Durch Leiden Freude
by Kaho Yukimura
Summary: Len and Kahoko were deeply in love until he left her for Vienna. Unable to forget Len Kahoko lived her life in the next three years not realising the other boys around her have also been in love with her. Three years ago she picked Len, and now? KahoxAll
1. Chapter 1

Durch Leiden Freude ~Happiness that Lies Ahead of Bitterness~Prologue

It was a white Christmas that year.

Underneath the shadow of the enormous glittering Christmas tree stood a boy and a girl, the boy dressed in a black tuxedo, the girl in a sky blue evening dress, wrapped in matching white fur shawl unison the snow flakes that fell on them both.

"Before I head off to Vienna, I would like to know your feeling. Whether you felt the same for me?" Whispered the boy in a tender gentle voice that he was not known to possess. "_I love you, Kahoko_."

The girl blushed in joy when she heard the sweet confession from the boy she thought could not love, the boy that was known to be stern and harsh, incapable of expressing his feelings. Shyly lowering her head, the girl nodded as her answer to the boy's question.

"Thank you," The boy smiled in gratefulness, "Knowing I will soon leave for Vienna, you still answered my question. I know my choice was selfish, but music has always been a great part of my life. It was because of music that brought us together, it was also because of your music that I have fallen in love with you. Unfortunately, those who pursue music are always alone." With a soft sigh, the boy continued, the tone of his voice showed the hidden pain and struggle going through his heart. "I know music might perhaps lead me to the path of bitterness ahead. Yet I still believe if we were joined together by music in this fate, by continuing down this path together, one day we will be united again."

It was not the boy alone that tasted such sadness and sorrow for the fate between them. The girl understood and shared every view the boy expressed. However, the girl kept her mouth shut knowing if she had said anything, she would have asked him to stay. At the same time, that was the one thing, she knew the boy could not do.

"_Durch Leiden Freuden_…" The boy repeated the phrase to the girl and to himself. "True happiness lies ahead of the bitterness…." Gently placing his hand against the girl's soft cheek, the boy continued. "I seek for you, and I seek for music. The feeling beyond this must be the music I have been looking for. It was you that taught me this about music; your music touches people's heart and of course mine…"

Finally unable to hold in any longer, tears rolled off the girl's eyes as she called the boy's name softly. "_Tsukimori-kun_…"

Gently drying the tears off the girl's face, the boy smiled. "No more word is needed. Let's leave everything to the strings. Now I know I can finally perform this song with you, _Salut D'amour Op.12_, this song is our 'Love Duet'." Pausing, a lonely smile came onto the boy's face as he asked. "_Would you play it with me_?"

"_Please do not forget, that no matter where and when, I am thinking of you_, _Kahoko_"

**Chapter One**

A sweet, intriguing, heart-warming story indeed. However the real story begins three years after that snowy white Christmas for Hino Kahoko, the girl we referred to before as the girl in the blue dress. Three years was a very subtle period of time. It may be a period long enough for many things to change and of course, also periods not long enough for some things to be forgotten.

Hino Kahoko and Tsukimori Len did not contact each other since Tsukimori left for Vienna. It was a request made by Kahoko actually. She told Tsukimori that she could not wait that long for him. She lied and told him that she could possibly fall for another if he was not around. Deep within however, Kahoko knew it was because she could not handle Tsukimori's love that way.

If she remained in contact with him, her selfishness would take over; she would ask him to return to Japan. She would want Tsukimori beside her, to be in reach, to be the warmth beside her when she felt cold and the shoulder to cry on when she was sad. To be the person that celebrated her birthday with her, to be the person that she spent Valentine's, Christmas, or every memorable occasion together. Knowing how much music meant for Tsukimori, Kahoko could not allow her selfish ways to become an obstacle to him.

So life goes on for Hino Kahoko. After her graduation from Seiso Gakuen, Kahoko entered into the Music Faculty in Seiso University. It was rather ironic although Kahoko told Tsukimori that she could not wait for him, yet, she continued to go down this path of music. It was like a hidden desire that somewhere, somehow, like Tsukimori said, if music had brought them together, they would be able to meet again because of it.

"Hino-chan~" Waving at her was the one year senior, the cheerful trumpeter, Hihara Kazuki. After his graduation from Seiso Gakuen, Hihara too continued on into the Music Faculty of Seiso University. Running up to Kahoko with his bag carried across his shoulders, and his smile like the bright and warm sunshine, Hihara asked. "Are you on your way to the orchestra practice?"

"Yes," Kahoko nodded with a big smile too. "Want to go together?"

"Of course!" Upon Kahoko's invitation, Hihara beamed with joy and moved up closer to her, allowing him to walk next to her, side by side.

Kahoko and Hihara were both members of the Yokohama Symphony Orchestra, with Kahoko successfully promoted to the first seater for second violinists, and Hihara the first seater for trumpeters. The two always enjoyed their time at the orchestra practices; because it was there that they could see some of the familiar faces, although each and everyone have continued onto their own path after the graduation from Seiso Gakuen.

"Good afternoon, Hino-san and Hihara." Upon their arrival, while applying wax on his violin bow, a youth in golden frame glasses greeted with a warm smile.

"Hello, Ousaki senpai." Immediately both Kahoko and Hihara greeted in respect to the youth.

Ousaki Shinobu, the two year senior to Kahoko was the violinist that has won the music concur held annually in Seiso Gakuen, not only so, he had gone on further and won the first place in the International Music Concur held in Vienna the following year. He had always played the part of a mentor to not only Kahoko, also to the rest of the candidates that were selected to compete in the Seiso Gakuen Annual Music Concur.

Returning to Japan, Ousaki's career boomed. He was not only one of the most sought for composers in Japan, also the first seater of the first violinists in Yokohama Symphony Orchestra.

"Oh yeah, have you guys read the email from Shimizu?" Ousaki asked. "Sounded like both he and Tsukimori are doing really well in Vienna."

Upon Ousaki's mention of Tsukimori, Kahoko's face immediately turned white with uneasiness. Yes, Kahoko had indeed also read the updates from Shimizu, who also went ahead to pursue music in Vienna a year after Tsukimori. Unlike the relationship Kahoko had with Tsukimori, Shimizu kept in contact with everyone including Kahoko, updating all on both his and Tsukimori's progress and life abroad. Although Kahoko had no direct contact with Tsukimori, still, it was unavoidable for her to know how well Tsukimori was doing in Europe, and of course, this was all _without_ her.

Not knowing of course, that Kahoko was uncomfortable with the topic regarding Tsukimori, Ousaki continued on. "Wow, Tsukimori had won first place three years in a row on the International Music Concur in Vienna. But of course, I wouldn't be surprised since he has been personally trained and instructed by Maestro Schinkel, the head conductor of Vienna Symphony Orchestra. Not only that, Maestro Schinkel had only personally trained three musicians in his entire career, and Tsukimori is one of them!" With a sigh, Ousaki added. "He is like in an entire different world to us now."

"Ah…Ousaki senpai!" Out of the blue, Hihara suddenly called, and scratching his head, Hihara asked quickly changing the topic. "Have you seen Kaji? Has he arrived yet?"

A little surprised with Hihara's reaction, Ousaki smiled and shook his head, "No, not yet. But I guess you can't blame him, it's already a miracle that he is still here at the orchestra considering how busy he was with study."

With Hihara's unrelated question, the awkward pressure Kahoko felt with the mention of Tsukimori was lifted. Not sure if it was accidental Hihara had asked the random question to rescue her, Kahoko lifted her head and took a look at Hihara. To her surprise, she found Hihara's eyes also looking at her; concerns and care showed through.

Upon such look, Kahoko felt her heart skipped a beat. Was she over-reacting and thinking too much? Could Hihara have noticed the past relationship she had with Tsukimori? Whatever happened that night under the Christmas tree was a secret only known to Tsukimori and she, Kahoko had not mentioned it to anyone, not even to her closest friends. However, was it coincidental or did Hihara really notice it?

"Sorry, I am late!" Entering the room running was a tall youth with a viola case in his hand. The gleam in his emerald green eyes lightened up the moment he saw the presence of Kahoko in the room. "Hino-san, nice to see you again, how have you been?"

Teasing, Ousaki approached the youth, "Kaji, only saying hello to Hino and not to us? Besides, you only just saw Hino-san at the orchestra practice yesterday right?"

"Ah, sorry, hello Ousaki-senpai and Hihara senpai!" Smiling the youth bowed quickly to the two seniors. "Well, I know I have only been parted from Hino-san for a day. But I just can not get over the fact that we are no longer in the same school, and the only chance I have of seeing her is at the orchestra practices."

Kaji Aoi the violist was the transferred student to Seiso Gakuen when Kahoko was a second year student there. Attracted and captivated by Kahoko's music, Kaji Aoi claimed himself as her number one fan. He was such a fan that he immediately transferred into the same school as her, hoping to be able to listen to her performance everyday. Unfortunately after his graduation from Seiso Gakuen, Kaji Aoi moved on into Keio1 University as a medical student per the will of his grandfather, hoping that after his graduation from Keio University, Kaji will be able to inherit the hospital his grandfather owns.

"What are you complaining about, Kaji? Keio University is like the super elite university for the top students in Japan!" Hihara asked in disbelief. "Out of all of us, only you and Yunoki managed to enter into such a prestige university!"

However with a big sigh, Kaji shook his head. "You don't understand, Hihara senpai. I would give anything to be able to be like you, you are in the same university as Hino-san, you get to see her everyday, where as for me, if I am not here in this orchestra, my connection with her would have ended."

"…Kaji-kun," Kahoko blushed and interrupted. "How can you manage to say all these without blushing? Even I am blushing for you…"

Grinning in response to Kahoko's question, Kaji replied. "Fufu…Hino-san, do not be embarrassed, I am just expressing my full admiration towards you. And your music is totally worth it!"

"Since we have mentioned Yunoki, the engagement party is tomorrow night right?" Ousaki asked.

Nodding, Hihara replied, "Yes, I can't believe Yunoki is getting married!"

Kahoko nodded too in agreement. Yes, who would have guessed out of the group, it was Yunoki that would be the first to get married? At the same time, Kahoko knew it was also _only_ Yunoki that could possibly be the first to be engaged. With the thought, Kahoko asked. "But, wasn't the engagement family arranged? Like a decision made by Yunoki senpai's grandmother."

"It was," Kaji explained. "From what I know, I doubt Yunoki senpai even knew the girl. Most of all, on campus, Yunoki senpai didn't act like he was the happy 'waiting to get married groom'. He was still surrounded by his fan girls, popular as usual."

"I guess probably everyone knows the engagement was more a show than anything else." Hihara gave a sigh. "I feel for him, his family background was like a prison he was born into. He wasn't even allowed to continue music despite the fact that he was such a talented flutist."

Kahoko felt her heart ached with what Hihara said. Indeed through the years she had known Yunoki Azuma in Seiso Gakuen, she first thought he was a gentle, kind, and caring senior to her. However, as time progressed, when she became more acquainted to him, Yunoki revealed his true side _only_ to her. He was actually not a kind gentle person deep inside, but a sadist, a mean cold person that really couldn't care less about those around. He would tease Kahoko, bully her, and yet be the kindest person when she was in need or the wisest person when she needed the right advice.

A few times Kahoko saw with her own eyes how Yunoki was treated by his family, she noticed the hatred and disappointment Yunoki had hidden within, but it was buried and concealed underneath that forever gentle smile of his. It was like, Yunoki had actually locked away his true self before people, for he had given up on his battle against fate, he was just a puppet performing on stage for other people's pleasure and entertainment.

"It is hard for him," Kaji justified for Yunoki. "I kind of know how Yunoki senpai feels. I once asked him why couldn't he fight for what he wanted, but now I know, I was actually the same. Sometimes life just isn't a fairy tale. I said I didn't want to inherit my grandfather's hospital, but when he had shown me the consequences, all the people's lives that could be affected because of my decision, so I too gave in…" Noticing how everyone's moods were down because of such a heavy topic, Kaji added quickly with a cheerful smile. "Ah, but don't worry! I am actually quite happy now with what I am doing! Besides, I am still continuing with my music right? Here I am still part of the orchestra! So I am sure Yunoki senpai must be happy in his own way too!"

With an understanding smile, Ousaki followed on changing the topic, "Good, I am glad too you are part of the orchestra. You are indeed a very valuable member here." Picking up his own violin, he asked. "Kaji, want to join me for tuning?"

After Kaji and Ousaki left to tune their instruments, Hihara turned and took another look at Kahoko. "Ah…Hino-chan, I…I was wondering,"

Kahoko lifted her head upon Hihara's call. "Yes?"

Blushing, Hihara scratched his head and turned away avoiding Kahoko's eyes. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to Yunoki's engagement party tomorrow together, I mean, like you know, since your house is on the way there for me…" Stopping, Hihara added quickly, "Of course, that is if you are not going with anyone already!"

Replying with a warm smile, Kahoko nodded. "Sure. How should we meet? At the train station?"

Jumping up in joy with Kahoko's answer, Hihara said quickly. "I..I will come pick you up at your home! I have just got my drivers license too! So I can drive! I mean, it's probably more comfortable for you right, since you have to wear a cocktail dress and everything."

"Wow, you got your license? Congratulations!" Not noticing the abnormal happiness and relief in Hihara's voice, Kahoko said. "In that case, what time will you be arriving?"

---

Whistling in joy and bliss, Hihara took another look at himself before the mirror. Hairstyle, _check_, outfit, _check_, wallet, _check_, car keys, _check_. Perfect, he is ready! Taking another look at his watch, it's about 3pm, Yunoki's engagement party starts at 5:30pm, and his meeting time with Kahoko is at four. Plenty of time, but Hihara just cannot help but wanting to fly out the door immediately.

Taking a deep breath Hihara told himself to remain calm. Although Kahoko had no idea, but Hihara had secretly been in love with her for over three years. Yes, it was from way back at the time when they were all competing in the Seiso Gakuen Annual Concur. Hihara originally thought Kahoko was only a great friend, but don't know when and how, he soon discovered that his mind was constantly thinking about her, his eyes followed her, he would smile when she smiled, and he would be upset when he saw Kahoko depressed. It was the first time in his life that he had ever felt this way about anyone. He wanted to protect Kahoko, he wanted to pamper her, and he wanted to do everything for her.

That Christmas night three years ago, after the Christmas concert, Hihara had finally decided to confess his feeling to Kahoko, however when he finally found her, she was standing underneath the big glittering Christmas tree…not alone.

"_I love you, Kahoko. Do you feel the same for me_?"

Hihara's whole body jumped when he recognised the voice to be the other violinist of the ensemble, Tsukimori Len. What struck Hihara and threw him into despair was when he saw the smile on Kahoko's beautiful face as she nodded to Tsukimori's question.

Hihara could not remember the details after that. All he knew was, Tsukimori was the one Kahoko loved. Although heartbroken and shaken, Hihara was ready to congratulate them and wish them the best, because…Kahoko looked so happy.

However, not knowing what happened. It was as if whatever happened between Tsukimori and Kahoko that night was an illusion, Kahoko and Tsukimori were not together like how Hihara had imagined. Instead, Kahoko mentioned this to no one, and Tsukimori too left for Vienna, cutting off his connection with her.

Although it has been three years now, everyone had moved on, Hihara continued to remain beside Kahoko. It did not matter that he was not the one she loved, all he knew was, he had desired to protect her and be her support, and he will continue to do so until she no longer needs him.

"Thank you for coming all this way, Hihara senpai." Standing and waiting at the front door was Hino Kahoko, dressed in a red and white floral pattern cocktail dress. Unlike usual, today due to the occasion, Kahoko put on some make up, making her already sweet countenance a hundred times more charming than Hihara remembered.

Gaping and stunned by the beauty, Hihara stood there like a robot sensing time had stopped around them. A little embarrassed by Hihara's reaction, Kahoko interrupted, "Hihara senpai, do I really look that weird?"

Quickly pulling himself together, Hihara shook his head and said almost immediately. "No way! Hino-chan! You look so beautiful today! Ah…!" Stopping Hihara quickly added. "I mean, you are always beautiful as well, but today is still very pretty!"

Kahoko chuckled at Hihara's words, "Alright, alright, Hihara senpai. I am just teasing. Shall we go?"

"Yes, of course!" Quickly opening the door of the passenger side, Hihara helped Kahoko into the car. Skipping in joy, Hihara walked around and stepped into the car through the driver's side. Noticing the beaming smile on Hihara's face, Kahoko asked. "You looked extremely happy today, Hihara senpai."

"Of course!" In content Hihara replied. "I have always wanted to do that, open the passenger door like a gentleman for a lady."

"In that case, I guess I will leave my life in your hands today. Please drive safely." Kahoko joked.

Although it was just a simple tease, Hihara felt his heart burnt when he heard the term, 'I leave my life in your hands.' _I am really a dork_, Hihara thought to himself, knowing Kahoko did not mean it the way he thought, still, it was enough to make Hihara smile like an idiot.

Driving along the highway, with the girl of his dreams sitting next to him, Hihara felt nothing could be better than this in life. He always really enjoyed his time together with Kahoko, they can always talk for ages without any stress and awkwardness.

_This is good enough_, Hihara thought to himself. Even if it meant Kahoko will never know his heart for her, as long as they could remain friends like this forever, and that was enough for Hihara. For if he had done anything, he could destroy this perfect balance he has with Kahoko.

---

"Yo, Hino and Hihara senpai."

The moment Hihara and Kahoko arrived, they saw waiting for them at the entrance to the venue was the familiar figure of the tall, built pianist, Tsuchiura Ryotaro.

"Tsuchiura! I am glad you made it!" Hihara greeted talking to the one year junior to him more like a friend than a senior. "How did you get out of work?" Holding onto his head in pain, Tsuchiura groaned. "Hihara senpai. Please just for today, can we not talk about my work?"

Seeing Tsuchiura's reaction, Kahoko and Hihara exchanged a look and grinned. Yes, indeed, the poor pianist before them was no longer the pianist that once competed in the Music Concur of a high school event. In the past, Tsuchiura argued with Tsukimori insisting that it was still possible to become successful and pursue music without having to travel to Europe. So Tsuchiura remained in Japan, endeavouring to be a most successful musician. Proving his own prospect to be true, Tsuchiura really became triumphant. Even though still a music student in Tokyo Music University, Tsuchiura's works had won numerous awards and already, he had endless contracts with music companies composing scores for motion pictures, musicals, anything you can think of.

"Alright, we will let you off today." Kahoko grinned and changed the topic. "Seen any familiar faces yet?"

"Yup, Kaji, Fuyumi, Amou, Ousaki are all here already." Tsuchiura replied as he gestured. "Shall we go? Yunoki senpai has been enquiring about you two already."

Just as Tsuchiura described, the moment Kahoko and Hihara entered the building, a youth with long beautiful flowing hair that matched his perfect stunning face approached them accompanied with a gentle smile. "Hihara and Hino-san, I have been waiting for you for a while now."

"Eh? Are we that late?" Hihara quickly took another look at his watch. "It's only 5:10, we are not late are we?"

Gently resting his hand against his chin in elegance, Yunoki replied, "Just kidding, Hihara. But since you are my best friend, shouldn't you be the first to arrive?" Pausing, Yunoki leaned close and whispered. "_Made a detour with Hino-san before you came_?"

Immediately upon Yunoki's question, all the blood in Hihara's body rushed to his face as he stuttered in embarrassment. "No, no, we came straight without detouring." Taking a deep breath, Hihara whispered back, "Stop teasing me, Yunoki…"

Yunoki chuckled seeing Hihara's reaction, slowly, his eyes moved onto Kahoko who stood behind Hihara not having the slightest idea what Yunoki and Hihara were saying. "I am glad you came, Hino-san."

For some reason, Kahoko immediately sensed a shiver up her spine when her eyes met up with Yunoki's. Although smiling gently as usual, Kahoko knew better than anyone here what Yunoki was truly like. Laughing dryly, Kahoko nodded to greet. "Nice to see you too, Yunoki senpai."

Not bothering to spend another second on Kahoko, Yunoki held out his hand and gestured to all towards the beautiful banquet behind him. "Help yourself to all the food and drink, I need to attend to other guests, but shall be back soon."

After Yunoki left, Kahoko secretly let out a sigh of relief. She must admit that out of all the people from this group, Yunoki was definitely the person whose presence always made an impact on her. It had always been so, Yunoki seemed to enjoy teasing her, bullying her, or play with her like his own toy.

"Hino-chan, do you want some drink? I will get it for you." As a gentleman, Hihara offered immediately.

"It's alright, I can help myself to a drink," Hino replied quickly. However shaking his head, Hihara insisted, "It's alright, it would be uncomfortable for you to have to squeeze through the crowd right? Besides, I am sure you have a lot of catching up to do with everyone." Kahaoko smiled and nodded finally as she watched Hihara took off with Tsuchiura and Kaji to get the ladies some food. It's amazing that such a kind and caring person like Hihara could be Yunoki's best friend. They are like the total opposites!

"Long time no see, Hino senpai." Still timid and shy as usual, Fuyumi Shoko, the only other girl selected to be one of the candidates of Seiso Gakuen Annual Concur. Although quiet and introvert, Fuyumi have always looked up to Kahoko. Now also a music student in Tokyo Music University, Fuyumi was also a candidate for the Youth Musical Scholarship in Hamburg, Germany next year.

"Hino-chan! Wow, it's like a high school reunion!" Calling out from beside her was the sexy, flamboyant news reporter, Amou Nami. As nosey as she always have been, well, according to her, that's what reporters have to do, Amou leaned close to Kahoko and asked with a grin. "You came together with Hihara senpai, are you guys finally dating now?"

"Eh??" Kahoko called in shock hearing Amou's question. "No, Hihara senpai said he was going to drive, so if I needed a lift, he could take me too. It's not like what you think!"

Unsatisfied with Kahoko's answer, Amou tilted her head and said. "I don't understand. Out of us all, you and Hihara senpai are the only two that still go to the same school, you are also in the same orchestra together…I mean, Hihara senpai is kind, caring, attentive, most of all, he is quite cute as well, and we are not children now, why aren't you guys going out yet?"

"Amou-san…" Kahoko gave a few dry coughs to stop Amou from going any further.

"Ah, unless…" Ignoring Kahoko's signals, Amou asked. "You already have someone else in mind?"

Immediately, Kahoko sensed a pricking pain in her heart with Amou's question. _Someone else in mind_? Kahoko smiled mockingly to herself when Tsukimori's name came to mind. She _once_ had someone, but that was way too long ago. Tsukimori and her have now moved onto different paths, it was a choice made by the both of them, there was no one to blame.

_However, if Kahoko have moved on, why does her heart ache every time Tsukimori was mentioned?_

Luckily before Amou could dig deeper into her secrets, Hihara and the boys returned with the drinks. "Here you go, Hino-chan. Is juice okay?" Hihara asked passing a pink coloured drink in champagne glass to Kahoko.

"Thank you," With a smile, Kahoko received the drink, and amused with the beautiful colour, Kahoko immediately took a sip. To her joy, as beautiful as the colour, the taste of the juice was wonderful too. "Um, this drink is nice. It's not normal juice is it?"

"I think it's a kind of fruit cocktail," Kaji explained. "I knew you would like it so I recommended it to Hihara senpai."

Smiling in happiness, Hihara said quickly, "If you like the drink, I will get you some more!" Before Kahoko could stop him, Hihara took off once again to get her another glass of the fruit cocktail.

"See? I told you, Hihara senpai is a very kind and caring person!" Amou winked seeing Hihara running back and forth, bringing food and drink to Kahoko. Indeed, Hihara spoiled Kahoko too much. An hour into the party, Kahoko already drank about six glasses of the fruit cocktail Hihara got for her. For some unknown reason, maybe it was the joyous atmosphere how all of them were gathered in the same place after such a long while, but Kahoko was starting to feel afloat, and her cheeks burning hot.

"Hino, are you drunk?" Tsuchiura was the first person to point it out.

"…Hum?" Kahoko turned to look at Tsuchiura, finding it hard to focus. "Drunk…?"

"I think she is," Amou nodded observing Kahoko's reaction. "She is kind of slow, and not really here." Following her statement, Amou waved her hand in front of Kahoko's face. Shocked with what everyone said, Hihara took a look at the pink drink in Kahoko's hand. "But, this is only juice. How can she be drunk?"

"Ugh…" Looking guilty, Kaji explained. "Have I not mentioned, there is a tint of alcohol in the fruit cocktail…"

"What??" Hihara called in shock. Turning quickly to Kahoko, Hihara apologised, "I am sorry, I didn't know. Are you feeling sick?"

Shaking her head quickly, Kahoko replied. "No, really, I am fine. Just feeling a bit hot and faint."

"A bit of fresh air should freshen you up," Tsuchiura suggested.

"That's right," Hihara nodded quickly feeling responsible. "I will take her to the balcony for some fresh air."

Although the alcohol was making Kahoko's mind blurry and body heated, luckily as Tsuchiura said, the moment she sensed the cold night breeze against her face, she seem to have sobered up a little.

"I will go get you some water!" Hihara said quickly and once again ran off into the building. Seeing how worried Hihara was, uncontrollably a smile came onto Kahoko's face. Immediately she was reminded of what Amou said. Why wouldn't she fall for Hihara instead? Kahoko knew she would be lying if she said Hihara's kindness had not helped her pull through. When she was most depressed after Tsukimori left for Vienna, it was Hihara's care that warmed her up.

Taking another deep breath of the fresh air, Kahoko slowly let out a sigh. Yes, even right in the beginning, when she first joined the Music Concur, Hihara was the person that taught her music was a joy and supported her through the harsh treatment she received from jealous music students. However Kahoko knew she had taken Hihara's kindness for granted. Maybe she was spoiled that it just seemed so natural for Hihara to look after her. But…how long will this last? Blaming on the affect of alcohol, Kahoko realised she was becoming way too emotional as she closed her eyes and let out another sigh.

"_Had a few too much to drink_?"

Upon the voice, Kahoko's eyes opened immediately as she turned around sensing her body tensed up immediately with the presence of the intruder. Noticing the uneasiness from Kahoko, the person smirked and purposely walked up closer to her enjoying the affect he was having on her. "An hour into my engagement party, and you are already drunk, Kahoko…you sure have the guts."

_Kahoko_…It was always only when they were alone; Yunoki will drop the formalities and call her name, which was the priority2 only Tsukimori had. "I…I am not drunk!" Kahoko blushed and justified immediately although it sounded unconvincing since she found it hard to focus. Maybe it was the alcohol that's making her cheeks burning hot, or maybe it was the fact that Yunoki had successfully pinned her against the veranda with his arms over her shoulders.

"Yu…Yunoki senpai! Where…where is your fiancée? I think it would be polite if I greet her." Kahoko asked quickly reminding Yunoki of his 'inappropriate' action.

"Unfortunately I don't think she is here," Yunoki smirked knowing what Kahoko was hinting. Mildly, Yunoki added. "I guess I was not the only one that was forced into this. It's too bad the engagement will go ahead _with_ or _without_ her consent anyway."

"_Yunoki senpai_…" Kahoko whispered in concern knowing although Yunoki managed to speak the cruel truth in such a composed and smooth way, deep inside he must not have been as calm. "Why…why don't you fight for it? Wouldn't you want to marry someone you truly love?"

To Kahoko's surprise, as if what she just said triggered off something, she noticed a cold, defensive expression flashed pass Yunoki's eyes as he said coldly. "It was rather ironic that I had to hear that from you, Kahoko…" Pausing, a cruel smirk crept onto the edge of Yunoki's lips as he leaned in closer to Kahoko. Brushing her hair aside, Yunoki whispered by Kahoko's ear, his hot breathe making her body shiver. "_When was the last time you heard from Tsukimori_?"

Not sure if her ear malfunctioned, Kahoko's eyes looked at Yunoki in bafflement. However, she only found her heartbeat thumping harder in fear when she saw the mysterious smile on Yunoki's face. "Why…what do you mean?" Although knowing it was useless, Kahoko still justified quickly.

"That Christmas night, after the concert, I was…" Yunoki replied, the tone in his voice softened a little. However, as if he suddenly remembered something, Yunoki stopped and moved away from Kahoko instead, a look of icy coldness covered his face. "Let's put it this way, it was not just you and Tsukimori there."

With Yunoki's explanation, Kahoko felt as if all the blood in her body rushed to her feet making her even dizzier. So…so, Yunoki knew all along about her and Tsukimori? Seeing how shaken Kahoko was with his mentioning of Tsukimori, in an even merciless voice Yunoki asked. "Why have you cut off your connection with Tsukimori? According to your philosophy, should you not hold on to your true love?"

"I…" Unable to defend herself, Kahoko realised she was indeed a hypocrite like Yunoki said. She was lecturing Yunoki about his life when she too had given up on her own happiness. Slowly walking back to the balcony, Kahoko replied as her hands gripped onto the veranda tightly. "You were right, Yunoki senpai. I am a fraud. I cut off my connection with Tsukimori saying that I did not want to become the obstacle and distraction to his future. But honestly, I was just hurt…" Pausing, Kahoko found the secret she had buried for the past three years flooded out of her. "I was hurt that Len did not ask me to wait for him, he did not need me as much, and now without me, his life moved on, it's…" Kahoko sobbed feeling her heart in such agony. It must have been the alcohol, Kahoko blamed, for acting so emotional as she whispered in sorrow and bitterness. "…It's not fair, I was the only one who could not move on, and I was the only one that remembered that night. When I asked him not to contact me, I was actually hoping that he would disagree and tell me otherwise. That he could not live a life without me, and that he will need me…" Unable to continue further, Kahoko wept allowing all the bitterness, all the resentment she suppressed to come out.

After a long pause, Kahoko sensed Yunoki's hands stroked her hair so tenderly, so softly as he whispered. "If that Christmas night, had I approached you even just for one minute earlier, would life have been different?"

"Yunoki senpai…?" A little surprised with the question, Kahoko turned and looked at Yunoki.

As if he also realised the oddness and abnormality to his own statement, Yunoki turned away immediately. "I guess I too had too much to drink," Holding onto his head, Yunoki regained his composure very quickly as the cruel smirk returned to his face. "You are such an emotional wreck, Kahoko. Maybe you should lay off alcohol for a while."

Blushing with Yunoki's words, Kahoko quickly dried her tears and pulled herself together. What the hell was the matter with her? The secret that she had endeavoured so hard to hide, how could she let it all out like this? Most of all to the last person she had wanted to even be involved in a conversation!

Noticing Hihara coming back with the glass of water, Yunoki added coldly. "If you wanted to move on with your life, maybe all you need to do is take a step back and look closely at those around you."

Before Kahoko had time to understand what Yunoki was referring to, Hihara approached them and passed the glass of water to her. "Here you go, Hino-chan." However Hihara stopped immediately when he noticed the tear mark on Kahoko's face. "Hino-chan? Are you okay?"

"Hino-san is feeling unwell," With his professional gentle smile, Yunoki answered for Kahoko. "Hihara, maybe you should take her home."

"Really?!" In shock Hihara turned quickly to Kahoko. "I am so sorry, Hino-chan. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have given you all that alcohol."

Although it was Hihara that was apologising, Kahoko could not help but feel guilty for her own uncharacteristic behaviour. Most of all, with her mind all blurred and emotional, Kahoko was scared that if she remained any longer, she might end up saying and doing things that would make her regret. Knowing it probably would be best if she return home, squeezing out a smile, Kahoko said. "Hihara-senpai. Yunoki senpai is right, I will leave soon."

"Okay, I will go get the car." Hihara nodded.

"No, no, it's alright." Kahoko declined quickly. "You don't have to leave so early too. Besides, Yunoki senpai would probably need your support here on his big day…"

"I will be fine," Yunoki interrupted as he turned to leave. "Let Hihara take you home, it would be safer that way right?" Walking pass Hihara, Yunoki whispered. "_Hihara, you have waited for more than three years now. If you don't make a move soon, you will regret_."

"EHHH??!!" Hihara's whole body jumped with Yunoki's statement as blood rushed to his face in embarrassment. However, winking in encouragement, Yunoki waved goodbye and returned into the building.

Sensing his heart pounding hard, Hihara took a look at Kahoko. To his relief, it did not look like Kahoko heard what Yunoki said. Taking in a deep breath to calm himself, Hihara reached out his hand to Kahoko. "Shall we go?"

---

_You have waited for more than three years now, if you don't make a move soon, you will regret._

The entire drive back, Hihara was haunted with the words Yunoki whispered to him. First of all, Hihara was embarrassed that Yunoki knew about how he felt towards Kahoko all along. Second of all, the determination Hihara had before about just standing aside and protect Kahoko was destroyed. Although he would be happy to just continue to be Kahoko's friend, but would he still be happy if she ended up in another's arms? Like Yunoki said, if he never made a move, he would probably regret it.

_But, the person Kahoko loves is Tsukimori._

Hihara felt his heart sank into despair when he was reminded of the facts. Although three years have passed, Kahoko had never mentioned Tsukimori during the period, but maybe she still loves him. If Hihara had done anything, it would destroy this peaceful friendship he has with Kahoko. At the same time, what if Kahoko no longer feels same about Tsukimori? What if all she needed was for someone to help her move on?

With the thoughts warring inside his head, Hihara still managed to escort Kahoko safely home. Unfortunately, due to the effect of alcohol, Kahoko was unable to keep her balance and stand properly. As a gentleman, Hihara helped Kahoko out of the car and placing her arm around his shoulder for support, Hihara walked her to the front door.

"I am so sorry, Hihara senpai…" In embarrassment Kahoko apologised with her body leaning close onto Hihara's strong shoulders. "I have been nothing but trouble for you…"

Smiling in warmness, Hihara shook his head. "Of course not. I am happy to do all these for you."

Upon what Hihara said, Kahoko immediately felt her heart all fuzzy and warm. Looking up at Hihara, from the bottom of her heart, Kahoko replied with a sincere smile. "I am a very lucky person to have known you, Hihara senpai. Without your support, I wouldn't know what to do…"

Hihara felt his heart thumped hard when he encountered the look in Kahoko's eyes. Kahoko's beautiful pink cheeks and her natural fragrance that subtly travelled through the night breeze, making the blood flow in his body to head upwards to his face, and his heartbeat jumping rapidly. "Hino…Hino-chan!" Finally with courage, Hihara took a deep breath and let out his one desire. "Would…would you be my girlfriend?!"

"Eh…?"

Immediately regretting what he had said, Hihara stuttered in embarrassment. "Ah…ah! Forget what I said, you…you're not feeling well, may…maybe you should go to bed now!!!" Unfortunately not letting Hihara off, Kahoko continued to stare at Hihara in surprise. For some reason, Kahoko did not feel upset or uneasy at all with Hihara's request. Instead, she was reminded of what Yunoki said to her tonight. If she wanted to move on, she needed to take a step back and look around her.

Yes, all she needed was to realise that there was already a wonderful person beside her. Although not sure if her feeling towards Hihara was love, but she definitely enjoyed his company. Now seeing Hihara blushing and panicking before her, with an understanding smile, Kahoko replied. "Thank you, Hihara senpai. Is it okay if I consider your request?"

Not expecting that from Kahoko, Hihara's eyes widened as he looked back at Kahoko. When he saw the warmness in her eyes, an uncontrollable smile came onto his face. "Sure…sure! Take as much time as you want!"

Kahoko burst out laughing with Hihara's reply. Once again she was confirmed that knowing Hihara was definitely one of the many wonderful things that had happened to her. Maybe with Hihara, she really could move on…

1 Keio University is ranked one of the top universities in Japan, along with Tokyo University, Kyoto University, Waseda University. However Keio was also known as the "Obou-chan" University, meaning, those kids that are smart and rich at the same time. That is why both Kaji and Yunoki go there, because their families are rich.

2 In Japanese culture, only closest friends, lovers, families call each other by first name


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_I can't believe I did it_!

Unable to control the rush of a million emotions inside him, Hihara gave a long deep sigh. However he must admit that he was somewhat relieved with Kahoko's reaction. He thought he would receive a smack on the face as an answer, never had he thought Kahoko would consider saying 'yes'. The moment that very thought of Kahoko becoming his girlfriend entered his mind, Hihara could not help but grin to himself like a dork.

"Good morning, Hihara senpai!"

Turning quickly to the voice, Hihara found Kahoko waving at him, with the kind, sweet smile she always carried. Hihara felt the weight in his heart dropped when without any awkwardness, Kahoko skipped up to him and asked. "What do you have for your first lecture today?"

"Classical Link to the Contemporary Theory, nothing interesting as usual." Smiling in response, Hihara asked instead. "How are you feeling today?"

Laughing in embarrassment, Kahoko replied. "Suffering from a headache, but I am alive. I am so sorry for being such a nuisance last night. So in order to thank you…" Taking two tickets out of her bag, Kahoko added. "I have two tickets to the premier screening of this movie, would you like to go with me?"

Staring at the tickets in Kahoko's hand, Hihara felt his heart pumping fast. "Is…is this like a date?"

"Eh?" Upon what Hihara said, Kahoko blushed immediately in embarrassment.

Noticing the surprised look on Kahoko's face, Hihara waved his hands quickly trying to recover the situation. "Ah, nothing! Of…of course not! Date is only something you do…do with your boyfriend right?!" Wanting to strangle himself, Hihara groaned inside. What's the matter with him? He and Kahoko have always gone out to various places together, it's not like it's something new or different. Why did he have to make it awkward by saying that?!!

"Date…" Seeing Hihara's reaction, Kahoko replied with a shy and understanding smile. "Maybe, we can consider it a date." Lowering her head, Kahoko added in shyness, "That is if you don't mind…of course."

"I don't mind! Definitely not!" It took Hihara less than a second to respond as he nodded again and again in case Kahoko missed his answer. "I will be there! I will even camp out there the night before so I won't be late!"

Bursting out laughing with Hihara's words, Kahoko nodded. "In that case, I guess I will meet you in front of the train station at around 10 o'clock?"

"Okay! No problem!"

With the joyful thought of his first 'real' date with Kahoko, Hihara sat inside the lecture theatre beaming and smiling in blissfulness.

"Hihara, your corny smile really scares me." Coldly Hihara's classmate Amai stated.

As if you can even see the flowers blossoming around him, Hihara continued to smile as he replied. "Really?"

"Yes, you do. I certainly hope it wasn't because you are all excited about the guest speaker we are getting for the lecture this morning." Amai replied in boredom. His reaction was like the total opposite of the expression on Hihara's face. "Apparently we are getting a guest speaker today, I think he is supposed to be some great musician from Europe, Maestro Desmond Schinkle."

"Maestro Desmond Schinkle?" For a second, Hihara thought the name sounded familiar. Unfortunately the question did not remain in his mind too long as he drifted off once again to the upcoming date he has for Saturday.

---

_Would you be my girlfriend_?

Kahoko felt her heartbeat increased when she was reminded of the question Hihara asked that night on Yunoki's engagement party. Looking at herself in the mirror, Kahoko found a shy, nervous expression that she never thought she would show when she thought about Hihara. Maybe because it was the fact Hihara and she had been such great friends that she had never really thought about looking at him from a different perspective.

She _did_ once have a nerve wrecking moment with Hihara though. It was during their first Music Concur camp held three years ago in Fuyumi's family villa. Hihara and Tsuchiura were fighting over the fact, which should be the one to sleep on the couch, and whilst they were fighting, Hihara accidentally fell over, and wanting to help hold onto Hihara, Kahoko was pulled down by Hihara instead. With all the sudden outcomes and impacts, Hihara resulted in falling on top of Kahoko, and with his body on top of her, his face only a few centimetres away from her own, for the first time Kahoko discovered that Hihara was not just the happy friendly senior to her, but also a male, a person that caused the heavy thumping of her heartbeat, and the irregular flow of blood towards her face.

Looking through her wardrobe for a dress to wear to today's date, Kahoko's eyes stopped when she saw a sky blue dress.

"_I have always loved looking at the skies_.i" Kahoko remembered Tsukimori once told her when they spend the weekend practicing together. His tall figure stood next to her, his eyes looking towards the blue cloudless sky above them. "_The broad blue sky has no limits. It doesn't matter where I am, which country I live in, whenever I look up at the sky I would remember that it actually linked me to you_…"

Noticing tears forming in her eyes when that gentle lonely smile on Tsukimori's face appeared in her mind, immediately shaking her head, Kahoko picked the apple green dress next to it instead. _I have to move on, it has been three years now_. Kahoko kept telling herself. With the determination, Kahoko got dressed and looked up once again at the blue sky outside.

_Good-bye, Len…_

---

Arriving fifteen minutes before the meeting time, Kahoko found Hihara already there. As if he was memorising something, Kahoko found Hihara reading through a piece of paper, and then closing it he would repeat it to himself. "…After the movies, remember to take her to Café Aqua, and buy her the…"

"Hihara senpai?" Kahoko called in curiosity as she approached him.

"Wah!" Jumping up in shock, Hihara quickly turned around, embarrassment written all over his face. "Hino…Hino-chan!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Kahoko apologised quickly. "You arrived so early," Pausing, with a teasing smile Kahoko added. "You didn't really camp out here the night before did you?"

Laughing along in embarrassment, Hihara scratched his head and quickly changed the topic. "Well, it appears we both arrived earlier than scheduled meeting time…" Stopping suddenly, Hihara's eyes fixed on Kahoko as he stated. "Hino-chan, you wore a dress today…"

Blushing, Kahoko replied. "Well, you know, I thought since it is a 'date' today, maybe I should dress up a little." Lowering her head, Kahoko asked cautiously. "It doesn't suit me, right?"

"No, no, no!" Quickly shaking his head Hihara replied. "Of course it does!" With a gentle warm smile Hihara added in sincerity. "Thank you, Hino-chan for dressing up today. It means a lot to me."

With such sincerity and genuineness, Kahoko felt her heart all warmed up with bliss. Only a few minutes into their first date, Kahoko could tell already that today was going to be another wonderful day spent with Hihara Kazuki.

The entire day continued on without any awkwardness, after all, Kahoko and Hihara had been great friends for many years, so spending time with Hihara was never a chore for Kahoko. Even when they took sticker photos together at the game centre like any other couples would, sat next to each other in the movies sharing the same box of popcorn, exchanged their views of the movie they just watched at a café near by, nothing was odd, the atmosphere between the two was only harmonious and pleasant.

"Hihara senpai, thank you for walking me home. I really had a great time today." It was not until the end of the day, when Hihara walked Kahoko back to her home, Kahoko finally noticed the air changed between them. To her surprise, there was a look of sadness on Hihara's forever-cheerful face.

"Hino-chan…" With a sigh Hihara replied. "I have planned to make today's date a special one, but sorry I seem to have failed."

"Failed? Of course not," Kahoko shook her head and said quickly. "I really enjoyed today!"

"But, it was no different to any other days we spent together right?" Hihara looked away and asked in disappointment.

Kahoko did not reply when she finally understood what Hihara was referring to. Indeed although the date went smooth and wonderful, but it really was just like any other day she spent with Hihara. There was hardly a nerve wrecking moment, where Kahoko's heartbeat would increase, or how her heart would be moved with compassion like she would with any little thing that Tsukimori used to say to her.

"Hihara senpai," Knowing although Hihara did not make her react the same way, as when she was with Tsukimori, Kahoko knew she did not toil through one single moment spent with Hihara. "I guess it felt like any other day we spent together because," Pausing, with a warm happy smile Kahoko concluded. "I was spending it with you, Hihara senpai. You have always been the person beside me and supported me throughout the past years. I guess it was only so natural for me now to have you around as a part of my life."

Upon Kahoko's words, Hihara felt a huge thump against his heart. Turning back to look at Kahoko, Hihara felt his cheeks burning hot and his heartbeat pumping fast. He must admit that he had not expected that from Kahoko, that somehow, after three years of selfless waiting, he had now earned himself a spot in her life. "Thank you so much for including me into part of your life." Stopping, Hihara took a deep breath and finally took courage. "If, if it's okay, can I call you Kaho-chan from now on?"

For the first time throughout the entire day, Kahoko finally sensed her heartbeat increasing in nervousness. Lowering her head in shyness, Kahoko smiled and nodded in consent. Upon the nod, Hihara felt his heart in ecstasy and rapture. In embarrassment, Hihara suggested, his voice so tender. "Thank you, Kaho-chan, you…you can call me Kazuki too from now on."

With Hihara's request, Kahoko blushed as she attempted, "Ka…Ka…Kazuki…senpai." Although it was just a simple change in the way they address each other, immediately Kahoko felt a breakthrough in their relationship, a breakthrough Kahoko recognised as a positive thing.

Hihara did not know how to describe the warm fuzzy feeling inside him when he heard the girl of his dreams finally addressing him in such a personal way. All he knew was, his body reacted first as he leaned in closer to Kahoko, and landing a gentle kiss on her soft, tender cheek, he whispered. "Good night, Kaho-chan."

Not expecting that, Kahoko found her heart pumping like crazy, and the blood flow in her body started to rush towards her face again. This was like the feeling she got three years ago at Fuyumi's family villa, the incident where Hihara accidentally fell on her. Although Hihara said earlier that today's date was like any other days they spent together, but now Kahoko must admit it finally felt different. It was a special date, where Kahoko was reminded once again that Hihara Kazuki was not only a great friend she had known for many years, but also a man, an attractive person that could throw her off like this.

"_Good…good night_." With her head lowered, Kahoko said too, her voice thin and soft.

Shocked with his own action too, Hihara was originally regretting for taking it too far. However when he saw the shy, sweet expression on Kahoko's face, Hihara held in the urge to want to kiss her again, and said quickly instead before he turned to walk away. "Good…good night, I will see you soon."

"See…see ya!" Quickly waving back, Kahoko stood by her house door as she watched Hihara walk off. Finally when she was alone, Kahoko's hand caressed the cheek that Hihara had just kissed as she discovered her speedy heart rate had not slowed down one single bit.

---

"Azuma-san, how is it going on between you and Miyako-san?"

Sitting before Yunoki Azuma was a strict, authoritative looking elderly woman, calmly placing the flowers in her hand into the vase before her. Just like she how she had control over where the flowers in her hands should be placed in the vase, which direction they should be facing, which stems are to remain, and which are to be trimmed, her simple question addressed at Yunoki Azuma was of the same nature.

Knowing so, with a calm composed smile, Yunoki replied. "It has been going well, grandmother."

"Really?" Obviously not buying what Yunoki said, the elderly asked again. "Why then did she not show for the engagement party? Need I stress the shame and embarrassment it is to the Yunoki family, when the third son of the family is not even able to ensure that his future bride was to show for such an occasion?"

Upon such harsh words, Yunoki's perfect beautiful face remained calm as he continued to smile not showing any signs of his true emotion. "Yes, grandmother. I will take a trip to visit Miyako-san this afternoon. There is no need to worry as I will ensure that no shame will come upon the Yunoki family because of me."

"I certainly hope so, Azuma-san. Do not forget as the third son of the family, your role was merely to do all you can to assist your older brothers." Calmly putting down the flowers in her hands, while wiping her hands clean with the cloth beside her, the elderly added coldly. "Your marriage to the heiress of the Urahara Corporation will definitely strengthen your brother's success. So I am sure, you will abandon your boring, childish desire to marry the girl you love."

For an instance, a frown appeared on Yunoki's face with what the old woman said. However, making sure that the elderly did not see that, Yunoki replied again with the same calm, artificial smile. "Of course not, for I do not believe in such immature, impractical ways of life."

As if the smile fooled the old woman, once again, she returned to her flowers and said. "Very well, you may leave now."

With a bow, Yunoki got up from where he was and headed for the door. However, just before he stepped out, the old woman stopped him. "One more thing, Azuma-san."

"Yes?"

"It's about time you cut your connection with Hino Kahoko." Although in a normal voice, the tone of threat and demand was shown. "So you would not even think about what you planned to do three years ago."

"Hino-san is…" Knowing the fake smile might disappear any time soon, with the remainder of the control within him, Yunoki replied before he walked out of the room. "Hino-san is just a junior from my old school. Nothing more."

The moment Yunoki returned to his room, an icy coldness painted his face with a certain discovery. Although he had managed to hide his feeling well, that old woman had ways of setting eyes around him. Walking up to one of the cupboards in the room, opening a small drawer, Yunoki took out a small box. Opening the box was a necklace, the pendant made in the shape of a key. The first and last gift he had ever bought for a woman not out of obligation. It was the Christmas gift he had bought for someone special three years ago and never managed to give out.

Yunoki only allowed himself a very short moment when he closed the box and placed it back into the drawer. Picking up his jacket, as if nothing happened, Yunoki headed for the front door.

"Azuma-sama, where would you like to go?" The moment he appeared, the butler bowed and asked.

"To the Urahara residence," Calmly Yunoki replied. "I need to pay my fiancée a visit."

---

Upon his arrival, the maids immediately led the way for Yunoki as they came before a massive, grand lounge room. "Miyako-sama is inside," In well trained manner, the maid explained to Yunoki.

"Thank you," Smiling back in response Yunoki thanked. As expected, the maid lowered her head and blushed in joy totally mesmerised by Yunoki's unstoppable charm.

As he entered the lounge, Yunoki found a young beautiful girl sitting calmly on the sofa reading a book whilst a piano concerto was played in the background through the speakers. The moment Yunoki heard the piano piece, his eyes landed on the collection of CDs and music scores on the shelf. With a mysterious smile, Yunoki asked as he approached the girl. "Miyako-san, I did not know you were a fan of Tsuchiura Ryotaro?"

With Yunoki's question, the girl lifted her head and blushed. "So what if I am? Although my father had commanded me to be polite to you, but if you dare to say anything critical about Tsuchiura Ryotaro, then I might not be able to keep that promise."

Yunoki continued to smile as he observed the girl's reaction. Indeed it was a rather interesting discovery. His fiancée, Urahara Miyako, the heiress of the Urahara Corporation, also a beautiful, innocent and naive girl well looked after and protected like a flower in a green house. Although she was to inherit a fortune, it was amazing that like any other girl, she has an admiration toward an idol, and not just anyone, but an old acquaintance.

Noticing the smile on Yunoki's face, Miyako moved her eyes very quickly back onto her book as she asked coldly. "Don't' you have better things to do other than wasting your time here? You and I both know that the only connection between our relationships was the money."

Unmoved with Miyako's unfriendly statement, Yunoki replied calmly, still not forgetting to smile in politeness. "That was a harsh thing to say. But of course, since we will be spending the rest of our lives together, it might be nice to get to know each other more." Stopping, the smile on Yunoki's face deepened as he added. "Would you like to meet me again tomorrow?"

Not even bother to look up, Miyako declined immediately. "No, thank you. I wish to keep my duty as your fiancée to minimal."

"Are you sure? If you spend more time with me, you might actually discover that I am an old friend of Tsuchiura Ryotaro." Still with the same smile, Yunoki added.

"…What?" Just as Yunoki had planned, Miyako gaped at the shocking statement.

With a victorious smile, Yunoki concluded. "Shall we meet tomorrow 10 am in front of the Aquarium at Rinkai Park?"

---

Hino Kahoko's big brown eyes stared at the unexpected visitor's face, her hand still on the front door handle, or rather, her pose had not changed for the past twenty seconds. However, unlike her, the visitor smirked, enjoying her reaction.

"That happy to see me?" Yunoki Azuma asked on purpose, glad to know he always managed to throw Kahoko off guard like this. Then with a sigh, Yunoki reminded. "Are you just going to continue to stare at me like an idiot, or are you going to let me in the house?"

Finally responding, Kahoko stuttered. "Yu…Yunoki senpai! What…what a _pleasant_ surprise! What brought you to my house today?"

Instead of answering Kahoko's question, Yunoki's eyes studied her from head to toe. Noticing the scanner like focus, Kahoko quickly took a look at herself. Of course not expecting visitors on a Sunday morning, she was dressed in just a pair of jeans with a violet knitted v-neck top, nothing spectacular, just casual.

"I guess that will do," With another sigh, Yunoki instructed. "Go put on a jacket, we are going out."

"Sorry?" Blinking, Kahoko asked to confirm in case her ear malfunctioned. Did, did Yunoki just indicated that he rocked up at her house without prior notice, and plan to take her out? Unfortunately it appeared that was exactly what Yunoki was implying as he commanded again. "I will give you five minutes to get ready. We are already running kind of late."

Hino Kahoko groaned secretly inside while she put on a white jacket, and packing her handbag, Kahoko ran quickly back towards the front door. Why? Why was it always like this? Why was Yunoki always this demanding, he doesn't give her a choice, and would just expect her to do this and that. Most of all, why can't she say no? Why would she find it so difficult to decline any of Yunoki's demands?

"I didn't know you drive? Don't you have like your own chauffer or something?" Different to their high school days, where Yunoki would drag her to ride with him in his family prestige car, today Yunoki came to pick her up in his own black Aston Martin car.

"If I was to attend a business affair, yes, I would ask my chauffer to drive." Keeping his eyes on the road, Yunoki replied. "But of course, I would prefer to be able to do personal stuff without having everything reported to my grandmother."

Kahoko felt her heart ached for Yunoki the moment his grandmother was mentioned. Three years ago, Kahoko had one encounter with Yunoki's grandmother, and knowing what kind of person she was, having a conversation related to her may not be pleasant. "So…where are we going?" Kahoko asked quickly changing the topic although knowing Yunoki probably will not tell her the answer.

"You have not changed one bit, Kahoko." Yunoki mocked. "Not even knowing where we are going, you would hop in the car with a man?" His beautiful eyes moved onto Kahoko and with a dangerous smile, Yunoki added. "I certainly hope you are not like this with _every_ guy."

"Of course not!" Blushing, Kahoko defended immediately in anger. "It's because Yunoki senpai was always this demanding and forceful! I will never go anywhere like this with anyone else!" All of a sudden, Kahoko stopped realising she had made it sound like, that it was only because it was Yunoki, she would be like this. To Kahoko's surprise, she noticed a delightful satisfied expression on Yunoki's face with her answer as he said no more.

---

"Hino?"

"Tsuchiura?" After Yunoki finally parked the car, Kahoko found herself in front of an the aquarium, and when both Yunoki and she approached the entrance, there was a tall familiar figure waiting for them.

"Seriously, what's the occasion?" Kahoko asked Tsuchiura again hoping unlike Yunoki, Tsuchiura would give her some answers.

Shrugging his shoulders, Tsuchiura replied. "I don't know, I just received a call from Yunoki senpai to come here, sounded really important so…" With that, both Kahoko and Tsuchiura's eyes landed on Yunoki wondering what game he was playing.

Unfortunately, as if he could not see the enquiring eyes, Yunoki's eyes landed on the girl that approached them upon his arrival. "Ah, I guess we are all here." Finally turning to Tsuchiura and Kahoko, Yunoki introduced the beautiful stranger. "Let me introduce you to my fiancée, Urahara Miyako."

Upon the word 'fiancée', immediately both Kahoko and Tsuchiura stood up straight and greeted quickly. "Hi, nice to meet you!"

Unlike the images and impression Kahoko had of Yunoki's past 'fiancée candidates', Miyako greeted with a friendly bright smile. "No need to be so stiff! Besides," Stopping, Miyako rolled her eyes at Yunoki. "I would prefer not to be introduced as 'Yunoki's fiancée'. Need I stress the fact that the engagement was not consensual?"

Upon her statement, Kahoko and Tsuchiura did not know how to respond as they both looked at Yunoki. However, totally unmoved, the beautiful smile remained on Yunoki's face as he continued on with the introduction, skilfully smoothed out the situation. "Miyako-san, these are my friends from back in high school. Hino Kahoko and of course," Pausing on purpose, Yunoki concluded. "Tsuchiura Ryotaro."

"Eh?!" Covering her mouth in shock, Miyako stared at the tall, sportsman looking youth. "Tsu…Tsuchiura Ryotaro?"

A little surprised at the girl's reaction, Tsuchiura mumbled ambiguously. "Ugh…yeah,"

Totally different to her attitude towards Yunoki, Miyako cleared her throat and gave Tsuchiura a polite bow. "Nice to meet you, Tsuchiura-san, your work has been an inspiration ever since my piano teacher introduced it to me."

"Your piano teacher?" Tsuchiura blinked. He never thought any professional pianist would recommend their students his work.

Nodding, Miyako explained. "Yes, she said she had known your work for many years and she had always thought of you as a great musician." With a smile, Miyako added. "You might know her, her name is Hamai Misa."

"HAMAI MISA?!!!!" Upon the name, Tsuchiura immediately stood up straight in respect. "She…she is your piano teacher?!"

"Yes, as a professional pianist, she doesn't usually teach, but as a personal favour to my family, she has been my piano teacher since I was a kid."

"Wow…so, what is it like to be taught by Hamai Misa? It must be a great experience…"

"She is a wonderful teacher as well as a performer…"

Watching the two suddenly entering into their own little world of conversation, Kahoko could not help but smile. This was probably the first time Tsuchiura has ever had a proper conversation with a female _willingly_. While Kahoko was pondering on whether to leave the two to continue their conversation or to remind them of her existence, she suddenly sensed the presence of another right next to her. Turning around, she found Yunoki's grabbed her arm as he silently pulled her away from there.

"Wait, Yunoki senpai…where…?" Kahoko stopped immediately when she saw Yunoki placed his finger before his lips as a sign to tell her to be quiet. Before she had a chance to figure out what Yunoki was doing, she found herself back in Yunoki's car as without wasting one more second, Yunoki took her out of there.

"You have private recordings of Hamai Misa's performances?!" Still not noticing that Yunoki and Kahoko had already left, Tsuchiura called in excitement when he heard Miyako had a huge collection of his favourite pianist's private home performance.

"Yes, of course. She used to record these for me as samples so I would know how to practice my pieces," Miyako nodded with a smile. "You are welcomed to come and have a look."

"Probably not today, since Yunoki…" Stopping, Tsuchiura finally realised that it was just the two of them left. "Eh? Where's Hino and Yunoki senpai?" As if to answer his question, a text message came through Tsuchiura's phone. Opening the message, Tsuchiura read, "Hino-san is not feeling well. I will take her home. Sorry guys, from Yunoki."

"What?!" Finally realising the situation, Tsuchiura called.

---

"Yunoki senpai! I can not believe you left the both of them there on their own like that!" After Yunoki took her away secretly, Kahoko ended up here at this beautiful harbour view restaurant having lunch with Yunoki. "How can you do this to your own fiancée?"

"I am sure she would prefer to not have me around." Unrepentant, Yunoki replied.

Kahoko did not know what to say to that. She must admit that she was surprised too when she heard what Miyako said about her engagement to Yunoki. Finally with a softer tone, Kahoko comforted. "I am sure she will eventually consent to the engagement. There will be no girl in this world that would not want to be married to you." Indeed from her memory, Yunoki was never short of admirers and fans. She even recalled that there were so many fiancée candidates fighting to be able to become Yunoki's wife. Not to mention the admiring focuses from the ladies in this restaurant already!

"Not a girl in this world?" Yunoki asked, his perfectly shaped eyebrow lifted a little. "Does that include you?"

"EH?" Kahoko nearly chocked on her cup of tea with Yunoki's question. Lifting her head, Kahoko felt a huge thump against her heart when she found Yunoki looking at her, his face most serious.

"If I had asked you to marry me, would you have said yes?" Once again Yunoki asked, a hidden sadness showed through his beautiful eyes.

Upon such beautiful, sad, lonely look, uncontrollably Kahoko turned her eyes away feeling her heart pumping fast and her cheeks burning hot. "I…I…"

To her surprise, suddenly Kahoko heard Yunoki's chuckled. Looking up, she encountered the evil, teasing smile on that beautiful face as he said. "Just teasing, Kahoko."

Holding the urge to want to throw something at Yunoki, Kahoko complained. "Yunoki senpai! I was trying to be nice and cheer you up!"

"I know," Yunoki replied calmly. Slowly, his eyes looked towards the harbour view next to their table, as if to himself, Yunoki whispered. "_I already know your answer, three years ago_…"

---

Madama Butterfly is an Opera written by Giacomo Puccini, portraying a beautiful yet tragic love story of a young beautiful Japanese geisha and her marriage to an American sailor who later abandoned her and returned to his home country, living a new life with his new wife in America. Not knowing the cruel facts, the young Japanese geisha waited day after day, believing her husband will eventually return, for between them, a child was born.

Unfortunately, when her husband returned, he did not return alone but with his new wife asking to take custody of their son. Madama Butterfly took the news in calmly, agreed to hand over her child to her ex-husband's new wife. Returning to her room, she took out the dagger that her samurai father left her and ended her own young, yet tragic life.

"_Poor girl_…" Kahoko whispered after she read through the brief storyline in her hand.

"I believe that we all are aware that Madama Butterfly is a world-class opera. Decision has been made that this opera will be launched and performed in Japan. Therefore, Yokohama Symphony Orchestra has been chosen to participate in this major production." Sitting here in the boardroom were the first seaters of each of the instrument of Yokohama Symphony Orchestra.

"On top of that, an honourable guest has been invited to overseer and conduct the Yokohama Symphony Orchestra during the period of production," The businessman explained as he gestured to the authoritative, stern looking elderly standing beside him. "From today onwards, Maestro Desmond Schinkle will be your new conductor."

"Maestro Schinkle?" Upon the name, Ousaki whispered in pleasant surprise. "What an honour to have the head conductor of the Vienna Symphony Orchestra to lead us!"

"Vienna…?" Kahoko frowned immediately with the city mentioned.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen." The elderly man came forward as he greeted. "As mentioned, my name is Desmond Schinkle. From today onwards, I will be your head conductor for this major production."

Everyone in the room immediately bowed in politeness to greet their new leader. Nodding back in acknowledgement, Maestro Schinkle turned and looked around the room. "Who is the first seater for first violinist?"

Quickly standing up from his seat, Ousaki replied. "I am, Maestro."

"Ousaki Shinobu," The old man nodded. "I have heard your performances when you were in Vienna. You are indeed a great violinist."

Blushing, Ousaki bowed quickly. "Thank you, Maestro."

"We both know the importance of your responsibility as a first seater for the first violinists. You will be the person that leads the entire orchestra, so that is why I hope you would understand what I am about to tell you." Smile disappeared from Maestro Schinkle's face as he explained. "As your new conductor, I prefer to work together with someone I trust. Therefore, I have to ask you to step down."

Immediately upon what Maestro Schinkle said, everyone including Ousaki was shocked with the news. Just as Maestro Schinkle had described, Ousaki had always been the leader of the orchestra. Everyone was already used to follow his leading, coordinating with him, and all of a sudden, they are replacing him?!

Not at all surprised with everyone's reaction, Maestro Schinkle turned to the businessman standing behind him as he nodded. Bowing in acknowledgement, the businessman opened the door as a youth entered the room.

_Thud!_

Upon the entrance of the youth, Kahoko dropped the book in her hand as she felt the world had stopped around her. Who would have guessed, it was going to be like this? Yes, it was because of music that once again brought them together.

_I know music might perhaps lead me to the path of bitterness ahead. Yet I still believe if we were joined together by music in this fate, by continuing down this path together, one day we will be united again._

Kahoko felt her eyes were unable to move away from the familiar, beautiful, perfect face that she had not seen for three years, yet she remembered every detail of it. The only difference was, the aura of a teenage boy had matured into a grown man that, unfortunately seemed more mesmerizing to Kahoko than he already could three years ago.

"Tsukimori…?"

Kahoko was not the only person stunned and shocked with the appearance of the youth. Hihara Kazuki felt his world entered into darkness when he saw the look in Kahoko's eyes the moment Tsukimori appeared.

"This is Tsukimori Len, my most trusted student. He will be the violinist that I would ask to replace Ousaki Shinobu as the first seater." Maestro Schinkle continued to explain not noticing at all the change in atmosphere among the people in the room. Looking through the name list before him, the old man lifted his head again. "Hino Kahoko? Which one is Hino Kahoko?"

Quickly pulling herself together, Kahoko stood up quickly from her seat as bowed. "I am Hino Kahoko."

Nodding, the old man asked. "So you are the first seater of the second violinist?"

"Yes…yes." Kahoko replied quickly hoping to act normal but only discovered that she failed because, Tsukimori's eyes were on her.

"Very well, as you will be the second person in charge, I hope you will coordinate and work closely together with Tsukimori from now on during this entire period." As if to rub it in, Maestro Schinkle instructed.

"Maestro Schinkle!" Lifting her head, Kahoko interrupted immediately. "I am not sure that I am able to take on such a strong responsibility. Please have Ousaki senpai take my place instead!"

"Not a chance." The old man declined Kahoko's proposal immediately without second thought. "This is not a democratic choice. No one knows the second violinists as well as you do. "

"But…" Kahoko bit her lower lip in frustration not knowing what she was doing. She knew deep inside the only reason she asked to step down was because she was not ready to be this close to Tsukimori again. She did not want him to know that her life have not moved on, and most of all, she did not want Tsukimori to know that he still has such an affect on her.

"It's alright, Hino-san." Ousaki quickly interrupted with a smile. "If it's Tsukimori, I am totally fine with it. Besides, I am still in the orchestra as a first violinist. Nothing much has changed for me anyway."

"Very well," Maestro Schinkle continued not wanting to waste another second on this topic. "Today's meeting will end here, tomorrow I will be meeting you all separately in instrumental groups."

---

"Wow, Tsukimori! How come you never told us that you were back?!" At the end of the meeting, Ousaki immediately approached Tsukimori.

"I have only just arrived this morning." still with the same emotionless face, Tsukimori replied.

"How was life in Vienna?" Kaji also approached Tsukimori and asked.

With the normal, welcoming conversations going on, Kahoko felt it was only her that found it impossible to approach Tsukimori normally like everyone else, like a friend, in a most normal way.

"Kaho-chan," Only Hihara knew the mess Kahoko was in as he approached her. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine!" Quickly squeezing out a smile Kahoko replied immediately. "Should we go soon? We might be late."

"Oh yeah, that's right." With what Kahoko said, Ousaki turned to Tsukimori again. "Are you free after this? We are having a farewell party for Fuyumi before she leaves for Germany next week. You should join us! It's like a reunion altogether!"

Kahoko felt her heart skipped a beat with Ousaki's question. Does this mean that she will be forced to spend more time with Tsukimori? Praying deep inside, she hoped Tsukimori will decline like how he usually would saying that he has no time for social occasions.

"I guess I am free…" To Kahoko's horror, Tsukimori actually said yes.

---

"You guys are finally here!" The moment Kahoko and the rest of the orchestra group entered the restaurant, Amou was there waving at them. Sitting there already at the table were Fuyumi, Tsuchiura. As Amou approached the group to lead them to the seats, her eyes stopped in astonishment when she saw Tsukimori's face. "Tsukimori-kun?? Wow!!"

"Tsukimori?!" Standing up from his seat, Tsuchiura called in shock too. As expected, with Tsukimori's unexpected return, everyone was joyful, all except Kahoko, and of course, Hihara.

No, he shouldn't think that way. He should be happy like everyone else that an old friend has returned. But how could Hihara smile when he saw the sadness and disturbance in Kahoko's eyes? It was as if to tell him that his three years of wait was all wasted with Tsukimori's sudden return.

"Ah, Hino-chan, your seat is here!" Signalling to the chair beside her, Amou invited Kahoko. Pretending everything was okay, Kahoko nodded and sat down next to Amou. However, with a strange smile, Amou pointed to the empty seat on the other side of Kahoko. "Oh, and that seat is reserved for Hihara senpai!"

"Eh?" Not expecting that Hihara looked towards Amou.

Grinning, Amou repeated. "Go on, Hihara senpai. That seat is yours." Not sure exactly what Amou had in mind, Hihara took a peek at Tsukimori as he finally sat down at the seat next to Kahoko.

After everyone seated themselves, Ousaki asked. "Has Yunoki not arrived yet?"

Before Amou answered, in came Yunoki through the door. "Sorry I am late guys," As usual, with his beautiful smile Yunoki approached the table. His eyes narrowed a little in surprise when he saw the unexpected visitor. "Tsukimori?" However it was only for an instance, when the smile returned very quickly onto Yunoki's face as he greeted. "What a pleasant surprise, Tsukimori. When did you come back?"

"Just this morning." Still simple and wordless, Tsukimori replied.

"I see, so how was life in Vienna?" Yunoki asked as he seated down at the remaining empty seat.

"Yeah, share with us!" Amou joined in too, then still like to stir up a little gossip, she asked with tease. "Have you finally got a girlfriend?"

Kahoko felt her heart skipped a beat with Amou's question as uncontrollably her eyes looked over at Tsukimori.

"It's none of your business." Unstirred, Tsukimori replied coldly and unfriendly as usual.

"Hehe, Tsukimori has not changed on single bit. Never want to talk about his personal life." Already expecting that answer from Tsukimori, Amou grinned.

Kahoko felt her heart ached with Tsukimori's response. Although like Amou said, Tsukimori just never wanted to talk about his personal life, but deep within, she had hoped that Tsukimori would just give a straight, "No, I don't have a girlfriend." answer. But because the answer was not definite, it could also mean, that he has already met a girl in Vienna…

"Well, although it appears after three years Tsukimori had no changed one bit, but some of us have changed already." Amou continued as she looked over at Yunoki. "Yunoki senpai is now engaged, Fuyumi-chan and Shimizu-kun are now also a couple, and of course…" Stopping, Amou suddenly elbowed Kahoko softly in tease. "Something has changed right?"

"Eh?" Not sure what Amou was referring to, Kahoko looked up at her in surprise. "Changed?"

Winking, Amou grinned. "When are you and Hihara senpai going to tell us the truth?"

With his name mentioned, Hihara nearly fell off the seat. "Me…me?!"

"Don't deny it now, Hihara senpai." Amou shook her head. "I saw you and Hino-chan on a date last Saturday!"

Immediately, Kahoko and Hihara's faces turned bright red with Amou's statement proving what Amou said was actually true. However shaking his head, Hihara justified quickly, "Ah…that…Kaho-chan and I were just..."

"Oh? Calling her Kaho-chan now?" Not letting go, Amou caught what Hihara said as she asked on purpose.

"Ah…I, I mean…" In total chaos, Hihara did not know what to say as for some reason, his eyes looked at Tsukimori.

Kahoko felt her mind in total disarray too when she could not help but notice Tsukimori's focus on her with Amou's shocking revelation. At the same time, Kahoko also noticed a different kind of look coming from Yunoki as he watched the whole drama in coldness as if he was enjoying the whole soap opera like situation.

"Ah, Tsukimori!" Suddenly out of the blue, Kaji interrupted as he turned to Tsukimori. "How long will you be staying? Will you be going back to Vienna after the end of the production?"

"For a year," Moving his eyes away from Kahoko, calmly Tsukimori replied. "Once the production is finished, I will be returning to Vienna with Maestro Schinkle."

"So soon? You really have no plan to return to Japan?" Kaji asked again.

Luckily with Kaji's question, everyone's focuses returned to Tsukimori. Not knowing if it was accidental, Kahoko's eyes looked over at Kaji as she smiled with relief. Whispering secretly inside, Kahoko thanked Kaji as to her relief, the topic regarding her and Hihara never returned throughout the night.

"_So there is one more person that wishes to join the party_…" Whispering softly to himself, Yunoki's eyes landed on Kaji Aoi. He should have known, there was always another person that was always around Kahoko, and he had done it in such a natural way that no one ever even thought that it was odd he should be around.

---

"Fuyumi-chan! All the best for your study over there in Germany!" Amou said as she held Fuyumi's hands in her own.

"Thank…you, Amou senpai." With a sincere bow, Fuyumi thanked.

"Let us know if Shimizu did not take good care of you." Kahoko teased as she also held Fuyumi tight. Blushing, Fuyumi lowered her head and nodded. "Thank you, Kaho-senpai."

As everyone waved good bye to return home, Amou suddenly returned to the original topic as she teased Hihara. "Are you going to walk Hino-chan home?"

On the previous occasions, it was natural that Hihara always walked Kahoko home. For some reason, tonight it suddenly became unnatural and awkward for both Kahoko and Hihara. Squeezing out a smile, Hihara turned to Tsukimori and said instead. "Ah, it only makes sense now for Tsukimori to walk Kaho-chan home since they live in the same direction."

Shocked with Hihara's statement, Kahoko lifted her head and looked up at Hihara. However, Hihara did not say more as he quickly waved good bye and ran off. Tilting her head at Hihara's reaction, Amou turned to Tsukimori. "Well, in that case I guess it's your job to take her home."

"Ah, no, it's alright. I will be fine." Before Tsukimori replied, Kahoko interrupted. "Besides, Amou-chan is going home by yourself as well right?"

"No," Shaking her head Amou pointed the Tsuchiura, Kaji. "These boys are on the same direction as me, so I am going with them." Turning to Tsukimori Amou insisted. "Tsukimori, don't tell me that you are going to let her go home by herself at this time of the day."

"I will take her home." Kahoko felt all the blood in her started to boil when she heard Tsukimori replied calmly. Turning to her, Tsukimori added. "Let's go, Kahoko."

Not knowing what to say, Kahoko nodded as she waved good bye and followed Tsukimori down the other road.

After Tsukimori and Kahoko left, Amou scratched her head. "Did Tsukimori just address Hino-chan as Kahoko?"

---

On a November night, the air was cold and dry. Feeling her fingers freezing cold, Kahoko could not help as she rubbed them softly hoping to keep a little warmth. The walk was silent, with the sounds of their footsteps echoing the quiet street.

Both Tsukimori and Kahoko remained quiet as the air between them was tense and nerve wrecking. It was like this the entire way until Kahoko finally reached her house. Knowing she had to break the silence after all, with a bow Kahoko thanked, her voice soft and mild. "Thank you for walking me home."

"_Kahoko_,"

Uncontrollably tears came onto her eyes when she heard the same deep, tender voice called her name. Not wanting Tsukimori to see her tears, Kahoko quickly put on a big cheerful smile. "What is it?"

"Are you and Hihara senpai…" Tsukimori stopped immediately as he shook his head. "Sorry, you do not have to answer my question, because I do not have the right to ask." Instead, Tsukimori took a box out of his pocket and handed to Kahoko.

"This is…?" Feeling her heart beating fast, Kahoko found it to be a beautifully wrapped present.

"I did not know what to get for you as a souvenir from Vienna…but I hope this is okay." Tsukimori explained, his voice was tender, the same voice that he spoke to Kahoko three years ago, the kind of tone and voice that he would never show in front of anyone.

"Len…" Without knowing, Kahoko whispered the name that she would never speak of in three years.

"Good night," Giving Kahoko the gentle smile that she remembered him of, Tsukimori nodded as he turned and walked off.

i This was an actual conversation from Tsukimori's love event in the game Kiniro no Corda 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kaji Aoi was a man with a gift.

It was not the kind of musical gift that Tsukimori, Kahoko, or the rest of the group had. To be quite honest, Kaji Aoi failed at being a successful musician. Compared to the rest of the ensemble group, he always had to practice twice as hard in order to cope with the progress of the ensemble.

He knew he was never a talented musician right from the beginning.

When Kaji was small, the first music instrument he learned was the violin. Not knowing his limits, Kaji happily attended the Annual Junior Music Eisteddfod. There he was defeated, mercilessly by a boy of his own age, a very talented, brilliant child who performed at a standard that exceeded by far what you would have expected from a child.

After the cruel defeat, Kaji never picked up the violin again. Instead, he became a violist, maybe because, viola was more known as a supporting instrument, so Kaji could still be a musician, but he would not have to compete. He would just be the background voice, better not to be noticed.

Despite the fact Kaji Aoi may not make it for a brilliant musician, he had the gift and ability that no one else in the ensemble group inherited. It was the gift of hearing.

With his perfect hearing, Kaji could tell a good music from what was not. That was why when he accidentally overheard Kahoko's practice three years ago, he knew it was the music he had been looking for. Standing there amongst the gathered crowd, Kaji's entire being was captivated and mesmerized by Hino Kahoko.

You could probably call it love at first sight. Although Kaji did not know who the performer was, but still, Kaji knew, she was the _one_.

Day after day, Kaji returned to Rinkai Park, where he first met her, hoping to hear her perform again. It was lucky for Kaji that the mysterious girl returned not many days later. This time from her school uniform, Kaji learned that this wonderful musician attended schooling at Seiso Gakuin.

Immediately and without hesitation, Kaji made arrangements to transfer out from his current elite, prestige school into Seiso Gakuin. Such decision was of course frowned upon and opposed by his family, but Kaji's father supported his son's idea.

"It would be good for Aoi to see things from a different view. It will help him grow."

With elation, Kaji Aoi enrolled into Seiso Gakuin half way through second year of senior high school, a very odd time to be transferring for any student preparing for a university entrance exam the following year. However to Kaji it did not matter. He thought his life was starting to go uphill when he was the lucky boy that sat next to Hino Kahoko in class.

With his limited ability in music, Kaji was most joyous when Kahoko invited him to join the ensemble. Hoping not to drag the whole team down, Kaji would always secretly practice harder than anyone. Unfortunately it only appeared clearer to Kaji that no matter how hard he worked, he could never be like the others in the group.

The torture for Kaji did not end there however. It was at the ensemble Kaji Aoi met the same boy that defeated him in the Junior Music Eisteddfod many years ago, Tsukimori Len.

"Kaji, are you serious about being in this ensemble?" In a strict and cold manner, Tsukimori put down his violin and asked in displease. "You made so many mistakes throughout the practice."

Feeling a prick in his heart, Kaji quickly laughed along. "Yeah, you're right. The viola was killing the entire ensemble. But that part was kind of hard…"

Unfortunately Kaji's words only seemed to provoke Tsukimori further as in an unyielding tone, Tsukimori replied. "If you thought the music was too difficult for you, doesn't it mean that you just have to work harder?"

It was at such a low, depressed moment like this, Kahoko approached Kaji. It did not seem to bother her that he was not a great musician and he was dragging the whole group down. Instead, with a warm, kind and understanding smile, Kahoko encouraged him.

"I really love music," Kahoko would smile and say. "Unlike the rest of the group, I did not know music until recently. There were of course times when I thought I couldn't go on, but when I realised how deeply in love I am with music, I wanted to spread the joy of music to as many as possible."

Looking at Kahoko's beautiful smile, Kaji felt that he had fallen for her all over again. Endeavouring to keep that smile on Kahoko's face, Kaji worked even harder. Everyday after school and after the ensemble rehearsal, he would practice in secret so that no one would see. If his original effort were not enough, he would just have to work _twice_ as hard!

"You have indeed spread the joy, Hino-san." Smiling in return Kaji replied. "That is why I am your fan!"

Blushing with Kaji's words, Kahoko complained. "Kaji-kun, stop teasing me already. You and I both know that compared to everyone else, I am such an amateur. "

"That's not true, Hino-san." Kaji insisted. "Although I may not make a brilliant musician. But I have perfect hearing. I know your music is although still raw, but there is something special, something marvellous that I have never heard before."

"Really?" In embarrassment, Kahoko asked quickly hoping to take the emphasis off her. "Does that mean you can understand everyone else's music as well?"

Nodding, Kaji started to interpret what he had learned. "Tsukimori's music was of course perfect, extraordinary, highly skilled, and already a musical genius, he still worked harder than anyone. I really respect his attitude towards music.

Shimizu inherits perfect skills like Tsukimori. He could precisely play any piece like how it was written on the textbooks, and the fact that he was always seeking to learn more really impressed me.

Fuyumi-chan's music although sounded soft and timid, but it is one of the most beautiful performances I have ever heard. She just needs to boost up her confidence, and it would be perfect!

Tsuchiura's piano performance although outwardly appeared powerful and strong, yet I could hear the smallest detail and preciseness that he input into his performance. In a way, he is very similar to Tsukimori also. Despite having the talent, Tsuchiura worked hard to achieve his skills.

Oh, and Hihara-san's music always made me smile. It was the kind of music that can touch people's heart, because you could tell Hihara-san really enjoyed it, and his joy was able to influence those around him."

Nodding, Kahoko must admit that she agreed with Kaji's interpretation. In curiosity, Kahoko asked. "How about Yunoki senpai?"

"Yunoki-san?" To Kahoko's surprise, Kaji hesitated a little upon her question. Then squeezing out a smile he asked instead. "Err…that flute Yunoki-san has was quite an expensive flute wasn't it?"

"Yes, I think it was." Kahoko nodded, but in astonishment she asked quickly. "You don't think Yunoki senpai's music is beautiful?"

"No, no, that's not what I meant." Kaji justified quickly. "Of course Yunoki-san's music is beautiful. He is as talented and skilful as the rest, it's just that…" Pausing, Kaji did not know how to best describe the odd impression he had with Yunoki's music. "I don't know, but whenever I listened to Yunoki-san's performance, it felt kind of like, err…you know, like he is glaring at you? There was something dark and bitter beneath that beautiful sound…"

"_Really? It's sad to know that my music gave people that kind of feeling_."

Before Kahoko answered, a familiar voice appeared from behind Kaji. All the blood in Kaji's body immediately rushed to his feet in terror when he recognised the owner of the voice. Feeling cold sweat in his palms, with few dry laughter Kaji whispered to Kahoko. "_Is…is Yunoki-san standing behind me_?"

"I have tried my best to perform, but if my music really gave people that feeling, I must say, I am _really_ saddened." Pretending he did not see the fear in Kaji's eyes, Yunoki sighed as sorrow painted his face.

"Err, I, I must have been wrong." Quickly turning around, Kaji explained. "I am sure Yunoki-san's music is wonderful, so ignore what I just said. Anyway, I got to go!" Like fleeing from there, Kaji gave Yunoki a bow and quickly ran off.

"That Kaji is one arrogant prick." After it was only Yunoki and Kahoko left, immediately the smile faded from Yunoki's face as he turned to Kahoko in irritation. "Especially the way he wags his tail around you like a puppy dog…" Stopping, Yunoki concluded with a smirk. "Maybe I should squash him before he grew wings..."

Not knowing what to say, Kahoko laughed along. Deep inside, Kahoko must say, Kaji indeed has perfect hearing. He was a hundred percent right about Yunoki!

---

So, that small incident triggered a long prolonged cold war between Yunoki Azuma and Kaji Aoi. Unlike everyone else, that is, every _single_ person that studied in Seiso Gakuin, Kaji Aoi was the only person who did not seem to buy Yunoki's forever-perfect gentle smile.

Yunoki knew that of course and to him, Kaji Aoi's presence was like a thorn in the side. Now they have all grown up, unfortunately like a cruel joke, Yunoki and Kaji ended up in the same university.

"_Kaji-san, you're the best_!"

"_Kaji-san!!!!!!!!!"_

A mocking smile crept onto Yunoki's lips as he watched the girls screaming and cheering around the campus tennis court. In the middle of the court was a tall youth with beautiful green emerald eyes returning every shot coming at him in a most skilful way. In a polite manner, the youth nodded and smiled in return to the girls only to cause more screaming and cheering from his female audience.

"Kaji-san," Yunoki saw one of the girls approached the youth as he walked out of the tennis court at the end of the game. In a sweet smile, the girl lowered her head and stuttered in embarrassment. "I…I was…wondering if…"

Yunoki knew immediately what kind of scenario was happening, maybe because he himself had too many similar experiences. "Thank you for flattering me like this," As expected, Yunoki saw Kaji Aoi apologised with a charming smile after the girl had confessed. "But I am really not the kind of person you are looking for…"

"I knew you would reject me…" The girl sobbed and interrupted before Kaji could finish the sentence. "Everyone said you already had a girlfriend."

"That's not true," Kaji replied still in his kind gentle smile. "You have been misinformed."

"You…you don't have a girlfriend?"

"There is a girl, but she is not my girlfriend." Kaji replied as a blissful smile came onto his stunningly handsome face. "She is a wonderful, fantastic person. Although this admiration was only one way, from me to her of course, but I believe I will continue to admire and adore her for the many years to come."

In sadness, the girl sobbed as she turned and ran off. Not expecting Yunoki to be standing there, the girl covered her mouth in shock and embarrassment. However, as smooth and polite as he always was, Yunoki gently handed the girl a handkerchief. "Here, please use this."

"Thank…thank you Yunoki-san!" Immediately, the sadness on the girl's face was replaced with indescribable joy for she could never imagine being rejected by Kaji Aoi could win her Yunoki Azuma's handkerchief! Knowing she won herself a pretty good deal, the girl skipped off in joy.

"A polite gentleman as always, Yunoki-san." Kaji gave Yunoki a smile. "Sorry to have to let you see that embarrassing scene."

Unmoved, Yunoki replied Kaji also with a smile. "It's a pity such a popular person like you would decline all these admirations over a girl you knew that does not love you." Pausing, The smile on Yunoki's face deepened as he added. "That girl you were referring to, I believe her to be Hino-san?"

Kaji knew Yunoki's simple question was of a deeper meaning. He noticed a slight challenging, displeased tone in Yunoki's voice. And why would Yunoki show such unpleasant attitude towards him when Kahoko was mentioned? Kaji knew, there was only one reason.

"Of course the girl I referred to was Hino-san. She was the reason I transferred to Seiso Gakuin in the first place." To Yunoki's surprise, Kaji made no attempt to deny as he replied shamelessly. "It was love at first sight. Everything about her mesmerised me."

"I see," Yunoki nodded, the smile still has not left his beautiful face. "Are you really satisfied with just being a friend and admirer that you never planned to make a move?"

"No." Shaking his head Kaji replied. "I knew that I was never good enough for her, so I would not even dream about being the match of her life. However," Kaji stopped as the smile left his face. "I have determined to make sure I would do anything to protect her from pests that try to go anywhere near her."

"Pests?" An icy coldness came upon Yunoki's face upon what Kaji said. "Would you care to enlighten me?"

Not at all intimidated by the black aura shooting out from Yunoki, Kaji continued. "Such as _engaged_ man who could not fight for what they want, or man who walked out on her years ago."

"Walked out on her?" As if he did not hear the sarcasm aimed at him in the first part of Kaji's sentence, Yunoki asked instead. "Was it Tsukimori that you were referring to?"

Kaji did not respond to Yunoki's question, as he kept quiet. Three years ago, he had already noticed the change in Tsukimori's music as time went on. Initially, Tsukimori's music was, sharp, skilled, yet it lacked the power that could move people's heart. However, as all of them assisted Kahoko in the ensemble, Kaji noticed the change in Tsukimori's music. Whenever he practiced with Kahoko, Tsukimori's music transcended into another level. What astonished Kaji the most was that this change was not one-way but mutual. Whenever Kahoko and Tsukimori performed together, there was such a bond, a connection that spoke clearly to Kaji of their mutual attraction.

Knowing although a cold, unfriendly person, Tsukimori was more sincere and absolute to what he was passionate about than anyone, Kaji believed Tsukimori's love towards Kahoko would be the same. Unfortunately it appeared Kaji was wrong when Tsukimori abandoned Kahoko and went to Vienna.

It destroyed Kaji when he saw how Kahoko tried so hard to stand strong when deep inside she was so hurt and devastated with Tsukimori's departure. It was at the lowest times, Kaji noticed one person that stood by Kahoko selflessly and brought her through. That person endeavoured to make Kahoko smile again, and his energy and cheerfulness really placed that genuine smile and happiness back on Kahoko's face again.

Finally turning his eyes to look at Yunoki, Kaji stated in determination. "Hino-san's happiness means everything to me. She was hurt three years ago, but now finally she was able to smile again, I don't want her to lose that." Stopping, Kaji added. "No one should come in between Hino-san and Hihara-san, not you, or even Tsukimori."

With Kaji's open challenge, Yunoki's beautiful eyebrow lifted a little. If it was a battle that Kaji had declared against him, with gladness will he take it.

---

Feeling her heart heavy, Hino Kahoko let out a sigh as she left the train station heading towards the concert hall where their daily orchestra practice was held. Although it was just another day of the routine orchestra practice, Kahoko knew it was no longer the same.

First of all, the man that occupied her entire being three years ago had once again returned to her life. Whether Kahoko liked it or not, that man would be there at the practice, performing with her just like how they once did three years ago. Unfortunately that anticipation and joy from long ago had now turned into bitterness and dread. Knowing Tsukimori would remain only for a short time, Kahoko did not want to be hurt again. Seeing the person you love walked out of your life once was enough, Kahoko did not want to taste that devastation again.

The second difference was, Kahoko arrived the concert hall today alone. Week after week, it had been so normal and natural that Hihara would accompany her to the practice together. Unfortunately, the person that would greet her with a warm, cheerful smile first thing in the morning was not there when she arrived campus this morning. Throughout the day, no matter where Kahoko's searched, that familiar, tall figure was nowhere to be found.

Of course Kahoko and Hihara did not have prior arrangements to meet up on campus, so there was nothing odd if Kahoko did not see him today. Still, Kahoko could not help but hold the thought that Hihara was avoiding her. Especially the look of sadness on Hihara's face last night when he asked Tsukimori to walk her home, it was not hard to see what Hihara was thinking.

Yunoki once told Kahoko that Hihara was like a piece of white paper. Whatever was going through his mind, it would reflect straight away on his face. Kahoko was not foolish and noticed the change in Hihara occurred upon Tsukimori's sudden return. With that, Kahoko was confirmed, Hihara knew about her past relation with Tsukimori.

With another sigh, Kahoko gently opened the door to one of the preparation rooms. To her surprise, the moment she opened the door, she saw the face of the person that she was looking for all day.

"Ah…Kaho-chan…" Immediately the look of sadness came on Hihara's face, as he looked away avoiding Kahoko's eyes.

"Hihara…senpai." Kahoko greeted softly not knowing what to say.

Upon the way Kahoko addressed him, Hihara felt his heart sank as despair took over. The night when Kahoko called him 'Kazuki senpai', where he thought their relationship had taken a step closer had now returned to it's starting point. To Kahoko, he was nothing more than a senior, a friend. Therefore, the best thing he could do was to step aside now, his desire to have Kahoko as his girlfriend must be abandoned.

Quickly squeezing out a smile, Hihara said in abnormal cheerfulness. 'It's wonderful isn't it that Tsukimori has returned! He is now a most successful, brilliant violinist and was entrusted with such an important role as the first seater of the first violinists. That's why…" Stopping, Hihara felt his heart bled as he clenched his fists tight. "That is why Kaho-chan, the request I made earlier…_please pretend it never happened_."

Although Hihara's voice toward the end of the sentence was soft, hardly audible, still to Kahoko it felt like a lightning had hit her. Hearing her own voice shaking, Kahoko replied. "Tsukimori-kun and I…we are not…" Unable to continue further, Kahoko apologised. "I am sorry, I…I suddenly remembered something, I…I will be back later." Before Hihara could stop her, Kahoko ran quickly out the room frightened Hihara would see her tears.

"Kaho-chan!" Hihara stood up from where he was when he saw the look in Kahoko's eyes just before she ran out of the room. Self-hatred and frustration immediately flooded Hihara as he collapsed back into the seat. What had he done? How could he upset Kahoko like that?! No matter what happened, Kahoko had always smiled for him, and yet he managed to take that away from her!

Slowly taking out his mobile phone, Hihara felt his heart twitched in pain when he saw the sticker photo that Kahoko and he took when they went on their "first date." On the photo, Kahoko was smiling, she was happy…

When at this time, the door opened as a person entered the room.

As a reflex, Hihara immediately hid the phone behind him as he looked up quickly. However when he saw the face of the person, Hihara greeted with a weak smile, "Hi…Tsukimori."

"Good afternoon Hihara senpai," Not knowing the storm that occurred in the room before his entrance of course, Tsukimori greeted calmly as he placed the violin case gently on the table.

"Err…Tsukimori,' Hihara stuttered, his head remained low. "Did…did you see Kaho-chan on your way here?"

"Hino…?" Not showing any sign of emotions, Tsukimori replied simply. "No, I haven't."

"I see…" Hihara held onto his head in frustration. _What had he done? How could he say that to Kahoko?_ Sinking his head deep into his hands, Hihara asked the questions again and again inside him.

"…Something happened?" Unstirred and without looking, Tsukimori calmly took the violin out of its case as he asked. To Tsukimori's surprise, Hihara suddenly stood up from where he was.

"I…I will go look for her!" Without wasting a single second there, Hihara ran quickly out the door after Kahoko.

Finally when it was no one left in the room, slowly Tsukimori turned around as his eyes also looked towards the door. Although he knew not what had happened before he entered the room, but from Hihara's reaction, Tsukimori knew it was related to Kahoko. Something had gone wrong, and Kahoko must have stormed out the door.

At this time, something on the chair caught Tsukimori's eyes. Walking up to it, Tsukimori found it to be a mobile phone. Although suspecting it probably was Hihara's property he had accidentally left behind, to be sure, Tsukimori picked it up.

Tsukimori sensed his heart ached when he saw the sticker photo on the back of the phone. On the photo, together with Hihara, Kahoko was smiling. It was so different to what Tsukimori remembered of Kahoko. Together with him, Kahoko did not smile, rather, she was weeping…

---

"Kaho, don't forget your lunchbox!"

"Okay!" Grabbing onto the lunch bag her mother handed to her, Kahoko ran quickly for the front door because she saw, from her bedroom window, that _he_ was already here.

"Good morningi,"

The moment Kahoko stepped out the door, the tall, handsome youth greeted with a gentle smile as he calmly packed away the book he was reading.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," Kahoko apologised quickly. "…Len."

After Tsukimori Len's confession to Hino Kahoko at Christmas, no longer just fellow members of the ensemble, Tsukimori and Kahoko was finally a couple. Hoping to spend as much time as possible with the girl he loves, Tsukimori suggested that he would from then on escort Kahoko to and fro from school.

Although it meant that Tsukimori had to get out of bed an hour earlier than usual, it did not matter. Being able to hear Kahoko greet him with a soft 'good morning', and having her walk next to him all the way to school, it was all worth it.

"So this is the view you see when you walk to school everyday," Tsukimori said softly. "It's nice to know now I will be able to share this view. See what you see everyday, experience and live the life from your perspective."

Blushing in bliss, Kahoko lowered her head and realised no words could come out for she was too overwhelmed with joy. Even on a freezing cold January morning, Kahoko felt her heart so warm.

As the pair walked on, Tsukimori took off his own gloves as he handed them to Kahoko. "Your hands must be cold. It's mid-winter and you do not have gloves on."

"But what about your hands? You will be cold too." Shaking her head Kahoko asked quickly.

"I am fine," smiling in response, Tsukimori replied. "Your hands are the hands of a great musician." Gently holding Kahoko's hand in his, Tsukimori helped Kahoko put on his own gloves. "As I expected, my gloves are too big for you."

Although Tsukimori's gloves were too big, but it only helped Kahoko to realise, although with fine, perfect feature, Tsukimori was after all a man. His big gloves that covered Kahoko's hands were like a sign that he too would be there to shield her, protect her and keep her warm.

When the two arrived at the school gate, with a sigh Tsukimori said. "It's a pity that the distance from your house to school is quite short. Not only so, the building of your faculty and mine are at different locations, we don't even have any classes together…"

Kahoko felt that she too did not want to be parted from Tsukimori so soon, unfortunately, knowing she was not a music faculty student like Tsukimori, there really weren't much time to spend together during school hours. With the thought, Kahoko suggested quickly. "In…in that case, Len, do you want to have lunch together? I packed two lunchboxes today, I thought we could eat together or something…"

To Kahoko's surprise, she noticed a shade of redness came onto Tsukimori's face. "You packed lunch for me?"

Lowering her head, Kahoko nodded in shyness. "Yes, that is if you don't mind eating lunch with me…"

"Of course not," In genuine happiness Tsukimori replied. "I will see you then."

Waving good-bye, Kahoko turned and walked off towards her building. However from the corner of her eyes, she noticed Tsukimori walking out the school gate. "Len?! Where are you going?"

"I am just going to go sit at the park for a while." Noticing the puzzled look on Kahoko's face, Tsukimori explained. "I know there isn't much time until class starts, but I need to go and cool my head down for a while." Stopping, in a softer tone, Tsukimori whispered. "_My face is still hot, I can't go to class like this.._."

Never expecting Tsukimori to say such a cute thing, Kahoko felt her heart all fuzzy and warm. Knowing running up and holding him tight would only make it harder for Tsukimori to "cool" down, Kahoko nodded in understanding and waved good-bye instead before she finally walked off to her classroom.

Throughout the entire morning, Kahoko would look up at the clock over and over again. After a period that felt like a century, finally when the lunchtime bell rang, Kahoko stood up from her seat and grabbed the lunch boxes.

"Ah, Hino-san. Going to lunch?" Calling out from beside her was Kaji Aoi.

"Yes, I am." Hoping to act as natural as possible, Kahoko replied with a smile.

"Is it okay if I join you?"

Kahoko could have sworn she sensed the smile froze on her face with Kaji's question. With a nervous laughter, Kahoko finally said. "Yeah…sure."

Unfortunately, Kaji was not the only person as when Kahoko and Kaji walked down the corridor towards the cafeteria, on came Tsuchiura. "Yo, Hino and Kaji. Going to lunch?"

---

Outwardly looking calm and cold as usual, Tsukimori made sure he looked like he was concentrating on the book in his hand although his eyes would constantly look towards the cafeteria entrance for someone.

The moment the familiar figure of the person he was waiting for walked through the entrance, the stern, stiff expressions on his face softened. However the frown returned immediately onto Tsukimori's face again when he noticed the group that rocked up together with Kahoko.

"Oh, hello, Tsukimori!"

"Hello, Tsukimori. It's rare to see you at the school cafeteria. Mind if we sit next to you?"

Trying to look as normal as possible, although the usual grimace on his face deepened, Tsukimori still greeted. "Good day, Hihara senpai, Yunoki senpai." Then moving his eyes to the other two boys Kaji and Tsuchiura, crossing his arms, Tsukimori let out a sigh.

"Hey, not that I want to eat lunch with you either." Irritated with Tsukimori's attitude, Tsuchiura groaned.

"_Sorry_…" Whispering softly in guilt, Kahoko seated down next to Tsukimori as the rest of the boys also joined them at the table.

"Ah, having a mini party? Mind if I join?" Popping out from behind them, Amou asked. Then waving to the two first years that just entered the cafeteria, Amou invited. "Shimizu-kun and Fuyumi-chan, over here!"

"_Sorry_…" Knowing their wonderful lunchtime together had turned into a crowded party, Kahoko apologised again.

"_It's alright_…" With another sigh Tsukimori whispered in return. "_Tomorrow onwards, I will come find you instead_…"

---

"Your violin skills really have improved," With an encouraging smile Tsukimori said to Kahoko. Although knowing he will soon leave for Vienna, still, both Kahoko and Tsukimori treasured the remaining time they had together. In diligence Tsukimori would assist Kahoko in her afternoon practice. Picking up his own violin, Tsukimori placed it on his shoulder as he instructed. "The quick change between bar 58 to 60 would be easier if you switch your fingers this way."

Kahoko watched in admiration when the same melody she played a few minutes ago came out from Tsukimori's performance a hundred times better and more skilled. Placing her own violin against her shoulder too, Kahoko tried to play the music once again in the new skill Tsukimori just taught her. To her joy, the melody that was produced was now more smooth and soft.

"I did it!" In joy Kahoko turned to Tsukimori. "I didn't know just by changing the order of how my fingers move could affect how smooth the rest of the melody would follow."

"There are a lot more techniques and skills you have not yet learned. Although they may be basic, but practicing the techniques over and over will help you play any piece easier." Unlike how he was towards anyone, Tsukimori explained patiently to Kahoko.

Knowing Tsukimori was never a person that would waste his precious practice time on anyone, yet day after day, Tsukimori would accompany her after school, train and teach her the basic techniques and skills that Kahoko never knew. Unlike everyone else, Kahoko never had a teacher that taught her how to play the violin. It was only after spending time with Tsukimori like this, for the first time Kahoko understood why Tsukimori spend so much of his time practicing, for there was much to learn.

Smiling in tenderness to Kahoko's accomplishment, Tsukimori suggested. "Let's try it again from the beginning, this time, I will be the piano accompaniment for you. This will help you better grasp the mood and feeling of this piece."

Following his sentence, Tsukimori seated himself in front of the grand piano in the practice room. Kahoko watched even more in amazement when she saw Tsukimori's fingers that produced the beautiful melody on the violin a while ago now performed a magical and beautiful tune on the piano.

Closing her eyes, Kahoko allowed her fingers and bow to move along the violin as a most beautiful music was produced together with Tsukimori. It was totally different compared to when she practiced with her piano accompaniment. Like how they performed the violin duets together, Kahoko discovered her music and Tsukimori's music harmonised so perfectly. Knowing Tsukimori's main instrument was not piano; Kahoko felt her respect for him grew.

At the end of the song, with a sigh Kahoko put down her violin, "It's amazing you could play the piano so perfectly too."

"It is no miracle for music students like me to know how to play more than one instrument." Calmly Tsukimori replied. "Yunoki senpai also knew how to play the piano, Hihara senpai knew how to play the drum, and Ousaki senpai could play piano and viola too."

"Really?!" In astonishment Kahoko called. "How is that humanly possible?"

"Of course it is," Tsukimori explained. "It is a requirement for any music major student to know at least two instruments."

Nodding Kahoko replied. "I remembered Yunoki senpai told me the same thing as well. He mentioned that if I was to continue onto the Music Faculty in Seiso University, I have to know at least another instrument other than violin." With a sigh, Kahoko added. "If I had known, I should have said yes when he offered to teach me piano. Now there is only one year to go, I might not be able to make it."

The frown came onto Tukimori's face with what Kahoko said. "Yunoki senpai offered to teach you piano?"

"Yes, he even gave me all his old piano books."

Tsukimori kept silent for a while but the look of unpleasantness remained on his beautiful face. In cautiousness Kahoko asked, "What's wrong, Len?"

"Nothing," With a sigh Tsukimori replied. "Are you free this Saturday?"

"Yes, of course."

"Would you like to come over to my house?" A shade of redness came onto Tsukimori's face as he asked softly, embarrassment shown. In a soft lower voice, Tsukimori added. "_I will teach you piano, so you don't need Yunoki senpai to teach you_…"

_Wait? Is Len jealous?_ Kahoko couldn't believe her ears when a person like Tsukimori, someone who never reveals his emotions to people would make a possessive statement like that. Feeling her heart so warm and joyful, uncontrollably a blissful smile came onto Kahoko's face as she nodded. "I understand."

---

"Ara, Hino-chan, good morning." Opening the door to the massive Tsukimori mansion was a beautiful lady that has the same beautiful eyes as her son Tsukimori Len.

"Good…good morning!" Not expecting Tsukimori's mother to be the one opening the door, Kahoko bowed quickly as she greeted with nervousness. With an understanding and beautiful, kind smile, Tsukimori's mother, Hamai Misa iiinvited Kahoko into the house. "Nice to have you come visit, Len should have invited you earlier."

"Kahoko," Standing behind Hamai Misa was Tsukimori himself. Different to how Kahoko knew him at school, not in his school uniform anymore, Tsukimori wore a pair of beige pants and a blue knitted top. Kahoko felt her heartbeat increased when she finally discovered that she had stepped into Tsukimori's personal space, his family, and his home. Although this was not the first time Kahoko visited his house, last time she came with Tsuchiura and Hihara returning Tsukimori's school blazer. However, this time, Kahoko knew it was different.

Seeing Kahoko and Len's expression, Hamai Misa smiled secretly in perceptiveness. Although her son had not mentioned a word about his relationship with Kahoko, but to a mother, it was not hard to see what progress her son had made with Kahoko. Most of all, throughout her son's life, not once had he invited a friend over, so Hamai Misa knew immediately how important Kahoko was to her son, Len.

Noticing the smile on his mother's face, Tsukimori turned and explained. "Kahoko and I will be practicing piano in my room. She had decided to enter the music faculty of Seiso University, so she would like to learn another instrument."

"I am sure you will be a good teacher, Len." With a beautiful smile, Hamai Misa replied. Turning to Kahoko, she added. "I also have some piano lesson books that Len used to use when he was a child, I will ask Len to hand them to you too." Knowing her presence will only make Kahoko more nervous and embarrassed, Hamai Misa left the two youngsters to be.

When they were finally alone, gently reaching out his hand, Tsukimori held Kahoko's tiny soft hand in his own as he led the way. "Let's go."

Kahoko's heartbeat was already rapid the moment she entered the Tsukimori residence, now feeling Len's big warm hands holding onto her own was making it worse. Despite that, Kahoko still hoped Tsukimori would not let go of her hand. She liked to hold hands with Tsukimori, it was always like a silent confirmation that he will protect her and he was beside her.

Every weekend and everyday after school, Kahoko would learn to play the piano in Tsukimori's bedroom. It first amazed Kahoko how Tsukimori's room was big enough for a piano, but Tsukimori explained since he would usually practice til late, his parents thought it would help if he had a piano in his own room.

Just as Hamai Misa said, Tsukimori turned out to be a very good teacher. It was amazing how he was so intolerant toward others, yet when he was with Kahoko, he taught her in a most clear, patient way. Only a month from her first piano lesson, already, Kahoko was able to play a few simple Bach pieces.

"Chopin?"

Nodding, Kahoko smiled as she pleaded. "I know it is still too hard for me to play Chopin's pieces, but I know Chopin songs were only meant for piano, and I have always loved them. And not being able to play them on the violin, I really wanted to be able to play it on the piano."

Walking up to the bookshelf, Tsukimori took a book off the shelf as he flipped to a page. "In that case, you can try this piece. Although it is one of the easier Chopin pieces, but you would still need to practice twice as hard to be able to master this piece."

"Thank you Len! Thank you so much!" In joy Kahoko immediately placed the music on the piano. Swallowing a big gulp of saliva, Kahoko discovered that it was indeed a lot harder than the Bach practice pieces she learned before.

"You play the right hand notes, and I will play the left hand with you." Sitting down on the long piano stool next to Kahoko, Tsukimori instructed. Although the piece may be a little too hard for Kahoko at the moment, but since Tsukimori assisted her in the left hand accompaniment, Kahoko managed to play the main melody in a slow yet smooth way.

To her joy, when Tsukimori's harmony joined Kahoko's main melody, a most famous and familiar tune was produced. Unable to believe that she was able to also perform a famous Chopin piece, Kahoko concentrated harder to make sure she wouldn't drag Tsukimori's left hand harmony down. Unfortunately, when she came to the next page, when the keys made a sudden change, Kahoko found it hard to follow.

"Here, use the second finger instead of the third, and you will be able to follow on." Gently, Tsukimori advised.

"The second instead of the third…" Kahoko repeated to herself as she tried to play the tune switching her fingers as Tsukimori instructed. Unfortunately, when she switched the fingers, Kahoko realised she had lost the rest of the flow.

"No, it's like this…"

To Kahoko surprise, Tsukimori's right arm came around her shoulder as he overlapped her hand with his own. Immediately Kahoko found her heart thumping hard and her face turning hotter when she felt Tsukimori's breathing right next to her. Not sure if Tsukimori knew the effect he had on Kahoko, Tsukimori moved Kahoko's fingers along the piano keys as he continued to explain. "Use the second finger here and now switch to the thumb and over to the second again…" Finally as if he also discovered how close the two bodies were against each other, Tsukimori stopped suddenly. Kahoko noticed that Tsukimori did not move away, but instead, his hand that was holding onto her own tightened.

Unable to make out a word, Kahoko found herself leaning deeper into Tsukimori's embrace responding to the heat that came from Tsukimori's body making her dizzy and taking away her consciousness.

It had been more than a month since they have become a couple, although both Tsukimori and Kahoko had tried to spend every moment together, but Tsukimori had always been a gentleman and never was he this close physically to Kahoko.

Tsukimori was surprised with his own action too when he held Kahoko's soft tiny body in his arms. Worried that he had frightened Kahoko, Tsukimori was about to quickly let go of her when totally unexpected, Kahoko responded and leaned deeper into his bosom. To make it worse, the slight natural fragrance that came through her hair, and the warmth from her soft tiny body transmitted directly onto his own, threw his remaining logic out the door.

Leaning down, Tsukimori's lips landed softly against Kahoko's soft cheek. To his horror, that soft little touch seemed to have released something more from within him as out of his control, he found his lips moving softly from Kahoko's cheek onto her forehead. In obedience and without any sign of struggle, Kahoko slowly closed her eyes as she allowed Tsukimori to kiss her so gently, so lovingly. As if the temperature in the room had suddenly heated up, and Tsukimori's kisses were like magic that took away her strength, Kahoko's fingers overlapped Tsukimori's that were on her hand as she allowed Tsukimori's lips to kiss her eyelids, and then finally…her lips.

When the two lips touched, Kahoko felt her body sinking, and time had stopped around her. No longer were their minds in control when Tsukimori and Kahoko responded to each other's kisses, longing to be closer, to be more intimate. Unnoticed Kahoko let out a soft sigh between the kisses when she discovered for the first time, how strong and passionate love could be. As if Tsukimori felt the same way, his arms held her tighter as he leaned in deeper, kissing Kahoko with the passion he never knew he had.

Just when Kahoko thought she was really about to faint from the heat and craze, she sensed Tsukimori left her lips. Holding her tightly in his arms, Tsukimori whispered gently and deeply, "_I love you Kahoko_..."

Although as usual Tsukimori did not say much, but upon such sincere tone, Kahoko felt tears filled her eyes as she also held Tsukimori tight. "Me too, Len. Originally I blamed Lili for bringing me into the music concur, but now I really thank him with all my heart. It was because of Lili, I have come to know music, and now, I have met you Len…"

Feeling his heart moved in great compassion with Kahoko's sweet confession, Tsukimori leaned down once again as he kissed Kahoko's forehead with love. Smiling in bliss, Kahoko closed her eyes and enjoyed the love only Tsukimori could give her.

Unfortunately, when Kahoko felt she was in heaven, and could not be happier, a thought popped into her head and made her shiver. _But will this happiness last? The deeper you fall in now, the harsher it would be on the day when Len leaves for Vienna_.

Noticing the soft tiny body in his arms shook a little, in concern Tsukimori asked. "Kahoko? What's wrong?"

Quickly shaking her head, Kahoko responded with a smile. "Nothing, nothing's wrong."

Although Kahoko said there was nothing wrong, from deep inside, Tsukimori kind of knew what Kahoko was thinking. When the thought of leaving her entered his mind, an indescribable pain and misery struck him. But why should he feel this way? When he made the decision to study abroad, he already knew such choice required his whole being.

Not knowing how long he would spend studying in Vienna, how could he ask Kahoko to sacrifice her future for him? As much as he desired after Kahoko, Tsukimori realised he could not ask her to wait for him. But was it really that bad to be selfish for once? Would Kahoko really despise him if he had asked her to wait for him?

With both their minds in such chaos and confusion, Kahoko and Tsukimori continued on normally in the next few weeks as they have always had. Hoping not to be reminded of the day when they finally had to be parted, neither of the two ever mentioned the topic again.

One Saturday morning, as usual Kahoko came to learn piano at Tsukimori's house. Opening the door to welcome her arrival was Hamai Misa again. Although by now Kahoko was not as nervous as when she visited for the first time, still with a quick polite bow Kahoko greeted. "Good morning, sorry to bother you again."

"Not at all, do come in." With an elegant smile, Hamai Misa invited Kahoko in. "Len is in his room, so just head straight up."

Feeling her cheeks turning hot in embarrassment, with a nod and shy smile, Kahoko headed up the stairs for Len's room. Knocking gently on the door, Kahoko called softly. "Len, it's me."

"Kahoko?" Tsukimori's voice came from inside. "Come in."

Opening the door, to Kahoko's surprise, she found cardboard boxes all over the room, and Tsukimori was standing in front of the bookshelves placing some books into one of the empty boxes.

"This is…?"

"I am just packing," While looking through his bookshelf Tsukimori explained. "Since I do not know how long I will be in Vienna, so I am not sure what things I will need."

Sensing a prick in her heart, Kahoko asked, "You know your departure date already?"

Tsukimori did not answer Kahoko's question. Silently putting the books in his hand into the box, Tsukimori finally gave a nod. As if a lightning struck her, Kahoko felt darkness came upon her. Although knowing this day will eventually come, but when it actually happened, it was a harsher blow than Kahoko had ever imagined.

"Wh…when…what is the date?"

"_Next Wednesday_…" Tsukimori replied softly as if it will also ease the pain in both their hearts. Noticing how pale and white Kahoko's face had become, Tsukimori walked up to her. "Kahoko, I…"

"Wow, so soon!" To Tsukimori's surprise Kahoko interrupted with a big smile. "In that case I guess there isn't much time left to pack. Need a hand?"

Seeing Kahoko's reaction, Tsukimori kept quiet. Maybe it was best not to talk about it. Tsukimori had a feeling that both of them were not ready to face it yet. Although both Kahoko and Tsukimori conversed normally as if nothing had happened, Kahoko helping Tsukimori pack away the boxes, help him decide what to take and what not, there was an awkwardness travelling in the air.

"We have run out of sticky tape." Kahoko said as she helped sealed up on of the boxes.

Standing up from where he was, Tsukimori said. "I will go get some more from my father's office downstairs."

After Tsukimori left the room, Kahoko let out a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She must smile, she must not become a burden for Len. Len had mentioned already that to him, music requires his whole being, and therefore he was ready to study abroad and pursue music despite the sacrifices.

While Kahoko was still trying to convince herself to stay strong, she saw a few rolls of sticky tapes covered underneath one of the books. Knowing that they actually have more sticky tapes here already, Kahoko went out the door after Tsukimori to call him back.

"Len, have you really set your mind now to go to Vienna? What about Hino-chan?" As Kahoko walked along the corridor, she heard Hamai Misa's voice. Since her name was mentioned, as a reflex Kahoko stopped moving and stood still while she listened on.

"Kahoko is…" Kahoko heard Tsukimori replied, after a pause, he added. "I have made up my mind to pursue music further in Vienna before I have met her. So her presence will not interfere with my study."

Although Tsukimori's voice was calm and cold as usual, to Kahoko it was like thunder that hit her head on. Although she knew Tsukimori always had an absolute and determined attitude towards music, but it was devastating to know that her presence meant nothing to him. She had hoped that maybe somehow and somewhere within Tsukimori, she would be as important to him as he was to her. Not wanting to hear anymore cruel words, Kahoko ran quickly back into Tsukimori's bedroom. Not knowing that Kahoko was outside of course, the two people continued the conversation.

With a sigh, Hamai Misa shook her head. "No Len, that's not what I meant. I have no doubt that you will concentrate on your study abroad. But have you left Hino-chan any promise?" In an even tender tone, Hamai Misa added. "You are my son, Len. I know you have never bothered to waste time or emotions on anything else other than music. However in the past few days, I could tell how much she means to you. I am sure even if you have gone to Europe, your heart will think of her every single day right?"

Tsukimori did not respond knowing her mother was right. He had known Kahoko, captivated by her in every way; there never could be another girl that would mean as much to him as Kahoko ever could. Finally with a sigh, Tsukimori replied. "Kahoko is…she is not like me. My whole life had been just music, the same thing after another, day after day. I could live with loneliness but I cannot place the same requirement on her. She will need someone to protect her, be there with her when she is happy, be there for her when she is upset. But since I am in another country, how could I be that person?"

"Len…"

"I have nothing more to say." Not wanting to dwell further on this topic, Tsukimori gave his mother a nod as he left the room. Closing his eyes, Tsukimori let out a deep sigh. Maybe in everyone's eyes, he was a cruel, heartless person. But he knew, this was the best for Kahoko. If he could not be there for her, he must not place the burden and restraint on her future.

Returning to his room, he found Kahoko sealing up another box. Upon his return, she smiled. "I found some more sticky tapes in your room, so I just went ahead sealed up another box for you."

"Thank you," Sitting down on the floor next to Kahoko, Tsukimori helped placed pressure on the box so it would be easier for Kahoko to seal the box. When suddenly, Tsukimori noticed droplets of tears rolled down Kahoko's beautiful face as the tears landed drop by drop onto the box.

"Kahoko…??"

Unable to pretend anymore, Kahoko broke into tears as she sobbed. "I can't do it anymore, Len…I can't…" Covering her face Kahoko wept bitterly. "I am so sorry…Len, I can't go on like this. If you are not beside me, I will feel insecure, doubting whether you have forgotten about me. I can't imagine spending days thinking about you not knowing whether you will return to me…"

Tsukimori did not know what to say as he felt his heart tore into pieces seeing Kahoko weeping so bitterly. He had known that no matter what happened, even when all the strings broke on her violin in the middle of the concur, even when everyone attacked her of her music, Kahoko never shed a tear. She always worked harder, endeavouring to smile for others. How ironic that it was him that finally broke Kahoko. He was supposed to be the man that protects her from harm, yet he was the man that caused Kahoko to weep like this.

"_I am sorry, Kahoko_."

Kahoko's whole body jumped when she heard Tsukimori apologised. Looking away, Tsukimori whispered trying his best to endure the indescribable pain within him. "I did not know I hurt you so badly…if I," Secretly taking a deep breath Tsukimori finally said. "If I am not the person to make you smile, I am sure there will be another."

Tears once again flooded down Kahoko's face with Tsukimori's words. No, this was not the kind of things she wanted to hear from him. She only wanted to know that Tsukimori would miss her and think of her while he was in Vienna. It did not matter how long she had to wait, as long as she knew Tsukimori loves her, she was willing. Unfortunately Tsukimori did not give her the words she wanted hear, instead, with a soft sigh, Tsukimori whispered. "I will take you home now."

The entire walk back home was in silence. Although her heart was wounded in despair, Kahoko knew what she had to do. Just before Tsukimori turned to leave after he escorted to her front door, Kahoko stopped him.

"Len," Not able to look into his eyes, Kahoko said softly, for she had no more strength left. "I think it is best for the both of us if we do not contact each other anymore."

Tsukimori kept silent as he finally turned and gave Kahoko a smile. "I understand."

Returning to her bedroom, Kahoko collapsed onto the floor as once again tears rolled down her face like mad. Wrapping her legs with her arms, Kahoko locked herself in the room and wept for several hours. All she knew was, she had lost Len's love, and this pain within was unbearable.

There was also another that experienced the same agonising pain. After Kahoko ran inside the house, Tsukimori did not leave as he stood outside the house, just underneath Kahoko's bedroom window…

---

Yes, three years ago, before he left for Vienna, that was Tsukimori's last memory of Kahoko. How she wept so bitterly before him pleading him not to contact her anymore. They were like strangers even until the day of his departure. As they never had classes together, and since they were both avoiding each other, there was no chance of seeing each other.

Well, it was better that way for Tsukimori anyway. Knowing how deeply he had hurt Kahoko, how could he face her? Returning once again to Japan with his teacher Maestro Schinkle this time, Tsukimori was glad to see Kahoko smile again. He was glad that because he had not contacted her, he had not bothered her, she could be happy again. From what Amou said last night at the party, and from both Hihara and Kahoko's expressions, he knew it was Hihara that could give Kahoko what he could not.

Holding Hihara's phone tightly in his hand, Tsukimori knew what to do. Walking out the door, he found Hihara still running all over the place looking for Kahoko. "Hihara senpai,"

Hihara held onto his head in frustration when he saw Tsukimori approached him. "I can't find Kaho-chan, she must be very upset."

"I am sure any misunderstandings between the both of you will be solved." Tsukimori replied as he handed the phone to Hihara. "I believe this is yours?"

With Tsukimori's question, Hihara blushed and panicked immediately when he remembered that there was the sticky photo of him and Kahoko on it, and Tsukimori must have seen it! "Ah, Tsukimori, you saw the sticker photo right? That…well, that was, I mean,"

"You do not need to explain, Hihara senpai." Without showing any emotion, Tsukimori interrupted. "It is none of my business who you take sticker photo with."

Not expecting that response from Tsukimori, Hihara stopped all of a sudden. "What? You mean, you didn't mind that Kaho-chan…"

"Hihara senpai," Tsukimori stopped Hihara before he went on further. "I am here to assist my teacher to ensure this major production would be successful. I do not have time to waste minding people's business."

A little shocked with how cold Tsukimori was, Hihara asked in anger. "You are saying that you do not care about Kaho-chan at all? After all these time, after how you have hurt her, you are just going to pretend nothing ever happened?!"

His face still stern and cold, Tsukimori replied. "Nothing ever happened. And if there was nothing else, I need to return to practice." Before he turned and walked away, Tsukimori added. "Don't forget that both you and Hino need to show for the practice too. Do not be late."

Hihara felt anger aroused within at how heartless Tsukimori was towards Kahoko. Immediately a courage that Hihara did not know he had whirled up in him as he called out to Tsukimori. "If that is the kind of heart you have towards her, then you do not deserve her!"

Although sensing a pricking pain in his heart with what Hihara said, not letting the slightest sign show on his face, Tsukimori walked off pretending he did not hear any of it. That is right, he knew he never deserved her, for how could someone that makes Kahoko weep so miserably like that ever be her match…?

i This going to school together was an actual event from the game Kiniro no Corda 2.

ii Tsukimori Len's mother Hamai Misa is a famous world class pianist. She was Tsuchiura's inspiration and idol, and as mentioned in chapter 2, she was also Urahara Miyako, Yunoki's fiancee's piano teacher


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"No, no, it's not like this!" In frustration the elderly scolded as he struck his conducting baton against the music stand in front of him. The first few days of practice had not been smooth for Maestro Schinkel and the Yokohama Symphony Orchestra. As a world-class, top-most head conductor in the world, Maestro Schinkel will accept nothing but the best. With such demand and expectation, the members of the orchestra had found it very difficult to cope. To Maestro's slight relief, there was at least one person that understood and presented forward the kind of music he was looking for.

"Len," Turning his eyes to the young violinist that sat in the front seat of the first violinists, Maestro instructed. "Demonstrate how it was supposed to be done."

Standing up from his seat, calmly placing the violin on his shoulder, Tsukimori did as he was told and to everyone's astonishment, the impossible demands of Maestro Schinkel were less than a chore for Tsukimori. From such magical performance, the members that had prior prejudice toward Tsukimori for taking over the first seater's position had all vanished.

Nodding in consent, Maestro Schinkel turned to everyone else. "Listen carefully, here starting from bar 542, like how Len is performing now, it should be like this…"

Among the astonished members was Hino Kahoko. Although she already knew the amazing talents Tsukimori inherited, yet, from the way Tsukimori performed, regrettably, Kahoko was forced to see that Tsukimori had done the right thing by leaving her to study abroad. Yet for her, not only her love life, her music career had also not progressed.

"Very well done," After Tsukimori's demonstration, Maestro Schinkel turned to Kahoko. "Miss Hino, can you also demonstrate together with Len representing second violinists. Try to capture the feeling he is trying to express."

With her name called, Kahoko quickly stood up from her seat as a reflex. However it was not until she stood up did Kahoko realise the situation she was in. In front of everyone's eyes, she was asked to perform a duet with Tsukimori!

With the thought, Kahoko felt the emotions within her crushed her like stormy waves. The last time she played a duet together with Tsukimori, the piece was _Salut D'amour Op.12_, the song Lili had given to both Tsukimori and her as a gift, a blessing to their love…

However unlike her, Tsukimori showed no particular expression as on Maestro's cue, Tsukimori started to perform. Sensing her fingers shaking, Kahoko closed her eyes and followed on. Like a miracle, although Kahoko's mind was in chaos, the moment their music combined, all the dread within Kahoko disappeared and as if her fingers had their own will, her violin harmonised with Tsukimori's as a most stunningly beautiful duet was produced that captivated everyone presented in the room.

Unnoticed, a smile came onto Kahoko's face. This feeling, this sensation, Kahoko remembered every detail of it. Like the first time she played _Ave Maria _with Tsukimori at Fuyumi's family villa, it was the music that captured both their hearts.

"_Wow, they sound amazing together_…"

"_It's hard to believe this is the first time they played together_…"

All the whisperings and praises from the orchestra members entered word by word into Hihara Kazuki's ears. Moving his eyes onto the trumpet in his hands, in frustration Hihara's fingers that were on the trumpet tightened. He hated to admit it, but from deep within, Hihara knew he and Kahoko could never sound the same together.

After the sound of their last note together, Kahoko slowly opened her eyes as she looked up at Tsukimori. It was then she saw, Tsukimori was also looking at her, and although not a word was spoken, Kahoko sensed that Tsukimori felt the same way, the same connection, the same completeness, the same warmth that filled her right now.

"Miss Hino," Maestro Schinkel's voice pulled Kahoko's mind back to reality.

"Yes…yes!"

To Kahoko's surprise, she noticed Maestro Schinkel's eyes fixed on her as he came up. "How long have you been playing the violin?"

Lowering her head, Kahoko replied softly in shame. "Since…since high school." Knowing compared to everyone else, her violin was unskilful, for regrettably she had only come to know music in her second year of senior high.

"Only since high school?" A little amazed with Kahoko's answer, Maestro Schinkel repeated to himself.

"Bravo, beautiful performance indeed." A placid voice appeared as the person clapped in praise. Turning to the sound, Kahoko's eyes widened when she saw the face of an acquaintance she knew should not be here.

Upon her look of astonishment, the person smiled even more and walked up to Maestro Schinkel. "Maestro, hope you don't mind if I come to listen to the practice."

"Of course not, it is part of your job. But I hope our progress does not disappoint you." Unlike Kahoko and the rest, Maestro Schinkel was not the slightest surprised and responded as if the visitor's sudden appearance was the most natural thing on earth. Turning to the rest of the orchestra members, Maestro Schinkel introduced. "Everyone, this is Mr Yunoki Azuma, the producer of this major production. He will be visiting us from time to time, overseeing the progress. "

Kahoko couldn't believe her ears with what Maestro Schinkel said as her eyes stared at Yunoki in disbelief. Unlike how she had known of him, Yunoki was dressed in a charcoal prestige Italian business suit, violet shirt and matching tie, his long hair tied up behind him in a ponytail. Yunoki Azuma was always known to be a charming, beautiful man, and now with such attire, added to his already fatally attractiveness was the aura of a professional, a business executive representing power and wealth, enough to mesmerise everyone including Kahoko.

Noticing Kahoko's fixed focus on him, Yunoki turned around and responded with an even more striking smile. "It was indeed a beautiful performance, Hino-san." Stopping, Yunoki added on purpose. "It had already been a few years since you played duet with Tsukimori, yet the both of you still performed like you have been practicing for many years."

Kahoko's soft face turned white immediately noticing the hidden sarcasm in Yunoki's sentence. Ignoring Kahoko's expressions, Yunoki moved his eyes away said to the rest of the orchestra with a beautiful and professional smile. "Good afternoon, everyone. As Maestro Schinkel already introduced, my name is Yunoki Azuma. Some of you might already be aware; the Yunoki Group isponsors the production of Madama Butterfly. Therefore, I have been assigned as the project manager for this production. I hope we will have a wonderful time working together."

As expected, upon his introduction, the female orchestra members all giggled in joy and pleasure, already fallen for that unstoppable charm belonging only to Yunoki Azuma. Hihara who was depressed a while back felt his heart comforted already. Nothing would be better than having his best friend around. Although Yunoki was no longer allowed to continue his music, still, Hihara was most glad that it was like back in the school days where they all worked together towards a common goal.

However, there was one person that did not share the joy upon Yunoki's sudden appearance. Kaji Aoi knew from deep within that the fact Yunoki became the project manager of this production was not a coincidence. His belief was confirmed when he encountered the sly smile on Yunoki's face when their eyes met. It was the counter attack Yunoki made when Kaji declared he would protect Kahoko from him.

At the end of practice Hihara immediately ran up to his best friend. Taking another look at Yunoki, Hihara let out a sigh. "You really look like a business executive now. It's like we no longer could be friends since you are our 'boss'."

"That's not true, Hihara." Chuckling Yunoki replied. "I am still the same Yunoki you just met last weekend. Just because I am in a suit, doesn't mean I am no longer your friend."

"But honestly, ever since you stopped playing the flute, and moved to study Business Management instead, I never thought we could work together again towards something." In all sincerity Hihara said. "I am truly glad, Yunoki."

"I am glad too, Hihara." Replying with a warm smile Yunoki said. "Not sure how you are coping so I thought I could be your support one way or another. " Turning to Kahoko, Yunoki added. "If I could also help you in any way, please do not hesitate to ask, Hino-san."

Laughing along Kahoko replied. "Thank you Yunoki senpai." Secretly with a sigh, Kahoko knew her orchestra practice times would no longer be the same. First the sudden return of Tsukimori and now, Yunoki…

---

Is Yunoki Azuma a manipulative man? Maybe so, since Yunoki was never a man that acts unless such action benefits him. When he learned from his older brothers that the Yunoki Group had taken over the responsibility of the launch of _Madama Butterfly_, he immediately convinced his brothers that he would be the perfect person to lead this project.

Were there benefits? Of course.

One, he would be able to prove his ability if the production was a success. Two, since _that_Kaji Aoi had declared war against him, how could he back down?

At the same time, Yunoki knew this could be rendered an emotional decision too. Ever since his graduation from Seiso Gakuin, music had been taken away from him. Although Yunoki allowed it to happen, there was no denying that his heart envied how everyone was able to continue on their paths in music. He once belonged to a group that like Hihara said, was working towards a common goal. Now, all was left of him was an obligation to a family, a life dedicated solely for the prosperity of an organisation.

"Welcome home, Azuma-sama." Upon his return to the house, the butler greeted.

Nodding in acknowledgement, Yunoki entered the house when to his surprise, on came his younger sister Miyabi, running up to him in haste. "Oni-chan! Something terrible has happened! You must come! Quick!"

From Miyabi's expressions, Yunoki immediately sensed disaster. Following quickly after Miyabi, Yunoki frowned when he noticed smoke coming from the direction of the garden. As he came closer to the source of the smoke, he saw the maids and servants burning some books in the garden. From the pages that have not yet been burnt, Yunoki felt his hands turning colder in despair and hopelessness with the discovery.

"Oni-chan…I am sorry…I couldn't stop them…this was the order that came directly from grandmother…" Noticing for the first time that smile had disappeared from her brother's face, Miyabi explained in fear.

"Yes, it was my direct order." Coming from behind the two siblings was a cold, merciless voice. Knowing whom the voice belonged to, an icy coldness painted Yunoki's face. Deep within him, hatred, anger, rage, abhorrence, and all sort of negative emotions aroused and started to take control of Yunoki.

Not sure if she knew what was going through her grandson's mind, or the old woman simply did not care, unmoved she enquired. "I have heard from your brothers that you have volunteered yourself for the Madama Butterfly Project? Not sure what you had in mind, Azuma-san, but I certainly hope it was not an attempt to be reconnected with music again?"

"Grandmother…" Yunoki replied softly as he finally turned to face the old woman. To the elderly's surprise, she did not see anger or rage on her grandson's face though it was what she had predicted. Rather, it was still the same calm, composed smile that bothered her. For whenever she sees that smile, she knew her grandson had managed to hide his true intention, and no matter what she did, she was unable to break him.

The old woman frowned even more when she saw, with his voice unstirred, and the smile still beautiful, Yunoki replied. "I am terribly sorry if my actions had caused such a misunderstanding. I was only hoping to assist my elder brothers and of course ensure that the Yunoki Group will prosper further." With a soft sigh, Yunoki continued. "If burning all my music books could comfort you, let them burn, for they mean nothing to me."

"Very well then," Nodding in acknowledgement the old woman concluded coldly. "I look forward to the success of the Madama Butterfly Project. I am sure you will not fail the family's expectation." Leaving Yunoki that sentence, the old woman turned and walked off, not looking back again.

"Oni-chan…" Ensuring that no one else was left, Miyabi finally approached Yunoki. When her eyes saw the smile on her brother's face, in sadness she sobbed. "Why? How can you still smile, oni-chan? How can you always be this calm? Why do you let her do this to you?"

"It's okay, Miyabi." In mildness Yunoki replied his little sister. "As a female born into this family, I am sure you would suffer more. So if you ever need support, just come to me."

Miyabi felt her heart ached with her brother's answer, knowing her situation will be nowhere near as horrible as his. Although a son, it was cruel that Yunoki Azuma was only born as the third, his presence was just a shadow. His own accomplishments will never be recognised for it was forbidden for him to perform better than his two elder brothers.

Gently reaching out her hand, Miyabi held Yunoki's hand in her own. "Oni-chan, come with me. I have something to show you." Once again making sure that there was no one else around, Miyabi quickly led Yunoki into her bedroom and locked the door behind her. Seeing how secretive Miyabi was, Yunoki teased. "What's the matter, Miyabi? Do you have a boyfriend hiding in your room?"

Instead of answering Yunoki's question, Miyabi secretly pulled something out from underneath her bed. Yunoki's calmness for the first time was shaken a little when he saw what was in Miyabi's hand.

"Although I was unable to stop them from burning your books, but I managed to protect this for you." Gently placing a small long rectangular box in Yunoki's hand, Miyabi explained. "When I heard that grandmother was going to burn all your music related things, including your flute, I quickly hid it before they could get to it."

Without saying a word, Yunoki quietly opened the box and caressed the shining golden flute inside it. Sitting down next to Yunoki, Miyabi continued. "I know how much this flute means to you, because it contained the memory that you had with…Hino-san."

With that, Yunoki finally moved his eyes away from the flute and looked up at Miyabi. With an understanding smile Miyabi explained. "Of course I know how you feel towards Hino-san. In this entire house, I am the only person that understands you, oni-chan. Although you are always kind and polite to everyone, I know you have never truly liked anyone. Hino-san was the first person that was able to occupy your heart."

"Miyabi…"

With a sad smile Miyabi continued. "Grandmother told me that they have already decided who my future husband will be. But it's okay for me because I have never met a person I truly loved. But you, oni-chan," Stopping, the beautiful girl looked sincerely into the eyes that shared the same colour as her own. "Are you really ready to lose the one person that had touched your heart? The only thing that ever mattered to you?"

---

Waving good-bye to the students in the classroom, Hino Kahoko walked out of the Seiso Gakuin music classroom. With a smile Kahoko took a look around her. Everything in this place still looked the same. It only seemed like yesterday that she was one of the students walking along this corridor.

As requested by Kanazawa sensei, Kahoko would visit Seiso Gakuin from time to time to support the school orchestra practice. With her status as a member of the Yokohama Orchestra and an ex-candidate of the school annual concur; Hino Kahoko's assistance was of great help.

When Kahoko arrived at the staircase, she stopped and lifted her head towards the steps that lead to the rooftop. With a smile, Kahoko turned and walked up the stairs. There were so many memories there at the rooftop, like how the members of the ensemble formed a rock band instead for the school festival. Each one of them picked up an instrument that they were not familiar with, and although it was a big mess in the beginning, here at the rooftop they met week after week and eventually presented forward a stunning performance.

Putting aside the wonderful memories, there were of course unpleasant ones too.

Kahoko remembered walking up these steps when she heard the sound of flute coming from the rooftop. The song was so sad, so bitter, so heavy, that when Kahoko heard it, she felt the sorrow pressed heavily against her chest that she was unable to breath. When she reached the rooftop to find the source of the sound, it was there Yunoki revealed his true personality to her. Underneath that forever friendly, polite smile, Yunoki Azuma was actually a cynical, sceptical bully.

Like déjà vu, as she walked step by step closer to the metal door that opens to the roof, Kahoko heard the same bitter, morose sound of the flute coming from the rooftop. Immediately Kahoko sensed that weight of hopelessness and darkness pressed upon her once again with the melody.

Pushing open the metal door, like a duplicated memory, Kahoko saw the same senior standing there playing the flute, and although he had his back towards her, Kahoko could immediately sense the desolation and agony expressed through such a lonely yet beautiful tune.

"Yunoki senpai!" Feeling her own heart weeping with the sound, Kahoko called out in concern.

Upon her call, the sound of flute stopped. Slowly turning around, Kahoko encountered the pair of magically beautiful eyes she recognise yet they looked so sad. Unfortunately that look was only for an instance as the usual smile returned onto Yunoki Azuma's stunningly beautiful face. "Kahoko? Surprise to see you here."

"Yunoki senpai…" Walking up to the man standing before her, Kahoko squeezed out a smile. "I, I haven't heard you play the flute for so long."

"How was it then? Has my skill deteriorated?"

Quickly shaking her head, Kahoko replied. "No, it is still beautiful, it's just…"

"It's just?"

"I don't know how to describe it, but," Lifting her head, Kahoko looked up at Yunoki in concern. "Did anything happen? Why does it sound so sad?"

Yunoki did not respond immediately as his eyes continued to stare at Kahoko. Finally chuckling, Yunoki mocked. "Don't tell me you also have the '_hearing ability'_ like Kaji, you interpreted sadness from my music?"

Kahoko blushed when she heard Yunoki's sarcasm. Lowering her head, Kahoko apologised. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I was being too subjective with my interpretation."

"Maybe you weren't," Yunoki replied softly as he turned once again to face the balcony. "Maybe it just means I should not be playing the flute anymore."

"No, don't say that!" Kahoko shook her head quickly. "I have always loved your music, although it was a pity that you no longer play the flute, but when I saw that you joined the production as well, I was truly glad!" Blushing, Kahoko added. "I was actually hoping secretly that you would be able to overseer the practice not only as the project manager, but also as a member of the orchestra. It's like music was able to bring you back to us!"

Yunoki did not say anything as his eyes continued to look toward the vast school ground beneath them. Intimidated by the silent treatment from Yunoki, Kahoko lowered her head and dared not make a sound. To be honest, Kahoko noticed something very different about Yunoki today. Unlike how well Yunoki was at hiding his true feelings, Kahoko noticed all the façade, the pretence had disappeared. Instead she saw a fragile, hurt, desolated Yunoki Azuma.

After a long moment of silence, finally Yunoki opened his mouth and asked. "How do you manage to live everyday with such passion? How could you live with so much hoping, so many dreams? Does it not tire you to believe so much?"

"I guess because," With a smile Kahoko replied. "Unlike Yunoki senpai who is so capable, if I do not hope and dream, there is nothing left for me. Also, how would I know I would fail if I have never tried?"

Yunoki fell silent again upon Kahoko's answer. The only sound was the soft breeze that brushed passed both Yunoki and Kahoko and the distant sounds of other music students practising throughout the school premises. Luckily before Kahoko felt she was strangled by this silence, Yunoki finally gave a sigh and ended the topic, "It's late. I will take you home now."

After Yunoki stopped the car before Kahoko's house, unlike how she always would quickly flee into the house, Kahoko remained seated in the passenger seat. Seeing this, lifting his eyebrow in amusement, Yunoki asked. "What's the matter? Aren't you supposed to be making a run for it like how you usually would?"

"Not today," Slowly shaking her head Kahoko replied. "I can't leave Yunoki senpai now."

Knowing he was probably not going to like Kahoko's answer, Yunoki asked anyway. "And why not?"

Kahoko took a look at Yunoki, and although he still had the same patronising, superior look, she knew something was different about Yunoki today. When Kahoko heard the sound of his flute, she did not need to have the hearing ability like Kaji to know Yunoki was in a most frail state.

Outwardly Yunoki Azuma may appear as a mean tormenter, constantly teasing her, however when she was lost, when she needed support, Yunoki always managed to point her to the right direction. And now it was clear to Kahoko that Yunoki needed help and support, how could she pretend she did not see?

"Yunoki senpai, I am not sure what I can do, but I know this much." Looking straight into Yunoki's eyes, Kahoko replied. "You need someone beside you right now, and I am willing to stay here with you for a little while until you feel better."

The gleam in Yunoki's eyes changed immediately upon Kahoko's response. As if what Kahoko said had uncovered the wound Yunoki had been trying to hide, as a reflex in defence, a dangerous smile crept onto Yunoki's beautiful lips. "Hehh…that was quite a bold statement, Kahoko. I never knew you were this aggressive?"

"Aggressive?" Not knowing what Yunoki was referring to, Kahoko blinked.

Instead of explaining, to Kahoko's terror, Yunoki leaned over and pinning her to the seat with his arm, Yunoki whispered deeply and seductively by her ear. "Are you implying that if I don't feel better tonight, y_ou will spend the night with me_…?"

"Eh?" Finally understanding what Yunoki was implying, Kahoko's heart started pounding so hard as if it was about to jump out of her mouth. "Yu….Yunoki senpai!! It's…it's not like that!"

Seeing how panicked Kahoko was, Yunoki chuckled in tease as he slowly moved away. Sinking back into the driver's seat, Yunoki gave Kahoko a deadly seductive smile. "Do not forget I am a man, saying something like that could mislead me."

Not able to cope with such smile, Kahoko lowered her head quickly and felt her ears burning hot, and her heartbeat still thumping hard. In embarrassment, Kahoko's hand quickly reached for the car door handle. Just before she stepped out of the car, Kahoko turned and took another look at Yunoki. However it was then, she noticed although faint, the lost, hurt lonely gleam in Yunoki's eyes.

Upon such look, a certain discovery hit Kahoko. Knowing he had not been the person he was today, Yunoki must have wanted to keep everyone away. What he had just said was merely an attempt to send her away because she had pin pointed the problem and uncovered what he had wanted to hide.

Taking her hand away from the door handle, Kahoko sat back into the car and took a deep breath. "It…it doesn't matter!" Turning to face Yunoki straight on she concluded. "Although I probably would regret this, but I know I cannot walk away from you now. I am going to stay beside you. If you want to tell me anything I will listen, and if you did not want to talk about it, I will just sit here quietly beside you too."

This time it was Yunoki's turn to be surprised. A softer expression came onto Yunoki's face when he saw the obstinate, determined look in Kahoko's eyes. She was still stubborn like how he had known her. How she declared war against him when he threatened her to quit the music concur, how she worked harder although no one would believe in her.

"Very well then," Switching the car engine back on Yunoki gave Kahoko a smile; the sort that Kahoko knew was genuine. "But note that I will not drive you back home again tonight even if you beg me…"

---

_No, he cannot be serious! He must be teasing and making fun of me again!_

Kahoko repeated that sentence over and over trying to stay calm. Her head remained low and her eyes fixed on her shaking hands for she knew not where else to look.

"What's the matter, Kahoko? Are you just going to stand out here all night?" As if he was enjoying every little detail of Kahoko's panicked, frightful reaction, Yunoki Azuma asked on purpose. As if to rub it in, Yunoki moved up closer to Kahoko, and leaning down he lifted Kahoko's chin to face him so their faces were only a few centimetres away. "I thought you said you would stay with me until I feel better, don't tell me you are backing out now?"

Kahoko felt as if she was going to faint. In the beginning, they stopped by at a restaurant for dinner, then after some talk, she thought Yunoki was starting to feel better and she could leave him. Unfortunately the next thing she knew was they have arrived a five star hotel, and here she was, standing outside a room.

Yes, _a_ room. It was obvious to Kahoko that Yunoki did not book two rooms, but one.

"Err…Yunoki senpai," Kahoko squeezed out a smile and attempted to move away from Yunoki but only to find that she was already right up against the wall. "I…I have to go home soon, you know, my family will be worried and everything…"

"You have a point," To Kahoko surprise, Yunoki actually moved away from her. Just when she thought she was safe, Kahoko saw Yunoki took out his phone and made a call.

"Hino residence,"

The moment Kahoko figured out who Yunoki actually made the call to, in horror Kahoko quickly grabbed Yunoki's phone from him and answered. "He…hello! It's me!"

"Kahoko? What's going on?"

Knowing it was her sister on the phone, with slight relief Kahoko explained. "One-chan, err…I, I am with a friend at the moment, and err, you see, she just broke up with her boyfriend, so she is very upset…"

"Kahoko," Before Kahoko finished her sentence, her sister interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Don't forget to use protection."

Kahoko nearly dropped the phone when she heard what her crazy sister said. "One-chan!!! What are you talking about?!"

"Hehe…Kahoko, I saw already from the bedroom window. A guy in a posh car dropped you off, but you ended up driving off with him again. And you are not a little girl anymore, what else would you be doing?"

"It's not like that!! I am really just…"

"Don't worry, Kahoko. I will make up something to tell mum, so, just relax and enjoy!"

Totally not understanding the misery Kahoko was in, her sister left her that sentence and hung up. Slowly moving her eyes back onto Yuonki, she found him smiling.

---

_Don't forget to use protection!_

_You are not a little girl anymore, what else would you be doing?_

It's all her sister's fault! After that phone call, standing here inside the stunningly beautiful hotel room, Kahoko felt she could pass out with nervousness anytime. Yet, as expected, unlike her, Yunoki stood calmly before the window, enjoying the stunning view outside.

"Kahoko,"

Kahoko felt her whole body jumped when Yunoki finally turned his focus away from the view to look at her. Quickly reaching for the television remote control, Kahoko said quickly. "I, I wonder what is on TV? I remember there is a very interesting program on tonight…"

Unfortunately her attempt of deterring Yunoki's focus failed as calmly taking the remote control from her hand, Yunoki smirked. "Watching TV?" His deadly beautiful, dangerous eyes fixed on Kahoko as he turned off the television. "Since we are both adults now, shouldn't we be doing something more exciting?"

"Eh?"

Before Kahoko could react, Yunoki reached out his hand and with a gentle push against her shoulder, Kahoko lost balance and fell right onto the bed.

---

"You have a beautiful swing, Aoi. You should join us to play golf more often"

Smiling politely to the compliment, Kaji Aoi gave a bow. "It is my pleasure, Kobayashi-san."

"You flattered him too much, Aoi is still amateur at golf," Standing next to Kaji Aoi was a middle aged man that has the same pair of emerald green eyes as his son.

Saturday morning was just another routine day for Kaji Aoi to join his father and his upper class social circle for some golf, tennis, and friendly activities. Today was no different for Kaji. Early in the morning, he accompanied his father to play golf with a work associate that arrived Tokyo just yesterday.

"I like Aoi very much," Turning to Kaji Aoi's father, Kobayashi suggested. "Let me go put my golf clubs back in my room then I will come down and join you for breakfast."

"Leave the labour to the young ones, you and I go reserve a table." Kaji's father smiled and turned to his son. "Aoi, help return Kobayashi-san's golf clubs to his room."

"Sure." In politeness Aoi helped lifting the heavy golf bag off Kobayashi's shoulder.

"You are a polite gentleman, got a girlfriend yet?" Impressed with Aoi's helpful acts, Kobayashi asked.

"Unfortunately not," Smiling in return Kaji replied. "I am not that popular in reality."

"Don't listen to him," Kaji's father laughed. "Aoi is still head over heels over his high school love and refuse to court anyone else."

"Really?" Amused Kobayashi asked. "It's very rare nowadays for anyone to still be so loyal to his high school girlfriend."

"She is unfortunately not my girlfriend," Kaji blushed and replied in embarrassment. "Just someone I have admired since high school. To me, it was enough to just remain friends with her because I believe there are better suited person for her than me."

"Well, I must say I am even more impressed, Aoi." Kobayashi nodded in consent. "Your attitude towards her is pure and honourable. But I believe a man should fight for what they want. How do you know you were not the person that could truly make her happy unless you try? Most of all, how could you be sure that others would make a better match?"

"Thank you for your advice, Kobayashi-san." Knowing although what Kobayashi said has its strength, but Kaji had already made up his mind to stand aside and protect Kahoko.

"Anyway, I won't make you stand here and listen to me lecturing you." Taking out his room key card, Kobayashi handed it to Kaji. "Thank you for the help, my room number is 1889."

---

To Kaji Aoi, he was merely being a polite person, helping the elderly carry his golf clubs back to his room. Never could he imagine that with such an act, he would witness what he thought was a nightmare. Something that shook the belief he so strongly held onto a few minutes back.

"_Yunoki senpai_…"

After Kaji placed the golf clubs into Kobayashi's room, just as he opened the door, to his surprise he heard a familiar voice. The voice of the very girl he was just talking to Kobayashi about. As a reflex, Kaji's hand stopped as he allowed the door to only have a small opening, enough for him to see the two people coming out from the room two doors down from where he was.

Kaji felt his hands turned cold when he recognised the faces of the people that walked out of the hotel room together. One was indeed Hino Kahoko, and the other…

"Don't worry, I will take you home now." Yunoki teased. "After all, we have spent an _intimate_ night together. As a gentleman, shouldn't I accompany you home to explain to your parents?"

Kahoko's face turned bright red immediately with what Yunoki said. "No need! I will go home by myself!"

The more embarrassed Kahoko was, the happier Yunoki seemed. "Should we have breakfast by the beach, celebrate our first morning together?"

"No thanks! I am going home now!"

Ignoring Kahoko's complaint, Yunoki happily placed his arm around Kahoko's shoulder as he led the way to the elevator.

However, there was no way Kaji Aoi could share the same joy as he felt anger and rage taking over his being with the shocking discovery. Leaning his back against the wall, Kaji slowly sat down onto the floor. Taking another look at his watch he knew there was no way Yunoki and Kahoko would appear coming out of a hotel room at eight in the morning if they did not spend a night together.

How could he be this naïve? Kaji finally understood what Kobayashi meant when he asked him how could he be sure that other would be a better match for Kahoko? This much he knows though, in no way would Yunoki be the right person for Kahoko!

Outwardly looking normal and calm, Kaji returned to the breakfast table with his father and Kobayashi. Although he tried his best to be part of the conversation, but whatever he just saw was enough to take away his calmness. Ironically, Kaji noticed for the first time his mind was clearer than ever.

"Aoi? What's wrong? You looked troubled."

Lifting his head, Kaji gave Kobayashi a smile. "Kobayashi-san, I was just thinking that you were right. It was not enough to just step aside and not do anything if you love someone." A clear determined expression showed through Kaji's beautiful eyes as he concluded. "Now I know, no matter what happens, I want no other, but her, as my companion for life."

---

"Kahoko~"

Standing by Kahoko's bedroom door was her evil older sister. With a grin she skipped into Kahoko's room and teased. "So? How was your first night out? Was he gentle to you?"

"ONEEEEE-CHANNNNNN!!!!!" Kahoko groaned. "Nothing happened! Yunoki senpai and I just played chess all night!"

"…Huh?"

Blushing, Kahoko turned away. "Like I told you, Yunoki senpai and I are not like that! We are just purely friends!"

Kahoko's sister gaped when she heard what Kahoko said. "What…? You are saying that you spend an entire night alone with a healthy young man and all you guys did was play chess?!"

Puffing her cheeks Kahoko decided to ignore her sister. She knew no one will believe her innocence, but it was true nothing happened between Yunoki and her the entire night.

After Yunoki pushed her onto the bed, Kahoko really panicked. "Yu…Yunoki senpai!! I am not…we cannot!!" Trying to push Yunoki away Kahoko begged and pleaded. "I am not as adult as you think! I…I have not, I have never…please, I am not experienced at all, my first time is very important to me, so please…!!!"

Suddenly, without expectation Yunoki started laughing as he moved away from Kahoko. "Relax, Kahoko…I know you are not experienced." Straightening his attire, Yunoki grinned. "From what I can analyse, I doubt Tsukimori would have gone that far when you were a couple. He is too upright and rigid in that matter. And Hihara? I doubt he had even held your hand."

Kahoko could not make out a word as she felt her face still boiling hot from what just happened. Seeing Kahoko's expressions, Yunoki walked up to a sliding door and opened it. To Kahoko's surprise, behind the sliding door was not a wardrobe, but a living room.

"Because your reaction was particularly interesting, so I played along." Grinning Yunoki explained as he led the way into the living room. "On the other side of this room is another bedroom, so don't worry, after we have enjoyed our cup of tea, you and I can return to our own rooms for the night." Stopping, Yunoki added on purpose. "Disappointed?"

Once again Kahoko had the urge to throw something at Yunoki. She should have known and learned by now! Yunoki Azuma is nothing but a big evil bully!!

So very innocently Kahoko and Yunoki sat in the living room, enjoying the pot of very nice green tea, played a game of chess. Unfortunately like how Kahoko could never defeat Yunoki's manipulative strategies in real life, she lost game after game to Yunoki in chess. Annoyed by her continuous defeat, Kahoko declared war against Yunoki once again and vowed to not sleep until she defeated him.

So that was the truth about what happened to Kahoko and Yunoki spending a night together in a five star hotel. To Kahoko's relief though, she noticed the sadness and sorrow she saw in Yunoki's eyes seemed to have disappeared. She was glad to know, by spending time with him, she was able to help Yunoki recover. Although she had hoped to be as far away from him as possible, but she knew that Yunoki would always be a very important friend to her. She will be there for him when needed.

---

Unfortunately although nothing happened between Kahoko and Yunoki, it did not appear the same in other people's eyes, for it was not only Kaji that saw. Urahara Miyako frowned when she saw the photographs placed before her. On the pictures were two people entering a hotel room, and few hours later, coming out of the hotel.

"Urahara-sama," The man that sat opposite Miyako smiled calmly as he explained. "I am sure you recognise the people on these photos?"

"Yes," Rolling her eyes Miyako replied in boredom. "They were my fiancé and his high school friend." Leaning forward, she challenged the man with a calm smile. "If you are here to blackmail me for some money, it is not going to work. A big family has after all raised me, I know how this world works. Who doesn't have lovers here and there? Marriage to us means nothing. It's just a trophy, a business plan. It is none of my business who my fiancé spends the night with."

"Do not worry, Urahara-sama. Someone has already paid me for these photographs." With a sly smirk, the man stated. "I was paid to take these pictures and then show them to you."

With the man's answer, Miyako frowned. "Why would anyone want to do that?"

"Let's put it this way," The man got up from his seat as a sign that he had finished his duty. "There are many that do not benefit from this engagement, and they are willing to do anything to make sure it doesn't happen."

_Stop it from happening_? Smiling mockingly to herself, Miyako felt her heart ached. Guess everyone will only see this engagement as a business contract, a formality, but deep under, no one knows the true meaning of this engagement except her…

After the man left, Miyako moved her eyes onto the pictures again. Picking one up in her hand, in the picture, her fiancé Yunoki Azuma and Hino Kahoko were coming out of the hotel room, with his arm around Kahoko's shoulder, Yunoki was smiling.

It was a genuine smile, unlike the kind he would show in front of everyone else…

"Miyako-sama,"

When the maid knocked on the door, as a reflex Miyako shoved the photo into the music book next to her. "Yes?"

"Tsuchiura-sama has arrived."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Miyako grabbed the books from beside her. "I will be out in two minutes."

---

"Thank you for coming all the way to pick me up." Miyako thanked with a polite smile.

"No, it's alright." Tsuchiura replied. "I should be the one thanking you. Is it true that Hamai Misa would like to see my work?"

Tsuchiura felt he was in heaven when Miyako told him that his idol, Hamai Misa had invited him over to her house to discuss over his composition. To him it was like once in a lifetime chance to be able to receive advise and training from world-class pianist Hamai Misa. Even if this meant he would have to go to that irritating Tsukimori's house, he was willing.

"…Tsuchiura,"

Yes, even if it meant that he had to see that proud unfriendly frown when Tsukimori opened the door for him, it was okay. Shrugging his shoulders, Tsuchiura sighed. "It's not like I am here to visit you, so no need to give me that face, Tsukimori."

"Hi, Len!" Waving with a big smile Miyako greeted. "I didn't know you have returned from Vienna!"

"You know him?" Tsuchiura asked in surprise.

"Of course, I have been learning piano here since I was small remember?" Miyako replied. Turning to Tsukimori, Miyako teased. "So are we allowed to come in?"

Moving away from the door, Tsukimori invited Miyako and Tsuchiura into the house. "My mother is in the music room."

"Thank you," Miyako smiled and headed for the music room together with Tsuchiura.

As Tsukimori turned to return to his room, from the corner of his eyes, he saw a photograph dropped on the floor. As he went to pick it up, Miyako also returned to the living room in haste.

"Ah, Len, that's the photo I dropped…" Miyako stopped all of a sudden when she noticed Tsukimori's hand that was holding onto the photograph started to shake. Puzzled with Tsukimori's reaction, Miyako looked up at Tsukimori. That was then, for the first time, Miyako saw that forever cold, uninterested poker face turned pale.

i Although the Yunoki family was a famous kado Clan, the main wealth of the family came from its family corporation run by Yunoki Azuma's father and two elder brothers. This information was taken from Yunoki's chain love events in the game Corda 2.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Maestro Schinkel frowned. The practice today was not going well again. This time it was worse because his only hope, the only person who was supposed to understand his requirements was doing a terrible job.

"Stop, stop! It's all wrong!" Maestro Schinkel scolded and banged his baton against the music stand in frustration. Turning to his most trusted student, Maestro Schinkel asked in displease. "Len, what's going on? Don't you understand that you are the first seater of the first violinists, the concert master?! Every single member here follows your lead and if you are not doing your job properly, it destroys everything!"

All the orchestra members felt cold sweat and exchanged a look with each other. Knowing although Tsukimori Len came highly recommended by Maestro Schinkel himself, still, when he made a mistake, Maestro was twice as hard on him as to anyone else.

"It's alright, Maestro." Smoothly soothing the atmosphere with a warm smile, Yunoki suggested as he comforted the angry conductor. "Why don't we take a half an hour break? The orchestra has been working extremely hard for the past few days, we still have plenty of time, let's take it easy."

With a sigh, Maestro nodded. "Alright, we will take a thirty minutes break. Meanwhile, Len, go and cool your head."

"Yes, Maestro." Standing up from his seat, Tsukimori gave his teacher a bow in apology.

As everyone left to take their break, Kahoko's eyes followed Tsukimori in concern. Knowing Tsukimori's music like no one else, Kahoko agreed with Maestro Schinkel that Tsukimori was performing abnormally today. He seemed…agitated and aggravated.

"Hino-san,"

Turning to the voice that called her, she found Yunoki standing there with his usual friendly smile as he handed her a bottle of green tea. "Here, have a drink. There are some finger food over there too if you would like some."

"Thanks," Nodding with a smile, Kahoko accepted the bottle of green tea.

"Actually," To Kahoko's surprise, standing on her other side was Kaji as he handed her a warm bottle of royal milk tea instead. "In a cold weather like this, I am sure Hino-san prefers some nice warm royal milk tea."

"Really? From my memory Hino-san likes green tea."

Noticing the hidden meaning in Yunoki's words, Kahoko felt blood rushed to her face immediately, reminded of the time she spent with Yunoki drinking green tea all night.

It was then; Kahoko noticed Tsukimori's focus on her. Looking up in surprise, Kahoko saw the unpleasant, troubled look in Tsukimori's eyes. However it was only for a short second as Tsukimori got up from his seat instead and left the room.

Seeing that, Yunoki gave a sigh and commented in concern. "I hope Tsukimori is okay. Performing like that was not something he would do."

"True…" Hihara agreed and joined in the conversation. In sympathy Hihara whispered. "I was surprised how harsh Maestro was to him. I mean, I know Maestro Schinkel is a perfectionist and stuff, but at least Tsukimori is his student, I thought he would be a little more lenient."

"Maybe because Tsukimori is his student, that is why Maestro had to be very strict with him." With an understanding smile Ousaki said. "He knew what Tsukimori's true capacity was, so he would want him to perform to his fullest."

Kahoko nodded in agreement to what Ousaki said. Still, Kahoko felt her heart bothered when she could clearly remember that look in Tsukimori's eyes. Maybe she was being paranoid, but she noticed Tsukimori's focus on her throughout the day. It was unavoidable for Kahoko to think that Tsukimori appeared to have something to say to her. However, he never approached her for a conversation and neither did he come anywhere near her.

At the same time Kahoko shook her head at the idea. Why would Tsukimori have anything to say to her anyway? Why hasn't she learned that since they last spoke three years ago, Tsukimori would never want anything to do with her?

"Oh yeah, Kaji-kun." Knowing that miserable thought was going to eat her up again, Kahoko turned to Kaji and asked quickly hoping to take her mind off the thought. "Amou-chan wanted me to check with you whether you have a favourite restaurant or something that you want us to hold your birthday dinner?"

"Oh yeah, Kaji's birthday is coming up." Hihara nodded and turned to Kaji. "What kind of food do you want? Italian? French? Chinese? Indian? Or sushi? Speak forward your request!"

"Request…I really don't mind where we have the dinner except," Kaji thought for a while, then with a happy smile he turned to Kahoko. "As a little request, is it okay if Hino-san spends the day with me?"

"Eh?" Not expecting that of course, Kahoko blushed.

Kaji smiled from within when he observed the reactions from the other two boys. Hihara's eyes opened wide in disbelief and Yunoki? Although outwardly there were not much of an expression change, but Kaji knew, Yunoki was not happy.

Well, Kaji Aoi wouldn't say that he was surprised. Before this, he had never made a move on Hino Kahoko. He had always kept to his position as a friend, a simple admirer. However, Kaji knew it was time he finally did something.

Seeing Kahoko's surprised, shy reaction, Kaji apologised with an embarrassed smile. "I am sorry, it is too much to ask right?"

"No, it's okay." Kahoko shook her head quickly. "I was wondering what to get for your birthday present anyway. It would be good that we can go choose one together."

"A present?" Kaji smiled in bliss with the word. "Fufu…Hino-san, I don't need a present. Having you say 'happy birthday' to me is the best present."

"But that is what you say every year," Kahoko giggled when she heard what Kaji said. "We have known each other for so many years now, and still you have not allowed me to give you one in return after all the presents you gave me, so you won't get away this year."

"So it is 'yes'? Where should we meet then?" Ignoring how Hihara had already turned into a stone with shock and Yunoki's dark aura penetrating him, Kaji Aoi asked in ecstasy feeling that he was the luckiest man on earth.

---

With a sigh Tsukimori put down the violin in his hand. Alone here in the practice room, Tsukimori was annoyed that he was unable to cool down his head and recover as Maestro Schinkel commanded.

Holding onto his head Tsukimori frowned. He never knew he was such an emotional person. Nothing ever mattered to him but music, it was because of such a belief, Tsukimori was able to perform to his best. He never understood why when his parents performed music together, they were always so happy. They love what they do, and such zeal was clearly expressed from their performance.

Tsukimori could never approve of such performance. Inputting emotions into the music would interfere with a professional musician's standard. Yet, after knowing Kahoko, Tsukimori had found himself also a person that was easily swayed by his mood when performing. To his pleasant discovery, such a change had only positive effect and result. He was able to achieve the level of music he had been seeking.

Unfortunately now comes the side effect. After accidentally picking up the photograph of Kahoko and Yunoki coming out of a hotel room together, Tsukimori found the emotions he had towards Kahoko, something forbidden he sealed away had now come undone. When he played the violin, he would think about her, and whenever he closed his eyes, Tsukimori would be reminded of the '_things_' Yunoki and Kahoko were doing before the photograph was taken. How Yunoki would lay his hand on Kahoko's tiny soft body, how he would have tasted her sweet lips, and how Yunoki was able to experience such intimacy with Kahoko.

The moment all these thoughts entered Tsukimori's mind, he discovered within him, there was rage, anger, something heavy and unpleasant like…jealousy?

_No, I should not be jealous_. Tsukimori would convince himself. What right had he to be jealous? When Kahoko pleaded to break up with him three years ago, when he stood outside her bedroom window, Tsukimori knew he had lost his right over Kahoko. He returned this time to Japan, knowing he will see her in another man's arms. He knew all this, but still, why could he not tolerate the thought of Kahoko and Yunoki together?

But wait, it doesn't make sense. Tsukimori thought it was Hihara that Kahoko was dating, and most of all, to his understanding, wasn't Yunoki engaged to Urahara Miyako? If that was the case, why did Kahoko and Yunoki come out of the hotel room together?

---

_That Kaji Aoi_…

Yunoki cursed silently within as he walked along the quiet corridor. There was Kaji Aoi, declaring so honourably that he was happy enough to act as a protector, never did he consider himself worthy enough for Kahoko. Yet, putting on his innocent smile, Kaji Aoi successfully tricked Kahoko into a date with him.

It was all too unpleasant for Yunoki Azuma. The fact that Kahoko was always too naïve and friendly to everyone, and most of all…Stopping, Yunoki smiled mockingly to himself, the fact that he was getting all covetous and possessive like a little boy in love.

Whilst Yunoki walked along the corridor, allowing all these thoughts to run wild in his mind, he saw the door to one of the practice rooms opened as a familiar figure walked out of it. Immediately smile returned to Yunoki's face as he greeted. "Tsukimori, how was the practice?"

Yunoki noticed that adding to Tsukimori's already cold and aloof countenance, the unpleasantness strengthened when Tsukimori saw his face. "…Yunoki senpai."

"Knowing your skills, today was just a bad day for you," Pretending he did not notice the unfriendly expressions on Tsukimori's face, Yunoki said. "It was rare though for you to involve emotions into your performance."

Tsukimori did not respond immediately. Looking away, Tsukimori replied coldly. "I am just an amateur violinist. I still have a lot more to learn."

"You are too humble, Tsukimori." Giving Tsukimori a warm smile, Yunoki said. "Well, the break time is almost over, I guess we better return to the concert hall."

"Yunoki senpai," As Yunoki turned to walk away, Tsukimori suddenly stopped him. "I believe you are engaged to Urahara Miyako-san, right?"

A little surprised with Tsukimori's question, Yunoki stopped walking. "Yes, I am." Pausing, with a smile Yunoki nodded in realisation. "That's right, you were still in Vienna when I had the engagement party."

However it still does not explain the odd and random question that came from Tsukimori. Most of all, Yunoki pondered when he saw the look in Tsukimori's eyes with his answer. There was, disturbance, annoyance, and…anger.

_Anger_? Yunoki frowned with the thought. Turning to face Tsukimori straight on, Yunoki asked. "What's the matter, Tsukimori? I am surprised that you would enquire about my engagement…"

Tsukimori did not answer Yunoki's question. Instead, Yunoki could tell from Tsukimori's facial expressions that he had something to say but he was unsure whether it was appropriate. Unfortunately for a clever and observant man like Yunoki, he did not need Tsukimori to speak a thing for he already knew what Tsukimori's concern was in relation to.

"In that case…" As expected, after Tsukimori had finally collected what he had to say, in a cold and interrogating tone, Tsukimori asked. "What is Hino to you?"

Resting his hand against his chin, Yunoki smiled to himself. Humph… So, this was the reason why Tsukimori was performing badly today…

Calmly and unstirred Yunoki gave Tsukimori a beautiful smile. "Hino-san? I cannot say that I understand the meaning of your question, Tsukimori."

Upon Yunoki's answer, the frown on Tsukimori's face deepened. Looking straight back at Yunoki in challenge, Tsukimori stated coldly. "I think you do, Yunoki senpai."

"You have changed a lot, Tsukimori." As if he did not notice Tsukimori's confrontation, Yunoki gave a sigh instead. "It's not like you to mind other people's business. But I guess," Stopping, Yunoki added. "You always become emotional and irrational when it concerns Hino-san."

Tsukimori's eyes widened in surprise upon Yunoki's statement.

"And if you must know," Unmoved, Yunoki gave Tsukimori the same calm and professional smile. "Hino-san is a very important junior to me, just like you, Tsukimori. Although we are no longer in the same school, but if you ever need any help, do not hesitate to come to me."

Leaving Tsukimori that superficial, surfaced answer, Yunoki turned and walked out of there. Knowing he was finally alone, that fake, pretentious smile disappeared from Yunoki's face as he thought to himself.

_No, it is not time yet, I must be patient. As long as that old woman is still in power, I must make sure nothing is revealed. But when the time comes, on that day…_

Slowly lifting his head, Yunoki's perfectly shaped lips lifted as the smile returned to his face.

_I will strike._

---

From a distance away, Kahoko could already see the tall youth with beautiful light brown hair waiting in front of the train station. In haste Kahoko speed up her walk as she came quickly before him. "Sorry I am late, Kaji-kun."

"Good morning, Hino-san." Greeting Kahoko with a beautiful warm smile Kaji Aoi replied politely. "There is no need to rush, I enjoy the time waiting for your arrival. Besides, you were not late at all, I was just early."

Kahoko blushed immediately with Kaji's natural sweet flattering words. It was always like this, Kaji Aoi would never speak anything negative of her, and he was always so kind, so caring like a gentleman.

"You should have waited in a shop or something," Kahoko said. "It is a cold day today."

"Fufu…but if I waited inside the shops, I would have missed the chance of seeing your arrival." In happiness Kaji replied. "I still can't believe you would spend the day with me."

"It's no big deal really," Kahoko shook her head. "So where would you like to go first?"

"Is there a place you would like to go?" Kaji asked Kahoko instead.

"Me?" Kahoko giggled. "Today is not for me, it's for you Kaji-kun. I will just go wherever you would like to go."

"In that case, shall we go to Chinatown?" Kaji suggested. As sensitive and caring as usual, Kaji added. "But since it is cold today, let's go buy some warm coffee. Holding them in your hands would make you feel better."

"Sounds good!" Kahoko nodded.

Smiling warmly from within, Kahoko realised that knowing Kaji this whole time, she had never really spend time alone with him. Although she already knew he was a gentleman, but Kahoko was most astonished to find how he could be so attentive at the smallest detail. Little things like how he would walk on her right hand side to make sure that his body was the one facing the traffic, and how he would gently hold her hand as they cross the streets.

Not to mention how he would not let her carry any luggage, and always open the door for her. Kahoko could not help but think Kaji was like a prince, and being with him, such pampering made her feel like a princess. Most of all, everywhere they went, all the girl's eyes would follow the tall and handsome Kaji.

Noticing the funny smile on Kahoko's face, Kaji asked. "What's the matter?"

Giggling, Kahoko shook her head. "No, I was just thinking how you are such a rare gentleman. You would make a perfect boyfriend."

"Fufu…you think so?" In happiness Kaji asked.

Nodding, Kahoko tilted her head and said in curiosity. "It's amazing though, it appears to me that you are as popular as Yunoki senpai, even during our high school days, you already had so many girls that confessed and wrote love letters to you. But until now, you have not settled down with anyone."

Kaji did not reply as he continued to smile to Kahoko's statement. He knew Kahoko would not have the slightest idea that she was the answer to her own query. "Hino-san," Knowing it is not time yet to reveal his feeling to her, Kaji pointed to one of the boutique next to them and changed the topic. "This one is on a 30% to 50% sale, do you want to go in and have a look?"

---

With a long sigh, Amou Nami looked at the person walking next to her. "Hihara senpai, do you have to put on such a miserable face? Is it really _that_ bad to end up going out with me?"

Quickly lifting his head, Hihara justified. "No, it's not that!"

Grinning, Amou patted Hihara's shoulder. "I know it was supposed to be me, you and Hino-chan that come to pick up Kaji's birthday present today, but as you know too, Hino-chan couldn't make it today, so instead," Stopping, Amou pointed to the other tall boy walking next to her. "I asked Tsuchiura instead!"

With his arms crossed, Tsuchiura stated. "I am a very busy man, can we just get this over and done with so I can get back to work?"

"Tsuchiura-kun," An evil grin came onto Amou's face. "Do you know how much you sounded like Tsukimori with that sentence?"

"What?!!!!" Nearly jumping off the ground in shock of horror, Tsuchiura groaned. "Do not, and I mean NEVER, relate me to that man!"

Still grinning, Amou laughed. "It's really funny you know, the way you both acted around each other, but I have always thought you two had a bond, like you were actually the best of friends."

"…Good bye." Leaving Amou that sentence, Tsuchiura turned and walked away.

"Just kidding, just kidding." Laughing, Amou grabbed onto Tsuchiura. "Alright, let's get the shopping over and done with so you will have time to return to your work before…" Amou stopped talking all of a sudden when she saw from the corner of her eyes two people coming out of a shop.

Noticing Amou's focus, Tsuchiura looked towards the same direction. "Hino and Kaji?"

"Are they on a date?" With a sudden realisation, Amou grinned. "So that's why Hino-chan couldn't make it today."

Upon both Amou and Tsuchiura's words, Hihara's face turned blue immediately. "Should, should we go now? We have to go choose a present…"

"No wait, this is actually quite interesting." Feeling her reporter spirit arising, Amou suggested. "Let's follow them."

"I, I don't think we should." Hihara shook his head at the idea quickly.

"Humph…" Amou took another look at the pale sad expressions on Hihara's face. "I am not sure what's going on, Hihara senpai. I thought Hino-chan and you were a couple? In that case wouldn't that make you more worried? I mean, don't you want to know what they are doing?"

"No, Kaho-chan and I were not like that, we were just…" Stopping Hihara replied with a lonely smile. "I am her senior and friend, that's all."

"Well, I still say we follow them." Amou insisted. "Let's say, it is because we want to make sure that we don't end up buying the same presents."

---

"Kaji-kun," Kahoko complained as she looked to the shopping bags in Kaji's hands. "We are supposed to be shopping for your birthday present, how did it end up as my shopping spree?"

For some reason, Kahoko thought she accompanied Kaji all day today was to choose a birthday present for him, but in actuality, Kaji took her to various shops, and bought her many new nice clothes instead. Every time before Kahoko could stop him, he would have already gone ahead and paid for the item, and no matter how Kahoko made it clear to Kaji that she felt uncomfortable to have him pay for the items, Kaji would just always smile it off.

"Fufu…It is a man's pleasure to accompany a lady." Still beaming in joy, Kaji replied.

Seeing that smile, Kahoko gave a sigh secretly. Somehow, she had the feeling that Kaji is kind of similar to Yunoki sometimes. Underneath that smile, Kahoko could never figure out Kaji's true intention.

"Alright, if you feel that you really need to do something for my birthday, would you perform a violin piece just for me?"

"Now?" After Kaji's birthday request finally came through, Kahoko asked a little surprised. "But I didn't bring my violin today."

In a mysterious smile, Kaji replied. "Don't worry, I know just the place to go."

Following Kaji in curiosity, Kahoko found herself in front of a music store. The moment they entered, the shop owner greeted in politeness when he saw Kaji. "Good day, Aoi-sama. Here to pick out some more viola music?"

"Not today," Kaji answered in politeness. Gesturing to Kahoko, Kaji introduced. "This is my friend Hino Kahoko. She is an excellent violinist, an important member to the Yokohama Symphony Orchestra."

Blushing with Kaji's flattering introduction, Kahoko quickly gave a bow. "Nice to meet you. I am not as great a violinist as Kaji made it sound."

"You are too humble, Hino-san." The shop owner replied. "Aoi-sama knows good music when he hears one. So when he said yours is good, then you must be extraordinary."

Not knowing what to say Kahoko laughed along. She never understood why everyone would say that about her music. Knowing compared to others, she was not skilled, and her music was immature, but for some reason she always received high appraisal for her performance.

"I came for a favour today, I was wondering if I could borrow one of your violins and have Hino-san play a piece here at your shop?" Smiling, Kaji asked the shop owner.

"With pleasure, you know you have the right to anything in this shop anyway." To Kahoko's surprise, without hesitation the shop owner consented.

"Fufu…thank you." Turning to Kahoko, Kaji said. "Let's go then."

Although feeling a bit embarrassed, but since this was Kaji's birthday request, taking in a deep breath, Kahoko calmly placed the violin on her shoulder. A warm smile came onto Kaji's face when he heard the beautiful music being performed by the girl he fell in love with the first time they met. As he remembered, every sound, every note being performed by Kahoko was able to captivate and enchant him.

Kaji felt his heart ached a little when he was reminded of his lack of gift in music. Every time he hears Kahoko play, he would be reminded that he was undeserving of her. Unlike the rest of the group, no matter how hard Kaji practiced, he could never produce such a beautiful sound.

Sometimes Kaji Aoi would feel like he was like the stars. Although he could produce some sort of light, but when he was beside the sun, his little glow would vanish and become insignificant. Yet, although knowing he was unworthy of her, Kaji found himself longing for Kahoko. It was like the Greek myth of Icarus, the man who flew towards the sun knowing although the heat of it will melt the wax on his wings. Still marvelled at how close he could be to the sun, Icarus continued to approach the sun. Until he resulted in losing his wings and plunged straight into the sea in death.

Probably as foolish as Icarus, Kaji knew his pursuit of Kahoko would be of the same nature. But was it really so unwise to want something he did not deserve to have? Was it really bad to be greedy?

After Kahoko's performance, Kaji ensured the smile returned to his face as he applauded. "You captured me once again, Hino-san. Although it's my birthday, I still feel a little too luxurious to have your perform for me."

"Mou…Kaji-kun." Kahoko blushed once again. "You always exaggerate. It was only a little violin piece."

_I am not exaggerating_, Kaji would whisper within. On his outstanding, beautiful face however, Kaji would smile politely instead as he suggested, once again lifting the slightest discomfort Kahoko would feel from shyness. "There is quite a good collection of music items here in this shop, would you like to have a look?"

"Sure," Kahoko smiled sweetly in reply. "I was thinking of buying some new violin strings."

Accompanying Kahoko to the strings instrument floor, Kaji's emerald green eyes widened a little in surprise when he saw an unexpected familiar person also on the same floor. Not losing his calm and politeness, Kaji greeted with a big wave. "Hello, Tsukimori! What a surprise!"

Turning to the voice calling his voice, Tsukimori saw the two familiar faces. "Good afternoon, Kaji and…" Tsukimori paused for a short second before he added. "…Hino."

"Hi…hi, Le…" Quickly correcting herself, Kahoko squeezed out a smile and nodded to greet. "Tsukimori-kun."

Kaji noticed immediately from Kahoko's body language how shaken she was the moment she saw the face of the man she was once in love with. It was apparent to Kaji that somehow, in both negative and positive ways, Tsukimori still had a strong influence on Kahoko's emotions after all these years. Peacefully with a smile, Kaji turned to Tsukimori and asked. "Are you buying some new violin strings?"

"Yes." As if Kahoko was not there, Tsukimori replied, no sign of the slightest arousal of emotion within him.

"Great! In that case maybe you can assist Hino-san. I am a violist so I wouldn't be able to recommend anything to her." To Kahoko's horror, Kaji suggested.

Finally moving his eyes onto Kahoko, Tsukimori asked. "You are looking for new violin strings too?"

"Yes," Unable to look straight at Tsukimori, as a reflex, Kahoko's eyes moved away.

"All settled then," Kaji smiled. "I will be looking for some music CDs on the first floor, just come get me when you finished." With that sentence, Kaji conveniently left the two alone.

When it was just Tsukimori and Kahoko left, with a nervous laughter Kahoko said. "You really didn't need to help me, I have bought strings before." Turning away, Kahoko picked out the strings that she needed.

"You still use the brand I recommended." Tsukimori commented when he saw what Kahoko held in her hand.

Sensing her heart ached with Tsukimori's words, Kahoko squeezed out a smile. "It is indeed a good brand. I have been using it ever since you recommended this to me." Stopping, a sad lonely look came onto Kahoko's face. "Actually, you were the one that taught me everything I need to know about music."

Tsukimori did not respond immediately. After some time, Tsukimori asked realising this was the very first proper conversation they have had after three years. "So, are you still practicing the piano?"

"Yes, from time to time." Kahoko replied softly with a smile. "I have now finished the grade four exam for piano and my violin is just heading towards grade 6."

"You have progressed a lot," Tsukimori replied, deep within, his heart sincerely joyful for Kahoko. Every time Kahoko talked about music, her face would always brighten up with delight. That was the same kind of devotion and love he also shared. It made her so beautiful, so entrancing.

"I haven't really done much with my music career compared to you," Shaking her head Kahoko justified. "I always loved to hear you play the violin, and when I heard you now at the orchestra, wow, I am even more impressed." Stopping, Kahoko concluded whole-heartedly. "Your music now has transcended to such a level, I couldn't even describe it in words. All I could say was that your music has such powers, such ability to captivate anyone."

"My music is what it is now…" Softly and gently Tsukimori whispered. Once again the tone that he would only show in front of this one person, this girl that meant everything to him. "I could reach this stage because of you, Kahoko…"

Upon Tsukimori's gentle, sincere, compassionate words, Kahoko felt her heartbeat racing like crazy. Has, has her ears malfunctioned? Did Tsukimori just spoke something so personal, so touching to her?!

"I am sorry, that was inappropriate of me." Tsukimori apologised quickly noticing also the indication of his hidden feeling towards Kahoko. "I should not even be addressing you by your name anymore."

"No, it's okay, I am not offended by it." Quickly shaking her head Kahoko replied feeling her heart somehow joyful with the discovery that Tsukimori might still have feelings for her. For whenever Tsukimori called her by her name, it was an indication that he thought she was someone intimate, someone special to him.

"No, it is improper." Unfortunately, just when Kahoko thought there was hope, Tsukimori insisted, cruelly destroying all possibilities. "I do not wish to cause any misunderstandings, especially to your future boyfriend. Being able to address you so intimately, it is a privilege only someone special to you should have."

Although Tsukimori's voice was still the same calm and unemotional tone, his every word tore Kahoko's heart into pieces. "I," Quickly moving a further distance away from Tsukimori, Kahoko said, noticing her own voice dry. "I got to go. Kaji-kun is waiting for me."

Unable to take another look at Tsukimori, Kahoko turned and ran quickly away from there. However she did not head for first floor to find Kaji, instead, Kahoko ran into the soundproof practice room that she was just performing her song for Kaji. Closing the door behind her, the silent tears that uncontrollably fell down her cheeks became bitter sobs as Kahoko collapsed onto the floor and wept sullenly. It was amazing how it was not until after hearing the same rejecting words from Tsukimori did Kahoko finally come to understand that it was really over between them. How foolish of her to even hope, that somehow, somewhere deep within Tsukimori's heart, that he would have the desire to be together again. However it was also because of hearing those words again Kahoko was finally sober.

_I can let go now, something I should have already done three years ago…_

After Kahoko left, Tsukimori closed his eyes in frustration. He should have never allowed his feeling for her to become uncovered. His heart for Kahoko now would only become a burden to her. However, like he mentioned, his music could sound the way it does now because of Kahoko. To Tsukimori, music was no longer the only thing that mattered to him. Kahoko and music to him are now inseparable.

With his mind in a mess, Tsukimori left the store. To his surprise, the moment he exited the shop, he saw a few more familiar faces. "Hihara senpai, Amou and Tsuchiura?"

"Tsukimori-kun?" Amou called in surprise. "How come you are here? Are you following them too?"

With Amou's question, Tsukimori frowned. "Follow who?"

---

Applying some powder on her face, Kahoko made sure that her eyes will not look so puffy and swollen from the tears. Taking another deep breath Kahoko forced herself to smile as she headed for the first floor where Kaji said he would be.

"Hino-san," Upon her arrival, Kaji greeted. "Got the strings you are looking for?"

"Yes, I have." Nodding, Kahoko replied.

Although Kahoko made sure that she looked normal and fine, but such a façade could never trick a vigilant person like Kaji. Kahoko need not say anything, but Kaji was confirmed Tsukimori hurt her once again. The moment Kaji noticed Kahoko's reaction when she saw Tsukimori, Kaji knew inside the girl he adores, there was still a feeling towards the man she once loved. At the same time, even though Tsukimori seemed to do a better job at hiding his feelings, but Kaji could still sense the buried undying love he also had for Kahoko.

Despite knowing he too was deeply in love with Kahoko, Kaji still made Kahoko's happiness the priority. If Tsukimori's return to Japan could mean genuine happiness for her, Kaji was willing to help them out. Unfortunately, from Kahoko's eyes, the despair she tried very hard to hide hurts Kaji. He knew now that there was no more reason to hold back, Kahoko deserves happiness, she should be pampered.

"Kaji-kun? What's the matter?" Noticing the serious and determined look on Kaji's face, Kahoko asked in surprise.

"Hino-san," With a gentle smile, Kaji asked. "I was just wondering before we meet up with everyone else for dinner, can we go to one more place?"

Not sure what Kaji had in mind, Kahoko nodded. Although Kaji looked so mysterious, there were no big surprises when Kaji led her to Rinkai Park, a place that she had been to several times with Kaji where they would practice music together on the weekends. The only difference was, as it was towards the late afternoons, the sun had began to set, making this beautiful park that outlooks into the stunning Yokohama Harbour even more stunning and romantic.

_Romantic_?! Kahoko felt her cheeks burning hot with the random word that popped into her mind. What the hell was she thinking? Kaji is a good friend! Although it seemed like a date, but it was only a time out with a friend to celebrate his birthday!

"Hino-san, how are you feeling? Is it too cold?" As usual, Kaji asked warmly in attentiveness. "Sorry for bringing you to Rinkai Park when the sun has gone down, the temperature does drop quite a bit." Following his sentence, gently taking off his own scarf, Kaji wrapped it around Kahoko's neck. "Here, hope this helps a bit."

Kaji's natural caring action for some reason made Kahoko speechless and nervous. His tall 180cm body standing over her, and his hands gently tying up the scarf for Kahoko. Not to mention the subtle fragrance of Kaji's cologne coming from his scarf making Kahoko's heartbeat racing. Ironically, Kahoko no longer required Kaji's scarf to keep warm, rather, her body had already started to heat up being so close to Kaji.

"Nice work, Kaji…" From a distance, Amou whispered still continuing on her spying mission. "Taking the girl to a romantic garden at the end of the date, building up the atmosphere as well, good job."

"You, you think Kaho-chan is touched?" In concern Hihara asked, crouching down behind the bush also next to Amou.

He knew it, he should have not gotten dating advise from his brother. But still, with sadness, Hihara knew he could never do a better job than Kaji anyway.

"Why not? Besides, look at how she blushed with Kaji's action. I bet you she is feeling really nervous right now." Grinning, Amou commented from her observation.

"It seems like you two are really into this whole spying thing." With a sigh Tsuchiura said.

With his arms crossed, Tsukimori said in displease to Amou. "Was this the 'something interesting' you were referring to? Hino and Kaji were just buying a present together. If there is nothing else, I will go to the restaurant first."

"Shh, I think he is making a move on her now!" Waving her hand at Tsukimori to hush him up, Amou whispered.

"Is this better now?" With a beautiful smile Kaji asked Kahoko.

"Th…thank you." Nodding quickly Kahoko replied. "But you will be cold too right?"

Shaking his head, Kaji replied. "It was my selfish request to come to Rinkai Park in such a cold weather anyway." Stopping, the expression on Kaji's face turned even softer as he added. "Because this was the place I first met you."

"This was?"

Nodding, Kaji explained. "It was when I was still studying at the old school. When I felt that my life had come to a dead end, I overheard your violin here at Rinkai Park and was rescued."

"You use big words on me again, Kaji-kun. I am really not that special." Kahoko blushed knowing that after three years, she still would blush every time with Kaji's sweet words.

Seeing Kahoko's shy, beautiful expression, Kaji smiled warmly. "I am truly glad that the musician I admire is an attractive girl. The more I admire your music, the more I found myself falling deeply in love with you."

"…Eh?" Not expecting Kaji to say that, Kahoko lifted her head in surprise.

Kahoko was not the only person that was taken by surprise. In excitement Amou whispered. "Oh my god, he did it! He confessed! And so smoothly too!"

Unfortunately Hihara and Tsukimori did not seem to share the same enthusiasm as both became speechless and their eyes fixed on Kahoko, waiting for her response.

"I surprised you didn't I?" Calmly smiling Kaji apologised, his face so sincere that Kahoko knew Kaji was not just using big words this time. Moving away from Kahoko, Kaji turned to face the beautiful Yokohama Harbour. "I never planned to confess to you because I knew I was never good enough for you."

"Kaji-kun…"

With a mocking smile Kaji continued, "Now I have really come to understand what it means to be greedy. I should be satisfied with the status of a fan, an admirer. Yet, the more I am around you, the more time I spend with you made me realise," Turning around, gently stretching out his arms from behind Kahoko, without warning, Kaji held her tiny body softly in his big manly arms. Leaning down, Kaji whispered passionately as he leaned his cheek against Kahoko's soft cheek.

"_I want you for myself_."

"Whoa!!" Amou bit her nails in thrill with Kaji's aggressive move. "Is Hino-chan going to say yes?"

To Amou and all the rest of the spying group's surprise, they found Kahoko stiff still in Kaji's arms. From the look on her face, it was obvious that Kahoko had forgotten how to react. Maybe because she had never expected to hear something like this from Kaji, and maybe because she had not been this close with a man other than Tsukimori.

At this very crucial moment, when all focuses landed on Kahoko for the result, as if to relief her from such pressure, Kahoko's mobile phone started to ring. As a reflex, Kahoko smoothly moved away from Kaji's embrace as with a soft apology to Kaji, Kahoko quickly answered the phone. "He…hello?"

"Good evening, Hino-san." A gentle male's voice came through from the other end. "It's me Yunoki."

"Yu…Yunoki senpai?!"

The moment Kaji heard that name from Kahoko's lips; a frown came onto his face. A call to Kahoko from Yunoki? At this perfect timing? Kaji would rather die than to believe it was a coincidence. With the thought, Kaji turned and looked towards the bush on their far left side.

With Kaji's focus shooting at their direction, as a reflex, the spying group including Tsukimori and Tsuchiura all ducked down.

"I was just on my way to Kaji's birthday dinner tonight, but I forgot the name of the restaurant, would you be able to tell me?" In his polite gentle mode, Yunoki asked.

"Yeah, sure." Kahoko nodded quickly. "It's at _Khan_, the Mongolian BBQ restaurant."

"Got it, thank you." Yunoki thanked with Kahoko's answer. "Oh yeah one more thing,"

"Yes?"

"_When will you learn to not let a man put his arms around you so easily_?" Speaking that sentence in his lower, cruel mocking tone that only Kahoko knew, Yunoki hung up.

Standing there like a stiff rock, Kahoko felt her jaws dropped with Yunoki's sentence.

"Hino-san?"

Kahoko quickly pulled her mind back when she heard Kaji's voice. Turning around, Kahoko squeezed out a smile. "That…that was Yunoki senpai. He is on his way to the restaurant already, so I guess we better go soon."

"I guess we should." Observing Kahoko's reaction, Kaji calmly gave a smile. However, Kaji was not going to let Yunoki destroy this moment that easily. Walking up to Kahoko, Kaji gave her a kind and warm smile. "Hino-san, I do not wish to stress you out. You need not give me an answer yet, I am willing to wait until you are ready."

"Kaji-kun," Lowering her head, Kahoko called not knowing what to say. She does not dislike Kaji, actually, she likes him very much. But, how would she deal with such a confession?

"Hino-san," Gently caressing Kahoko's long silky hair, Kaji called, his voice so tender, so accepting. "I understand that you are not ready, but I just wanted to let you know my heart for I no longer wish to hide this feeling. I desire the position of a man who is fighting to win your heart."

"But I," Kahoko felt so moved and touched by Kaji's heartfelt confession. Knowing what a wonderful person Kaji was, and how many girls would kill to be in her position right now, but with her heart so lost, how could she be worthy of Kaji's love? "I am not a wonderful person, I do not deserve such a treatment from you, Kaji-kun."

"Because you still have feelings for Tsukimori?"

Upon Kaji's unexpected statement, Tsukimori lifted his face in shock. At the same time, he noticed the same kind of astonishment from the group he was with as all eyes landed on him.

"Ka, Ka, Ka, Ka…Kaji-kun!! What…what are you talking about??" Kahoko stuttered in horror and turned away quickly not able to look at Kaji in the eyes.

"Fufu…you are so cute, Hino-san." Kaji chuckled. Gently holding Kahoko's hand in his, Kaji concluded. "Let's just leave it at that. Shall we go to the restaurant now?"

---

By the time Kaji and Kahoko arrived at the restaurant, everyone were already seated. Kaji frowned a little when he saw the only two empty seats were the two chairs between Tsukimori and Yunoki.

Hmm…tough choice. Should Kaji let Kahoko sit next to Tsukimori or Yunoki? Kaji's mind worked out a quick calculation and realised, it would still be safer for Kahoko, if she sat next to Tsukimori instead of Yunoki. Acting most naturally, Kaji pulled out the chair next to Tsukimori for Kahoko. Upon such gesture, it would then make it rude for Kahoko to ignore that and go sit next to Yunoki instead. With a weak smile, Kahoko thanked and sat down next to Tsukimori. After he helped Kahoko to her seat, Kaji then seated himself in the empty seat next to Yunoki as he gave the dangerous senpai a testing smile.

"Sorry we are late," Kahoko gave a slight bow apologising to the people sitting at the table. To her surprise, the moment she lifted her head, she noticed funny looks on everyone's faces. Most of all from the corner of her eyes, she noticed a very uneasy look on Tsukimori's face.

"It's alright we have only just arrived too. Besides, this is a buffet style restaurant, so we can start anytime." Luckily the only innocent person within the group, Ousaki said. Turning to Kaji, Ousaki congratulated. "Happy birthday, Kaji-kun."

"Thank you, Ousaki senpai." Beaming happily Kaji thanked as if nothing had happened. "Let's start then, the buffet is just over there!"

Although the meal seemed like a normal friendly time outwardly, there was an unspoken strange heaviness travelling in the air. Tsukimori felt his mind in chaos when all he could think of was the one statement Kaji made. Was it true that Kahoko still has feelings for him?

Taking a peek at Kahoko, Tsukimori saw she conversed with everyone normally, and although she was sitting next to him, Kahoko felt really far away. Tsukimori hated himself for being troubled with the thought that Kahoko might still love him. What was he anticipating? Their love reunited after how he had hurt her so badly three years ago? With so many other men wishing to be with Kahoko, what right does he have?

"I am going to get some drinks from the drink bar, what drinks would everyone like?" Amou asked as she stood up from her seat.

"Coke please!"

"Ice tea,"

"Coke for me too."

"Lemonade."

Turning to Tsukimori who did not put in an order, Amou asked. "What would you like?"

"Just water."

"I will come with you, you can't handle all the drinks right?" Kahoko immediately volunteered.

Returning to the table with the drinks, Kahoko distributed the cups in the tray on her hand to the people on the table. Picking up the cup of water that Tsukimori requested, Kahoko secretly took a deep breath as she squeezed out a smile.

"Tsukimori-kun, here is your water."

"…Thanks." Feeling stiff and uneasy Tsukimori reached out his hand to accept the cup of water Kahoko passed to him. However, when accidentally Tsukimori's long fingers overlapped Kahoko's soft hand. In shock both Kahoko and Tsukimori let go of the cup together.

"I am so sorry!" Kahoko apologised in shock when she saw the water splashed all over Tsukimori.

"No, it's alright." Knowing he was partly to be blamed for the accident, Tsukimori said as he grabbed his napkins to wipe off the excess water all over him.

Quickly taking the stack of tissues passed to her by Amou, Kahoko leaned over to help Tsukimori clean up the mess. Unfortunately, since Tsukimori's mind had not functioned properly all night, not knowing Kahoko had leaned close to help, when he lifted his head, by accident, Tsukimori's lips brushed over Kahoko's soft tender lips.

Immediately all conversations on the table stopped, as time had stopped for everyone.

Tsukimori and Kahoko shifted away from each other in disbelief as both their faces turned bright red. Everyone else sitting at the table gaped at the unbelievable 'kiss scene' they had just witnessed.

"I…I am sorry." Tsukimori apologised quickly for he knew not what else to say.

"It's…it's okay…" Kahoko covered her mouth in dead embarrassment wishing she could vanish into the air like smoke. Not only was it the first kiss she had in three years, and not only was it with Tsukimori again, but most of all, EVERYONE SAW IT!!!!!

Quickly laughing along, Amou tried to soothe the situation. "Don't worry…it's, it's no big deal, it was just an accident."

"I…" Feeling that she was unable to stand the intense focuses on her, Kahoko whispered. "I will go get some salad." Immediately, Kahoko turned and ran quickly away from there.

With Kahoko's departure, all eyes moved onto Tsukimori instead. Not wanting to explain or dwell deeper into the situation, Tsukimori ignored everyone as he quietly picked up the cup from the floor and silently wiped the remaining water on the table.

"It was an accident, Tsukimori-kun. So I am sure Hino-chan understands too." With a few dry laughs Amou comforted.

"Yes, Tsukimori. No need to feel guilty at all." Yunoki joined in with a gentle smile. "I am sure it wasn't Hino-san's _first_kiss anyway."

Tsukimori's hand stopped moving upon Yunoki's words. Finally lifting his face, Tsukimori picked up his things. Turning to Kaji, Tsukimori said, his voice cold. "Happy birthday, Kaji."

"Thank you." As a reflex Kaji thanked.

Nodding in acknowledgement, Tsukimori said no more as he turned and walked out of the restaurant.

---

Sitting silently on the soft carpet in her bedroom, Kahoko felt all strength had left her as she leaned her back against the wall, and her fingers resting on her lips gently.

After she felt she was ready to return to the table once again, Kahoko found that Tsukimori had already left, and because of the "accident", the dinner ended not long after that. Knowing she was unable to deal with anyone, Kahoko returned home alone.

I am so hopeless…

Kahoko smiled mockingly to herself. It was only a few hours ago she had made up her mind to let go for she finally was clear that Tsukimori no longer felt anything towards her. Unfortunately, as if life was playing a cruel joke on her, that little touch of the lips, something that was not even a kiss was able to remind Kahoko of every little wonderful moment she had with Tsukimori.

The ecstasy she experienced when Tsukimori confessed that Christmas night, the oneness she felt when they performed the violin duet together, their first date together, and of course…their first kiss.

_Beep._

Turning her eyes onto her mobile phone, Kahoko saw the blue light flashing indicating a new message had come through.

You are such a forgetful hopeless wreck,

I am outside your house with the bags you left behind at the restaurant.

Come down at once.

~Yunoki~

Not expecting that, quickly Kahoko opened the curtains and looked out the window. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Yunoki really standing outside in front of his car, and her shopping bags in his hand.

"Yunoki senpai?!" Kahoko rushed out of the house and ran quickly up to him.

"You owe me big time," Yunoki remarked as he passed the bags to Kahoko. "I had to make a detour just to deliver these to you."

Blushing, Kahoko gave a bow in apology. "I am so sorry, and thank you for coming all this way just to give it to me. I had no idea and totally forgot about my bags."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised considering how your mind had shut off after the accident." Yunoki smirked and said on purpose. "I certainly hope you were not sitting up there in the room just now reminiscing it."

Kahoko felt all the blood in her body rushed to her head with Yunoki's spot on diagnosis. In embarrassment Kahoko justified. "I, I certainly was not! That kiss was an accident, Len and I both know it, and…" Kahoko stopped all of a sudden realising that she was making it worse.

Most of all when she looked up at Yunoki, she noticed the gleam in his eyes changed with her statement. There was something dark, something dangerous.

"You call that a kiss?" Yunoki mocked. "I wouldn't call that more than a head butt. You really need to grow up and experience what a real kiss is."

Feeling her cheeks burning hot with Yunoki's words, Kahoko defended. "Of course I know what a real kiss is!"

"Because you have done it many times with Tsukimori?" Yunoki asked coldly.

Kahoko felt her heart pumping like crazy with Yunoki's question. "I, I am not going to answer that question, and it is also none of your business."

"Hehh…talking back at me?" Yunoki threatened as he moved step by step closer to Kahoko, successfully cornered her against the wall. Yunoki's beautiful seductive eyes looked down at Kahoko dangerously as he lifted her chin. "Are you asking to be bullied?"

In fear Kahoko asked, hearing her own voice trembling. "Yu…Yunoki senpai, what, what are you doing?"

Stooping down slowly, Yunoki whispered in a most suave, deep, seductive voice. "Teaching you what a real kiss is…"

Not giving Kahoko a chance to say no, Yunoki pressed his lips deeply onto hers. His hand found its way to the back of Kahoko's head as the fingers caressed the strands causing Kahoko's lips to unlock up a little in pleasure. In satisfaction, Yunoki's tongue slipped into Kahoko's mouth as it searched and played, sending indescribable vibes of pleasure that Kahoko had never experienced from the lips to the tip of her toes.

Losing all her strength, the shopping bags dropped from Kahoko's hand as her eyes closed without her mind's permission, causing Kahoko to sink deeper into the heated and lustful passion while both her lips and Yunoki's slid beautifully against each other. Unable to endure such painfully pleasurable sensation, a soft moan escaped Kahoko's mouth when Yunoki's mouth moved and nibbled gently against her lower lip causing Kahoko's upper lip to yearn for the same tingling sensational treatment. As if her wish was granted, Yunoki did so before he leaned in once again to play with her tongue once more.

Knowing he had successfully mesmerised Kahoko, Yunoki smiled victorious within as he gave Kahoko one last, lingering kiss before he finally moved away. Slowly opening her eyes again, Kahoko found Yunoki smiling at her, his eyes looking deep into her own as he whispered.

"Good night, Kahoko."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Hino Kahoko felt her life had been turned upside down in the past few days. Too many unforeseen, outrageous, unpredictable incidents happened in her surroundings, Kahoko wasn't sure she was able to handle all the changes.

First of all, due to the unexpected return of her first love Tsukimori Len, Hihara Kazuki, Kahoko's closest friend and senior started to maintain a distance from her. No, of course they were still good friends, but there was no denying Hihara had recently preferred to spend more time with his friends than he would with her. Kahoko knew she must have broken Hihara's heart and therefore she would not blame him for wanting some time away from her.

Then comes Kaji Aoi, another close friend, out of the blue, caught Kahoko unaware and confessed his affections to her. The good thing was though; Kaji had not expected anything in return. He had only wanted to let Kahoko know his heart, for he knew Kahoko's hidden secret, how her heart still has feelings for the man she once loved three years ago, Tsukimori Len.

Although in denial, Kahoko knew Kaji was right.

Look at her! The moment the name _Tsukimori Len_ popped up in her mind, Kahoko felt her heartbeat increased, and her mind in such a big mess. Most of all, when she was reminded of the 'accident' that night, Kahoko could literally feel steam coming out of the top of her head! Why was it when she had finally decided to let go and move on, something like this had to happen?! Although it was only the slight touch of their lips, it was enough to carve a deep impression into her memory. Kahoko was reminded of the touch of Tsukimori's kiss three years ago, the intimacy and loving bond she once shared with him.

Still, all these were in no comparison to the absurd, illogical, unfounded action Yunoki Azuma took against her that night.

Arghh!! Wanting to pull her hair out, Kahoko felt she was going to die even to be reminded of it. Although it was not her first kiss, but it was nothing like Kahoko had ever experienced. It was passionate, lustful, a contentment purely physical. Kahoko covered her mouth in embarrassment and shame with the recognition that against her will and preference, her body had actually taken pleasure in the act, reminiscing over every detail of it even now.

_No! It was not a kiss_!

Kahoko wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head madly. It was purely an act to concur, a point Yunoki wanted to make. It meant nothing to the both of them! Unfortunately, Kahoko discovered, against her own will, whatever Yunoki did to her that night had a greater impact on Kahoko than she had liked.

"Ah, Hino-san, going to the orchestra practice now?" As Kahoko was walking towards the school gate, coming from behind her a classmate asked.

"Well, I…" Kahoko lowered her head and took a look at the violin case in her hand. To be honest, Kahoko had not the slightest desire to go to the practice today. How was she going to face Kaji, Tsukimori, and…Yu…

Wahhhh!!! Kahoko wanted to bang her head against the wall even to have that name pop up in her mind.

"Hey, Hino-san, look! That guy standing at the school gate is so cute!" While Kahoko was in her mental disaster, her classmate suddenly elbowed her in tease and whispered.

"You're right, he really is!" Another girl joined in. "Wow, and he has a bunch of flowers! I wonder whom he came for? Lucky girl!"

Following the direction her classmates were pointing to, Kahoko's eyes widened in surprise when she saw the man's face. Noticing the focuses on him, the man standing at the gate turned around and when his eyes met up with Kahoko's, a beautiful smile came onto his already stunningly handsome face. Immediately walking towards Kahoko in eagerness, the man greeted. "Good afternoon, Hino-san. How were your classes today?"

"Kaji-kun! How come you are here?" Kahoko could not help but asked in astonishment. Knowing Kaji studies in Keio University in Tokyo, it was rare for him to suddenly appear at her university in Yokohamai.

"You know him, Hino-san?" As expected, the girls that were admiring Kaji's charm a while ago asked in envy when they discovered the lucky girl they were referring to, was apparently Kahoko.

"Ah, are you both Hino-san's classmates?" Immediately greeting in politeness, Kaji beamed in charm. "My name is Kaji Aoi, nice to meet you."

"Nice, nice to meet you!" Unable to handle the beautiful attractive smile, the two girls quickly lowered their heads in shyness.

Turning back to Kahoko, Kaji asked. "Shall we go?"

"Go?" Kahoko blinked.

"To the orchestra practice." Kaji replied. "You have finished class for the day right?"

Nodding to Kaji's question, Kahoko asked in curiosity. "Have you finished for the day as well? You must have finished early today to be able to rush here from Tokyo."

"Fufu…no, I didn't come from Tokyo." Kaji smiled. "For the next few weeks we are on our prac session, so I will be attending classes at the nominated hospitals here in Yokohama instead of on the Keio Campus."

"Oh wow, that is something different." Kahoko replied. "You must be excited."

"Yes I am," A mysterious smile came onto Kaji's face. "Oh yeah, before I forget," Kaji said quickly as he passed the bunch of flowers in his hand to Kahoko. "These are for you, Hino-san."

"For me? How come?"

Seeing the puzzled look on Kahoko's face, Kaji smiled beautifully in reply. "Because I am wooing you, Hino-san."

Not expecting Kaji to openly declare his affection like this, Kahoko felt blood rushed to her face and she could feel her ears burning hot. At the same time, Kahoko's classmates all awed in envy hoping they too could have such a man pursue them, for it is any girl's dream to be pampered like a princess.

"Kaji-kun," Kahoko sighed softly to all the tenderness and care Kaji provided. "I don't know what to say, you really didn't have to…"

"Am I troubling you?" Kaji asked quickly as a saddened expression came onto his face.

"No, no, it's not that!" Kahoko shook her head immediately when she saw the disappointment on Kaji's face knowing he really was trying to do something nice for her. "I just never thought I deserve such kindness, I am not a wonderful person."

"Fufu…but you are a wonderful person to me, Hino-san." Smile returned to Kaji's face as he replied. Although Kaji's shameless sweet words always made Kahoko blush, he too knew when to stop as he asked instead. "Are you going to the orchestra practice now?"

Uncontrollably Kahoko gave a sigh upon Kaji's question. "I, I don't know, I don't really want to go today…"

Kaji understood immediately the reason why Kahoko hesitated to attend the orchestra practice. Although it was pure accident, Kaji knew that 'kiss' would have rekindled Kahoko and Tsukimori's feelings for each other. Taking another look at the beautiful girl before him, Kaji sighed secretly within when he saw the lost expressions in her eyes. "Sure, you don't have to go to the practice if you don't want to." In a most tender tone, Kaji suggested. "Want to go get something to eat instead?"

Knowing although Kaji's suggestion was tempting, Kahoko did not want Kaji to skip the practice too because of her. Besides, she could not picture what Maestro Schinkel's facial expression would be like if both the first seater of the second violin and viola did not show up at practice. Slowly shaking her head, Kahoko gave a sigh. "No, we should go to the practice."

With her final decision, both Kaji and Kahoko said good bye to the classmates as they walked out the school gate side by side. Other than the envious focuses from Kahoko's classmates, there was another pair of sad lonely eyes that watched the beautiful couple leaving the campus together.

"Hihara, are you going straight to the orchestra practice or do you want to join us to grab something to eat?"

Not reacting to the question addressed at him from his friends, Hihara continued to stare blankly at the direction where Kahoko and Kaji had left. Noticing the miserable look on Hihara's face, his friend gave a sigh. "Stop being so depressed, Hihara! What do you expect when you just sit back and not do a thing? Look at that guy, he came with flowers, he was all sweet and kind. I was honestly surprised how you never really spend time with Hino-san anymore."

"It is better this way…" Hihara gave a sigh.

"Better for whom?" Hihara's friend scorned. "Definitely not for you, look at you now, you are such a wreck."

Hihara made no reply to his friend's ridicule for he knew it was the truth. Hihara had decided to repress his love for Kahoko when he noticed the sealed, hidden love she had for Tsukimori revived upon Tsukimori's unexpected return. Not only so, Hihara was horrified to know, Kaji Aoi had come out of his shell and confessed his heart to Kahoko too.

Hihara actually quite admired Kaji's attitude. Knowing too Kahoko's heart lingered towards Tsukimori, unlike him, Kaji was honest with his feeling. It was worse for Hihara since he never was a person that could hide his feelings. Having to hold back the urge to want to spend every moment with Kahoko, it was slowly draining Hihara's life away. Yet, there was nothing he could do about it because he knew he would only make it more awkward for Kahoko if he lavished his feelings on her.

With such a decision, Hihara kept a distance from Kahoko hoping as time pass, his feeling for her will gradually disappear. Unfortunately, Hihara discovered, that it was impossible.

---

To Kahoko's relief, showing up at the concert hall was not too bad. Tsukimori kept to himself and did not make eye contact with Kahoko at all. Such action although saved Kahoko and Tsukimori from awkwardness, it did bother Kahoko somehow. To be treated as a stranger or appear to be invisible to Tsukimori was way worse than the original discomfort Kahoko had expected.

"_Yunoki-sama has not arrived yet, he usually would be here listening to our practice_."

Kahoko overheard one of the female orchestra member commented in sadness. Nodding secretly Kahoko agreed. Ever since Yunoki introduced himself as the project manager, he had not been late nor missed out a day of the orchestra practice. It was towards the end of the practice already, Kahoko still had not seen that perfect fine countenance.

It was a relief.

Kahoko felt all the nerves in her relaxed with the discovery that Yunoki might not actually show today. Knowing unlike how Tsukimori would ignore her presence, Kahoko had a feeling if Yunoki was here, he might actually approach her and tease her just to see her reaction.

Unfortunately Kahoko was wrong.

For the next four weeks, Yunoki Azuma did not show his face at the orchestra practice at all. Neither did he call Kahoko like how he usually would, nor did he suddenly pay her uninvited visits at her house. It was like; Yunoki Azuma had disappeared from her life, and that night when he kissed Kahoko so passionately, so intimately, it was like an illusion Kahoko's mind created.

To Kahoko's horror, she noticed the change within her. The dread and fear of meeting Yunoki again had now turned into desperate anticipation. A month ago, Kahoko was panicking on meeting Yunoki again after that night, after that unexpected conquering act from Yunoki. She was not sure she wanted to face him, and she was not sure whether she could forgive him for such a mean joke he played on her.

However, after Yunoki's disappearance, Kahoko realised she would look up every time a person entered the concert hall. She would also stop and listen to the conversations amongst the female orchestra members every time Yunoki's name was mentioned.

"I finally found out the reason why Yunoki-sama had not come to see us practice." Kahoko heard one of the girls gave a sorrowful sigh. "For the next months or so, he will be overseeing the opera practice instead."

"For the next months or so?" Another girl joined in the grieving. "But I guess it makes sense, since Yunoki-sama is the project manager for the entire production, the orchestra is only a part of the entire production…"

Knowing that she might actually not see Yunoki for quite a while, Kahoko noticed against her will, there was a sense of lost and loneliness that whirled up within. Although she had Kaji escorting her to the orchestra practice everyday from school, and was able to see Tsukimori at the orchestra practices, Kahoko realised, from time to time, her mind would be thinking of that evil, patronising yet mesmerising smile.

---

Hihara Kazuki grabbed his jacket tight when an unexpected strong wind swept passed the campus ground. It was mid-December and to Hihara, this year's winter seemed colder than usual. Jogging towards the university library, Hihara hoped to hideout in the warm heated library and do some study for the up coming exams,

"Please, I have to find my laptop, my entire assignment is saved in it!"

The moment Hihara entered the warm cosy library, he heard a familiar voice talking to the librarian. Hihara felt his heartbeat raced immediately in excitement when he saw that it was Kahoko.

"I am sorry, Hino-san. But no one has handed in a laptop, nor has anyone spotted anyone suspicious, so there is not much more we could do." With a sigh the librarian shook her head and looked at Kahoko sympathetically. "But we will let you know once anyone hands in a lost laptop."

Unlike Hihara, there was no smile on Kahoko's face, but rather, Hihara noticed Kahoko was about to breakdown in tears. Forgetting that he had wanted to keep the distance from Kahoko, in haste Hihara approached the miserable girl. "Kaho-chan? What's wrong?"

"Hihara senpai…" Looking up at the tall senior that approached her, Kahoko covered her face in frustration. "I was typing out my assignment here in the library on my laptop, and I left the desk for a second just to pick up some more books from the shelf, and when I returned, the laptop was taken…" Taking in a deep breath Kahoko sobbed as she stated the disastrous news. "My months of research and notes were all saved on the laptop, and with the report due in three days, I don't even have time to re-write another one!"

Hihara felt for Kahoko immediately. As a university student too, there was no way Hihara does not share Kahoko's pain. Having your months and months' worth of work vanish like that, and not enough time to re-write it, it really would be a dead end for any university student.

"Kaho-chan," Hihara called gently as his eyes looked to the sad, depressed girl before him. Knowing although there seem to be no more hope for Kahoko, Hihara knew as a close friend and senior, he must do all he could to help her out. He knew this sort of support was something that only he could do, not Tsukimori and not Kaji. "Which paper was it for?"

"It's Music Reinvented 201."

In acknowledgement Hihara nodded. "It is the curriculum for second year students. I am sure I still have the notes and report saved on my computer. We can work on your assignment together." Cheerfully Hihara suggested. "Although I may not look like it, but I am actually quite a fast typist. Since there are less than three days now to work on the report, we might be able to get it done on time if you dictate the report to me and I type it out for you."

"But, I cannot possibly…"

"Kaho-chan," Before Kahoko could finish her sentence Hihara interrupted. "We have been friends for many years; I know you would have done the same for me if I was in your shoes."

With what Hihara said, Kahoko felt her heart greatly touched. She thought she would have lost Hihara's friendship forever, but when it was time that she needed help the most, he was there for her. He was always the help Kahoko needed at the most desperate times just like when they first met three years ago. Finally looking up at the wonderful marvelous person, Kahoko gave Hihara a sincere smile. "Thank you so much, Hihara senpai."

---

"Kazuki," With the tray of coffees in one hand Hihara Haruki knocked on his younger brother's bedroom door. "I got the coffees here."

Not long after his knock, a girl opened the bedroom door as she apologised. "Sorry for the trouble, I should have come down and picked it up myself."

Hihara Haruki smiled as he entered the bedroom, "Nah, you guys have lots of work to do. I certainly hope the coffee will help you stay awake." Placing the cups of coffee on the table, Haruki's eyes moved onto his younger brother who sat before the computer typing away.

With the scene before him, Haruki smiled secretly within. Hino Kahoko, his brother's junior, the girl that his brother had been in love for more than three years. Not sure how his brother did it, but Haruki was most impressed when Kazuki returned home yesterday with Kahoko. Not only that, the two had not left the bedroom ever since. From the look on their faces, the two probably have stayed up the entire night working on the assignment.

Well, it did not matter if the cute couple weren't doing anything romantic. After labouring through all those hours together, Haruki was sure Kahoko would be touched by his brother one way or another.

"Thanks heaps, anikiii." Hihara thanked too knowing it was basically the coffee his brother made that kept them still awake. After Kahoko came over to his house and started working on her major assignment, both she and Hihara had not rested or slept for over thirty hours now. Although he was so mentally drained and physically tired, knowing he was able to help Kahoko was all worth it.

"How much more have you guys got to do?" In curiosity Haruki asked. From the looks of it, Kahoko might be here for at least another night.

As expected, Kahoko replied with a bitter smile. "We are only half way through, but at this pace, we might be able to get it done just before the deadline."

"In that case," Haruki shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I better not interrupt." With a grin Haruki exited the room and left the two to be. Noticing the funny smile on his brother's face before he left the room, Hihara blushed as he took a look at Kahoko.

Hihara felt his heart so at peace. Compared to the past few weeks of emotional dread, this was like heaven to him. Although Hihara was so tired, it did not matter because it was him that could provide help to Kahoko in her greatest need. Not that he was taking pleasure in Kahoko's suffering, but if he could, Hihara hoped this moment he has with Kahoko would never end.

Unlike him though, Kahoko did not seem to notice as she continued to read through the book in her hand. "Ah, Hihara senpai!" Lifting her head Kahoko pointed a phrase on the book. "I would like to add this quote into the report."

"Sure!" Quickly turning back to face the monitor Hihara felt his ears burning hot in embarrassment as he sat up straight and started typing once again when Kahoko read out the phrase to him.

---

_Ding-dong_.

Hearing the doorbell rang, Hihara Haruki headed for the front entrance and opened the door. Standing outside was a youth with beautiful long hair that matched his perfect delicate beautiful face.

"Oh hello, Yunoki." Recognising the person to be his brother's best friend Yunoki Azuma, Haruki greeted.

"Good morning, Haruki-san." In a beautiful polite smile Yunoki greeted too. "Your brother and I are meeting for lunch to celebrate his birthday today, is he ready?"

"Ready?" With a grin Haruki replied. "I doubt it. He had only just fallen asleep a few hours ago from a typing marathon."

"Typing marathon?"

"Yup, they have stayed up for three days working on the report and when I went to deliver more coffee this morning, I saw the both of them finally sleeping." Haruki laughed. "From their peaceful blissful sleeping faces, I believe even the earthquake won't be able to wake them."

"Oh, who else was here?" In curiosity Yunoki asked.

"Well, go see for yourself." Pointing towards Hihara Kazuki's bedroom upstairs, Haruki teased. "But don't wake them; the poor couple deserve a good rest."

With a soft bow to thank Haruki, Yunoki headed for Hihara's bedroom as told. "Hihara? Are you awake?" With a gentle knock, Yunoki asked softly as he opened the door. The first thing Yunoki saw when he entered Hihara's bedroom was precisely as Haruki had described, a beautiful couple sleeping next to each other on the single bed, so peaceful, so serene. With Hihara's tall body already taking up most spaces of the mattress, the other girl's tiny body leaned closely and deeply into Hihara's arms.

However, Yunoki Azuma did not share the same tranquillity when he recognised the face of the girl that was lying next to Hihara. An icy coldness came onto his beautiful face as he continued to stare at the scene that looked like a beautiful painting.

"See? I told you right? Nothing can wake them up now." Coming from behind Yunoki, Haruki entered the room too and whispered in tease.

Smile returned to Yunoki's face as he asked softly, "How come Hino-san is here?"

"Oh, something about Hino's laptop was stolen, and therefore she lost all her notes and the report she had typed out. So Kazuki offered to lend her his notes from last year, and helped her type out the report while she dictates the content.' Not knowing the dark jealousy arousing within Yunoki, Haruki explained. "They literally collapsed onto the bed together after Hino sent out her completed report. But I wouldn't blame them, three days without sleeping and rest!"

"That does sound like something your brother would do," Yunoki chuckled softly. "In that case I guess I will let them have their sleep." Placing a paper bag on Hihara's desk, Yunoki turned to Haruki. "I will just leave his birthday present here."

"I will let him know once he is up that you were here." Haruki nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thank you." Yunoki gave Haruki a polite smile and turned to take another look at the sleeping couple on the bed before he walked out of the room.

---

"_I am so sorry, Yunoki_!"

Yunoki…? Kahoko slowly opened her eyes when she heard Hihara's anxious voice, and most of all, the name mentioned.

"No, it's not okay! We already made plans for today, and you came all the way, but I was sleeping…"

Rubbing her eyes, Kahoko slowly sat up from the bed while her mind gradually recaptures the place and time she was in. Looking around, she saw Hihara talking to someone on the phone, and from the tone of his voice, he sounded kind of anxious.

"No, no. You even bought me a present! Let me buy you dinner instead, how about that?"

Present…? Upon the word Kahoko quickly took a look at the calendar on the wall. Jumping off the bed Kahoko finally remembered that it was Hihara's birthday today, and she was apparently supposed to be the person that organises a party for the group. Due to her disastrous week, Kahoko had totally forgotten about it!

"Alright, if you say so...." With a sigh Hihara finally gave up. "But thanks for the present, Yunoki. I will catch up with you next week."

After Hihara got off the phone, Kahoko approached Hihara immediately and gave him a big bow of apology. "I am so sorry, Hihara senpai! I was supposed to organise your birthday party for today and instead I made you labour for three days with me working on my assignment. I am so, so, so sorry!"

"No, no, it's really alright!" Hihara waved his hands quickly before him to stop Kahoko from apologising. "I wanted to help you, so it wasn't like you forced me into it or anything."

"But, please, let me make it up to you!" Kahoko insisted. "How about this? Are you free tonight? Would you like to come over to my house, and I will cook up a home made meal and bake a cake for you to celebrate!"

Although Hihara felt bad to have Kahoko do something like that for him, but it was really tempting to be able to taste Kahoko's hand cooked meal. It was like a man's dream, to have the girl they love cook a heartfelt meal for them. With the thought, uncontrollably a happy smile came onto Hihara's face as he blushed in joy. "In that case, let's go grocery shopping!"

With Kahoko walking beside him, placing the groceries into the shopping trolley, Hihara felt he was the luckiest man alive. He wondered whether they looked like newly weds shopping for supplies to the house. The more he thought about it, the warmer his heart felt as he took a peek at Kahoko. How long has it been since they spent time like this? To Hihara, it no longer mattered that Tsukimori had returned from Vienna, neither could Kaji's unexpected confession to Kahoko intimidate him anymore. For he knew, it was only him that could be her friend, her support whenever she needed someone.

"Alright, here is the last dish." Kahoko said as she placed another plate of food on the dinning table.

"Wow…" Hihara gaped at the banquet before his eyes. "You, you really have done too much, Kaho-chan."

Smiling in response, Kahoko replied. "This is the least I could do for you, Hihara senpai. If it wasn't for you, I would have failed the subject already." Sitting down opposite Hihara, Kahoko added. "Happy birthday, Hihara senpai."

"Thank you, Kaho-chan." Feeling his heart so touched, Hihara whispered gently. Then with a sigh Hihara added. "I am genuinely happy that I can be here celebrating my birthday with you. But I also feel really bad that I stood Yunoki up this morning when he came."

Kahoko's movements stopped immediately upon what Hihara said. Slowly looking up Kahoko asked noticing her voice shaking a little, "Yu…Yunoki senpai came this morning…? "

Hihara did not notice the uneasy tone in Kahoko's voice as he nodded. "Yes, I was supposed to meet up with him for lunch today, but when he arrived, both of us were sleeping, so he left not wanting to wake us."

Immediately Kahoko felt all the blood inside her body started to boil with the thought that Yunoki saw her sleeping next to Hihara in his bed. Most of all, having not seen Yunoki for a month now, Kahoko noticed an unexplainable sense of disappointment when she realised she had missed out on the opportunity to see the beautiful face that haunted her, constantly reminding her of the strange intimate experience they shared that night.

"Kaho-chan?" Noticing the edginess from Kahoko, Hihara called in concern. "What's wrong?"

Quickly shaking her head, Kahoko squeezed out a smile. "Nothing, I just thought it has been a while since I have seen Yunoki senpai. I wonder how he was doing."

"Oh, in that case do you want to join us next weekend for lunch? We were going meet to make up for today." Still in his simple, kind heart Hihara asked.

"No, it's alright." Kahoko declined almost immediately in defence. A little surprised with her own reaction, Kahoko asked quickly changing the topic. "Should we start before the food gets cold?"

---

So life goes on for Hino Kahoko. Still, she would attend the orchestra as normal, between her and Tsukimori was still the cold silences, and there never was a conversation unless necessary. Yunoki still did not appear to watch the practice, yet, it bothered Kahoko that disconnection between them did not seem to take away the strong memory Kahoko had of that night.

The positive thing was, Kaji still treated her with the same friendliness and care. He would make every opportunity to come visit her after school. On top of that, the precious friendship she had with Hihara returned after those few days of working intensely together. They could talk normally again, share views, spend time together without anymore awkwardness.

Just when Kahoko thought her life had returned to normal, and no big drama would happen, she received a phone call that threw her normal life routine out of its path again.

"Hino? It's me."

"Tsuchiura-kun? It's a surprise that you would call me out of your busy schedule." With the unexpected call from an old friend, Kahoko teased.

"Stop teasing me already, I really need your help." With a sigh Tsuchiura said.

"My help?"

"Yeah, are you free on Christmas Eve?"

"Let me see…" Looking through her calendar Kahoko replied. "The Christmas party Amou-chan organised is on Christmas Day, so I guess I am free."

"Great, can I please ask you for a favour?" Pausing, Tsuchiura's voice lowered slightly in embarrassment. "Would you be able to attend the Annual Music Award's night with me?"

"Annual Music Award's night?"

"Yeah, I have been nominated for an award…"

"Oh wow, congratulations!" Kahoko said immediately when she heard the good news.

"Thanks," Tsuchiura replied as he continued to explain. "But as kind of a policy, it is required that I bring a partner along…" For some reason Tsuchiura mumbled through the last few words of his sentence.

"Sorry, that you what…?" Kahoko asked obviously found it hard to catch the last few words.

With a long sigh, Tsuchiura finally repeated after he cleared his throat. "That I bring along a partner."

"Oh…" Kahoko finally understood why Tsuchiura made the call.

In haste Tsuchiura added quickly. "I know it might be an awkward request, but look at it this way, as a music student, this would be a wonderful opportunity for you to widen you view and most of all get a free meal…"

Kahoko burst out laughing with what Tsuchiura said, "Alright, if you put it that way, and of course with the fact that I am probably the only woman you know other than your mother…"

"Hino…" Tsuchiura groaned in complaint when he heard Kahoko's tease.

"Just kidding," Kahoko laughed. "Alright, what time does it start?"

---

Kahoko was really impressed when she arrived at the venue with Tsuchiura. There was literally red carpets and news crew set up, just like the Oscars! No wonder Tsuchiura was dressed in a tuxedo and he reminded her to wear an evening gown, for this indeed was the type of events that gathers all the famous celebrities.

"It's nice to see you, Tsuchiura-kun and Hino-kun." Upon the elegant voice that greeted them, Kahoko turned around quickly and to her surprise, she saw Hamai Misa standing there, and next to her was her son, Tsukimori Len.

"Nice, nice to see you again!" Kahoko gave a bow quickly in nervousness and embarrassment for the last time she saw Hamai Misa was three years ago at the Tsukimori residence, when she was once Tsukimori's girlfriend.

"Thank you for nominating me for the award," Joining Kahoko in the respectful bow was Tsuchiura as he thanked Hamai Misa, his inspiration.

"No need to thank me, Tsuchiura-kun. I know you deserve the award, and your work and performance tonight will prove it to everyone present." Hamai Misa gave Tsuchiura a smile of praise.

"Performance?" In curiosity, Kahoko turned to Tsuchiura.

"Yeah, I will be performing two pieces tonight, and also from time to time there will be other performances throughout the night." Tsuchiura explained as he turned to Tsukimori. "I guess that was one of the reasons you were here too?"

"Yes," Tsukimori replied mildly, his facial expression had not changed even when he saw Kahoko. "I will be performing a violin piece with my mother and another ensemble piece with other musicians."

Hamai Misa smiled secretly to herself when she saw how hard her son tried to act cold and unmoved upon Kahoko's appearance. Such an act only seemed rather unnatural to Hamai Misa. Knowing her son like no one else, she knew the colder Len appeared, the more it meant he was trying hard to not let his feelings for Kahoko show.

"Well, I guess we better go to our tables," Hamai Misa said as she gave both Kahoko and Tsuchiura a nod. "Good luck tonight and enjoy yourselves."

After the Tsukimori family left, Kahoko whispered in admiration. "She is still so beautiful and elegant; I can't wait to hear her perform tonight."

"I know," Tsuchiura agreed with Kahoko wholeheartedly. "Luckily I would have gotten mine over and done with before her turn, or else I would really be embarrassed to play after her wonderful performance."

"Oh, when will you be performing?" Kahoko asked as the two walked towards their assigned table.

"Here is the program for tonight," Tsuchiura said and passed a pamphlet to Kahoko. "You might recognise a few names on the program. They are all famous musicians."

"Wow…you are right," Kahoko exclaimed when she read through the program. "Who organised this event? This is like the gathering of all the famous music celebrities you could think of."

Pulling out the chair for Kahoko at their table, Tsuchiura replied. "It's the Urahara Group. They are very closely linked with many famous musicians."

"Urahara Group…" Kahoko tilted her head when she thought the name sounded familiar.

"Good evening, Tsuchiura-san." While Kahoko was thinking, she heard a sweet voice greeted. Looking up, Kahoko saw a beautiful elegant lady that looked very familiar. However Kahoko did not need time to remember who the lady was when she saw the face of the gentleman that stood by and escorted the beautiful lady.

"Yu…Yunoki senpai?" Kahoko stood up from her seat immediately in surprise.

"Good evening, Hino-san." Unlike her, Yunoki was still composed as he greeted Kahoko with class.

For a moment there, Kahoko thought the time had stopped. It was rather odd for her to ever feel that way towards Yunoki. Maybe because it had been so long since they last met, or maybe because it was the first time they finally see each other face to face after that passionate kiss. Whatever it was, Kahoko realised, for some reason, she could not move her eyes away from Yunoki...

Noticing Kahoko's fixed focus on Yunoki, the lady next to Yunoki gave a smile as she greeted. "I believe you are Hino-san? We have met once."

As if Kahoko finally realised how rude she was, quickly pulling her focus away from Yunoki Kahoko greeted the beautiful lady. "Good evening, Urahara-san." The moment Kahoko spoke her name, a strange, uncomfortable feeling whirled up inside her, reminding her of something she had actually forgotten…

Yunoki Azuma is engaged.

Yes, that is right, Yunoki already has a beautiful fiancée, and therefore, it confused and bothered Kahoko even more as to why Yunoki kissed her that night. Although she should have figured it out by now, it still daunt on Kahoko that to Yunoki, the kiss never contained any feeling.

"I have wondered who you would bring as your partner for the Annual Awards Night," Urahara Miyako turned to Tsuchiura and smiled in tease. "I should have known that you would bring Hino-san."

Blushing, Tsuchiura justified. "It was your company policy that I have to bring a partner. Hino and I have known each other for years and we are great friends. So this is the kind of time when we have to help each other out."

Giggling to Tsuchiura's answer, Urahara Miyako said. "You don't need to try that hard to justify, Tsuchiura-san. I was just joking." Stopping Miyako took a look at Yunoki as she added with a hidden meaning. "I know there is nothing between you and Hino-san."

Unmoved with Miyako's words, Yunoki reminded with a calm smile. "Shall we return to our tables soon? The first performance is about to start."

"I will see you around then," Miyako nodded and gave Tsuchiura a warm smile. "Good luck on your awards and performance tonight."

Kahoko felt her heart in such a big mess when her eyes followed the beautiful couple as they return to their table. She saw how Yunoki kindly pulled out the chair for his attractive future wife, and how he escorted her so well, and most of all, acted as if he had no memory of what he did to Kahoko that night, Kahoko felt a pressing pain against her chest.

The miserable depressing thoughts of how something so intimate to her meant nothing to Yunoki continued to bother Kahoko throughout the night. She could not concentrate on any of the performances, and even when Tsuchiura conversed with her from time to time, Kahoko realised she could not focus.

"Hino, Hino,"

It was not until Kahoko felt Tsuchiura tapping her did she quickly woke from her gloomy thoughts. "Yes…yes?"

"I am going backstage now to prepare for my performance. Do you want to come along, or do you want to stay here?" Tsuchiura asked.

Taking another look at the beautiful couple that sat in the other table, Kahoko replied. "I will come with you." If she could, she hoped she would not have to take another look at them, unfortunately, she found that was exactly what she had been doing all night.

"Tsuchiura-sama, you will be on after the next award has been announced. Meanwhile, please wait at the staffroom there." After Kahoko and Tsuchiura arrived at backstage, one of the staff indicated politely to Tsuchiura.

When the two entered the staffroom, they saw Tsukimori also waiting inside. The frown immediately came onto both Tsukimori and Tsuchiura's faces. After so many years, these two super gifted musicians still acted like worst enemies.

"I thought it is not yet your turn, how come you are already here?" Tsuchiura asked.

Calmly placing his violin case onto the table, Tsukimori replied coldly. "I prefer to remain at backstage and do some practice before the actual act."

With his arms crossed, Tsuchiura mocked. "You have not changed one bit, still a paranoid elite."

"There is nothing wrong with being careful." Not bothering to look at Tsuchiura, Tsukimori argued back.

Kahoko smiled bitterly to the scene before her, she kind of understood what it meant when you can't have two geniuses exist at the same time. On the other hand, Kahoko knew only they understood each other perfectly. Their sincere attitude towards music, the same kind of passion they inherit.

Luckily before the two boys engage into further argument, the staff came to announce that it was Tsuchiura's turn. With that, the three followed the staff to backstage.

"Good luck!" Kahoko gave Tsuchiura the thumbs up.

"Thanks," Winking back with a confident smile Tsuchiura waved before he went on stage.

Kahoko felt her entire soul captivated the moment such magical music was produced from Tsuchiura's fingers. Knowing already Tsuchiura to be a very gifted musician from back in their high school days, it was spectacular how much more Tsuchiura had improved and progressed in the past three years. With the thought, Kahoko took a look at Tsukimori and found a confirming and approved look on his face. It must have pleased Tsukimori somehow to know his long time rival had also successfully pursued music into a deeper and higher level just like him. With a smile, Kahoko's eyes moved back onto the stage and felt somewhat envious of how the two musicians who were once her ensemble companions have grown so much compared to her.

"Hino,"

To Kahoko's surprise, before Tsuchiura start to perform his second song, Tsukimori suddenly called from beside her. Turning to him, Kahoko found a most concerned look on Tsukimori's handsome face as he looked straight into her eyes. "Did something happen between you and Yunoki senpai?"

Kahoko's whole body jumped as if she was electrocuted with Tsukimori's absurd and arbitrary question. Immediately her mind shut down and all the blood in her body started to flow in reverse order. "No…nothing!! I mean, why anything would…no, of course nothing! Why...I mean, it's not like, no wait…what, what do you mean?!"

Tsukimori did not respond when he saw the state of panic and confusion Kahoko was suffering from. Upon such reaction, Tsukimori knew the answer to his own question. Ever since he accidentally saw the photograph Urahara Miyako dropped, he had been bothered by the odd and 'unhealthy' relationship Kahoko has with Yunoki. Most of all, Tsukimori noticed throughout the evening, Kahoko's eyes continued to look over at Yunoki and Miyako, there was such lost, hurt expressions showing through her eyes.

Noticing how Tsukimori's eyes had not looked away, and for the first time ever since his return from Vienna, Tsukimori finally openly displayed his care and concern for her. In shame, Kahoko exhaled deeply and apologised. "I am sorry, I was not making any sense…"

"Its fine," Tsukimori said. "I know I did mention before that I no longer have the right to interfere with your personal life, but I wanted you to have genuine happiness, because you deserve that."

"Len…"

"I do want you to rethink what you are doing," Tsukimori gave a sigh. "Yunoki senpai is an engaged man. Falling in love with him will only bring you more sorrow."

Not expecting Tsukimori to say that, Kahoko lifted her head. "Fall in love with Yunoki senpai…?" Kahoko could not believe what Tsukimori was telling her. "No, no way! I couldn't possibly fall in love with him, I know he is engaged! There is no way anything can ever happen between us!" Kahoko stopped all of a sudden when she heard those words coming out of her own mouth.

In that case, why was she so annoyed that the kiss meant nothing to Yunoki?

Biting her lower lip in frustration, Kahoko realised it was because that kiss had a deeper meaning to her. It frustrated Kahoko to know that something that meant nothing more than a cruel joke to Yunoki caused her to lose control over her emotions for so long, yet it did not even remain in Yunoki's memory.

Seeing that same lost, perturbed expression appearing on Kahoko's face again as it had throughout the entire night whenever Kahoko would look at Yunoki, Tsukimori felt his heart constricted in pain. Slowly reaching out his hand, he overlapped it with Kahoko's soft tiny hands. "Kahoko…" Holding it tightly in his own, Tsukimori whispered tenderly the name that he told Kahoko that he should no longer use. "If you were to fall in love again, I wish it was not Yunoki senpai..."

Not expecting that, Kahoko lifted her head and when her eyes met up with Tsukimori's magical beautiful hazel eyes, she could not look away again. How long has it been since she felt this close to Tsukimori? Why was Tsukimori suddenly so tender tonight? With a sad lonely smile, Kahoko whispered. "If was I was to fall in love again, it would be…"

"Tsukimori-sama!"

Suddenly one of the staff approached the two in haste. As a reflex, both Tsukimori and Kahoko immediately let go of each other's hands. Trying to look calm and normal, Tsukimori turned to the staff. "What is it?"

Tsukimori frowned when he saw the pale look on the staff's face knowing it must be bad news he has for him. As expected, the panicked staff explained. "There was a small accident just now when one of the boxes collapsed, and the two musicians who will be performing the ensemble piece with you later tonight were injured in the accident."

"How bad were their injuries?" Tsukimori asked.

"It was nothing major, but it was unfortunate that the injuries were on the hands." With a sigh the staff replied. "We would need to find replacement for them immediately; would you be able to find anyone?"

Tsukimori frowned even more with the outcome. "It would be impossible to find someone in such a short time. Majority of the musicians here already have their own piece to perform and most of all, this is an ensemble piece. It is not possible to just put two other musicians on the spot without practice."

"What's wrong?" While Tsukimori was conversing with the staff, Tsuchiura had finished his performance and returned to backstage. With his question, the staff patiently explained the whole disaster again.

"What replacements would you need and for what song?" Tsuchiura frowned too when he heard the bad news.

"Another violinist and flutist, it is for Mozart's Symphony No 40."

With what the staff said, immediately Tsuchiura looked up at Kahoko. "You can do it right?"

"What?!" Kahoko stepped back in shock. "No, no, no, I don't think so."

Unfortunately Kahoko noticed Tsukimori also looked at her upon Tsuchiura's suggestion. "It might work. We have practiced this piece before when we worked on the ensemble three years ago."

"But we will still need a flutist." The staff interrupted as if Kahoko had already said yes.

With a smile Tsuchiura reminded. "There is no need to worry about that, there is actually another person present tonight who was once in the ensemble that played the same piece too. I am sure even after three years, he would still be able to perform the song without struggle."

---

"You need me as the replacement flutist?" Yunoki asked in surprise when the staff approached him for help.

"We are terribly sorry to have to put you on the spot, Yunoki-sama." The staff gave a big bow of apology. "There was really no one else we could find and according to Tsukimori-sama and Tsuchiura-sama, you have once performed this piece in the ensemble three years ago."

"It might actually be quite interesting to hear you perform, Azuma-san." The old man that sat next to Miyako spoke up with a big smile. "I have heard from my daughter that you once were chosen as the candidate of the Annual Music Concur in Seiso Gakuin, it is a pity that I have never heard you play."

Although Yunoki was unwilling to perform flute before people knowing how sensitive his grandmother could get, but since the request came from his future father-in-law, Yunoki knew his grandmother would then see it only as an action to service an important client. Standing up from his seat, Yunoki gave the elderly man a polite bow. "Urahara-san, in that case I shall try my best."

Following the staff to backstage, Yunoki's eyes lightened up in amusement when he saw the member of the ensemble. The moment the female violinist saw him, he noticed the gleam in her eyes changed as she quickly looked away pretending she did not see him and continued on with her practice.

With an observant smile, Yunoki stated. "I guess you have become the last minute replacement too, Hino-san?"

"Yunoki senpai," Before Kahoko replied, Tsukimori interrupted coldly as he passed the music score to Yunoki. "Do you need these or can you still remember it off by heart?"

Yunoki's eyebrow lifted slightly when he sensed Tsukimori was keeping him away from Kahoko. Gently receiving the music score from Tsukimori, Yunoki replied, his face still beaming with the professional, beautiful smile. "Unfortunately I am not as gifted as you and Hino-san, I might be the one to destroy the ensemble tonight."

Not bothering to talk to Tsukimori anymore, gently taking out the flute handed to him by the staffs, Yunoki started the tuning and warming up of the fingers. The moment Kahoko heard the beautiful elegant sounds that came from Yunoki's flute, secretly Kahoko took a look at Yunoki.

To be honest, Kahoko still does not know how to act in front of Yunoki. Hoping she was able to get by tonight without having to converse with Yunoki, Kahoko never predicted this outcome.

"Okay, should we try to go through it once?" The cellist in the ensemble suggested.

Taking a deep breath Kahoko convinced herself to stay calm. Unfortunately when she found herself standing between Tsukimori and Yunoki, Kahoko found it impossible to concentrate. With her part slightly off the tempo compared to everyone, the group stopped immediately.

"I am so sorry," Kahoko apologised immediately. "I am a little nervous…"

"I guess it's not too bad considering you haven't practiced with us before.' The violist of the group quickly comforted.

"Shall we try again?" The cellist asked.

"Take a deep breath and try to relax, Hino-san." With an encouraging smile Yunoki suggested. "I am also finding it hard to catch up since it has been a while. But I believe it will all come back to us."

Not expecting the comforting words to come from Yunoki, Kahoko felt her heart moved greatly. Secretly taking a look at Yunoki, Kahoko discovered that unlike the other times, this time Yunoki was actually genuinely helping her.

"Try to follow my lead, and relax your shoulders even more." Coming from her other side, Tsukimori whispered.

A stream of warmness flowed through Kahoko when she received the advice and comfort from the two boys. Although time had altered the relationships between the three of them, in a time like this, Kahoko felt she had returned back to the high school days where they all worked together to achieve the same recognition.

Slowly closing her eyes, Kahoko allowed her fingers to take over, and her mind entered into such calm and tranquillity. Like magic, this time round the practice sounded spectacular and amazing. The cellist and violist exchanged a look with each other when they discovered, they actually sounded even better than the original members! Seriously, where did these two 'replacements' pop up from??

---

"Congratulations on winning the award," Kahoko congratulated Tsuchiura after he returned to the table from receiving the 'Best Original Music Score' award showered in cheers and applause.

"Thanks," With a smile Tsuchiura sat back into his seat. "But I wasn't as excited as when I heard you guys perform tonight. Like how I remembered, you guys were still amazing together."

Blushing, Kahoko complained. "It's all your fault for putting me on the spot like that. I thought my job was only to help you meet the policy so you could enter tonight's venue?"

Laughing Tsuchiura replied, "I guess I really owe you big time. So do you want to leave soon or are you going to stay for the dance?"

"Isn't the event finished?" Kahoko asked remembering on the program, Tsuchiura's award was supposed to be the last one.

"Well, the formal part is," Tsuchiura answered. "After this is the celebration where the ball starts."

Just as Tsuchiura explained, the master of ceremony announced that the ball has officially started, and already many couples entered the dance floor when the music started playing. While Tsuchiura and Kahoko were talking, a gentleman approached their table as he greeted. "Good evening, Tsuchiura-san."

Standing immediately from his seat, Tsuchiura quickly shook hands with the visitor. "Good evening, Kondo-san."

Kahoko saw the two men converse with each other for a while, then turning to her, Tsuchiura apologised. "Sorry Hino, Kondo-san and his associates would like to discuss over some future contracts for my work."

"Sure, don't mind me." Knowing more opportunities had risen for Tsuchiura after winning the award tonight, Kahoko said supportively. "I will just sit here and help myself to the desert buffet, so take your time."

"Thanks," In gratefulness Tsuchiura gave Kahoko a smile before he left with Kondo.

"Len," Hamai Misa smiled and called out to her son as her eyes landed on the girl that sat alone at her table. "Aren't you going to ask Hino-kun for a dance? She is sitting there by herself."

Tsukimori's eyes followed where his mother was looking and saw as she had described, Kahoko really sat there looking like she was bored. Don't know when and how Tsuchiura had left her there by herself.

"No, I…" Feeling his face slightly hotter from embarrassment, Tsukimori replied. "I am sure Hino already has a partner."

Seeing her son's facial expression, Hamai Misa gave an understanding smile. "Len, if you don't ask her, she will be asked by someone else."

Tsukimori frowned when he saw just as his mother said, he saw a man approached Kahoko's table.

"Err…no it's okay. I am not really a dancer." When the stranger approached her to invite her to the dance, Kahoko squeezed out a smile and declined.

"It's alright. I can teach you." The man smiled and insisted. Forcefully reaching out his hand, he held onto Kahoko's hand and pulled her out of her chair. "Since your partner abandoned you, you should be free to dance with me right?"

"Wait, please let go of me!" Kahoko called in shock as she tried to pull her hand out from the man's grasp. Suddenly Kahoko saw another hand pulled the arrogant man's hand off hers. Looking up, Kahoko's eyes widened in surprise when she saw that it was Tsukimori!

"It's not what a gentleman should do forcing a lady." Coldly Tsukimori said to the man. "Besides, who said she was abandoned by her partner?" Turning to Kahoko, Tsukimori held onto her hand as he led her towards the dance floor.

"Len…?" Kahoko called in surprise finding her heart pumping fast like crazy when Tsukimori's arm came around her waist and led her into the waltz.

"Sorry, I know you probably did not want to dance with me," Softly Tsukimori whispered when a sad tender expression came onto his face. "But I did not know how else to keep you occupied in case another man came to harass you."

Kahoko felt her heart thumped hard with what Tsukimori said. Lowering her head in shyness Kahoko shook her head softly. "No, I should thank you first for rescuing me from that awkward situation." Pausing, Kahoko added, her voice hardly audible. "I am glad that we can dance like this again…"

Tsukimori felt his heart burnt with Kahoko's sweet touching words. The beautiful genuine smile that Tsukimori had not shown for a long time came onto his stunningly perfect face as he leaned in holding Kahoko closer to him.

"_I know you came as Tsuchiura's partner, but is it okay if I escort you home, Kahoko_?"

---

"Well, I am fine with it." Tsuchiura shrugged his shoulders when Tsukimori told him that he would offer to take Kahoko home. "I guess it worked out better this way because I actually have to attend another meeting after this."

"Wow, what time can you finally go home?" Kahoko asked in sympathy.

With a long sorrowful sigh, Tsuchiura shook his head. "I wish I know the answer myself." Turning to Kahoko he smiled. "Thanks for coming with me tonight. I will see you later?"

"No worries, I will see you later too."

After Tsuchiura walked off to attend his "meeting", Kahoko turned to Tsukimori. "I just need to go grab my coat from the concierge, I will see you at the front door in five minutes?"

"Alright." In acknowledgement Tsukimori nodded.

After Kahoko collected her coat and headed back towards the front entrance where Tsukimori would be waiting, her feet stopped when she saw a person standing there waiting for her in the corridor. The moment she saw the person's face, Kahoko felt her body froze and her lung unable to breath as the person stood up from where he was and approached her.

"You really are amazing, Kahoko." The person gave a cruel smirk as an icy coldness painted his strikingly beautiful face. "How do you manage to fool all these men into becoming your love slave?"

"Yu…Yunoki senpai?!" Kahoko felt her heart thumped so hard that she could hear it pounding right by her ears unison the steps the dangerously charming senior took to finally close up the distance between them.

"First you slept with Hihara, making him stay up three days to work on your assignment for you, then you showed up as Tsuchiura's partner and leaving with Tsukimori?" Yunoki mocked, his every word malicious and harsh.

Upon such ridicule, Kahoko's face turned bright red as she blurted out in defence. "You do not have the right to condemn me, Yunoki senpai! You already have a beautiful fiancée, why did you…??" Kahoko halted her words immediately realising she could not even phrase that incident back to Yunoki.

"…Are you jealous?"

Kahoko lifted her head in shock upon Yunoki's question. "Of course not! Why would I be jealous of…??" Kahoko stopped suddenly when to her total bemusement; she saw a smile on Yunoki's face.

It was not the kind of smile that Yunoki always faked, nor was it the sort that he would use whenever he makes fun of Kahoko. Rather, it was the genuine, pure happiness that reflected from some sort of revelation Yunoki seemed to have discovered.

"Kahoko…" Whispering her name in tenderness, Kahoko found Yunoki pulled her into his arms.

As a reflex, Kahoko struggled madly to push herself away from Yunoki in fear that he might do something to her again. Something that was going to haunt her for the next months, something that is going to give her the wrong idea again.

Unfortunately Kahoko had only found Yunoki tightened his embrace as he leaned in and whispered once again by her ear, in the deep charming suave voice that made her legs lose its strength. "Kahoko…do you believe in wishes?"

Finally Kahoko stopped struggling but she could not make out a word to answer Yunoki's question. However it appeared that Yunoki wasn't really looking for an answer as he continued. "Wish is only beautiful when it cannot be fulfilled. I have wanted to support and help you find the destination of your love. Because that is what a kind senior and friend should do."

Stopping, Yunoki lifted Kahoko's chin to face him as he looked deeply and sincerely into her eyes. "Yet, if that wish was towards me, Kahoko. I am willing to sacrifice at all costs, my future, my life, and my everything to ensure that wish will come true."

Not sure if her ears malfunctioned, Kahoko felt her heartbeat racing with Yunoki's passionate words. What…what was he indicating? Why is he saying this to her??

Slowly Yunoki let go of her as he moved away keeping the distance from her. Turning back to look at Kahoko again, the evil, teasing smile returned once again onto Yunoki's face as he added. "Just kidding, Kahoko. You didn't think I was confessing did you?"

Kahoko felt blood rushed to her head in realisation that Yunoki was making fun of her again. Not wanting to spend another second there, Kahoko turned and stormed off hoping to be as far away from Yunoki as possible.

However, Kahoko slowed down her pace when she suddenly remembered the genuine smile Yunoki showed before he said all that.

_Was that really just another evil joke_?

i Yokohama is about an hour and half by train away from Tokyo

ii Aniki is the Japanese term used by guys to address their older brothers


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_Wish is only beautiful when it cannot be fulfilled, don't you think? _

_Yet if that wish was towards me, Kahoko. I am willing to do everything, sacrifice all, my future, my life, and my everything to ensure that wish will come true._

"Yunoki senpai…" Kahoko whispered secretly within when those words spoken by Yunoki Azuma a while ago continued to repeat itself inside her mind. Once again Kahoko discovered something that was considered by Yunoki as a mere joke troubled her severely.

Waiting alongside Kahoko on the train platform, Tsukimori observed the troubled girl silently. The same forlorn and lost gleam Kahoko had expressed throughout the night returned once again after Kahoko picked up her coat from concierge. Not sure of the details, Tsukimori discovered somehow Kahoko must have had some sort of interaction with Yunoki. A frown came onto Tsukimori's face when he saw, as if a mindless robot, Kahoko followed the crowd and stepped onto the train carriage when it arrived at the station.

"Kahoko," Reaching out his hand, Tsukimori grabbed onto Kahoko's arm and pulled her back onto the platform. "That is an express train; it doesn't stop at the station we are getting off."

"Ah…" Quickly taking a look at the display on the train, Kahoko blushed in shame and apologised. "I am sorry, Len."

Tsukimori did not respond as he continued to study the beautiful girl before him. Sensing his heart heavy and restless, Tsukimori knew these uncomfortable, weighty feeling all came from his concern for Kahoko. Yes, it had been three years already, unfortunately it did not give Tsukimori the excuse to forget the girl who touched his heart so deeply three years ago. Although he had declared to Kahoko that he no longer should involve himself into her personal affairs, over and over again, Tsukimori had found himself doing the opposite.

It did not matter how many times Tsukimori reminded himself strictly that he was the man who caused Kahoko to weep so bitterly three years ago, whenever he saw how frail and feeble Kahoko was, he could not make himself walk away.

"Kahoko," Finally opening his lips, Tsukimori asked. "Are you in a rush to get home tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yes," A slight shade of redness came onto Tsukimori's perfect refined face as he suggested. "If you are not in a rush, we could probably look around since it is Christmas Eve."

Not expecting the invitation to come from Tsukimori, Kahoko thought her ear malfunctioned. Was Tsukimori requesting to spend more time with her on Christmas Eve?! However when she saw the tenderness in the gleam of Tsukimori's eyes, a warm blissful smile came onto Kahoko's beautiful face as she nodded. "Sure."

---

Maybe because it was the last chance to shop for Christmas gifts, the shops were all still open, filled with shoppers, families and couples. Walking amongst the crowd was Kahoko and Tsukimori, the pair that must have appeared as a beautiful loving couple in other's eyes. This was proven when one of the shop assistants called out to Tsukimori when they walked pass.

"Good evening, sir. Would you like to win a surprise gift for your lovely girlfriend?"

Taking a look at Kahoko, Tsukimori blushed as he justified. "No, we are…"

"It's Christmas Eve, sir! Give it a try!" Handing a basketball to Tsukimori, the shop assistant encouraged. "If you could successfully shoot in three baskets out of five attempts, you will be able to win the instant prize we have available, and then be entered into the draw for the grand prize of a romantic ski holiday for two!"

Upon hearing the content of the grand prize, Kahoko and Tsukimori's faces turned bright red immediately. Grinning at the innocence of the cute couple, the shop assistant pushed Tsukimori forward to the stand and persuaded once more. "No pressure, it's all just for fun anyway!"

With a sigh, Tsukimori turned to Kahoko. "What do you say?" Stopping, Tsukimori added. "I must remind you that I have never tried basketball before."

Kahoko smiled within hearing Tsukimori's statement. Indeed, if it was Hihara, Kaji and Tsuchiura, shooting baskets might not be too difficult. "I guess it would be kind of fun, you should give it a go."

Knowing what a softy he had become after he fell in love with Kahoko, instead of scaring the shop assistant away with his frown, gently handing her his violin case, Tsukimori replied. "In that case, I guess I can give it a try." Holding the big rough orange ball in his hand, Tsukimori turned and took a look at the ring before him. Lifting his arms, after careful aim, with the use of the power from his wrists Tsukimori released the ball.

Tsukimori frowned when he saw the power he used was too strong, as a result the ball bounced off the backboard. Picking up the ball for Tsukimori, the shop assistant returned it to him and smiled. "Don't worry, you still have four more try."

"Ganbattei, Len!" In encouragement Kahoko called out from beside.

Holding the ball once again in his hand, this time Tsukimori knew what to do. The first shot was seriously, and literally the first time in his life he touched a basketball. After his first attempt, Tsukimori understood immediately the kind of power, the precise aim required for the ball to enter the ring. Tsukimori had always been a perfectionist, with proper calculation and a calm heart; he no longer saw this as a difficult task.

Looking straight at the ring again, Tsukimori released the ball. This time, like magic, the basketball released from Tsukimori's hands flew in perfect projectile motion, and _swish_, went right through the ring.

"Wow!! That was a perfect shot, Len!" Clapping in amazement Kahoko cheered. Although it may be beginner's luck, but Kahoko was still proud of Tsukimori's accomplishment.

"Congratulations, now you only have to get two more in to win an instant prize!" The shop assistant said and returned the ball to Tsukimori again.

To the amusement of all the viewers that gathered, Tsukimori's next four shots all went perfectly into the basket. Feeling her jaw dropped with the unbelievable scene before her, Kahoko discovered, Tsukimori might actually have an amazing talentii.

"You are amazing, sir!" The shop assistant praised as he handed Tsukimori a wrapped gift. "Here, you have won yourself an instant prize, and of course the chance to enter the draw of the romantic ski holiday for two!"

"No, we are…" Returning once again to the embarrassing topic, Tsukimori blushed.

"Here," Passing the forms to Kahoko instead, the assistant said. "Just enter both your details and if you are our lucky winner, the holiday coupon will be mailed to your address on the form."

Under pressure, Kahoko had no choice but wrote both her and Tsukimori's contact details on the form. Well, look it from another angle, it's not like they would win the draw anyway. So filling out some form wouldn't hurt, right?

"So what was the instant prize?" Kahoko asked in curiosity as both Tsukimori and she left the shop. Kahoko's eyes glowed with joy when she saw after Tsukimori opened the wrapping it was a portable music player. "Wow, it's quite a good prize!"

"Do you want it?" Tsukimori asked as he handed the prize to Kahoko. "I don't really have need for a music player."

"Are you sure? But it is your prize." Kahoko said quickly.

"Take it," Tsukimori insisted.

"Thank you," Kahoko thanked and accepted the prize. Well, although indirectly, maybe she could take it as a Christmas gift from Tsukimori. With that idea secretly hidden within, Kahoko took a peek at Tsukimori as uncontrollably a smile painted her lips.

"_Wow, take a look at this necklace_, _it's so beautiful_!"

Walking pass a jewellery shop, Kahoko overheard a girl called out to her boyfriend. In curiosity, Kahoko also moved her eyes onto the elegantly beautiful accessory. Wholeheartedly, Kahoko agreed with the girl that this was one of the most stunning pieces of jewellery she had ever seen. It was not glamorous with lots of precious stones, but a simple, sophisticated design.

Noticing her fixed focus on the necklace on display, Tsukimori asked. "Want to take a look inside the shop?"

"No, it's alright. I was just looking" Kahoko shook her head and said quickly. "Let's go to another shop."

As Kahoko and Tsukimori continued to look around the shops, walking side by side just like how they used to three years ago, it was inevitable for Tsukimori to see that all has to come to an end. Knowing if he and Kahoko did not return to the train station soon, they will miss the last train.

Kahoko understood the thought going through Tsukimori's mind. It was not difficult because she noticed how Tsukimori had become quieter, and the frown on his face deepened whenever he took a look at his watch.

"Len," To make it easier for Tsukimori, Kahoko initiated. "I guess we should be heading home soon, it has been a long night."

"I guess so…" Replying Kahoko with a soft smile, Tsukimori said hoping the expression on his face did not give away the disappointment he felt.

With the same lingering, lonely wave of emotion shared between the two, both Kahoko and Tsukimori headed towards the train station in silence. Tsukimori did not attempt a conversation for he was never the man with words. Although his love for Kahoko was deep and strong, he knew he could never express them well to her. At the same time, Tsukimori can not deny the fact he had been wanting to know the answer to Kaji's statement, how after three years, although both he and Kahoko had not remained in contact, Kahoko still has feelings for him.

With the question in mind, unintentionally he took another look at Kahoko. That was when Tsukimori saw Kahoko blowing warm air onto her hands while she rubbed them, hoping to keep warm in this freezing cold winter.

"You did not wear your gloves again." Tsukimori stated with a frown. "Freezing your fingers like this will affect your violin playing."

"Well I," Kahoko gave a sheepish smile. "I didn't bring gloves today because I thought they wouldn't match the evening gown I am wearing. I also was expecting to be indoor majority of the time so…" Stopping quickly Kahoko added. "Ah, not that I am saying I didn't want to take a walk like what we had done, I am really glad that we made a detour…"

While Kahoko was still trying to explain the situation, she saw Tsukimori took the glove off his right hand and passed it to her. "I am sorry that I was careless and did not realise. Put this glove on your right hand."

Not sure what Tsukimori had in mind, Kahoko did as told. To her surprise, she felt a warm hand overlapped her cold left hand. Lifting her head, Kahoko saw Tsukimori gave her a tender smile as he held her bare left hand with his right. Slipping both their hands into the pocket of his winter coat, Tsukimori whispered. "Hopefully this helps."

The rest of the journey home, Tsukimori did not let go of her hand. To the both of them, it was as if they have returned to the past, the time where they spent every possible moment together after Tsukimori's confession on Christmas night.

Kahoko felt her heart ached when the same thought hit her. This time spent with Tsukimori was marvellous, but fact remains, eventually, he will leave her and return to Vienna. Was she ready to give her heart to him, knowing she will have to watch him walk out of her life again?

---

"Kaho-chan, over here!"

The moment Kahoko waliked out of the train station, she saw the group of familiar faces and among them, a tall green haired youth with big cheerful smile waved at her. Responding with a joyful smile, Kahoko walked quickly up to the group.

"Sorry, am I the last one to arrive?" Looking through the people present Kahoko asked quickly. When her eyes recognised the face of the man who walked her home last night, as a reflex, Kahoko lowered her head and looked away quickly in shyness. It was as if she could still feel the warmth of his hand against her own as they walked hand in hand all the way home.

"Nope, the organiser Amou is not even here yet." With his arms crossed, Tsuchiura gave a sigh.

"Yunoki has not yet arrived either," Hihara added.

Yunoki senpai? Kahoko noticed that beautiful perfect face really was not present. With that, Kahoko felt somehow relieved. Ever since that incident, Kahoko was not sure how she was ever going act normal in front of him again.

"Fufu, I am glad you have finally arrived, Hino-san." Kaji approached Kahoko as he gave her a charming smile. "It was kind of lonely when it was just the four guys."

Kahoko giggled at Kaji's statement as she noticed the admiring focuses of the girls walking pass. Indeed, it was quite an eye candy to have four tall, attractive men gathered together like this.

As an annual event, Amou would organise a big get together Christmas party for all the members from the music concur. Although everyone were on their separate paths, still, no matter what happens, all would make an effort to be there for this party.

"…Good morning everyone."

While the group was talking, Kahoko heard a soft sleepy voice greeted. Turning to the voice, Kahoko's eye's widened in disbelief when she recognised the beautiful blue eyes that belonged to the angelic junior Kahoko had not seen for two years. "Shi…SHIMIZU-KUN??"

Unlike Kahoko, the youth showed no particular expression as he gave a bow and greeted. "Nice to see you again, Hino senpai."

"Shimizu??"

"Are you Shimizu??"

"No wait, are you a Shimizu look-a-like?"

Joining Kahoko, Tsuchiura, Hihara and Kaji called out in amusement. The youngest male of the group, the cellist of the ensemble, isn't he supposed to be in Vienna?!

"I am Shimizu and not Shimizu look-a-like." Like how everyone remembered of him, the beautiful boy replied unhurriedly, still kind of living in his own world.

Knowing the unexpected visitor was no doubt their friend Shimizu Keiichi, Hihara laughed and walked up to Shimizu who is now at eye level with him. "Wow, Shimizu, I can't believe how much you have grown in two years, how tall are you now?"

"177cm."

"Haha, I wonder what they fed you in Vienna?" Tsuchiura laughed and walked up to Shimizu too. "Last time I saw you, you were still this much shorter than me."

Kahoko nodded in agreement. Two years ago when Shimizu was still 16, he was only a little taller than she was. With his amazing growth, adding onto his already adorable face, Shimizu Keiichi had turned into a most stunningly outstanding youth.

"I knew I would be able to surprise you all," Joining the astonished group Amou Nami walked up to her friends with a big grin. "I bumped into Shimizu last night and found out he had just returned from Vienna, so I invited him to our Christmas party!"

"Are you just staying for the Christmas break, Shimizu?" Tsukimori who had been quiet the entire time asked.

"Yes, Shoko is spending Christmas with her family in Europe, so I came back to Japan for a short visit." Shimizu explained.

"It's nice to have you come back to visit us, Shimizu." Hihara said wholeheartedly. "Do share with us your life over there in Vienna."

While all gathered around Shimizu, Amou interrupted as she held onto herself to prevent shivering from the cold. "Well, we can hear all about it when we get to the venue, it's too cold to stand out here in the wind."

With Amou's words, Hihara reminded quickly. "Wait, Yunoki is not here yet. Aren't we going to wait for him?"

Shaking her head, Amou told everyone the bad news. "Yunoki senpai will not be joining us today. He has to attend the Urahara Group Christmas party as Urahara Miyako's fiancé."

For some unknown reason, Kahoko sensed her heart tightened in pain when she heard what Amou said.

"Eh?" Hihara called in shock. "But this is our get together; we have planned for this event so long!"

With a big sigh Amou nodded. "I know, I am sure Yunoki senpai would prefer to be here with us too."

"I guess Yunoki senpai is really living in a different world to us now." Tsuchiura said. "We cannot expect him to still spend Christmas with his old high school buddies. First of all, he is engaged, so his life now is with his future relatives. Secondly, as one of the sons that assist the Yunoki group, he would have to attend more and more of these business social events."

"I know, but it's still really sad." Hihara gave a big sigh. "We have always hung out as a group, and now without him, something is missing…"

Kahoko couldn't agree more. Although a few things had happened between her and Yunoki in the past few months, to Kahoko, Yunoki's presence always made a difference. As a friend, Kahoko really do not wish to see Yunoki go down this path of life. It was like the other day when she accidentally overheard the flute playing Yunoki did on the rooftop of Seiso Gakuin. Yunoki did not have to say a word, but all the pain and anguish he had suppressed within were all expressed in his music.

It was for the first time, Kahoko had seen Yunoki so fragile. She realised Yunoki had long needed a helping hand, but no one reached out to him.

_Yet if that wish was towards me, Kahoko. I am willing to do everything, sacrifice all, my future, my life, and my everything to ensure that wish will come true._

Kahoko felt a hard thump against her heart when that sentence Yunoki spoke with a teasing nature popped up once again in her mind. It suddenly hit Kahoko, maybe it was not one of his jokes again, rather it was a signal Yunoki was sending to her.

Kahoko's mind continued to hover over the things Yunoki had said to her in the past years while she quietly followed the rest of the group walking towards the venue Amou had booked for their Christmas party. With her mind floating off again, Kahoko did not notice a person walking hurriedly past her as she accidentally crashed with the man. Upon the impact, Kahoko lost her balance, and luckily before she fell, the man reacted first as he held onto her.

"I am sorry," The man apologised as he helped her stand up straight. "Are you alright?"

"No, I should be the one apologising; I was the one who wasn't looking…" Kahoko said quickly. However, when she looked up at the man, in disbelief Kahoko called out as a reflex. "Kira-rijichouiii!"

Upon her call, the tall man with dark black hair and sexy scarlet red eyes stared at her for a moment before he finally responded. "…Hino-kun?"

Quickly standing up straight, Kahoko gave the tall man a polite bow. "It has been a while, Kira-rijichou. I am glad you still remember my name."

"I guess I do," Kira replied calmly. "Considering I was never very good at remembering names."

Kahoko burst out laughing because she remembered Kira saying the same things to her three years ago. Most of all, it was funny how every time they met each other accidentally on the streets, he was always in a rush, and she would always accidentally crash into him.

Noticing Kahoko talking to a man, the rest of the group stopped walking and when they joined Kahoko, all eyes opened wide in astonishment like Kahoko as they called in unison. "Kira-rijichou!"

Kira Akihiko was the youngest Chairman ever in the history of the Seiso Gakuin Board of Trustees. Three years ago, straight after Kahoko and the rest of the group completed the annual concur, Kira announced due to the disastrous financial situation of the academy, the general faculty and music faculty will be separated into two different schools.

Knowing it was because of the wonderful system Seiso Gakuin has of combining the music and general faculty as one school, Kahoko, a student who had no prior connection with music was able to come and know the wonderful things of music, and because of it, she was able to meet so many wonderful people. In determination to stop the restructure, Kahoko approached Kira and begged him to reconsider the decision.

Kira therefore challenged Kahoko to hold a Christmas concert, and if she could gain major support from the students to attend her concert, and prove to all, the importance of music, he will then rethink the restructuring of Seiso Gakuin.

With the help of Tsukimori, Tsuchiura, Kaji, Hihara, Yunoki, Shimizu and Fuyumi, Kahoko was able to put together a beautiful and magical concert. Kira Akihiko was therefore convinced Kahoko was a talented musician, and whenever he saw the passion she had for music, he felt his cold and emotionless world stirred a little. When he heard Kahoko's performance, it was like a drop of water that fell into his still heart, causing rings and rings of ripple that reminded him of the passion he once had, the love for music.

"It has been a long time," Kira said as he took another look at Kahoko. "Have you continued onto your path of believing in music?"

Blushing with Kira's somehow sharp and sarcastic question, Kahoko replied sheepishly. "Well, I am now a music student in Seiso University, and I am also a member of the Yokohama Orchestra."

"Humph," Kira gave Kahoko a mysterious smile. "I guess you are half way there."

"Half way there…?" Not understanding what Kira was referring to, Kahoko repeated the phrase back at Kira. However when Kahoko noticed the look on Kira's face, and how his stunningly charming eyes continued to gaze straight at her face with that confident smile of his, Kahoko felt her heart skipped a beat remembering the half-hearted teasing words Kira once said to her.

"When you have grown up, and have become a famous violinist, maybe I will then considering wooing you."

"Ah, that thing…you, you were just jo…joking when you said that right?" In embarrassment, Kahoko stuttered.

"When I said what?" Still calm and poised, Kira asked instead.

Upon Kira's question, Kahoko felt all the blood rushed to her face not sure if Kira really does not remember or he was playing dumb, for she could never tell from that poker face of his.

It was so three years ago, where Kira would without an explanation take her to meals, go for a drive in his car, here and there. Despite constantly accompanied by beautiful, elegant women, on a special day such as his birthday, he was spending it together with Kahoko at a luxurious French restaurant. When Kahoko asked him the reason why he had asked her to dinner on his special day, Kira would still, unstirred and composed, say to Kahoko, "_It just so happens that you walked pass when I feel like having a meal with someone_."

"I guess it was no coincident to bump into you," Taking a look at his watch Kira asked. "Are you free to come with me to a concert now?"

"Eh??" Just when Kahoko was reminiscing those weird crazy days where Kira would just randomly ask her out, Kahoko could not believe before her, Kira did it again.

"Wait, hold on a second there!" Before Kahoko answered, Amou cut in and stood between Kira and Kahoko. "Can't you see Hino-chan is going to a Christmas party with us, and ignoring us you are asking her out instead?!"

Slowly, Kira's eyes moved onto the group standing around Kahoko finally noticing the presence of the others. "…You all can come too if you want."

"That's not the point!" Amou groaned and pointed her finger at Kira's face in threat. "We already booked a venue to hold our Christmas party, we are not interested in going to any concerts with you!"

Not offended with Amou's impoliteness especially towards him who was an authoritative figure, Kira moved his eyes back onto Kahoko again as with a challenging smile said. "I would consider it a good experience for you Hino-kun, taking into account this concert was held by current Seiso Gakuin students following your footsteps."

"Following my footsteps?" Not sure what Kira was referring to, Kahoko blinked.

With his arms crossed, a mocking smile came onto Kira's handsome face. "Three years ago when you held the concert to challenge my decision, it so ironically turned out to be a Seiso Gakuin tradition that I was forced to attend every Christmas after that." Pausing, the smile deepened as Kira added. "Do you not feel responsible?"

"A Seiso Gakuin tradition started by Hino-san's legendary act?" Kaji beamed in pride as he joined in. "It might be interesting to go and see!"

"A concert…" Shimizu suddenly spoke up, stars glowing in his eyes. "I want to go."

"But we do have a party organised as well," Hihara reminded noticing the veins popping on Amou's forehead.

"What time will the concert finish?" Tsuchiura asked Kira.

"Eight-ish."

"I guess we can still have the party after the concert." Tsukimori stated finding the concert idea more interesting than the party itself.

Knowing everyone's heart had already flown off to the concert idea, with a sigh Amou finally consented. "Fine, I guess it wouldn't hurt to go listen to the concert first."

"Very well then," Taking out his phone Kira made a call. After a few minutes of conversation, Kira turned to Kahoko. "A limousine will be here to pick you and group up."

"A limousine…" Kahoko gave an embarrassed smile. "There is really no need, we can get there by public transport."

"Not if you are arriving as my honoured guest," Kira gave Kahoko a charming smile before he turned to walk back to his black Jaguariv showing clearly other than Kahoko, everyone else were just 'extras'.

---

"You know," Taking a look at her handsome fiancé, Urahara Miyako gave a sigh. "You don't really need to be here if you don't want to. I am sure this party bores you as much as it bores me."

Calmly with a beautiful smile, Yunoki Azuma replied. "I am not bored, Miyako-san."

"Liar." Miyako mocked coldly. "You and I both know the only reason you are here is because of the obligations you have to your family. No one and nothing in this party interests you."

Instead of responding to Miyako's cynical remarks, Yunoki asked instead. "Is there anything I can get you? More food, drink?"

"Yes there is." Miyako replied coldly. "Take me home, I want to go home now."

"But the party had only just started." In patience Yunoki replied.

With a long sigh, Miyako rubbed her temples. "I am doing both of us a favour here, Azuma-san. I want to leave this party and so do you. Just take me home now and you can go join your friends for the real Christmas party."

"The real Christmas party?"

"I also have a real party to go to with my friends," Miyako whispered. "Don't you think it is enough that we have performed our duties by showing our faces here? Can't we just go do our own things now?"

A little surprised with Miyako's words, to be honest, Yunoki was rather relieved Miyako initiated the idea of leaving the party. "I see," With a polite smile Yunoki replied. "In that case, allow me to escort you back home."

After Yunoki finished performing his duty as a responsible, caring fiancé and drove Miyako home, sitting in his car, Yunoki took out his phone and dialled a number.

"_Merry Christmas, Yunoki_!"

The moment that cheerful happy voice of his best friend came through the phone, a warm smile came onto Yunoki's face. "Merry Christmas, Hihara. How are you guys enjoying the party so far?"

"The party haven't started yet," Hihara laughed. "We ended up going to the Seiso Gakuin Christmas Concert!"

"Seiso Gakuin Christmas Concert?"

"Can you believe it, Yunoki?" Hihara continued to explain in excitement. "Apparently after Kaho-chan started the concert three years ago, it had become a tradition now in Seiso Gakuin! She has become a legend!"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Yunoki replied with a sincere smile. "What she did three years ago was indeed amazing."

"Anyway," Hihara cleared his throat and asked. "How about your night? If you want to join us for the party, by all means come over. The concert had just finished so we are about the head over to the venue soon."

"That was the reason I am calling," Yunoki chuckled. "The party finished early, so I thought I would try to see if I can catch you guys at the concert hall, if not I will just go straight to the venue for the party."

"So you are coming?!" Hihara called in joy. "We will wait for you here, so we can all go to the venue together!"

"No need to wait for me," Yunoki smiled hearing the genuine happiness in his best friend's voice, it really made his heart warm. "I might get caught up in traffic."

"Oh, alright then. Just give me a call when you are near."

After he got off the phone with Hihara, Yunoki took a deep breath as he sank into the driver's seat. Slowly taking out a wrapped present from the pocket of his jacket, a gentle smile painted Yunoki's face.

_Maybe for me, the real Christmas starts tonight…_

---

As if she could still hear the beautiful music by her ears, Kahoko felt her heart so warm and touched after she heard the wonderful performance by the students of Seiso Gakuin. It had been a while since Kahoko felt so moved emotionally. It was like that passion she had three years ago returned once again within her.

Three years ago, she knew what she wanted and she worked hard for it. Yet, she felt as if her life had not progressed, and she no longer knew what her goal was, and what was worth fighting for.

Nothing has changed in her life, just like that big glittering Christmas tree, Kahoko thought mockingly to herself as she took a look at the beautifully decorated tree that stood silently outside the concert hall. Three years ago after the concert, it was there Tsukimori confessed. At that time, Kahoko was in ecstasy when she realised the boy she had fallen for felt the same way for her. Unfortunately, three years later, what was left of that joy, that blissful feeling was an emptiness that was slowly eating Kahoko up.

Suddenly Kahoko's eyes fix focused on the tall figure standing underneath the big Christmas tree. Kahoko felt her whole body burnt when she saw the tall youth standing there as his beautiful magical eyes gazed up at her. Before her mind could analyse the situation, Kahoko's feet moved first as she turned and ran quickly down the stairs and out into the cold where she saw the man standing.

"Len…" Feeling her heart pumping fast, Kahoko whispered.

"That was a beautiful concert," Tsukimori said softly as he saw Kahoko coming closer "I guess what you accomplished three years ago really did carry on."

"No, I…" Kahoko lowered her head and blushed in embarrassment. "I wasn't trying to accomplish anything marvellous. I just thought, I wanted more people to fall in love with music, and it would be a pity if the school got divided…"

The facial expressions on Tsukimori's face turned even tenderer when he saw the embarrassment on Kahoko's face. "But you did manage to save many with what you did," Pausing, Tsukimori whispered. "And I was one of them…"

Upon Tsukimori's words, Kahoko felt although the weather was cold, her heart was warm. Gently taking a wrapped present out from his pocket, Tsukimori blushed. "I know Amou organised a secret Santa thing tonight, but still, I wanted to personally give you this as a Christmas present."

"A present?" Kahoko must admit she did not expect that from Tsukimori. Holding the small box in her hand, Kahoko asked with a beautiful smile. 'Can I open it?"

"Sure."

Gently opening the wrapping, Kahoko's eyes widened in amusement when she found it to be the beautiful necklace she saw in the window display last night! "Len, this is…I mean how did you…??"

Trying to keep a straight face when he saw Kahoko's stunned reaction, Tsukimori explained. "When I saw the look in your eyes last night, I knew you really wanted this."

"But it's really expensive!" Kahoko shook her head. "You really shouldn't, I mean you didn't have to…"

"I wanted to," Tsukimori interrupted with a stunningly beautiful smile. "I hope you would accept it."

Feeling indescribable joy running wild within, Kahoko nodded as she whispered in shyness. "Can I wear it now?"

"Of course," Tsukimori replied as he took the necklace out. Leaning in closer to Kahoko, Tsukimori placed the necklace over Kahoko as he clipped the jewellery on for her. However instead of moving away, Kahoko discovered Tsukimori's arms came around her instead as he held her softly in his arms.

"If," Kahoko heard Tsukimori whispered deeply by her ear, 'If there was anything I have ever regretted doing," Very tenderly and lovingly, Tsukimori fondled Kahoko's soft silky hair as he closed his eyes. "It was for leaving you three years ago…"

Unable to hold in any longer, Kahoko discovered all the emotions, all the love she had sealed away was released as droplets of tears fell off her beautiful eyes. Sensing the girl weeping in her arms, Tsukimori held Kahoko even tighter as he leaned in, softly kissing away her tears.

"Len…" Kahoko whispered not sure if she was dreaming. When Kahoko sensed the touch of Tsukimori's lips against her own, Kahoko felt she had entered into heaven. Responding gently to the kiss, Kahoko's lips also searched for Tsukimori's forgetting everything around them, for it no longer mattered. It did not matter that there may not be future for them, or they were just setting themselves up for another heart break, all that mattered was, for the first time in three years the couple felt so close once again.

From a distance however, a man stood solemnly as he watched the pair coldly. Yunoki Azuma originally thought he was in luck when there weren't much traffic on the way to the concert hall. Unfortunately, it obviously did not turn out so lucky for Yunoki to walk into seeing this.

Slowly walking away again, there was one thing Yunoki discovered though.

Instead of the rage, jealousy he thought he was going to experience, Yunoki only felt cold. Yes, it was a cold winter's night, but it was not the kind of coldness Yunoki was experiencing. It was like the kind of coldness that makes you numb, that makes you think nothing in life mattered anymore.

The warmth Yunoki had experienced a few minutes ago when he was on the phone with Hihara, thinking although his life was going no where, there was still something that was worth looking forward to.

But no, maybe there isn't anything worth hoping for anymore. Maybe like what Kaji had said to him three years ago, if he allowed fate to takeover his own life, it would be a life not worth living…

---

"I am sorry," Tsukimori apologised as he let go of Kahoko. "I shouldn't have done that…"

Still feeling her cheeks hot, and her heartbeat fast, Kahoko looked up at Tsukimori not understanding the nature of his apology.

Turning away, Tsukimori said in embarrassment. "I am just going to hurt you again, before I knew I could make you happy, I should not…"

"Len…" Kahoko called not knowing what to say. She wanted to tell him that he was not hurting her, rather it made her really happy to know after three years, she still remained in his heart. Unfortunately nothing could come out of her lips when she saw the saddened look on Tsukimori's face.

"Ah, Hino-chan and Tsukimori-kun," At this time, Amou came out of the concert hall as she walked up to them not knowing what she had walked into. "We are ready to leave now."

"Amou-san," Tsukimori turned to Amou, "I am sorry, but I won't be going to the party."

"Eh?" Not only was Amou surprised with what Tsukimori said, Kahoko also looked up at Tsukimori in shock.

"Have a good night." Leaving Kahoko and Amou that sentence, Tsukimori turned and walked away not looking back again.

"Eh?? Tsukimori-kun??" Not understanding at all why all of a sudden Tsukimori was leaving, Amou turned to Kahoko for an explanation. However no words could come out when Amou saw the look on Kahoko's face.

---

Standing up from her seat, Amou raised her glass and announced. "Alright, here is the event we all have been waiting for! The Secret Santa Presents time!" Taking a bag out, Amou placed the presents on the table. "Although Tsukimori had to leave early today, but he had given me the present he bought, I guess we should have all the presents here."

Taking the first one out, Amou read the name on the present. "Ah, this one if for Kaji-kun."

"Thank you!" In joy Kaji received the present handed to him from Amou.

"The next one is for Shimizu-kun,"

Kahoko sat there quietly as she watched Amou handing out the presents. Her mind had basically shut off after Tsukimori walked away from her. She could not understand his actions. If he no longer loves her, why did he buy her a beautiful present, and why did he kiss her? Most of all, why did he look so sad?

"Ee? We have a present missing," Amou stated when she noticed after handing out all the presents, Kahoko was the only one that did not receive one.

"Yeah, how come Kaho-chan doesn't have one?" Hihara said quickly as he tried to count the number of presents. Pointing the spare one in the bag, Hihara asked. "That one is not for Kaho-chan?"

"Ah, no, this one is for Yunoki senpai." Taking the spare present from the bag, Amou handed it to Hihara. "Can you hand this to Yunoki senpai when you see him?"

"Doesn't that mean…" Kaji took a look at the spare present. "The reason Hino-san doesn't have a present is because Yunoki-san is her secret Santa?"

"You're right!" Doing the quick maths in her head, Amou realised Kaji had a point.

"Here, you can have my present, Hino-san." Quickly passing his present to Kahoko, Kaji offered.

"No, no, it's okay." Kahoko shook her head quickly.

"Ah…but Hino senpai will not be able to use Kaji's present, it is useable only to a man…" Shimizu suddenly spoke up giving away the truth about him as Kaji's secret Santa.

"Shimizu-kun…" Laughing dryly Kaji asked. "What did you get me?"

"No wait," Hihara interrupted quickly. "I received a call from Yunoki a while back, he is on his way here, so he will be bring Kaho-chan's present over too."

"Oh, Yunoki senpai can make it?" Amou asked in joy. "Great! I was starting to think that this party is becoming smaller and smaller considering Ousaki senpai also cannot join us tonight."

When at this time, a man approached their table as he took out an envelop. "If it helps, I have a present here to give to Hino Kahoko-san."

"A present? Is it a delivery from Yunoki senpai?" Amou asked as she took a look at the envelop from the man. "This look kind of flat, is it like special tickets or something?"

Not sure what the man had delivered for her either, Kahoko opened the envelop and took the content out, which happened to be some photographs. However, as if a lightning struck her, Kahoko felt darkness overlapped her when she saw what was shown on the photographs.

Noticing Kahoko's hands shaking, and her face turned deadly pale, Amou asked quickly as she came up next to Kahoko. "What is it? Whose photos are these…?!!" However Amou choked on her own words when she saw what Kahoko had in her hands.

Noticing something had gone wrong; Hihara stood up quickly and held onto Kahoko's arm in concern. "Kaho-chan, are you okay?" Upon the touch, to everyone's surprise, the photographs fell from Kahoko's hands as they scattered all over the table.

Moving his eyes onto the photos, Hihara's hazel brown eyes stared at the photographs in disbelief as his hand trembled reaching for one of them. Immediately the table went dead silent as all eyes landed on the photographs, and everyone single one of them showed two people—Kahoko and Yunoki.

"Kaho-chan and Yu..Yunoki…?" Hearing his voice shuddered with the shocking truth relating to his best friend and the girl he loves, Hihara felt he was going to be sick.

Seeing the look on Hihara's face, Kahoko shook her head madly, "No…no, it's not like that, Yunoki senpai did not…we were not…" Knowing there was no way anyone was going to believe her innocence when the photographs clearly showed Yunoki and her entering the hotel room and a few hours later coming out of it, Kahoko covered her mouth and felt tears of extreme embarrassment and shame filled her eyes.

When suddenly a person picked up all the photographs as without a word ripped them one by one. Kahoko moved her eyes onto the person and saw it was Kaji, and that forever happy smile on his face disappeared.

"Ka…Kaji-kun?" Kahoko called softly feeling her heart thumping hard seeing the cold, icy expression on Kaji's face.

Walking up to the man that handed them the photographs in the first place, Kaji suddenly grabbed the man by the collar. "Who send you?! You think by showing us some computer enhanced photographs, you can wreck Hino-san's reputation?!"

Sensing the rage and fury from the power in Kaji's hands, the man hissed. "Computer enhanced? Kaji-san, you of all people should know whether these photographs were real or not. Or did you already forget what you saw with your own eyes when the two walked out of the hotel room together?"

Kahoko's felt her heart sank when she saw the look on Kaji's face with the man's words. So, Kaji actually knew about it all along? In order to protect her, he had kept his mouth shut?

The man smirked when he too noticed the reaction from Kaji's face with his words. "Are you going to let go of me or place further violence on me? I am sure it would demolish your father's reputation if it hit the news tomorrow, the famous Kaji vSensei has a son that is pronged to violence."

Instead of letting go because of the man's despicable threat, Kaji replied with a cool smile. "Since you know who my father is, I am sure you also know that he has the power to find out who you work for, and hunt you down." Adding with a victorious smile when he saw the fear in the man's eyes, Kaji threatened. "And I will make sure that you do not get off that easily for trying to hurt Hino-san."

"That is enough, let the man go, Kaji."

To everyone's surprise, another person entered the restaurant and approached the table. All eyes landed on the new visitor as no one could make out a word when they saw whom it was. Calmly picking up the ripped photographs, the person looked through the remains of the content that started this whole big drama.

"Yu…no…ki," Hihara whispered in pain when he saw the calmness on his best friend's face discovering immediately that these photographs were not fake.

Finally turning to face his best friend, Yunoki said. "Hihara, if you are upset that as your best friend I went behind your back and did this with the girl you love, then I do apologise." Stopping, Yunoki's beautiful stunning eyes looked straight into Hihara's eyes without deter. "But you must know that nothing happened between Hino-san and myself. Yes we did spend a night at the hotel due to some reason, but we were in separate rooms, and since this was obvious an attempt to destroy her reputation, I must make it clear to everyone present." Taking a look at Kahoko, Yunoki concluded. "Nothing happened between Hino-san and myself, she is not the kind of girl that would sleep around."

Not expecting Yunoki to clear her name for her, Kahoko's eyes stared at the beautiful perfect face. However when she noticed the despair, the hopelessness in Yunoki's eyes, Kahoko felt her heart gave a huge thump.

Turning to the man, Yunoki gave a sigh. "Go back and tell my grandmother, if the reason she did this was too ensure that I will stick to my marriage with Urahara group, I will give her nothing to worry about. The marriage will happen and I will not bring shame to the Yunoki family.' Stopping Yunoki added in emphasis. "But do leave my friends out of this, for they do not deserve to be caught up in our family politics."

Hearing the words from Yunoki, the man gave a cold hum and straightened his attire. Without saying a word the man left the restaurant proving Yunoki was right about who was the person behind this whole attack on Kahoko.

"Yunoki senpai…" Kahoko whispered in pain when she saw the lifeless gleam in Yunoki's eyes.

"I do apologise for getting you all involved in this game my grandmother is playing." Turning to his friends, Yunoki gave all a bow of apology. Lifting his head, Yunoki gave everyone a beautiful polite smile. "To ensure this will not happen again, I will refrain myself from coming into contact with any of you. For I will not forgive myself if she tries to hurt any of you."

"Yunoki senpai…" Amou quickly squeezed out a smile hoping to lighten the atmosphere for she had never expected Yunoki to apologise. "We, we are fine. You don't need to think that you are troubling us or anything…"

"Yunoki!" Hihara interrupted as he came up to his friend. "Why are you always like this? You keep everything to yourself, and you do not share anything with me! We are best friends aren't we?!"

Giving Hihara a warm smile, Yunoki replied. "I am glad that you still call me as your best friend. To me that was enough." Turning to Kahoko, Hihara apologised again before he walked out of the restaurant. "Once again, sorry for whatever happened tonight. I do wish you all the happiness."

Kahoko felt her heart twitched in pain when she heard those words from Yunoki. She had known Yunoki to be the teasing, bullying senior that would always stay strong and provide her the advice she needed. Never had she seen Yunoki so withdrawn, so lost like this. All of a sudden courage took over as Kahoko turned and ran quickly out of the restaurant after Yunoki.

"Yunoki senpai!"

Not expecting Kahoko to come out after him, Yunoki stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"Wish is…" Kahoko said quickly as she tried to catch her breath. "Yunoki senpai, you are wrong!"

"Wrong?"

Nodding Kahoko looked straight at Yunoki as she stated. "Wish is only beautiful when it comes true. So it will come true for you, Yunoki senpai! You must not give in!"

To Kahoko's surprise, a sad lonely smile came onto Yunoki's perfect handsome face as he whispered deeply. "You are a cruel person, Kahoko."

"Eh?" Kahoko blinked at Yunoki's statement not understanding why he suddenly called her cruel. She, she was only trying to help.

However instead of explaining himself, Yunoki took a wrapped present out as he handed it to Kahoko, that beautiful confident, and a little naughty smile returned once again to his face.

"_Merry Chrsitmas, Kahoko. From your secret Santa_."

i ganbatte is the Japanese encouraging word kind of for, "Go!", "Good luck!"

ii In Corda 2 Encore game, if you go on dates with Tsukimori, there will be events that show his amazing talents in winning these kinds of challenges. eg dart shooting, basket shooting.

iii Rijichou is the term used to address the chairman of the trust, like a –san, -sensei

iv I assumed Kira drives a black Jaguar, sorry if I am wrong…

v According to Corda 2 game, Kaji revealed a little bit that his father is a politician


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Before Urahara Miyako started to learn piano from Hamai Misa, she attended the piano school held to accommodate the children of the upper class families in the city of Yokohama. Unfortunately to Miyako at the time, she hated every moment spent in those classes. Playing the scale practices to her was nothing but mere torture, she could never understand what was so wonderful about music, and what benefits she would gain from these practices.

It was so until one day, Miyako sneaked out of the classroom when her piano teacher left her to practice alone. Walking along the corridor that leads to other classrooms, Miyako heard a most beautiful performance coming out from one of them. In curiosity, Miyako looked through the window and saw a beautiful boy of her age, maybe a few years older than she, performing a most beautiful and wonderful piece of music.

Not knowing whom the boy was, Miyako returned to listen to his piano everyday after that. It was as if his music had some magical powers that captured her to return everyday. She would simply sit quietly outside the classroom, with her arms wrapped around her legs, closing her eyes, she would find herself smiling to the music. Deep inside, Miyako would remind herself that she one day could be able to play like this too. Don't know when and how, the boy had become her inspiration and incentive.

Unfortunately, a certain day came.

Miyako sat outside the same classroom but found no one inside. Rather, the boy never returned to the piano school again. Unable to hear that wonderful performance, Miyako realised her motivation had disappeared together with the boy.

"What's the matter, Miyako-sama? You couldn't seem to concentrate today." Miyako's piano teacher asked in concern.

"Mizubashi sensei," Miyako finally asked the one question she had always wanted to ask for a while. "Who was that boy who practiced in classroom 104?"

"The boy who practiced in classroom 104?" Mizubashi thought for a while. "Oh…that was Yunoki Azuma-sama."

"Yunoki Azuma?"

"Yes," Nodding with a smile, Mizubashi continued to explain in excitement. "He is the third son of the Yunoki Group. Absolutely talented boy, he was able to perform at a standard beyond any boy his own age! If you would ask me, I believe he is a musical genius."

"Then where did he go? How come he doesn't come to the classes anymore?" Feeling a little influenced by Mizubashi's excitement, a sense of admiration whirled up inside little Miyako towards this 'Yunoki Azuma' boy.

With a sigh, Mizubashi shook her head in pity. "He won't be returning anymore, Miyako-sama."

"How come?!" Miyako's cute round eyes widened in shock with the bad news. "Didn't you say he is a musical genius?"

"It is because he is so talented that is why he will not be allowed to continue," Mizubashi replied in sympathy. "He has two older brothers above him, to perform surpass them was prohibited."

"But that is stupid!" Miyako called in disagreement. "If he is _that_ good, they should allow him to progress and become even greater right?"

Although Miyako did not agree with the treatment Yunoki Azuma received from his family, it did not mean she had the power to change someone's life. Urahara Miyako and Yunoki Azuma did not come in anymore contact until Miyako was in high school.

One of her friends invited her to listen to an annual music concur held in a school called Seiso Gakuin. Looking through the performance schedule, Miyako's eyes landed on the name 'Yunoki Azuma.' In the beginning, Miyako thought it was just some random person with the same name, but when she saw the beautiful face appearing on stage, and the standard of music that came out from his flute, Miyako recognised immediately that he was the same boy from her old piano school.

However, an unpleasant frown came onto Miyako's face when she discovered the attitude Yunoki had while he was performing. Unlike the rest of the candidates who thrived to perform to their best in this concur, Miyako could tell immediately that Yunoki was holding back. Whatever talent and skills he had, he had only put forward 50 percent. That 'Yunoki Azuma' she knew a long time ago, the talented genius boy who captured her heart when he performed no longer exists.

"Isn't Yunoki-sama marvellous?" At the conclusion of the concur, Miyako's friend gave a sigh of pleasure. "He is so beautiful, so elegant, and his performance was magical, he is just perfect."

"Is he…?" Lifting her eyebrow in disagreement, Miyako mocked.

"You didn't think so?" Her friend asked in surprise. "You were not touched by that beautiful sound?"

Miyako kept silent and did not say anymore. Somehow, she understood the reason Yunoki performed the way he did. Years ago when he was still a little boy, he knew not the ways of life and placing no restraint on his ability, Yunoki was mercilessly shot down. Taking another look at the beautiful boy on stage, Miyako felt her heart sympathised with him. Although he was smiling, Miyako knew he was not happy. From within, Miyako hoped one day, this boy will finally be free to do whatever he wanted. He would no longer need to put on such a façade in front of people.

Despite how much she did not approve of Yunoki Azuma's performance in the Seiso Gakuin Annual Concur, Miyako returned again with her friend to watch the third competition. Upon the traumatic scene of the female violinist, Hino Kahoko, whose violin strings broke half way through her performance, and because the audiences were fussing over the accident, the atmosphere of the concert was ruined.

However it was then, amidst such an unpleasant air, Yunoki Azuma came onto stage and the moment the sound of his flute travelled through the air, like a miracle, every single person present were captivated by him. Feeling her heart pumping fast, Miyako's eyes fixed deeply on Yunoki's beautiful face.

This was it! This was the music she heard from Yunoki when she sat silently outside his classroom everyday!

Unlike his pretentious, half-hearted performance last time, it was as if Hino Kahoko's accident had triggered something within Yunoki. The passion and love Yunoki lost, returned to him once again. As expected, Yunoki Azuma's performance earned thunderous applause and cheers and convincingly placed him on the first spot in the third concur.

"So, how would you rate Yunoki-sama's performance today?" In tease, Miyako's friend asked.

A little embarrassed, Miyako looked away and muttered. "Well…I guess, he wasn't too bad."

Giggling, Miyako's friend leaned over and whispered. "You are attracted to him aren't you?"

"What?" Denying almost immediately, Miyako moved away from her friend. "No way, where did you get a crazy idea like that?!"

Smiling mysteriously, Miyako's friend continued to explain. "Because you are always cold and unfriendly to the endless suitors that tried to impress you. Not once have I ever seen you keep your focus on a man for so long." Stopping, she added on purpose. "You have no idea what facial expressions you have when you look at him. You are _so_ attracted to him."

"Don't be ridiculous! Who will be attracted to a sissy looking man like that?!" Feeling her cheeks burning hot, Miyako denied once again.

Although in denial, Miyako found herself attending every concert Yunoki Azuma participated with the group of musicians he met through the Seiso Gakuin Annual Concur. Miyako told herself she was only attracted to his performance, purely the music and nothing else. She was most glad to see, Yunoki was no longer pretending when he performed in the ensemble. She could see from his facial expressions how much he was genuinely enjoying what he was doing.

Unfortunately, Miyako soon heard news Yunoki Azuma dropped his pursuit in music after he graduated from Seiso Gakuin. Rather, in order to assist with family business, he turned to study Business Management. With the news, Miyako pondered what had caused Yunoki to return to his pretentious way of life? Was he shot down once again by his family?

Miyako soon learned the answer to all these questions when she was called into her father's office one day.

"You have agreed to the engagement without consulting with me first, daddy?" In shock Miyako asked. Shocked, because she had never expected her life to eventually become this closely linked with Yunoki Azuma, shocked, because she learned, she was the reason that ruined his life.

"You are not happy, Miyako?" The elderly asked in return. "I was under the impression he was the man you love. I approached the Yunoki Group for this marriage because I thought it was what you wanted."

"What…?" Miyako was speechless. "Why, I mean, where did you get an idea like that?"

"You went to all his concerts right? And you once said there was a musician you admired and I believe it was him." Smiling the old man replied. He had indeed heard many reports that his beloved daughter, who was known to have no interest in any eligible bachelor around her, had only ever lingered over one gentleman, and he was Yunoki Azuma.

"That is not true, daddy! I am not interested in him at all!!" In dead embarrassment Miyako denied.

Unfortunately, it did not appear that convincing to old Urahara. In understanding, the old man suggested. "I have arranged a dinner for you to be formally introduced to him. If after the dinner, you are still convinced that you do not want to marry him, let me know and I will cancel the engagement for you."

---

"Good evening, Miyako-san."

On the night, that beautiful perfect face Miyako used to watch from afar was actually there within reach as Yunoki Azuma greeted with an amiable smile.

Seeing the smile, Miyako discovered mixed feeling within. To be honest, she hated that fake pretentious smile. She knew unlike how she had actually known him for a long time, Yunoki Azuma had never learned of her existence until the recent announcement of the engagement. He must not be as friendly and calm as he had appeared. Like seriously, who will genuinely happily accept an arranged marriage to someone you have never met?

At the same time, Miyako discovered the hastening of her heartbeat when she saw that charming beautiful face. To her embarrassment, Miyako finally learned, she was indeed attracted to this youth for a long time.

"Why did you consent to this engagement?" Miyako heard herself asked; her voice was unfriendly and cold. "I am a woman you have never met, so the only benefit I can see is the money."

Yes, the money.

Miyako felt her heart ached with the word. Indeed, the only reason Yunoki would marry her was because of her family's money. He consented only because it was the duty he must perform as one of the sons of the Yunoki Group. Just like how he stopped learning piano many years ago, Yunoki was once again performing a duty, living an obligated life to his family.

Knowing although Yunoki does not love her, Miyako was unable to free Yunoki from the engagement. Bitterly Miyako realised she was not a wonderful person. Even if it was only out of obligation Yunoki Azuma consented to the engagement, Miyako knew it was the only way she could keep him beside her. Miyako convinced herself, if they were married, she would allow him to pursue music, she would let him do whatever he wanted. It was her way of granting Yunoki the freedom he needed.

Unfortunately, when the man came to her with photographs taken of Yunoki and his high school junior coming out of the hotel room together, Miyako learned, Hino Kahoko was the girl in her fiancé's heart. She was the reason he could smile so genuinely in the concerts Miyako attended. She was also the reason Yunoki could perform so well on the Music Awards Night on Christmas Eve.

Throughout the night, although Yunoki managed to play the role of a wonderful fiancé, Miyako knew his eyes followed Hino Kahoko. Though it was faint and hardly noticeable, Miyako saw the unpleasantness in Yunoki's eyes when Hino Kahoko danced with Tsukimori. With that, Miyako was forced to see her own presence a hindrance to Yunoki's true happiness.

"You don't really need to be here if you don't want to. I am sure this party bores you as much as it bores me." Miyako finally said to Yunoki when they both had to attend the Christmas party together. Knowing Yunoki's heart did not exist in the party, Miyako would rather see him spend Christmas with the girl he really wanted to be with.

_I do not want to become his burden, I do not want to be one of his obligations!_

In despair Miyako screamed within. If she had a choice, she would rather be seen as a spoilt rich girl than to be treated as an obligation to Yunoki.

"In that case," Giving Miyako a beautiful smile, Yunoki replied. "Let me escort you home."

It was just another one of those smiles Yunoki always had, but to Miyako it was different. She liked the fact he seemed relieved with her request, she was glad that she could make him happy somehow. After Yunoki dropped her home, secretly Miyako stood by her bedroom window as she watched Yunoki drove away in his car. Smiling softly to herself, Miyako whispered.

Have a happy Christmas, Azuma-san…

---

"There he is again, Hino-san!" Whispering in excitement, Kahoko's classmate elbowed her the moment they saw the handsome youth waiting by the school gate again.

"Oh my god, Hino-san. You are so lucky, it's unbelievable that renowned Kaji Aoi is wooing you." Another classmate also joined in with a sigh.

"That's Kaji Aoi? The Keio University Prince??" The first girl gasped and took another look at the youth standing by the gate. "No wonder…he is really, really cute."

Kahoko could not help but think, these two girls were definitely more excited than she was. It's not that she did not appreciate Kaji from accompanying her to the orchestra practice, it's just she still could not adjust to the idea, her close friend Kaji Aoi would take an interest in her.

Most of all, from the Christmas party, Kahoko was stunned to learn Kaji had actually seen her and Yunoki come out of the hotel together. Instead of despising her, Kaji treated her the same, if not, only nicer.

Walking alongside Kaji, Kahoko took another look at the stunningly handsome face hoping to find a logic to all this. Noticing her focus, Kaji smiled. "What's the matter, Hino-san? Are you thirsty? Want to go and get something to drink?"

Blushing, Kahoko quickly shook her head. "No, I am fine." Looking away, Kahoko finally asked. "Kaji-kun. Why do you not look down on me? You knew about my hotel incident with Yunoki senpai. I am sure at the time, you would not have believed nothing happened between us, but still, how could you treat me with the same dignity and respect? Not only that, you must have also…" Pausing, Kahoko blushed even more as she muttered. "_Also know my past relationship with Tsukimori-kun_…"

Yes, that's right. Kahoko remembered Kaji once asked whether she still has feelings for Tsukimori. That was a clear indication he had known all along. Knowing all these ugly facts about her, against all logic, Kaji confessed his feeling to her.

For the first time Kahoko really hated herself as she whispered deeply. "I am a horrible person, I don't deserve to be treated this way, I don't deserve to be loved and treasured by anyone…"

Observing Kahoko's reaction, Kaji gently gave a smile. "Hino-san, whatever happened, what choices you have made does not change who you truly are. It does not change the fact you were the person I fell in love with at first sight."

"Kaji-kun…" Hearing her heart pounding hard, Kahoko finally turned to look at Kaji.

"Actually," In a slight embarrassed smile, Kaji chuckled. "Ironically it was because I have seen you and Yunoki-san at the hotel, have I then decided to reveal my feeling to you." Looking away, Kaji added. "I was frightened. For the first time in my life I realised I wanted more, I have become greedy. It was no longer enough if I just admired you from afar, rather, I wanted you by my side, I wanted to make you mine."

Kahoko became speechless upon Kaji's passionate, possessive words. As a long time friend, Kahoko had never heard anything like this from Kaji. Yes, he was always a sweet person, and would always use wonderful words on her, but this was a different type of confession. Instead of being troubled, Kahoko found her heart rate beating rapidly as her emotion was greatly moved.

Turning back to look at Kahoko deeply, Kaji asked. "But is it really that bad to want something? Just because you have a desire for happiness, does that make you a bad person? If so, Hino-san, I too am a terrible person."

"Kaji-kun…"

"In fact," With a sheepish smile, Kaji said. "I am so greedy that spending all these time after school with you was not enough, so I was wondering whether you could spare a day for me?"

"A day?"

"Well, actually, there is an inter-college tennis game this Saturday, and the player that was supposed to represent my university actually had an accident, so I have been asked to compete on his behalf…"

"Wow, you are going to compete in a tennis match representing your university?" In astonishment Kahoko said. "I never knew you played tennis that well!"

In a charming smile Kaji explained. "I used to compete before I enrolled in Seiso Gakuin, but I am really not that great a player. Although I might end up embarrassing myself in front of the girl I love by losing the game, but I probably won't lose so badly if you could come and watch me compete."

Upon Kaji's words, Kahoko burst out laughing. All the melancholy and depressive negative thoughts that were weighting her down disappeared with that laughter. "Alright, I will come. Although I doubt very much you will lose."

"Oh? Should I be flattered that you have such high hopes in me or should I feel pressured?" Seeing Kahoko smiling again, Kaji smiled too. Although he loves Kahoko whether she was smiling or not, still, Kaji believed it was best when she smiles. That smile was always able to mesmerise him to want to do many more things for her.

"Flattered of course, no pressure whatsoever!" Placing her hand against her lips, Kahoko continued to smile. From deep within, Kahoko really thanked Kaji for being beside her at times like this. Too many things have happened to her recently, not knowing how to act in front of people anymore, Kahoko was glad she was able to be just who she was in front of Kaji.

While Kaji fell looking at Kahoko's beautiful happy face, there was an item adorned on Kahoko's hand that caught his focus. Noticing the look, as a reflex Kahoko hid her hand behind her back.

Unfortunately it was too late as Kaji clearly saw on Kahoko's fourth finger, there was an elegantly designed ring. As a boy born into an upper class family, Kaji recognised immediately the ring was of fine value, not an item easily found on the streets.

However as understanding and caring as he always was, pretending he saw nothing, Kaji changed the topic as he asked. "Should we stop by a café before we head over to the orchestra practice?"

"Sure." Nodding to Kaji's invitation, Kahoko's right hand unintentionally caressed the ring on her left. She should have known, if she were to wear the ring on her fourth finger, it would surely attract attention. Knowing the consequences, unable to explain the reason to her own action, Kahoko did not take the ring off.

That night after the disastrous Christmas party, alone in her room, Kahoko opened the present Yunoki gave her. Like magic, Kahoko fell in love with the gift immediately. Underneath the paper wrapping was a small box that contained a beautiful ring. The sophisticated design indicated high quality handicraft, adding to the classy design was a stunning petite pink diamond. Placing the ring through her fingers, not sure whether it was coincidence or not, the only finger the ring sat perfectly on was her fourth finger.

Feeling blood flowing to her head, Kahoko's eyes looked once again at the ring on her fourth finger. What was the meaning of this ring? Why did Yunoki give her a present like this? To propose? Immediately shaking her head at the idea, Kahoko scolded herself. Yunoki already has a beautiful fiancée, how inappropriate for her to even hold the thought! Still, why can't Yunoki prepare something less suggestive?! Like a teacup, a book, a photo frame?

With all the questions clouding her mind of Yunoki's choice of gift, Kahoko turned to look at her reflection in the mirror. From the reflection, the necklace she received from Tsukimori beautifully sat around her neck, also reminding Kahoko of their intimate, touching moment which Tsukimori so easily denied, breaking her heart once again.

Covering her face, Kahoko exhaled deeply hoping to release the pressure and pain against her chest. She knew not what to think anymore. If her presence only meant trouble for Tsukimori, why did he kiss her so tenderly? Why did he prepare her such a beautiful present, why is he making it so impossible for her to forget?

---

Kaji Aoi, the Keio University Prince.

Kahoko finally learned the meaning of this term when she arrived the Keio campus. No, it's not that there were photographs of Kaji hung up everywhere on the walls, rather, when Kahoko approached the tennis courts, she could hear girls screaming out his name, and guess what? Some girls even made banners!

Laughing dryly, Kahoko remembered seeing the same scenes back in high school. Only the name the girls screamed out, the name written on the banners were, 'Yunoki Azuma'.

"Ah, Hino-san! You really came!"

Upon her arrival, Kaji immediately spotted her and called out in joy. At the same time, Kahoko noticed all the fan girl's shocked, curious, unhappy glances landed on her.

Skipping up to her, Kaji beamed in bliss. "Now you have come, I guess I really can't lose this game." Smiling in charm, Kaji added. "Because it would be totally embarrassing for a man to lose a game, when the girl of his dreams have come to support him."

As Kahoko expected, upon Kaji's words, the already unfriendly looks she sensed upon her have all turned into gasps of jealousy, anger and bitterness. As a reflex Kahoko rubbed the back of her head feeling it starting to hurt from the fuming glares.

"Well…good, good luck." Trying to smile in encouragement Kahoko said. "I am sure you will win."

"Fufu…thank you, Hino-san." Kaji smiled in genuine happiness as he led Kahoko to the bench. "Having you say that to me means a lot."

After Kahoko seated herself at the bench Kaji brought her to, she heard immediately whispers of jealousy and anger.

"Who is that woman? How come she gets to sit at the player's bench? She is not even from this university is she?"

"Not only that, did you see the way Kaji-san treated her?"

"No way, don't tell me she was the girl that Kaji-san had been in love with since high school?!"

"You mean the one no matter how much Kaji-san loved and adored, she did not even take a second look at him?!"

"No way!! I thought she would be like some super model, not someone so plain like that!"

Although Kahoko tried to pretend she did not hear any of these comments, but since they were spoken on purpose to attack her, it was impossible for Kahoko to not hear it. Telling herself to stay calm and ignore these stupid immature remarks, Kahoko focused her concentration on the game before her eyes.

The more Kahoko watched, the more astonished and amazed she became. Knowing Kaji to be a handsome, good looking male, Kahoko found her mind and heart caught with the valiant, heroic Kaji on the court. Although Kahoko had no much knowledge of the sport, but from every stroke, every shot played by Kaji, she discovered for the first time, Kaji Aoi is indeed very charming and attractive. The manliness about him caused Kahoko's heart to start racing as her eyes followed him closely on the court.

"Oh my god, Kaji-san is going to win the game!"

"He should have been the player to represent our university from the beginning!"

"He is so hot, so gorgeous!"

Once again sentences of praises and admiration entered one by one into Kahoko's ears as the game progressed. It was rather embarrassing for the opponent to actually play such a suppressed game by a reserved player. Kaji Aoi won the first two sets, and already winning 2-0 on the third set, Kahoko knew Kaji would win the game soon. Smiling, Kahoko discovered, unlike how he had to practice twice as hard than others in music to keep up the standard, it was obvious Kaji's talent lies in his sporting abilities.

Unable to take the strong flat shot from Kaji, the opponent reached forth his racquet and only managed to return a high lobe across the net. Seeing this, all the Keio University supporters yelled out, "Smash! Smash!"

Moving forward to the ball, Kaji stretched forth his left arm towards the ball in the sky, as he tightened his grip on the racquet, ready to smash. By this time, Kahoko was successfully made into Kaji's tennis fan too as she cupped her hands in excitement.

When to everyone's bafflement, Kaji's racquet did not swing down and smash hard on the ball. Rather, Kahoko saw, Kaji remained where he was as the tennis racquet dropped from his hand onto the ground.

"Kaji-kun…?" Kahoko called in surprise as her eyes landed on Kaji. Like everyone else, there too was a puzzled look on Kaji's face as he took a look at his arm.

"Are you alright? Kaji-san?" The umpire asked.

"Yes, I am fine. Sorry about that." Kaji replied quickly as he picked up the racquet and returned to the receiving line.

Luckily, the one incident did not seem to destroy the game for Kaji as he soon won the next few games easily.

"40-15, match point."

Upon the score, all Kaji's fans cheered even louder knowing he was going to secured the victory for their university with just one more point. Clapping with the crowd, Kahoko was also joyous for Kaji's stunning performance.

Releasing the ball high up into the sky, Kaji leaned back as he set the perfect position for a powerful serve. When Kahoko saw with her eyes, without warning, Kaji's racquet dropped from his hand again as a confused look came onto Kaji's face as he held onto his arm.

"Kaji-kun?!" Kahoko stood up from the bench as she called in concern.

However, quickly picking up his racquet, Kaji apologised to the opponent as he released the ball once again and this time successfully served the ball into the court. Despite the strange incidents, the serve came fast and swift at the opponent, and unable to return the shot, Kaji won the game convincingly.

"Congratulations, Kaji-kun. That was a marvellous game!" Wholeheartedly, Kahoko said upon Kaji's return.

"Thank you," Smiling beautifully as usual, Kaji thanked as he received the towel and drink Kahoko handed to him. "I am honestly glad that you came, Hino-san. I could never play this well unless you were here."

"I am glad I came too." Smiling in response, Kahoko teased. "I never knew you were such a charming man on the court. It's no wonder all these girls are head over heels for you." Kahoko always knew Kaji was an attractive man, but seeing him compete like that, it was a brand new charm she had discovered of him.

"You, you thought I was charming?" To Kahoko's surprise, a shy, little embarrassed smile that Kahoko had never seen from Kaji came onto his gorgeous face as he asked in joy.

"Of course you were," Nodding, Kahoko replied innocently. "The determination to win, the competitiveness, really made you shine on the court."

From Kahoko's expression, Kaji knew immediately the attraction she indicated towards him was not the type he had hoped. "Even if it was only by little bit," Giving Kahoko a tender smile, Kaji uttered sincerely. "If I could by any means make you take a second look at me, Hino-san, I have made great progress."

Again, Kahoko felt her heart moved greatly with Kaji's earnest yet lonely words. "Kaji-kun, I, I…"

"It's alright," Kaji stopped Kahoko knowing what she needed to say. "I know flying too close to the sun would only burn myself, yet, it was a path worth taking." Turning away, Kaji's eyes looked towards the beautiful scarlet sky of the sunset. "For if I never took this path, my world would be without the sun, lifeless and cold…"

"Kaji-kun…" Whispering the name softly, Kahoko bit her lower lip in self-hatred. Why is she constantly hurting people? Why could she never do anything right?

"Is my sun going to set too, or is she willing to stay a little longer and accompany me to dinner?" Turning back to look at Kahoko once again, the charming smile returned once again as Kaji invited.

Squeezing out a smile, Kahoko replied with a nod. "Of course I will join you for dinner."

---

Kahoko was expecting to go to a restaurant when Kaji invited her to dinner. However, she had found herself on a mountain path after both Kaji and she got off the bus stop. Taking another look around her, kahoko asked in curiosity. "Kaji-kun, where are we going?"

"Fufu…we are nearly there," Smiling in response Kaji reached out his hand. "Sorry, the walk is kind of steep right? Here, hold my hand."

Not sure what Kaji had in mind, Kahoko reached out her hand too and grabbed onto Kaji's. However when Kahoko felt the strength from Kaji's hand as he led her up the mountain path, to Kahoko's surprise, she found her heart so warm and at peace.

"Here we are." Finally stopped walking, Kaji said as he let go of Kahoko's hand.

Kahoko couldn't believe her eyes when she saw a delightfully decorated hut with candlelight, flowers, and of course basket of food on the table. Turning back to look at Kaji, Kahoko asked in amusement. "Kaji-kun, how did you…I mean, wow, I could have never guessed this!"

"Fufu…I thought instead of the noisy restaurants, it would be so much more romantic, if it was just the two of us with the stars as our only attendants." Knowing Kahoko would be pleasantly surprised, Kaji replied.

"Stars…" Kahoko immediately lifted her head towards the sky and in happiness found, unlike in the city, she could actually see the shining stars. "Oh wow…they are really twinkling shining!" Still keeping her eyes on the stars, Kahoko asked. "You know, I have always wondered. How did the Greek manage to invent the star constellations? All I can see are thousands of starts in the sky…"

"Not only that, each of the constellations has a beautiful story linked to it." Kaji replied.

"Really? Do you know any that you could tell me?" Finally turning her eyes to look at Kaji, Kahoko asked.

"Of course," Leading Kahoko to sit down on the wooden stool, Kaji said. "In that case, let me tell you the story that relates to music, the star constellation Lyra."

"Lyra?"

"Yes, it was derived from the harp like instrument, lyre. According to the Greek myth, there was a man called Orpheus, he was a man extremely talented in playing the lyre." In his tender clear voice, Kaji started to tell the story. "His music was so beautiful that it was said, with his music and singing, he could charm wild beasts, coax the trees and rocks into dance and even divert the course of rivers."

"Wow, he must be a genius musician then." Chuckling Kahoko said. "If he was chosen as a candidate in the Seiso Gakuin Concur, none of us would stand a chance!"

"Fufu…it might not be the case, Hino-san." Smiling too in response, Kaji added. "Your music has the same power as Orpheus'."

Blushing with Kaji's words, Kahoko waved her hands quickly and said in disagreement. "No way, you always flatter me too much, Kaji-kun."

Feeling his whole being captured with Kahoko's beautiful shy face, Kaji whispered softly, "I am not trying to butter you up, just like how Orpheus had Eurydice who admired, and loved his music to the soul, you have me, Hino-san."

Lifting her head upon Kaji's statement, Kahoko turned to look at Kaji whose face seemed even more stunning under the moonlight.

"Oh, but in the love aspect, I think I am more like Orpheus." Smiling mockingly to himself, Kaji said. "Orpheus loved Eurydice with all his heart, and Eurydice would just sit by Orpheus and listen to him play the lyre. The couple understood each other like no one else, and they were really soul mates.

Unfortunately things did not last as Eurydice was bitten by a poisonous snake and died. Appalled with her death, Orpheus travelled to the underworld and performed his lyre for Hades. Moved by his magical music, Hades agreed to let Eurydice return to earth with Orpheus."

"That is great right?" Kahoko asked quickly already captivated by the story, "They can finally be together again!"

"Under one condition though," Kaji continued to explain the story. "Orpheus had to agree to not turn around and look at Eurydice the entire walk back to earth. For if he did, then she will vanish forever."

"So…"

Nodding, Kaji told Kahoko the sad ending. "Orpheus obeyed the condition the entire long way back home to earth. The moment his foot landed on earth, Orpheus turned around in excitement and said to Eurydice, 'We are home, Eurydice, we are back to earth!"

Unfortunately, he had forgotten the condition applies to both parties, so even when Orpheus had already returned to earth, and Eurydice was only one step away, it still violated the condition Hades set. So before Orpheus' eyes, Eurydice vanished."

"Oh no," In sympathy Kahoko remarked. "That is so sad, it was only one step!"

"Yes, it was only one step, but a step enough to make a person regret so much that he would turn mad." With a sigh, Kaji replied. "There were many different sayings of Orpheus' death, but it did not matter because to him, life without Eurydice was not worth living."

Kahoko did not say a thing as she dwelt into that sentence. Yes, she empathises with Orpheus knowing how dark life could be when you lose the person that meant everything to you just because of one little step you have forgotten to take.

"After his death, his lyre was lifted into the sky and became the star constellation the Lyra." Calmly, Kaji said to conclude the story. Turning to look at Kahoko, Kaji said wholeheartedly. "If I was Orpheus, I would have done the same for you, Hino-san. If I had to follow you into Hades, I will."

With Kaji's sincere, passionate words, Kahoko could hear the sound of her heart thumping hard by her ears. Looking at Kaji, Kahoko discovered, there was no girl in this world that would not be moved by a confession like this from a wonderful man like Kaji Aoi.

"Anyway, should we start on the food? I am sure you are very hungry by now." Once again, not wanting to add more pressure onto Kahoko, smoothly turning away, Kaji smiled and changed the topic.

"Thank you, Kaji-kun." Sitting opposite Kaji in the hut, accompanied by the beautiful candlelight, Kahoko finally spoke, a peaceful grateful smile came onto her face. "I shall never forget tonight."

---

Taking another look at the basket in her hand, Urahara Miyako gave a sigh. She could not believe she is doing this. Her? The heiress to the Urahara Corporation, who had never taken a second look at any male, not bothered to speak more than a sentence to any suitor has actually hand baked some cookies for a man? Not only so, she actually travelled all the way to the office he works at to deliver it?

Over and over again, Miyako had the urge to turn and go back home, but the other side of her made her stay. She wanted to see the smile on Yunoki's face when he found out she hand baked these cookies for him. She wanted to see him outside any planned activities the Yunoki Family had planned for him.

Upon her entrance into the state of art looking office, the receptionist immediately approached her. "Good afternoon, Uraha-sama."

"Is," Clearing her throat, Miyako ensured she put on a cold unfriendly face. "Is Azuma-san available?"

"Yes, I shall check that for you now." The receptionist replied politely.

It did not take long, almost immediately Miyako saw Yunoki coming out to greet her at the lobby. As usual, the polite, business smile on his face, he greeted. "Miyako-san. What a surprise. Is everything alright?"

"The executive Yunoki Azuma came down to the lobby personally," Miyako replied coldly. "Because I am a very important business client?" Immediately after saying those words, Miyako regretted every bit of it. Why does she always have to make it sound so negative? Why can't she just greet him back with a sweet hello?

"Of course I have to come down personally," Calmly Yunoki replied. "You are my fiancée right?"

Knowing although it was just another lie, Miyako still felt her heart pumped fast like a little girl in love. Looking away in shyness, Miyako shoved the basket into Yunoki's arms.

Not expecting that, Yunoki took a look at the basket of cookies. "Miyako-san? This is…"

"Throw it away if you want." Against her will Miyako said. "I just happened to find some flour that is expiring soon, so I might as well use it."

With what Miyako said, Yunoki knew immediately it was a lie full of flaws. Urahara Miyako, the heiress that was to inherit an empire needed to bake something herself to use up items that are expiring? Observing the embarrassed look on his fiancée's face, for the first time Yunoki discovered, maybe she wasn't really a spoiled rich girl.

"Miyako-san," In a grateful smile Yunoki invited. "Would you like to have some afternoon tea with me. I would like you to enjoy these cookies too."

With Yunoki's invitation, Miyako blushed even more as she finally nodded.

---

"What were the ingredients you put in this? It's really delicious." Yunoki asked as he poured Miyako a cup of tea.

"Just some white chocolates and macadamia nuts." Sitting here in Yunoki Azuma's prestigious office, Miyako couldn't believe she was actually having a normal conversation with her fiancé for the very first time. Taking a look at the beautiful man before her, she felt her heart ached.

Wearing an executive suit, although still a student, Yunoki Azuma was already responsible for the operation of the business. Everyday, putting aside the busy school work, whenever he was available, he would be spending his time here in the office.

The sad thing was, Miyako already knew Yunoki Azuma lived according to the many burdens his family cast on him, however, it was only recent she noticed the very last remaining hope in his eyes had vanished. He was not like this before Christmas, yet, in front of her, Miyako saw no life in her finace's eyes. He had returned to the person she saw performing in the Seiso Gakuin Annual Concur. Nothing in his life mattered anymore.

"Azuma-san," Holding the teacup tightly in her hands, Miyako whispered. "Are you really never going to continue music again?"

"Eh?" Not expecting the question from Miyako, Yunoki lifted his head.

"Are you really going to continue to live your life like this, Azuma-san?" Not sure if she noticed the surprised look on Yunoki's face, Miyako asked again. "A life without passion, without hope and dream. Was there really nothing worth fighting for?"

"Miyako-san," Finally returning to his calm, polite expressions. Yunoki replied. "What made you suddenly ask such questions? Don't we have a wedding coming up soon? Is that not something worth looking forward to?"

"Do you really mean it?" Putting down her teacup Miyako asked, there was a tone of loneliness in her voice.

Yunoki Azuma had always been a clever observant person, there was no way he did not notice the sadness in Miyako's voice. At times like this, Yunoki learned it was best that he not over do it as he kept quiet, wanting to find out more the reason to Miyako's questions.

"If you look forward to our wedding, what about her? Does she not wish to spend the rest of her life with you too?" Miyako asked, concerns showed through her eyes. "Was she not the person that brought light back into you life? Was she not the one who told you how to be true to yourself? Who accepted you knowing you were not perfect?"

…_She_? A frown immediately came onto his face with Miyako's question.

Luckily before Miyako could ask further, there was a knock on the door as a man entered the office. Seeing the people present in the office, the man apologised immediately. "I am sorry, I shall return later."

"No, it's alright. I am about to leave anyway." Standing up from her seat Miyako reached for her bag, also embarrassed of all the inappropriate questions she asked. "Do not let me interrupt your work."

"What is it?" Turning to the man that entered the room, Yunoki asked.

Walking up to Yunoki, the man handed him some documents as he explained. "It is regarding the campaign we launched sponsoring the Yokohama Square."

Nodding Yunoki replied. "The campaign to promote the new ski hotel we recently built, what about it?"

"As one of the promotions for the grand opening of the hotel, we are providing free accommodation to lucky shoppers at Yokohama Square, a three day two nights holiday package at the hotel." Pointing to the document in Yunoki's hands the man explained. "The names have been drawn, and these are the lucky winners. We just need you to sign off on the campaign."

"Tsukimori Len and Hino Kahoko…" Reading through the document, the names of the winner caught his eyes. Seeing the names, Yunoki felt as if the emotions he had hidden deep within was about to overturn. The beautiful kiss scene beside the Christmas tree of these very two people was replayed in his head.

Taking in a deep breath, Yunoki said. "Heh…these two are the winners that require me to sign off on their romantic trip away."

Unlike the other man, Miyako immediately noticed the change of tone in Yunoki's voice. Looking up quickly at Yunoki in concern, Miyako saw, although it was only for a second, the gleam in his eyes changed before he was able to force the smile back onto his face.

"It is indeed a small world," Yunoki returned the documents back to the man as he said calmly. "The winners are my close friends. In this case, can you upgrade the winning package to the honeymoon suite?"

"It shall be done." Nodding in acknowledgement, the man gave both Yunoki and Miyako a bow as he left the room.

Finally when it was the two of them left, Miyako gave a sigh. "Azuma-san, I despise you."

"What's the matter now?" Smiling in response Yunoki asked patiently.

"You are not a man. You do not fight for what you want, and giving up on many opportunities that came your way had brought you to the state you are in now, and there is no one to blame." Turning to the table, Miyako picked up the plate of cookies she baked and threw them into the bin. "You are not the Yunoki Azuma I knew you to be, and I do not want to be married to a loser like you!"

Throwing those harsh words at Yunoki, Miyako stormed out of the room in despair. She knew part of her wanted nothing else but to marry Yunoki, yet, it was more heartbreaking to see, the only way to bring Yunoki down that path with her, was when he had come to the dead end of his life.

Yunoki stood where he was as he slowly closed his eyes in self-mocking. He knew Miyako was right when she said those words. He would not blame her for despising him for he did not even dare to take a look at himself. She was right when she called him a loser. Opening his eyes again, Yunoki looked at the cookies in the bin as he gave a sigh.

_You are wrong Yunoki senpai! Dream is only beautiful because it can come true!_

The words Kahoko spoke to him on Christmas night echoed over and over again within Yunoki. Why when he finally was ready to give up, she would say something like that to him. Why was she able to still give him false hope?

But was it really only a false hope? When Yunoki kissed Kahoko that night, the way she responded told him that the feeling might not be one way. Finally, the hope and life returned to Yunoki's beautiful eyes. Yes, maybe it was still too early to give up.

Picking up the phone, Yunoki dialled an extension.

"Yes, Azuma-sama."

"The campaign we were just discussing before," The dangerous beautiful smirk came onto Yunoki face once again as he said. "I will be handling this personally."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Hihara Kazuki was never an analytical thinker. He wasn't exactly dense either. He was known to be a caring, kind person and could easily befriend anyone. It was almost impossible for anyone to hold a grudge against him. This was because; Hihara had a simple, straight heart. He doubted no one, held no negative thoughts toward any person, and Hihara had no real secrets. This was why, Hihara felt like an idiot when he discovered a shocking revelation regarding his best friend, Yunoki Azuma.

Hihara and Yunoki had been close friends for many years. Through many years of friendship, Hihara learned one thing about Yunoki.

Unlike him, Yunoki held many secrets. If Hihara had found it impossible to hide his feelings, Yunoki was perfect at it. Still, Hihara respected that, and he would never intrude Yunoki's personal space, and would not ask him anything unless Yunoki was willing to tell.

Never in a million years though, would Hihara ever guess that one of Yunoki's many secrets would be the same as his one and only secret. Like him, Yunoki was also in love with Hino Kahoko for the past three years.

Yes, Yunoki still kept it a secret, but the night at the Christmas party, when Hihara saw the smile on Yunoki's face on the photographs, and the way he looked at Kahoko when he cleared her name for her, Hihara finally learned, his best friend had been in love with the same violinist as he had for many years.

Sinking his head deeply into his hands, Hihara cringed. How could he be so stupid and inconsiderate?! The many smiles and warm encouraging words Yunoki gave him, whenever he was depressed over the slump of his relationship with Kahoko, what was really going through Yunoki's mind? Was Yunoki pretending to care? Was Yunoki telling him one thing, but behind him did another?

Slowly lifting his head, Hihara frowned. No, although he could never truly understand Yunoki, there was one thing he was certain. Yunoki had not betrayed him once as a true friend. Although they were so different, there was one unique bond they had, it was the mutual care and respect as a friend.

But what now? As friends, should he step aside and let Yunoki go for Kahoko? What about Yunoki's fiancée?

"Ouch!"

While Hihara was lost in his depressive thoughts, the pain against his left foot brought him back to reality. As a reflex, looking to the source of pain, Hihara saw a thick hard cover textbook fell right on his foot. Before Hihara had time to figure out where it came from, he saw many more books falling his way.

In shock, Hihara quickly jumped away and saw, behind the text books, a girl on the floor and her belongings scattered all over the ground with her fall. Moving quickly up to the girl, Hihara helped her up but found, the girl's eyes tightly closed and her breathing short and rapid.

"Excuse me, are, are you alright?"

Unfortunately, there was no response to Hihara's call as the girl fainted right into Hihara's arms. Although Hihara was no doctor, but the paleness from the girl's face showed her condition to be serious. In haste, Hihara quickly reached for his phone and called for an ambulance.

"Her condition is stable now, but we need to keep a close eye on her for a night before we allow her out of the hospital."

After Hihara called the ambulance, as he was the person next to the girl when she fainted, he had been asked to accompany her to the hospital. In a warm smile, the doctor told Hihara. "You can go in and see her now."

"Err, I…" Not knowing how to explain to the doctor that he actually was not acquainted with the girl, Hihara hesitated. However, Hihara soon realised, it probably wasn't very gentleman to just walk away either.

After the doctor left, Hihara entered the ward and approached the bed where the girl was resting. To his relief, the white pale face Hihara remembered when he first found her, had now shown a little shade of pinkness on her stunningly delicate beautiful face.

Beautiful? Hihara blushed immediately with the thought. Indeed, there was no other word to describe this girl. The dark, shinning flowing black strands of her hair became a perfect contrast to her pearl white almost transparent skins. Her nose, her mouth, everything about her sat perfectly just where they should be.

"Excuse me sir," Coming from behind Hihara, a nurse asked. "We need to contact her relatives, would you know who we should contact?"

Quickly pulling his focus away from the girl, Hihara cleared his throat and replied quickly. "Well, I, actually, I don't really know her."

"You don't?" Surprised with Hihara's answer the nurse asked. "You two are complete strangers?"

"Well, not exactly strangers." Scratching his head Hiahra tried his best to explain the situation. "I do know her name though, it's Midou Namie."

Midou Namie, there was no one in Seiso University that does not know her, especially the boys.

Midou Namie had been elected as the Seiso University Idol for two consecutive years. Her beauty was beyond any words could describe, and adding to that, she was elegant, graceful, and despite all the boys on campus would die to win her heart, she kept to herself. Maybe a little shy or introvert, whenever an admirer approached her, she would immediately flee. And because she was so impossible to approach, it only caused the suitors to be more aggressive and insistent.

"Thank you," After a while the nurse approached Hihara again. "We actually have her name on the patient database. Poor girl had been in and out of hospital since she was small."

"She has?" A little surprised Hihara asked.

"Unfortunately due to privacy reasons we are unable to share anymore details with you," The nurse replied. "But I have contacted her parents and they would be here soon."

"Alright," Nodding in acknowledgement Hihara took another look at the girl on the hospital bed. He was starting to understand why she kept to herself, and why her face was always so white and fair. Although Hihara did not know the details, but from the sound of it, she must have been sick for quite a while. Despite not knowing Midou Namie personally, still, with all his heart, Hihara wished she would recover soon.

A few days passed and Hihara no longer remembered the incident until one lunchtime. While he was happily conversing with his friends, an unexpected visitor showed up. Upon the appearance of the visitor, all Hihara's friends gasped and awed when they saw the girl approached Hihara.

"Hihara senpai," With a polite bow, the girl greeted with a soft timid voice. "Thank, thank you for saving my life."

"Saving your life?" Hihara quickly got up from where he was and said quickly. "No, I didn't really do anything, I only called an ambulance…" Stopping, with a warm smile Hihara said to the beautiful girl. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes." With her head lowered in shyness, the girl handed a paper bag to Hihara. "I, I hope you would enjoy this." After her sentence, with another bow, Midou Namie turned and quickly left the place.

"Hihara!!" As expected, after Midou Namie left, Hihara's friends all huddled up in extreme curiosity and interest. "How did you, wow dude, you saved Midou Namie's life?!"

"No, seriously. I really only called an ambulance and ended up accompanying her to the hospital!" Blushing in embarrassment Hihara explained.

"Either way, wow, it's Midou Namie! I have never seen her at such a close range. She is so beautiful…" With stars in their eyes, Hihara's friends sighed.

"So, what did she give you?" Another asked pointing to the paper bag in Hihara's hand.

Wanting to know the answer too, Hihara quickly opened the bag and to his surprise found a lunch box. Opening it, Hihara saw a deliciously and perfectly presented home-made lunch.

"Hihara…" With envy beyond any words could describe, Hihara's friends sobbed. "What have you done to deserve this? The world is so unfair, why wasn't I the one that saved her life?"

"Can I take a bite? Even if you want my life in exchange it would be all worth it."

"No, not even a bite, can I just smell it?"

With his friends fussing and commenting around him, Hihara took another look at the lunch in his hand not knowing how to best comprehend Midou Namie's gratitude.

However, it was not the end of it. The day after that, and the many days following, Midou Namie would come visit Hihara with her own cooked lunch. As usual, she would just hand him the lunch and then would leave quickly in shyness leaving Hihara stunned and his friends awing in jealousy. Not knowing what he had done to deserve such a treatment from the most admired girl on campus, Hihara finally decided to find out.

"Midou-chan, can, can I talk to you for a second?" Scratching his head in awkwardness, Hihara stopped Midou when she just came out from a lecture.

Not expecting Hihara to actually approach her, Midou Namie took a nervous look around her as she lowered her head, avoiding looking at Hihara's eyes. Knowing Midou Namie was famous for being shy and introvert, Hihara made sure he was at a safe distance away from her, not too intimidating but friendly.

"I just wanted to thank you for the delicious food that you have prepared for me, I really enjoyed it." Hoping to sound approachable, Hihara said with a warm smile.

To Hihara's surprise, Midou Namie finally lifted her head as a beautiful smile that came genuinely from the heart painted her face, making her even more stunning. "You, you liked it?"

"Yes, did you make them?"

Nodding shyly Midou Namie replied. "Yes, that was the least I could do to show my appreciation."

"Oh, but really, I didn't do much. I just happened to be there." With a sigh Hihara said. "Anyway, I just wanted to say that I feel bad for eating your wonderful cooking when I really haven't done much. So you don't need to prepare anything for me anymore."

"Did I cause you trouble?" With obvious disappointment, the beautiful girl asked.

"No, no, no!" Quickly waving his hands Hihara said. "I just thought you have really done too much for me, so if there is anything I could do for you, please ask."

"In that case," Lowering her head again, Midou whispered. "Would you play the '_Entertainer_' on the trumpet for me?"

"_Entertainer_?"

With a shade of pinkness flashed on her cheeks, Midou nodded. "I, I actually have always liked your trumpet performance, Hihara senpai. Is it okay…?"

"Sure," Taking his trumpet out from the case, Hihara said cheerfully. "If there are any other song requests you have, just let me know!"

To be honest, Hihara was rather relieved Midou's request was what he does best, to play a song on the trumpet to make people happy. Knowing the beautiful girl before him had been troubled by illness for a while, with his whole heart, although it was only a little thing he could do for her, Hihara hoped his performance could bring some joy and hope to her life.

"Thank you," Hihara gave a bow as Midou applauded after his performance. Lifting his head again, he noticed the true happy expression on Midou's face.

"This is," Softly, Midou said as she gave Hihara a grateful smile. "This is the second time I heard you perform this song."

Surprised with what Midou said, Hihara sat down before her and asked in curiosity. "You have heard me perform this song before?"

Nodding, Midou continued to explain. "The first time was three years ago, when I was spending majority of my days in the hospital." Her beautiful eyes looked afar, and there was a tone of sadness in her voice.

Seeing the sorrow, Hihara felt his heart sympathised with the fragile girl immediately. "I know maybe it was none of my business, but when I was in the hospital, the nurse kind of mentioned that you have been in and out of the hospital for many years…"

"I, I was born with a heart condition." With a weak smile the girl replied. "I have been receiving treatment for many years and three years ago, I had my first surgery."

"Oh…" Although knowing Midou Namie was troubled with some sort of illness, but never had Hihara expected it to be something so serious. Most of all, he had not expected her to tell him this much.

"Putting aside the physical sickness at the time, I was also tired and weighed down mentally for living a life spent majority at the hospital. The doctor had told me before the surgery that if I do not have a strong will to live, to hope, even though I would undergo all these treatment, I could not recover." With a soft sigh the girl continued on with her story, maybe the first time she had ever spoke this much to anyone.

"But I was really tired, I knew my parents had spent a fortune on my medical costs, and with the thought that I would only continue to burden them, I actually had hoped to die."

"No, you must not think that way! It's wrong!" To Midou Namie's surprise, Hihara interrupted immediately. "The reason your parents were willing to spend the money was because they love you! Even if there was only a little chance of you recovering, they were willing to try."

Noticing the astonished look on Midou's face, Hihara blushed and apologised immediately. "Sorry, I was out of line…"

However, instead of the displease Hihara was expecting, Midou chuckled softly. "Fufu, you were right and definitely not out of line." Looking away in shyness again, Midou smiled. "Three years ago, when I was filled with negative thoughts, I saw you performing the "Entertainer" in the park with the children. The moment I heard the sound, I could sense the message you were trying to convey."

"Message?"

Blushing in response, Midou replied. "I know it sounds abstract, but at the time, from your music, I sensed hope, joy. It gave me the courage I needed that I didn't have."

"Midou-chan…"

"I was actually glad when I found out, the person who brought me to the hospital was the same person who gave me courage and strength three years ago…" Turning to look straight at Hihara again, the soft and sweet girl asked. "If it's okay, would you be able to play again for me in the future, Hihara senpai?"

---

"Oh, have you heard? Apparently Midou Namie has finally got a boyfriend!"

"No way, serious? Who was the prince who finally won her heart?"

Surrounding Kahoko was the daily gossip she hears from her classmates. One day it would be about this person, another it would be about the other. As usual, Kahoko was never a person that was interested in gossip, so packing up her books Kahoko got up from her seat.

"Oh, Hino-san. Are you going to join us for lunch at the cafeteria?" One of her classmate asked.

"Actually, this morning I got lucky and managed to buy some freshly made katsu sandwich ifrom Nomiya." With a polite smile Kahoko explained.

"Say no more, we understand." Her friend grinned and teased. "I am sure Hihara senpai will be overwhelmed with joy. The katsu sandwich from Nomiya is heavenly and almost impossible to get."

Chuckling, Kahoko nodded in agreement. "I know. That is why I am sure Hihara senpai will love it."

Seeing Kahoko's smile, her friend gave a sigh. "You know what, Kaho. I don't understand how you and Hihara senpai could remain close friends for so long. I mean, how come you guys haven't advanced into the couple stage yet? You both get along so well, have been there for each other all the time."

"Hihara senpai and I are not…!!" As a reflex Kahoko denied immediately. However, she was reminded of the confession Hihara made a few months ago, and to be honest, he had asked a question that she had not yet given an answer to.

"Yes, yes, we believe you." Her friend grinned even more and said. "Go on, go deliver him the heavenly sandwich."

Squeezing out a smile, Kahoko nodded and left the lecture theatre. Walking along the lively campus ground, Kahoko felt her heart so lost. Yes, how come she and Hihara had not advanced onto the next stage? They have been close friends for so long, and to be quite honest, Kahoko could only get through her toughest times because Hihara was there for her, altruistically.

However, was it fair to Hihara that she continues to rely and spoiled by his selfless sacrificing care? He had popped the question a few months back, yet, she was unable to give him a response.

"Katsu sandwich?! Oh wow!"

As Kahoko walked closer to the garden where Hihara would usually have his lunch, the bright cheerful voice of the very senior brought her mind back to reality. Lifting her head, she saw Hihara sitting there on the bench, and he was not alone. Rather, there was a most beautiful girl sharing the bench with him, and with a shy sweet smile, the girl said.

"I heard that katsu sandwich is your favourite food, so I made them this morning." Stopping, the girl added a little hesitated. "I, I am not sure if this was the taste you were used to…"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about it!" Hihara beamed in blissfulness as he took another look at the sandwich in his hand. "I totally trust your cooking skills."

Actually, Kahoko had not expected to see this. No, to be exact, she had not seen Hihara smile and converse so intimately to another girl. Yes, he was a friendly person, always smiling and greeting people with a bright cheerful 'hello'. However, Kahoko knew immediately, this was different.

"It's so delicious!" Hihara praised after he took a bite. "Wow, I can seriously eat this everyday and won't ever get sick of it."

With Hihara's complement, Midou lowered her head in shyness. "If, if Hihara senpai likes it so much. I don't mind making it for you everyday."

"Oh, but you don't need to." Hihara shook his head. "If you wanted to thank me, you have really done enough. If you continue to do so, people are going to misunderstand, and it would bring unpleasant rumour onto yourself…"

"I don't mind to be misunderstood!" To both Kahoko and Hihara's surprise, the timid girl lifted her head and said. "I, I actually wanted to, I mean, I enjoyed making lunch for you, how you were always so happy when you were eating it, and most of all…" Lowering her head, Midou's beautiful eyes looked away as she whispered. "_I had hoped to be here with you everyday_…"

"Eh?" Not really understanding the hidden message Midou was trying to convey, Hihara scratched his head and asked. "But you have your friends too right? Don't you eat lunch with them?"

"No, I mean…' With her face turning even redder, Midou took a deep breath and finally took courage. "Is, is Hihara senpai seeing someone?"

Not expecting that question, Hihara jumped up from where he was and stuttered in dead embarrassment. "What….what, what do you mean?"

"I, I was wondering, if, if Hihara senpai is not seeing anyone, would you, would you…" Although Midou was too nervous and failed to finish her sentence, it was obvious enough to Hihara what she was implying.

"Midou-chan…"

"Ah, you, you don't need to give me an answer now." Seeing the stunned look on Hihara's face, Midou said quickly. "I, I can wait."

"Actually, Midou-chan, I, I'd rather that you not." In a most sad and tender voice, Hihara gave a sigh. "For I know what it is like to wait for an answer that you know would never come. To be given a false hope, knowing no matter how much you give, there was really nothing to grasp."

Upon Hihara's words, Kahoko felt as if a lightning struck her. Feeling her hands shaking, Kahoko felt her heart tore into pieces when she saw the expression in Hihara's eyes; there were such hurt, such pain. Unable to bear such guilt, Kahoko turned and ran quickly away from there in self-hatred finally discovering how much she had managed to torment the wonderful friend and senior who had always been there for her.

How foolish of her to think that Hihara would always be there for her. The more Kahoko had taken Hihara's kindness for granted, the more she was actually torturing him. She is a horrible person, a nasty selfish brat.

Not knowing Kahoko had heard it all, Hihara gave a sigh as he sat back down sinking his head into his hands. "I am sorry, forget, forget what I said."

Midou remained silent as she continued to observe Hihara's reaction. She was no fool and discovered immediately, there was another girl in Hihara's heart. However, in understanding, the kind girl approached Hihara.

"Although knowing maybe it was only a false hope, you were still willing to wait right?" In a most gentle voice, Midou asked.

Slowly lifting his head again, Hihara's eyes stared at the beautiful girl next to him.

"That is why, Hihara senpai," When Hihara's eyes met up with her own, Midou added in affirmation. "No matter how long it may take, I am willing to wait."

---

Maestro Schinkel nodded in consent as the orchestra has finally, after a few months of practice was starting to reach the standard he was looking for. Waving his conductor baton to the beat while leading the orchestra, Maestro Schinkel raised his left hand as an indication that the music has now reached the climax. With the sound of the strings accentuating the intensity, Maestro Schinkel allowed a smile to come onto his face in approval. Unfortunately, just when he thought all was going the way he wanted, from his sharp hearing, he noticed a faint and irregular beat that destroyed the whole beautiful setting he was trying to put together.

"Stop, stop!" In frustration, Maestro Schinkel halted the orchestra as he pointed his baton at a youth orchestra member. "Viola, you, Mr Kaji! Why are you three beats behind?"

Standing up from his seat quickly Kaji gave a bow of apology. "I am sorry, maestro."

"Just because viola is a supporting instrument, you think it would not make a difference if you made a mistake?!" In a strict voice, Maestro Schinkel scolded. "Most of all, as the person leading the viola group, your little mistake will destroy the whole group!"

"I am terribly sorry, maestro." Kaji gave another bow.

Although knowing Maestro Schinkel was a strict conductor, and many times she too had been scolded by the maestro personally. Still in concern, Kahoko took a look at Kaji. That was when she saw, as Kaji finally sat back down onto his seat, with a frown, Kaji took a look at his hand as he moved the fingers in rotating motion as if to check something.

With that, Kahoko was reminded of Kaji's odd actions too at his tennis match. However, before Kahoko had time to think further, Maestro turned to her instead. "Miss Hino."

As a reflex, Kahoko quickly stood up too in nervousness. "Yes…yes?"

"Show me how you interpreted from bar 250 to 380."

Not sure if she was in trouble or not, timidly, Kahoko placed the violin against her shoulder and did what she was told. After she finished her performance, slowly putting down her violin, Kahoko looked up at Maestro Schinkel for the verdict.

However instead of saying anything, Maestro Schinkel indicated for her to sit back down. Just when Kahoko thought she was safe, the elderly approached her at the end of the practice.

"Miss Hino, meet me at my office when you have finished."

"Yes, maestro…" Kahoko noticed all the sympathetic looks on her as if to say, 'good luck, I hope you are still alive by tomorrow'. Hoping she too would survive after been grilled by the maestro, with nervousness Kahoko packed her music books and things and headed for the maestro's office.

Coming closer to the office, Kahoko noticed someone waiting outside the office as well. Hearing her footsteps, the person looked up and when both their eyes met, the same surprise and uneasiness came onto both Kahoko and the youth.

"Len…? How come you are…?" Kahoko asked hearing her own voice shaking with uneasiness.

"Maestro asked me to come see him after practice today," Tsukimori replied as he too tried to act calm. "And you…?"

"Yes, he asked me to come see him too." Kahoko answered as she stood a distance from him.

"I see." Tsukimori nodded in acknowledgement but said no more.

With Tsukimori's cool distant attitude, Kahoko felt her heart sank. The last encounter she had with Tsukimori was actually that sweet intimate kiss underneath the Christmas tree. It had been merely a month, already that touch and sensation she experienced felt like a lie.

It was odd, they see each other at the orchestra practice, but there was this wall, this barrier between them. Just like now, when he is there right in front of her, Kahoko could not bear to be close to him. Maybe this was the exact reason they avoided being alone knowing they could never return to what they once shared. This discomfort will always be there, this heavy pressure she felt against her chest, causing it hard to breath.

Luckily before it got any worse, Maestro Schinkel had returned and invited the two musicians into his office. With the three gathered, Kahoko pondered what Maestro Schinkel had in mind. Taking a peek at Tsukimori, she could tell he probably had the same doubts.

"Miss Hino," Finally after he seated down at his desk, Maestro Schinkel spoke. "I remembered you once said you had only started to play the violin since high school?"

"Yes." Nodding quickly in nervousness Kahoko answered.

"Play me a piece." To both Tsukimori and Kahoko's surprise, Maestro Schinkel requested.

"Eh?"

"You are probably the most inexperienced musician of the entire orchestra." His face still strict and not showing any friendliness, the old man stated, "I wanted to know how you managed to gain the position you have now."

"Maestro," Before Kahoko responded, Tsukimori suddenly spoke up in defence. "Hino-san although did not play the violin as long as the others, but she had worked twice as hard, and she has the gift that no one else has."

In disbelief, Kahoko turned to look at Tsukimori. That was when she saw, a most determined and protective look on Tsukimori's handsome face.

"Really? In that case I am interested to know what gift she has." Unmoved the elderly said coldly. Turning to Kahoko, he challenged. "So are you going to prove it to me or not?"

In fear and trembling, Kahoko took another look at Tsukimori. However, when she saw the expressions in his eyes, how there was such understanding and trust, Kahoko felt all the strength she needed was given to her. Even if the whole world doubted her ability, there was at least one talented musician that had always believed in her.

With a nod, Kahoko took the violin out of her case as she placed it against her shoulder. Closing her eyes, Kahoko performed the '_La Campanella_' by _Paganini_. The moment the music was produced from Khaoko's hands, Tsukimori felt his heart and mind captured. Indeed, different from three years ago, Kahoko's techniques and standards have improved a lot. Unnoticed, a smile of pride came onto Tsukimori's face as he fell looking at the beautiful girl.

"Miss Hino," At the conclusion of Kahoko's performance, the elderly said. "Your techniques, did you have the same violin teacher as Len?"

"Eh?" Not expecting that, Kahoko blinked. "What, what do you mean by that, maestro?"

Taking a look at Tsukimori, Maestro Schinkel stated his observation. "The techniques and styles you had, it is the same as Len's."

Upon such a statement, both Kahoko and Tsukimori blushed. In embarrassment, Kahoko lowered her head and replied, her voice hardly audible. "_It was because, Tsukimori-kun was the one who taught me all the techniques_."

After she finished her sentence, unintentionally, Kahoko took a look at Tsukimori and found him also looking at her. It was like a reminder to the both, that it did not matter if they were walking on separate paths now, that link, that bond, what they once shared would always be there.

Unlike the two youngsters, the elderly had no particular reaction as he nodded in acknowledgement. "But that is not your own music, Miss Hino. Show me something that belongs to you."

"My own music?" Not understanding what Maestro Schinkel was trying to get, Kahoko took another look at Tsukimori for help.

"Len, the reason I asked you to be present was because I had long noticed Miss Hino's similarity in technique to yours. You are a gifted musician, but that gift should not be shared." In a cold voice the old man said. "Unless Miss Hino could give me something unique, something that belongs only to her, then I do not need another musician like you in my orchestra."

Noticing the paleness on Kahoko's face with his teacher's harsh words, Tsukimori replied. "I agree with you, maestro. I have known Hino-san's music for a long time. She performs not to show how talented she was, but she performed because she believed in something. Yet, if she had lost that belief, you were right, there is no need of another musician like me."

As if she suddenly saw light, Kahoko noticed the hidden message Tsukimori was trying to put across. Yes, the reason she decided to continue onto her path in music was because she had fallen in love with it. The belief she had was to show her love, and to spread that love to others.

"Maestro," Placing the violin onto her shoulder again, Kahoko said. "I will play another song, if that is okay?"

"Please do."

Closing her eyes, Kahoko was reminded of the time when she performed with no pretence but just who she was. The first song she ever performed on her own without the help of the magic violin given to her by Lili. The first song she heard from Tsukimori that taught her the beautiful sound of a violin, '_Ave Maria'_.

When that simple tune, without the glamorous techniques, something raw, something so pure was produced, Tsukimori noticed the expressions in Maestro Schinkel's eyes changed. Moving his eyes back onto Kahoko, a tender smile came onto his face when he was reminded of their duet at Fuyumi's villa, this was the same sound that touched his heart, that made him fall in love with her...

---

"You did well."

Tsukimori said softly as both he and Kahoko left Maestro Schinkel's office.

"No, I thought I was going to get fired…" With a long sigh Kahoko said. "I knew I was really pushing it with my limited experience to be a member of the Yokohama Orchestra. And Maestro was right, I have forgotten what my own music was." With a smile, Kahoko said wholeheartedly. "Maestro Schinkel is a good teacher."

"He is." Tsukimori couldn't agree more. Maybe many may misunderstood Maestro Schinkel as a mean monster, but Tsukimori knew only he was a true lover of music. Taking a look at Kahoko, Tsukimori said softly, his voice sounded tender. "Although it had been a while since I heard you perform '_Ave Maria_', like I remembered, you still manage to move my heart with the sound."

Immediately, against how Kahoko would have liked, she noticed her heart rejoicing with what Tsukimori said. At the same time, sadness came upon Kahoko hating how her emotion was always so easily swayed by every little kindness Tsukimori showed. The more moved and touched her heart was, she knew it would only hurt more to know Tsukimori would just walk out of her life again.

"Anyway, thanks for helping me out in there." Clearing her throat Kahoko said quickly to Tsukimori as she moved a distance away from him. "I, I will see you later."

"Are you going to go catch the train now?" Tsukimori asked. "It is quite late now, I will walk you to the station."

"No, it's okay." Squeezing out a smile Kahoko declined. "It is not that far, I will be fine."

"But,"

"Please," Before Tsukimori said anymore Kahoko interrupted. Lowering her head, Kahoko bit her lower lip in frustration noticing the yearning in her heart for more kindness from Tsukimori. "Please, do not be so kind to me anymore if you didn't mean it."

With such tone of hurt in Kahoko's voice, Tsukimori felt a thump against his heart.

Without saying another word, Kahoko turned and ran quickly away from there knowing if she did not, she would break down in front of Tsukimori.

---

After few months of the intense practice, the Madama Butterfly Production has finally reached its stage of rehearsal for both the opera singers with the orchestra combined. Finally with the two sides rehearsing together, the beautiful face that the female orchestra members have not seen for a long time has finally rejoined them at the practice.

"Yunoki-san is back."

"It has been only two months, but it felt like forever…"

Maybe it was because of the appearance of their prince, or maybe because Maestro Schinkel really brought the best out of his musicians, the orchestra performed beautifully, supporting the singers through the rehearsal smoothly.

Sitting amongst the orchestra members, Kahoko also took a look at that perfect beautiful face of her senior. As usual he was smiling, he was polite and amiable to everyone around him. However Kahoko remembered the lonely sad look on Yunoki's face when she last saw him.

You are a cruel person, Kahoko…

When that lost, forlorn sentence reappeared in her mind, Kahoko noticed her heart in a mess. As Yunoki had declared that night, he really kept his distance from her; he really cut himself from further contact with his old friends. For some reason, Kahoko felt really lonely when she realised to Yunoki now, she was no different to any other female orchestra members here. She could only look at him from afar, he was merely a celebrity she knew in a superficial way.

Just when Kahoko was weighed down with the lonely thought while she slowly packed up her music books at the end of practice, she noticed a person standing beside her. Looking up, Kahoko felt her heart nearly jumped out of her mouth when she saw Yunoki standing right there with a big smile on his face.

"Good afternoon, Hino-san."

"Good, good afternoon, Yu, Yunoki senpai!"

Not showing what his true intentions were, as usual, Yunoki continued to smile as he asked. "It has been a while, how has your life been?"

"I, I have been well, thank you." Kahoko replied a little annoyed how her voice sounded so uptight compared to Yunoki.

While Kahoko was still trying to understand why Yunoki had suddenly approached her, and most of all, from Kahoko's instinct, every time Yunoki smiled like this to her, he was up to something. As expected, Yunoki suddenly called out to the youth who was also quietly packing away his things. "Tsukimori, do you have a minute?"

Not expecting Yunoki to be calling him, a little surprised Tsukimori lifted his head and his eyes finally looked over. However, when he saw Yunoki standing next to Kahoko, uncontrollably a displeased frown came onto his face. However, Tsukimori kept his cool as he walked up to Yunoki.

"What is it, Yunoki senpai?"

Noticing the three gathered together, Kaji and Hihara could not help but also turned their focuses toward the same direction. Although no one said a word, all five people knew this was not a simple 'hello, how are you' type of conversation.

Smiling secretly within, Yunoki was no fool and knew he had managed to attract attention from all the people he needed. Calmly taking an envelop out from his briefcase, Yunoki handed it to Tsukimori. "Congratulations, Tsukimori."

"What for?" With a frown Tsukimori looked to the envelop Yunoki handed him.

The expression on Yunoki's face did not change at all, as still with the same calm smile, he explained. "The prize coupon you and Hino-san won for a romantic ski trip away."

""Eh??""

Yunoki's smile deepened when he saw just as he had predicted, the stunned look on both Tsukimori and Kahoko's faces. Of course, not showing particular emotions, Yunoki continued to explain. "Actually, the campaign was sponsored by the Yunoki Group, and I must say, I was more than happy that my friends were the lucky couple who won the prize." Pausing, Yunoki added in emphasis. "So, I have upgraded your package to the Honeymoon Suite. You will be able to enjoy the complementary fruit basket, deluxe breakfast in bed, and of course rose petal spa baths in your own room…"

"Wait, this is…" Feeling his cheeks burning hot in embarrassment, Tsukimori quickly justified.

"It does kind of sadden me though," Not allowing Tsukimori to finish his sentence, Yunoki gave a sigh. "I have wondered when you and Hino-san were going to finally reveal to us that you are now a couple. You know, we have all known each other for many years. There is nothing merrier to see the two of you finally getting together."

"Wow, Tsukimori-kun and Hino-san is finally a couple?" Making it worse, the innocent pure senior Ousaki joined in. "Congratulations!"

"Ousaki senpai, it, it is not…" Kahoko felt she was about to faint especially she could sense the intense focuses on both her and Tsukimori from Hihara and Kaji.

"We are not a couple." When at this time, Kahoko heard a cold voice as Tsukimori said firmly. "Our names were written in the draw because the shop assistant insisted so."

Slowly looking up at Tsukimori, Kahoko felt as if darkness overlapped her when she saw the cold, emotionless look on his face as he confirmed once again. "There is nothing between Hino-san and I."

"Tsukimori-kun is right." Kahoko heard herself said as hopelessness and despair took over. "Sorry to have caused the misunderstanding, Yunoki senpai. Please give the prize to someone else…"

"I see…" Yunoki gave a sigh as he apologised. "Sorry if I have embarrassed the both of you…" Seeing the look on both Tsukimori and Kahoko's faces, Yunoki added. "In that case, how about this? Since this resort is owned by the Yunoki Group, as an invitation, I would like to invite all of you to spend a weekend away at the ski resort." Stopping, Yunoki turned to Ousaki, Hihara and Kaji. "It would give me great pleasure if you all could come."

"Wow, sounds great!" In happiness Ousaki said. "Are you going to invite Tsuchiura-kun and Amou-san as well?"

"Of course." Smiling politely Yunoki said. "It would probably be my last chance of spending time with my old friends before I get married. I hope we will have lots of fun."

"I," Taking a look at Kahoko, Hihara spoke up as he squeezed out a smile. "I won't be able to make it, Yunoki."

With Hihara's words, Kahoko looked up at the usual cheerful senior in shock. Avoiding Kahoko's eyes, Hihara added quickly. "I actually have to work on my graduation composition piece. So I will be pretty flat out the next few months…"

"Hihara…"

Seeing the disappointed look on his best friend's face, Hihara said quickly. "Ah, don't worry about me. You guys go and have fun. Remember to take lots of pictures and show me when you guys come back!"

Secretly Yunoki took a look at the pale saddened look on Kahoko's face. Deep within, Yunoki made up his mind.

I will gasp at any opportunities or strategies to make you fall in love with me, Kahoko. Even if it means, the way is dark…

---

"Oh wow, this is an amazing resort! Glamorous and state of the art, not to mention we each get our own suite with hot spring spa bathtubs!" Amou cheered when the group arrived at the ski resort as per Yunoki's invitation. Turning to Yunoki, she exclaimed. "Seriously, Yunoki senpai, how rich is your family?!"

"I take it that you so far liked our new resort, which is a pleasant feedback." Smiling in response Yunoki said.

"I guess it is not a bad idea to relax and have some fun for a weekend." Taking a deep breath of the cold winter air, Tsuchiura said.

"That's right, Hino-chan!" Giving Kahoko a smack on the back Amou winked. "We are here to have fun, so don't look so miserable!"

"Eh? I, I am not miserable!" Justifying immediately, Kahoko blushed.

"Wow, I can do snowboarding here too!" Looking through the guide, Kaji said in joy.

"Are you going to ski, Tsukimori-kun?" Ousaki turned to the blue haired youth who had been silent the whole time.

"No, I will be fine. I will do some reading in the room." As usual, uninterested Tsukimori replied.

"Have you decided on what you are going to do?" Handing Kahoko the guide, Amou asked. "There is a ski school here too."

To be honest, Kahoko was not in the mood to ski, but since it has been a while since the group actually do something together, maybe she should give it a try.

~***~

_Dear readers, starting from here will be the different routes to your favourite character, as Hino Kahoko, what would you like to do?_

Actually, I am more concerned that Hihara senpai is not here --Hihara Ending Chapter 10

Snowboarding, I don't mind trying that out! –Kaji Ending Chapter 11

Ski school, maybe I should learn how to ski first…--Yunoki Ending Chapter 12

To be honest, I have always wanted to try out the advance route. --Tsukimori Ending Chapter 13

Life moves on, I didn't pick anyone -- Kira and Tsuchiura Ending Chapter 14

i katsu sandwich is a deep fried pork fillet sandwich


	10. Chapter 10

Durch Leiden Freude Ending~Hihara Kazuki Side

_What am I doing here?_

Kahoko could not help but ask herself this one simple question. Surrounded by all her friends, Tsukimori, Yunoki, Kaji, Tsuchiura, Ousaki, and Amou, not to mention a luxurious ski resort in Hokkaidoi, all expense paid for. Yet, Kahoko discovered it was all wrong because, a special senior was not here.

The green-haired senior, Hihara Kazuki, the person who never missed any group gatherings, the cheerful friend that always managed to put a smile on other people's faces with his energy and jovial attitude towards life, had declined his invitation to join the group here at Hokkaido.

She needed no one to spell it out for her, but Kahoko knew, she was the person that took away Hihara's smile. No, actually, he did smile, but it was not the kind Hihara was known to possess. The smile Kahoko saw on Hihara's face that day on the university campus was a saddened, hurtful one, simply a reflection of the bleeding wound she had caused within his heart.

_I know what it is like to wait for an answer that you know would never come. _

_To be given false hope, knowing no matter how much you give, there was really nothing to grasp__._

Actually, if you consider it carefully, it was not very 'Hihara-like' to talk so negatively. Wow, how did she manage to destroy a wonderful person who always looked to the bright side of life and turned him into the man who recognises darkness and despair? Had Kahoko forgotten, if it was not for Hihara three years ago, she probably would not have been able to smile again.

---

That night three years ago, after she broke down and begged Tsukimori to break up with her, Kahoko spent the entire night weeping in her bedroom. In fact, she cried herself to sleep every night after that for a straight three months. It was bad, really bad. Kahoko never realised breaking up with Tsukimori could be so painful. During the day at class, Kahoko would force herself to act okay, but when she was alone, whenever she closed her eyes, or even, whenever she walked around the Seiso Gakuin school grounds, she would be reminded of every wonderful moment she had with Tsukimori.

Recovery from the break up with Tsukimori would not have been so hard if she could think of any unpleasant, disappointing times she had spent with him. Unfortunately, Kahoko discovered, everything related to Tsukimori was all but beautiful happy memories that had occupied more than half of her soul.

Within a month of Tsukimori's departure, Kahoko had lost five kilograms. It was like a nightmare, the heartache, the miseries was making her sick from inside and she could not even force food down her throat. She had always been a slim girl, and shedding that much more weight made her look very fragile. Yet she would force herself to smile before her friends, frightened people would see how wounded she actually was.

Noticing her condition, Kahoko's two best friends Nao and Mio became extremely worried. "Kaho-chan is obviously troubled about something, but she wouldn't share it with us." Mio sighed.

"Is there nothing we could do?" Nao added too, feeling sorry for Kahoko. While the two girls were talking, they noticed a familiar person standing by the classroom door looking in.

"Hihara senpai," Approaching the visitor, Nao greeted. "Are you looking for Kaho?"

With Nao's spot on answer, Hihara blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah...yeah, has she left for the day already?"

"Kaho-chan is probably at the practice rooms, she has been working harder than normal recently." Mio came up too and replied.

"Oh, of course. She always practice hard on her violin, I guess I really need to look up to her." Scratching his head in embarrassment Hihara laughed.

"Hihara senpai," With a sigh, Nao looked up at Hihara in all seriousness. "Actually, we are very worried about Kaho."

Surprised with the tone of graveness in Nao's voice, Hihara asked immediately. "Why? Is she okay?"

"We are not sure because she never shares anything with us, but she has lost so much weight, and her eyes are always puffy and swollen." Mio lowered her head and explained. "She must have been crying in secret and yet there was nothing we could do."

"That is why," Nao added quickly. "Hihara senpai, we are hoping you could help her, you always managed to make her smile, and this time, I still believe you are the only one who could do it!"

For a few months since Christmas, Hihara had been busy with university entrance exams so it was not until towards the end of March did he come to visit Seiso Gakuin. Actually to be honest, after that Christmas night, when he saw Tsukimori confessed to Kahoko, Hihara knew it was no longer him that could make Kahoko happy.

Wanting to back away, Hihara was glad due to the busy schedule of a third year student, he was able to avoid coming to school in case he sees Tsukimori and Kahoko together. To his surprise though, apparently Tsukimori had gone to Vienna, leaving Kahoko here all alone. From Nao and Mio's words, Hihara knew immediately the cause of Kahoko's drastic weight loss, and the reason to her tears.

Hihara clenched his fists in frustration with the discovery how little his existence meant to Kahoko in comparison to Tsukimori. Being her friend this whole time, Kahoko never opened to anyone her relationship with Tsukimori, and although Hihara had always smiled and told Kahoko to come to him whenever she needed help, she never came. There was only one explanation. She never needed his help in the first place.

Walking along the corridor of the music faculty practice rooms, Hihara heard a familiar sound, the sound of violin performed by the girl who occupied every part of his being. Secretly taking a look through the glass opening of the door, Hihara felt his heart burnt immediately when he saw the face of the beautiful girl he thought of night and day.

However, the sweet tender feeling disappeared immediately when Hihara recognised the tune Kahoko was performing. It was _Salut D'amour Op.12_, the piece he heard on Christmas night, the duet Kahoko performed with Tsukimori.

Lowering his head, Hihara was about to turn and walk away when he noticed the music stopped suddenly. Turning around in surprise, Hihara saw Kahoko weeping bitterly as she held the music manuscripts in her hands.

Each drop of tears that fell onto the manuscript, Hihara felt a pinch against his heart. Yes, he was insignificant compared to Tsukimori, but could he walk away from Kahoko when he knew she was in so much agony? It does not matter if he was only a fool, wanting something he would never have; Hihara was willing to sacrifice anything to see Kahoko smile again.

---

Kahoko was tired of all the weeping and she was drained from all the heartaches.Why so much pain? Wasn't she the one that asked to break up with Tsukimori? Was it not her that begged him to not contact her again? Knowing so, Kahoko was unable to help herself from such miseries. From the bottom of her heart, Kahoko desperately called for someone to rescue her from the pitiful situation.

Quickly drying her tears Kahoko forced herself to stand up again. Opening the door, as if her cry for help was answered, Kahoko's eyes widened in surprise when she saw someone standing there waiting.

"Hihara senpai...?"

"Hello!" With a funny smile, Hihara waved and greeted. "Long, long time no see, Hino-chan."

As a reflex, Kahoko lowered her head worried Hihara would notice the tear mark on her face as she greeted too. "Yes, it has been a while, Hihara senpai. Have you completed all the exams?"

"Yup." Hihara replied realising he could not keep his eyes off the beautiful face he had missed so much. At the same time, Hihara understood what Mio and Nao were saying because Kahoko indeed looked very fragile.

"Hino-chan!" Stepping forward Hihara grabbed onto Kahoko's hand. "Let's go celebrate! It's my shout, order anything you want!"

"Eh?" Not expecting that Kahoko finally looked up at Hihara and found a most cheerful smile on his face. For some reason, Kahoko realised she really missed that cheerfulness from Hihara. It was like the warm sunshine that made her cold miserable world warm again.

Knowing his action was abrupt and sudden, Hihara did not care. From the way Kahoko wept secretly alone in the practice room, Hihara felt she was hoping for someone to give her strength to move on. He most likely was not the strength she was looking for, but Hihara no longer cared. So what if he was just a fool, or a clown making a fool out of himself? As long as he could make Kahoko remember what laughter was, it was all worth it.

"Hihara senpai, I can't eat all these!" Kahoko gaped at the banquet Hihara ordered for her. Not to mention that she had long lost her appetite, even if she still has it, there was no way she could eat all of the food.

"Oh, not to worry, just eat the ones you like." Hihara replied with a wonderful warm smile totally forgot he would weep when he need to pay for the bill later.

Kahoko did not know what to say when she noticed the selfless caring in Hihara's words. She too knew that she had not been eating properly since Tsukimori's departure, and seeing that cheerful expression on Hihara's face, Kahoko forced out a smile and took a bite of the food closest to her. The moment the food entered her mouth, the disgusting feeling whirled up within, but Kahoko held it in and swallowed the food.

"Hino-chan? How was the food? Is it delicious?" Hihara asked quickly in concern when he saw Kahoko took her first bite of food in a long time.

Not wanting to disappoint Hihara, Kahoko nodded. "It was delicious, thank you."

Although Kahoko thought she could no longer tolerate the taste of food in her mouth, she felt magically appetite started to return when she ate it little by little with Hihara. Breaking up with Tsukimori was harsh but Kahoko knew she had a person who cared for her. Hihara's attentiveness gave her strength, and all of a sudden Kahoko discovered—she was rescued.

---

"Can't make up your mind?" From beside her, Kahoko heard Amou asked while she read through the ski resort pamphlet. "How about I pick one for you, let's start with ski school…"

"Amou-chan," Kahoko sighed noticing no motivation in trying out anything. "I, I am worried about Hihara senpai."

"Hihara senpai?" Amou blinked with Kahoko's sudden mention of the senior. "Why?"

With another sigh Kahoko continued, "I don't know, I just feel bad that we are all here having fun and Hihara senpai is not here to have fun too."

"But like he said, he has a graduation thesis to work on, besides, there will always be another chance."

"I know but still…" Kahoko frowned.

Noticing the expression on Kahoko's soft face, Amou asked cautiously. "Hino-chan, I have actually always wondered, what relationship do you have with Hihara senpai?" stopping, Amou added remembering the shocking news she heard the day she stalked Kaji and Kahoko's date. "And also, was there something between you and Tsukimori-kun?"

Kahoko's face turned bright red with Amou's straight forward questions. "Three years ago…" Slowly looking away, Kahoko gave a sigh knowing it was time to open up to her friend. "Before Len went to Vienna, we dated…"

"Eh??" Amou's eyes opened wide in shock with Kahoko's confession. "Really? You and that cold stoic Tsukimori Len??"

Blushing even more Kahoko nodded. "The night of the Christmas concert, Len and I confessed our feelings and we started going out." A sad smile painted her face as she continued. "I knew he would soon leave for Vienna but I didn't care. We both knew what was coming but we thought as long as we treasured the little time we have left, it was enough. However when he really left, I was in so much despair and pain that I actually regretted loving him. I once could live on my own, but life could never be the same for me if he was not around."

"Hino-chan…" Amou sympathised with Kahoko finally knowing the reason why three years ago, Kahoko looked so pale and weak.

"It was at my lowest times, Hihara senpai remained beside me and helped me back onto my feet." Kahoko closed her eyes and continued to explain. "Finally at the night of Yunoki senpai's engagement party, Hihara senpai confessed to me and asked if I could become his girlfriend…"

"What, what did you tell him? Did you say yes?"

"At the time, although his confession came as a surprise, but I actually felt really happy." Kahoko answered recalling the feeling of warmth she felt that night. "I felt from the bottom of my heart that if it was Hihara senpai, I could really walk down this path with him…"

"But you still love Tsukimori-kun right?" Amou asked sharply remembering it was the same question Kaji asked when he confessed.

Feeling a prick in her heart with Amou's question, Kahoko bit her lower lip in frustration. "I, I am not sure…All I knew was, when he left me, he took a huge part of me with him, and I would be lying if I said, I no longer feel anything for him." Looking over at Amou Kahoko added quickly. "But I really was willing to start anew with Hihara senpai! With him I could smile, and I have been so happy with Hihara senpai for the past three years, I was sure I could continue on for many years to come…"

"But you didn't expect Tsukimori-kun to return to your life." Amou gave a sigh finally understanding the situation. "Hihara senpai must have been so struck too with such an outcome…"

Kahoko remained silent for she knew not what else to say.

Seeing this, Amou gave Kahoko a pat on the shoulder. "But to be honest, I don't think things are as complicated as you think."

"It's not…?"

"Well, it is pretty obvious to me that you are here at the ski field where Tsukimori-kun also is, but your heart had actually flown back to Yokohama because Hihara senpai is there."

"You mean…?" Life returned to Kahoko's beautiful face with Amou's statement.

Nodding, Amou smiled in encouragement. "Although Tsukimori-kun still means a lot to you, but it was because he left you three years ago in such a way that you were confused and hurt. Yet without knowing, Hihara senpai's presence had started to occupy your heart little by little. Although it had taken three years, I am sure his position in your heart may not be lighter than Tsukimori-kun's."

Amou's words were like a key that finally opened and released the lock that tied Kahoko down for three years. When she felt so heartbroken with Hihara's saddened expressions, she had always thought it was because she felt guilty. All of a sudden she discovered there was much more to it. For three years Kahoko had lived a life with Hihara's support and without him beside her now, how can it be right?

No more confused, Kahoko held onto Amou's hand in gladness. "Thank you Amou-chan! You have opened my eyes!"

"Don't mention it." Amou smiled in return. "So what are you going to do? Are you going to remain here at the resort?"

Shaking her head, Kahoko smiled. "No, for I know where I should be." With that in mind, Kahoko packed her things and when she apologised to Yunoki about her plan to return to Yokohama, to her surprise, Yunoki seemed rather calm with her sudden decision.

"Make Hihara happy," Yunoki sighed. "You owe him that much."

While Yunoki watched Kahoko hopped into the taxi to take her to the airport, his heart ached. He knew he had lost his dream, yet he was comforted to know, at least his best friend had found his. Smiling mockingly to himself, Yunoki was amused to discover that he was actually capable of wishing other people happiness too.

---

Kahoko thought she could literally hear the pounding of her heartbeat by her ears. Standing outside Hihara's house, Kahoko wondered if he would be happy to see her sudden return. Would he still want to hear her answer to the question he asked that night at Yunoki's engagement party?

"Yes?"

Not long after she buzzed the doorbell, a man's voice answered and opened the door. When Kahoko saw the face, she quickly bowed and greeted politely. "Good afternoon, Haruki-san. Is, is Hihara senpai home?"

Surprisingly, an awkward and weird look came onto Haruki's face. Greeting in abnormal cheerfulness, the older of the Hihara brothers said. "Yo, Hino-chan! What, what a surprise!"

While Kahoko pondered on Haruki's reaction, she saw from behind the tall older brother, the first door at the top of the staircase opened. She recognised that as Hihara Kazuki's bedroom door, and when she saw the familiar green haired youth exiting the room, her body became restless in nervousness and joy.

However, all that buzzing feeling vanished when she saw following after Hihara, a beautiful girl came out of the room. Not knowing Kahoko was standing by the door, Hihara Kazuki scratched his head and smiled at the girl. "Midou-chan, thanks for the snacks you prepared. All that sugar really helped my brain from performing faster."

"No problem, Hihara senpai. Because that was the least I could do." Lowering her head in shyness, the gorgeous girl smiled so stunningly that it was able to melt any man's heart.

Noticing the sour look on Kahoko's face, Haruki held onto his head and groaned. The moment he opened the door and saw Kahoko's face, he had predicted this to happen. That was why he purposely greeted loudly hoping his brother would hear his hint and remain in his room. Unfortunately, his younger brother obviously did not take the hint and was dense enough to even walk the girl out of his room.

"Are you sure you don't need me to walk you to the station?" Still unaware of Kahoko's existence, Hihara asked.

"No, it's really okay." Midou Namie shook her head softly. "You were busy studying, so I can't waste any more of your time."

"Oi, Kazuki!" Haruki finally interrupted. "You have another visitor!"

"Ah, no it's okay!" Kahoko quickly said. "I will come back another time." Kahoko knew not what had gotten into her. All her determination and joy transformed into sadness as the only thing she wanted to do was flee from there. Quickly with another bow, Kahoko turned and ran from the scene as fast as she could.

The moment Hihara saw Kahoko, his head exploded. He did not care Midou Namie was still at his place, without even putting on his shoes, Hihara ran out the door quickly after Kahoko.

"Kaho-chan!"

Luckily Hihara had always been a sprinter, and despite Kahoko left earlier, it was not hard for him to soon catch up with her as he quickly grabbed her arm to stop her. "How come, I mean, didn't you go to the ski trip?"

"I did," Avoiding Hihara's eyes Kahoko replied. "But I came back earlier because I thought since you were stressed with study, the least I could do was see if there was anything I could do to help…"

Not expecting that, Hihara thought his ears malfunctioned. Did, did Kahoko just say that she cut her trip short to rush back to Yokohama to be with him? With the thought, an extraordinary joy hit him until he heard what came out of Kahoko's lips following that.

"But I guess," Squeezing out a smile, Kahoko said. "You didn't really need my help right? I couldn't make wonderful snacks like Midou-san, and I was not there for you from the beginning…"

"Kaho-chan, it's not like that." Hihara panicked and justified immediately. "I did not expect her to visit me. It was…"

"It's okay!" Kahoko stopped Hihara. "I am just glad to know that you have found your happiness. Midou-san is a wonderful person, and she really does love you. So I am really…" Before Kahoko went on further, she noticed Hihara let go of her arm as he slowly moved away from her. Looking up, Kahoko felt as if a lightning hit her when she saw the saddened and hopeless expression on her senior's face.

"So is this your answer…?"

"Eh…?"

"I thought it was hard enough to wait for the answer to the question I asked knowing it would never come…" Backing away from Kahoko, Hihara held onto his head. "But I never knew how much more badly it could be when you hear the answer."

"Hihara senpai…" Kahoko covered her mouth in agony when she realised what she had done. What the hell was she doing?! Did she rush back to Yokohama to hurt Hihara even more?! When she saw Hihara's tall figure turned and walked off, Kahoko knew it was the end. Her foolishness had brought disaster upon those around her.

"Hihara senpai…" Sobbing, Kahoko called. But for the first time, the senior did not turn back.

"Hiha…Kazuki senpai!" Kahoko called again in desperation as her body responded and ran up to the senior, holding onto him from behind. "Please don't go! I am so sorry! I did not come back early to say those words to you!"

"…Kaho-chan?" Not expecting that, Hihara stopped walking. When he sensed the power of Kahoko's embrace, Hihara thought he was dreaming. Most of all, did she address him as 'Kazuki'? The one request he had that he thought she would never fulfil?

"I don't want any more mistakes, I don't want to lose what is important to me anymore!" Weeping Kahoko cried, her fingers gripping tightly onto Hihara's shirt. "I came back early because I realised, that I could not be happy when you were not beside me. Everything went wrong when Kazuki senpai was no longer there. You were the person that taught me how to smile again three years ago, and how could I continue to smile if you stopped reminding me?"

"Kaho-chan…" Totally not expecting that confession from the girl he had fallen for, Hihara panicked. Honestly, when he saw Kahoko ran out a moment ago, he thought it was the end of the world. Running after her, all he had in mind was to explain to her that there was nothing between him and Midou. Even if he knew Kahoko may not have the same feelings towards him, the only thing crossed his mind was, he did not want Kahoko to think that he was a man whose love for her was shallow.

After a moment of silence, Kahoko heard Hihara sighed. Gently, she sensed warmth on her hands as Hihara's large manly hands overlapped hers. "This is bad, really bad…" She heard Hihara whispered.

"Kazuki senpai…?"

"I am so filled with joy that my brain could not think clearly." Hihara said as he finally turned around and held Kahoko in his arms. "Kaho-chan, do you mind if I hold you for a while until I recollect myself?"

With Hihara's words, an extreme happiness took over Kahoko as she blushed and rested in a pair of most strong and protective arms, the arms of the man who was her support, who gradually bit by bit became part of her world.

From a distance, Midou Namie felt her heart ached when she saw the two beautiful people. She had always known from Hihara's reaction that there was another person in his heart. She knew that person was not she, yet she had hoped, maybe if she worked hard enough, she could eventually take that place.

However when she saw the bliss and joy on Hihara's face, the cheerful expression that he never showed when he was with her. Midou Namie knew the answer. Hihara once told her that it was painful to wait for an answer that would never come, yet she knew, this was his answer. Gently with a bow, Midou Namie thanked the man who saved her many times and showed her strength and hope before she silently turned and walked away.

---

"Good morning,"

Hihara found it hard to breathe when the beautiful girl greeted him with a stunning smile when he came to pick her up on their official "first date".

After that sweet moment of confession, the two long time friends have finally crossed the border and became a couple. A result Hihara rightfully earned after selflessly supporting Kahoko for more than three years.

It was odd because they were friends for so long, they have gone out many times, and even had an attempt of a 'date'. Yet, they both know today was different. As they walked along the footpath, heading for the train station together, Hihara blushed and asked. "Err, Kaho-chan. Is it okay if, if I hold your hand?"

Feeling her heart beating fast, Kahoko smiled shyly and nodded. When the two hands connected, Kahoko never felt so happy. "Kazuki senpai, where will we be going today?"

"I thought we will go to the amusement park. Is that okay?"

"Sure, it has been a while since I went."

"Oh, when was the last time you went?"

"It was really long ago. It was like back in the high school days," Kahoko giggled. "Remember that time? Tsuchiura-kun's ex-girlfriend had like four free tickets to the amusement park?"

"Oh yeah, I remembered." Hihara nodded. "You originally wanted to go with Fuyumi-chan but then she couldn't make it. I couldn't make it either so you…" Hihara stopped all of a sudden remembering what had happened. Squeezing out a smile he concluded. "You went with Tsukimori instead."

"Kazuki senpai…"

"Ah, maybe we can go to the amusement park another time!" Quickly eluding the topic Hihara said. "Do you want to go to the aquarium instead?"

"Anywhere is fine." Kahoko replied softly knowing although Hihara continued to act all cheerful, but what had actually gone through his mind. The date although was wonderful, and the two had not stopped laughing. Kahoko knew one thing continued to bother Hihara, it was her past relationship with Tsukimori.

"Of course it would bother him." Amou said when Kahoko explained to her about her new relationship. "I mean he was there to see how much effect Tsukimori-kun had on you three years ago. There was no doubt he would constantly be under the shadow of how somewhere in your heart, you still loved Tsukimori-kun."

"There was no denying Tsukimori-kun occupied a large part of me." Kahoko let out a sigh. "But that was in the past. I have now made up my mind to be with Kazuki senpai."

"I know, and I believe Hihara senpai knows that too." Amou comforted. "But I guess that feeling of inferiority will remain with him for a while. It will take time for him to finally be able to let go of that fear and fully trust you."

Knowing Amou was right, Kahoko nodded softly. Hihara knew how hard it hit her when Tsukimori first left her life. After three years, when Hihara thought he could finally be of equal status with Tsukimori, the man returned and caused her heart to stir at his presence. Seeing all these, how could Hihara trust her? She knew there was no point explaining her heart to Hihara. All she knew was, she would remain by his side, and as time goes by, maybe she would be able to calm his heart to trust in her choice.

---

"Kaho-chan, do you want to stop by and grab something to eat?" After one of the performances of the Madame Butterfly Project, Hihara approached his lovely girlfriend and asked.

"Of course." Smiling beautifully in response Kahoko said while she packed up her violin. "Should we go have ramenii? I am having cravings for ramen!"

"Ramen? Then should we try that shop near the station? I heard they have very good tonkotsu flavoured ramen."

While the two were talking, a person approached them. "Hino, Maestro Schinkel would like to have a meeting with the both of us."

Upon the third person's appearance, Kahoko noticed Hihara's smile faded. There was always one person that could take that smile away like that. Not sure if the person knew the effect he had, he calmly said to Hihara. "Hihara senpai, is that okay?"

"Ah, of course, Tsukimori-kun." Hihara said quickly. Turning to Kahoko the senior added. "I guess we will have to have ramen next time."

"I don't think it will take that long," Tsukimori interrupted. "If you would wait around a little longer, you could still leave with Hino."

"Ah…but," Hihara for some reason, despite him being Kahoko's boyfriend now, could not help but feel like the interfering one between Tsukimori and Kahoko.

"Let's go, Hino." With that, Tsukimori turned and walked away.

"You are going to wait for me right?" Knowing how Hihara felt, Kahoko assured. "I want to go to eat ramen with you."

"Okay, I will be here." Finally giving Kahoko the smile she knew of him, Hihara nodded.

As he watched Kahoko walked up quickly to catch up with Tsukimori, Hihara felt his heart ached. He could not help but think they looked so beautiful together, and closing his eyes, he could still remember the look on their faces that night after the Christmas concert. The union and bond they shared when they performed _Salut D'amour Op.12 _together.

After returning from the ski trip, although it was never publically announced, everyone seemed to have accepted the outcome of their new found relationship. As a man to man though, Hihara knew Tsukimori's love for Kahoko still remained. Despite how he kept to himself, Tsukimori did not know the gentleness he would express whenever he looked at Kahoko.

What if Tsukimori confesses his love to Kahoko?

Hihara felt his hands turning colder whenever that thought came into his mind. He was so frightened that Tsukimori will once again effortlessly sway Kahoko off her feet. With all these negative thoughts swamping his mind, torturing him, he did not even notice Kahoko had returned.

"Kazuki senpai?" Waving her hand in front of Hihara's eyes in tease Kahoko giggled. "Have you fallen asleep?"

"Kaho-chan!" Quickly jumping onto his feet Hihara greeted. "Are, are you ready to go?"

"Yup, let's go!" Gently reaching out her hand, she held Hihara's hand in hers as she led them out of the concert hall.

With the touch of a soft tiny hand against his own, Hihara felt his heart so lost. How much longer will he be able to enjoy this before it all vanishes? While Hihara was drowned in his own miserable thoughts, he noticed Kahoko had become quieter than normal. Her mind seemed to have drifted off elsewhere and regardless of the presence of their bodies sitting next to each other in the shop, Hihara discovered something was obstructing them.

"Thank you for walking me home," Kahoko said while they stood before her house after the little ramen date. With no one else on the streets, silently and peacefully underneath the moonlight Kahoko felt her heart beating fast anticipating something to happen.

When she sensed the tall senior leaning closer, slowly closing her eyes, she felt a peck on the cheek. Opening her eyes, she saw Hihara smiled gently and whispered a soft 'goodnight' before he turned and left.

Returning to her room, Kahoko let out a sigh as she softly touched her cheek. Once again, it was just a kiss on the cheek. It has been two months since they started dating, Hihara had not once kissed her on the lips.

Was she expecting too much? Or was Hihara holding back because he was unsure of her feeling? Exhaling deeply, Kahoko hoped to lessen the uncomfortable feeling she felt weighing down on her chest.

While she was sighing away, a text message came through. Picking up her phone, she felt her heart skipped a beat when she saw that it was from Tsukimori.

"_Your decision was unwise. I recommend that you reconsider."_

Feeling her heart at a mess with the message, Kahoko replied.

"_I have made my decision. I believe it is for the best."_

When no more messages came through, Kahoko knew what she did tonight must have disappointed Tsukimori. But it was okay, for she knew, no matter what happens, she would never want to see sadness on Hihara's face, ever again.

---

With mixed feelings Hihara entered the family restaurant. The night before, he received a call from an unexpected person who made a time to meet him here. The moment he saw the familiar face, Hihara secretly took a deep breath before he approached.

"Hi, Tsukimori."

"Hihara senpai," In politeness the blue-haired violinist apologised. "Sorry to have made you come out here."

"No, it's okay." Seating himself onto the seat opposite Tsukimori, Hihara pondered on the reason why he was sitting here at the restaurant with Tsukimori. He knew there was only one reason really, Tsukimori had finally decided to claim what was originally his.

But, was he really going to hand Kahoko over like this? He had waited for more than three years, and maybe he was not able to move Kahoko's heart the way Tsukimori could, he knew his love for her was not one bit less!

"Tsukimori!" Hihara finally made up his mind. "I love Kaho-chan! I know I may not be good enough for her, but I am willing to do everything for her! I will keep trying and make sure she is truly happy!"

"You're willing?" Looking straight at Hihara, Tsukimori asked coldly.

"Yes, I am!" Hihara assured sitting up straight.

"In that case," Tsukimori concluded seriously. "You must let her go."

"…?" It took Hihara a while to register before he finally let out a '…huh?'

---

"There you go, cookies and cream flavoured ice cream…" Handing Hihara his cone, Kahoko sat down next to him on the bench. "And I have my mango sorbet..." Noticing Hihara had been acting all weird and quiet, Kahoko asked in concern. "Kazuki senpai, is everything okay?"

"Um…Kaho-chan," Hihara finally spoke up as he gave Kahoko a soft smile. "Do you want to go away on a onseniii trip with me?"

"Eh??" Never in the world did Kahoko expect that. They have been going out for a while now, yet Hihara had never even reached first base. Just when Kahoko wondered if the pace was a bit slow, Hihara had suddenly made a request to go straight to home base!

"Ah, it's too fast isn't it!" Hihara called quickly in embarrassment, his handsome face turning red in embarrassment. "For…forget what I just said!"

"I, I am free this weekend." To his surprise though, Kahoko lowered her head and replied, her voice soft and tiny.

When he saw such sweet, beautiful expressions, Hihara felt his heart burnt and before he knew what he was doing, his body moved first. Wrapping his arm around Kahoko's shoulders, Hihara pulled her closer before he finally pressed his lips on hers.

Not expecting that, the ice cream dropped from Kahoko's hand as she slowly closed her eyes feeling her mind drifted off.

"I am sorry!" Sense finally returned to Hihara as he quickly moved away.

"It's okay…" Kahoko muttered feeling her cheeks still burning hot. Taking a quick look around her, she whispered. "Next time, maybe…we can do it at a place…less public."

Although Kahoko's words were almost inaudible towards the end, Hihara's eyes widened as he finally remembered, although fortunately there was no one around, they were in the middle of a park!

"Kaho-chan, I am so sorry. I didn't plan it that way!" Hihara panicked with the discovery and wanted to bang his head against a tree. His first kiss with Kahoko was supposed to be, as his mind had virtually simulated many times, to be romantic, beautiful, nothing abrupt like that!

"No, really. It's okay." Kahoko comforted Hihara again. Gently holding his hand with her own, she smiled. "I am actually, really happy."

"Kaho-chan…" Hihara felt the urge to kiss her again. But by now he would have learnt to not make the same mistake twice. "Next time it will be romantic, I promise."

Smiling shyly, Kahoko asked. "So, where are we going for onsen?"

---

"Ekibeniv! I missed ekiben so much!" Hihara cheered when he opened up the lunchbox bought from the train staff that pushed the trolley to sell food for the long distance ride.

"What flavour did you get?" Kahoko asked as she leaned over admiring Hihara's lunchbox. "Wow, you have yakitori, tonkatsu, tamagoyaki…"

"Here, have some." Passing Kahoko the chopsticks Hihara kindly offered.

"In that case, you can have some of mine too." Opening her own ekiben up, Kahoko revealed another box packed with delicious food.

With Hihara's abrupt invitation, the two love birds made their way out of Yokohama city on Saturday morning to spend a night at the onsen resort in Hakone. The trip so far had been sweet and wonderful. The two already bought lots of snacks and food from train stations, items and souvenirs tourist always ended up buying when travelling.

However all was fine until the okamiv at the onsen resort led them to their room. It was a beautiful Japanese style room with balcony outlooks into the river beside the resort. In the tranquil atmosphere, Kahoko thought the whole place was so quiet that Hihara was able to hear her racing heartbeat.

"Kaho-chan,"

Kahoko's body jumped when Hihara broke the silence.

"According to the guide here, we can enjoy 32 types of different hot springs."

"Oh…oh, really?" Trying to calm her heart, Kahoko sat down next to Hihara who was studying the brochure.

"Wow, it apparently takes more than two hours to go through the whole thing!" Hihara exclaimed when reading through the information. Looking over at Kahoko, Hihara asked. "Should we try it out soon?"

"Sure, let me get changed." Kahoko blushed and said quickly. She felt stupid acting all nervous and weird when Hihara appeared to be really simply enjoying the onsen facilities.

As the two hopped from one hot spring to another, some of them even inside the cave, Kahoko soon forgot all her nervousness as she really started to enjoy the natural wonders with Hihara. When dinner was served up in their room, both Hihara and Kahoko cheered at the banquet. There was lobster sashimi, boar hot pot, tempura plate, enough food for five people!

"Kaho-chan," During the meal, Hihara asked. "Have you enjoyed yourself today?"

"Of course I have!" In contentment Kahoko replied.

"In that case," Putting down his chopsticks, the sad, lonely look that Kahoko haven't seen on her kind senior's face returned once again. "Don't worry about me, just go to Vienna."

"…Eh?" The chopsticks dropped from Kahoko's hand with Hihara's shocking statement. "What do you…how did you…?"

"Tsukimori told me." Hihara confessed. "He told me that Maestro Schinkel had offered you a scholarship to Vienna because he thought you were talented and gifted and wanted to further train you. But…" With a sigh, Hihara asked. "Why did you turn him down?"

"I…" Not knowing what to say, Kahoko looked away. To be honest, her reason was shallow. Deep within, when she was first offered the scholarship, Kahoko thought she had won the lottery. However, when she realised, taking up the scholarship would mean leaving Hihara and study abroad with Tsukimori. She was frightened she could lose Hihara because of it. "I, I didn't want to leave you…"

Hihara felt his heart constricted in pain with what Kahoko said. Tsukimori was right when he told him that if he really loves Kahoko, he should let her go. He was joyful of course that Kahoko granted his wish to become his girlfriend, but he had never once wanted to become the person that takes away Kahoko's dream.

"Kaho-chan," Hihara got up from his seat and sat down next to Kahoko instead. "Do you remember the first time we played a song together?"

Kahoko nodded as she felt tears filled her eyes. How could she forget? It was the first duet she had ever performed with anyone. It was with Hihara, she discovered the joy of music.

Gently holding her in his arms, Hihara smiled. "The reason I am so in love with you is because of your enthusiasm, the way you never gave up and through you I was able to learn new things about music." Lovingly fondling her hair, Hihara continued. "That is why, I don't want you to give up such talent and gift. I don't want my own immature fears to become the reason you give up on such opportunity."

"Kazuki senpai…" Kahoko sobbed as she held her wonderful friend, lover and senior.

"Go to Vienna, do what you need to do." Softly whispering, Hihara said. "And when you are home, I will be here, waiting for you."

That's right. Hihara knew he should no longer doubt or fear. When he found out from Tsukimori, Kahoko had declined the offer because of him, he was ashamed to know how immature he was. Instead of protecting and support Kahoko as he had always wanted. He became her stumbling block. If he truly loves her, he must learn to trust her.

"I will come back to you, Kazuki senpai." Kahoko sobbed as she gave Hihara a soft kiss. "For I have no other home than here, beside you."

Three years, he was there for her. He was always her home to return to. Whenever she was down, upset, Kahoko never need to look elsewhere. She was always able to find comfort, peace, a warm embrace in Hihara.

Tasting the tears mixed with Kahoko's sweet bitter kiss, Hihara responded, softly, lovingly and carefully. So romantically as he had promised.

As the two woke up the next day beside each other, no words were needed as they exchanged a smile. Holding the soft body tightly close to him, Hihara was assured once again, there was no more need to fear. Tsukimori may be better than he was in many ways, a perfect match for Kahoko, but it no longer mattered. He will do what he does best, waiting, be the dock that she could return her sail to.

---

A few more months went by since that day, as the time to depart closed in, Kahoko felt her heart heavy. It was rather odd because three years ago, she was in the position where the man she loved left her. Three years later, although she was able to go to Vienna with that man, he was no longer the man she loves.

The day came when Kahoko was leaving for Vienna. Wanting to spend every moment together, Hihara accompanied her to the airport. When the voice on the announcement had advised for passengers to go to gate, Kahoko immediately sensed tears filled her eyes.

"It's okay, we will soon see each other right?" Trying to be the mature one, Hihara comforted despite he too could sense intolerable pain in his heart.

Nodding, Kahoko finally let go of Hihara's hand. Seeing this, Tsukimori gave a sigh, "I will go in first. Hino, I will meet you at the gate."

Knowing what Tsukimori did was to give them a private time to say goodbye, Hihara stopped him before Tsukimori left. "Tsukimori," To both their surprises, Hihara gave Tsukimori a sincere bow. "Please take care of Kaho-chan for me."

Upon those words, Tsukimori remained silent for a while before he finally nodded.

"Kazuki senpai…" After Tsukimori left first, Kahoko called the name of her beloved friend once more.

"Work hard, Kaho-chan!" Hihara gave Kahoko the sunshiny smile that always managed to warm her heart. "I will also aim to become a music teacher. I want to let many more know what wonders music could do to them." Gently placing his hand against Kahoko's soft cheek, Hihara added. "Because it has brought you to me."

Unable to hold in the tears any longer, Kahoko wrapped her arms around Hihara and gave him a sweet kiss goodbye. Three years ago, she lost what was important to her because she was unable to trust in the man she loved. Three years later, she learned, there was no more need to doubt or fear. The distance separating their bodies could never terminate the heart and love they have for each other.

Epilogue

"Hihara sensei, is it true your girlfriend is coming to watch the selection today?"

"Wah! Where did you guys hear that from?!"

"Kanazawa sensei told us," One of the students selected for the Seiso Gakuin annual concur grinned. "No wonder you looked so dressed up today."

"I, I am not purposely dressed up for it." Blushing like mad, Hihara justified. "Today is the day for the first selection, and as your teacher, I have to dress appropriately too!"

"So who is Hihara sensei's girlfriend?"

"Don't you know? The special guest today, 'Hino Kahoko'."

"Eh?? That famous violin soloist is Hihara sensei's girlfriend? No way!"

Beaming with pride, Hihara said. "She is a marvellous musician isn't she? She once was a student here too at Seiso, a contestant like you guys."

"But weren't you a contestant too, Hihara sensei?"

"Yes I was, and it was the best experience ever in my life!"

"But did you win?"

With the sharp question, Hihara cleared his throat. "The whole experience was not about winning. It's about enjoying! Didn't I already teach you that?"

"What's the point of the Concur if it was never about winning?" One of the contestants asked coldly.

"That is for you to find out." Hihara smiled. "Three more selections to go!"

---

"The performances were amazing." Kahoko said when she and Hihara walked along the car park on their way to pick up Hihara's car. "It really reminded me of us when we were once here."

"It really does," Hihara beamed. "One student even asked what the point of attending a Concur was when the result was not about winning."

"Ah, sounded like something Tsukimori-kun would say." Giggling Kahoko replied.

"It sure does." Laughing too Hihara replied. After Kahoko's return from Vienna, Hihara no longer felt anything when that name was spoken from her lips. As promised, Kahoko returned to him despite being apart from each other for many years. She was with Tsukimori daily in Vienna, but her heart was with him.

"How long are you going to stay in Japan this time?" Holding Kahoko's hand in his, Hihara asked. As a world-class violinist now, Kahoko spends majority of her time in Europe.

"For about six months." Kahoko replied. Her grip on Hihara's hand tightened as she stopped walking. "Kazuki, would you, I mean, can you give me a reason, like, you know, to stay longer?"

"A reason?" Hihara stopped walking too and asked.

"…Nothing, don't worry." Squeezing out a smile Kahoko shook her head and changed the topic. "Where are we going for dinner tonight?"

"Ah, I booked a table at La 'Aqua tonight."

"La 'Aqua??" Kahoko's gorgeous eyes widened in shock. "That place is so extravagant, and it's so hard to get a booking!"

"It's okay, I had booked weeks in advance." With a wink, Hihara smiled.

Yes he has.

Quietly reaching for the small box sitting inside his pocket, Hihara secretly took a breath to relieve the nervousness whenever he thought about it. Kahoko asked him to give her a reason to stay longer, and indeed, he had planned already to offer her that reason tonight, at the harbour side restaurant, La 'Aqua.

He will be her home, for as long as they both shall live…

Fin…Hihara Kazuki Side

i Hokkaido is the north island of Japan.

ii Ramen is a type of noodle soup

iii Onsen is the Japanese word for hot springs

iv Ekiben is a type of lunchbox only sold on shinkansen, or at train stations.

v Okami are the service people at onsen resorts where they would dress in kimono and assist your stay there.


	11. Chapter 11

Durch Leiden Freude Ending~Kaji Aoi Side

Hino Kahoko could not believe she chose snowboarding until she actually held one in her arms. Looking around her, Kahoko suddenly realised she was definitely the odd one out. Not to mention how everyone skilfully locked their feet onto the board and as if they were flying, slid and hop they went down the ski field, whereas other than making sure the board doesn't fall off her hands, Kahoko had not the faintest idea what to do next.

Unlike her however, the tall handsome youth with magical green eyes stood confidently next to her as he comforted noticing the doubts in Kahoko's eyes. "Don't worry, Hino-san. Learning how to snowboard is like learning how to ride a bike. Once you get the hang of it, you would be able to do it with your eyes closed."

"Kaji-kun, I am really not sure if I should go straight into snowboarding, I mean, I have only skied for a few times, and I was not particularly great at that either…" Taking another look at the big board in her arms, Kahoko felt herself turning into a gutless chicken.

"Don't worry, Hino-san." Responding with a gentle warm smile, Kaji said. "I will teach you how to snowboard. Instead of looking at how the other people did it, we will spend the whole day today learning how to stand on the snowboard."

"Stand?" A little surprised with what Kaji said, Kahoko took another look at her board. "It takes a day just to learn how to stand on the snowboard?"

Just when Kahoko thought Kaji was underestimating her ability, she immediately understood what Kaji was referring to the moment her feet were locked onto the board. Trying to stand up from the ground, realising how she was unable to keep her balance because both her feet were locked dead onto the board, with a scream, Kahoko fell forward immediately.

"It's alright, I got you." Chuckling, Kaji held onto Kahoko.

Not expecting to fall right into Kaji's arms like one of those useless heroines Kahoko remembered reading from storybooks, and most of all, to her horror, Kahoko found her heart beating so fast being so close to Kaji.

Maybe it was because the supporting strength that came through Kaji's arms reminded her that he had strong toned arms, or maybe it was because standing so close, Kahoko could see how long his eyelashes were, and that he was truly beautiful, and in the middle of this icy cold surrounding, it felt really nice to lie in a man's arms.

No, wait! What was she thinking?? In shock, Kahoko pulled herself hastily away from Kaji. Unfortunately, Kahoko had forgotten that her feet were still pinned onto the snowboard, losing her balance once again, Kahoko fell right onto her bottom.

"Ouch..." Although it was soft snow she fell on, Kahoko still moaned feeling her backside numb.

"Hino-san, are you alright?" Crouching down next to Kahoko, Kaji asked in concern.

"Yes...yes, I am fine!" Unable to face Kaji because of her own created romantic imagination a moment back, Kahoko replied quickly. "I, I will try to stand up again!" Following her sentence, with all methods she could think of, Kahoko struggled back onto her feet. Horribly, the moment Kahoko stood up straight, against her will, she sensed the force of gravity pushing her forward right into Kaji's bosom.

"I am so sorry!" Kahoko wished there was a hole she could hide in. She bet that in Kaji's eyes, it looked like she had done that on purpose.

"No, it's okay." Chuckling, Kaji comforted as he held onto Kahoko's arms to help her keep her balance. "It is normal for people to fall backwards and forwards when they try the snowboard for the first time."

"I find it hard to believe that you ever went through this, Kaji-kun." Kahoko laughed for she could never imagine Kaji in her miserable position.

"Of course I did," laughing too Kaji replied. "I just made sure no one else was around me when I tried it."

Trying to feel the stability with the help of her arms, Kahoko said. "Alright, I think I got my balance, so you can let go now."

"You're sure?" A little worried, Kaji asked.

"Yup, I think I can feel it." Although she felt some slight forces going forwards and backwards, but like riding the bike, Kahoko felt she could control it. However, the moment Kaji let go, Kahoko felt her control left with him too as with a scream she fell right into Kaji's arms again.

"This is really embarrassing..." Kahoko sighed.

Unlike her, Kaji did not seem bothered at all as he continued to smile. "It's alright; we have an entire weekend to learn how to snowboard. You will eventually pick it up."

Blushing with what Kaji said, Kahoko lifted her head and apologised. "I am so sorry, Kaji-kun. You know what? You don't need to waste your time here with me. Just go ahead and have fun, I will be able to learn how to stand on my own."

"Fufu...but I am already having fun, Hino-san." Kaji said sincerely as he helped Kahoko once again to stand still. Seriously, how could he not be having fun? Kaji felt he had won the lottery when Kahoko decided to try snowboarding. To him, it was like she had made a choice to spend time with him instead of the other suitors. Maybe it was selfish of him to think so, but he had hoped that Kahoko would not pick up snowboarding fast so she would continue to depend on him like this.

---

"I did it!!" raising her arms up into the sky, Kahoko felt like she could cry when finally, without Kaji holding onto her, and without falling back onto her bottom, she stood firm on the snowboard.

"Well done, Hino-san." Kaji applauded for Kahoko's achievement. "Starting from tomorrow, we will learn how to break and turn."

"Tomorrow? We are not learning that now?" It was not until Kaji said that did Kahoko realise that the sun had already set, and she seriously and honestly took an entire day just to learn how to stand on the board. Feeling really guilty, Kahoko took a look at Kaji's snowboard that lay so lonely beside them. "Oh, but Kaji-kun, you did not have fun at all today. Just go ahead and have a last run before we return to the resort for dinner. I will wait for you down here."

"Are you sure?" Kaji asked.

"Of course," Nodding, Kahoko chuckled. "Besides, I am dying to see you on the snowboard. Prove to me that snowboarding means more than falling forwards and backwards all day."

"Fufu...okay. Hopefully it will regain your interest in snowboarding." Turning to his own snowboard, after locking his feet onto it, unlike Kahoko, without a single struggle, Kaji stood up straight.

Seeing that, Kahoko sighed. "Geez Kaji-kun, you really made me look bad."

Laughing, Kaji waved goodbye as skilfully he moved his way to the lifts. After Kaji left, Kahoko finally freed her sore feet from the board and sat down on the snow. After about a few minutes, Kahoko saw a very skilled snowboarder skiing down the hill fast and swift.

"Wow, check that guy out!" Kahoko heard the people beside her called out. From the clothing, Kahoko recognised immediately that the snowboarder was Kaji.

For the next few minutes, Kahoko thought she saw magic as Kaji flipped and literally flew his way down the steep ski field so amazingly that Kahoko could not keep her eyes off him. Finally with a smooth sharp turn, Kaji stopped right before Kahoko as the people around applauded Kaji for his stunning performance. However Kahoko did not respond as she continued to keep her eyes on Kaji, captivated with how handsome and intrepid he was just like the day she saw him compete on the tennis court.

"Hino-san?" Noticing Kahoko's blank stare, Kaji called as he took the goggles off his face in case she did not recognise him.

"Ah, hi!" Finally realising that she had been so rude by staring at Kaji, Kahoko cleared her throat quickly and said. "That was stunning, Kaji-kun! I am so envious of you."

"Fufu...don't worry, Hino-san. You will be able to do it too." Beaming beautifully Kaji encouraged. "Shall we return to the resort? I believe we are both very hungry by now."

Nodding, Kahoko followed Kaji as they returned to the resort. However, Kahoko could not help but notice all the other girls awing and admiring Kaji as they leave the ski field. Kahoko knew Kaji had always been extremely popular with girls, and she had no trouble finding that out when she went to attend Kaji's tennis match. Yet, for the first time Kahoko discovered, all the admiring focuses were starting to bother her.

---

"Dinner was delicious." Amou rubbed her tummy in fulfilment as they all sat down at the private lounge reserved just for Yunoki and friends. Relaxing on the soft couch with the fireplace lit right before them, this trip was not only lavish but also romantic somehow.

"So did you have fun today?" Tsuchiura asked Kahoko as both he and Kahoko were at the mini bar making a nice warm cup of hot chocolate.

Laughing dryly Kahoko gave a sigh, "I was on snowboarding all day today. It would be fun if I knew how to stay on the board."

Laughing, Tsuchiura teased. "I guess you wouldn't have much of a luck considering you were never that athletic."

Blushing, Kahoko puffed her cheeks in complaint. "Yes I know I am not as athletic like you, but still, I bet if you had tried it, you would too fall flat on your bottom!"

"Sounds like you spent all day falling onto your bottom," Tsuchiura laughed even more. "I feel for poor Kaji. I bet he didn't have much of a fun except helping you stand all day."

Kahoko blushed even more knowing Tsuchiura was dead on. At the same time, Kahoko felt guilty that she had wasted an entire day for Kaji. With the thought, Kahoko took out another mug and decided that the least she could do was make him a nice cup of hot chocolate.

Returning to the lounge, Kahoko found Tsukimori reading on the couch, Yunoki and Ousaki were having a normal conversation, but Kaji was nowhere to be found. Approaching Amou, Kahoko asked. "Amou-chan, have you seen Kaji-kun?"

"I think he is out on the veranda." Amou replied whilst keeping her eyes on the magazine she was reading. "Not sure why he would rather be out there in the cold than to be in here enjoying the nice cosy fireplace."

With Amou's answer, Kahoko smiled in understanding as she opened the back sliding door that leads onto the porch. Just as Amou described, the moment Kahoko sensed the freezing cold wind brushing against her face, she found Kaji sitting comfortably on the outdoor couch, wrapped in a large woollen blanket.

"Hino-san? What made you join me in this cold?" Upon Kahoko's appearance, a stunning joyful smile painted Kaji's handsome face.

"Well," Approaching, Kahoko handed Kaji the mug of hot chocolate she had prepared for him. "I thought you might like this."

Never expecting the girl of his dreams to make a cup of hot chocolate for him, Kaji wrapped his hands tightly around the mug, just like the comfortable touch of his freezing cold hands against the heated cup, his heart felt really warm too that he had forgotten to say thanks.

Not knowing the thoughts inside Kaji of course, Kahoko seated down next to Kaji as she took a sip of the hot chocolate from her own cup. "Wow, it is really cold out here, but kind of nice and refreshing."

"Oh here," Pulling himself together, Kaji took the woollen blanket off and wrapped it quickly around Kahoko.

"But then you will be freezing," Kahoko shook her head and returned the blanket to Kaji.

"In that case," Knowing there is no point pushing the blanket back and forth; Kaji placed the large blanket around them both. "I guess we can share."

With her body right next to Kaji, sharing the same woollen blanket, for some reason Kahoko no longer felt cold. It was like the heat from Kaji's body transmitted subtly onto her own, and although the icy cold breeze was still blowing onto her face, she had only sensed her cheeks burning.

"So, so how come you are out here by yourself?" Trying to act normal Kahoko asked.

"I am looking at the stars." Kaji replied softly turning to the starry sky. "Different from the city, here in the mountains of Hokkaido, you can see it so much clearer."

Looking up too into the sky, Kahoko's eyes widened in astonishment, "Oh wow, it is so beautiful!" Indeed, it was like what Kaji said, even better than when he took her to a romantic outdoor dinner under the stars. Sinking gently onto the couch, Kahoko was really starting to enjoy spending her night here in the cold too. "Kaji-kun, do you have any more constellation stories to tell?"

"Of course," Most willingly Kaji responded to his girl's request. "Let me start with the one relating to that set of stars over there."

As Kahoko listened on to the enchanting myths spoken from Kaji's gentle tender voice, once again Kahoko sensed peace and serenity just being with Kaji. How long had it been since she felt so safe and protected like this? Not needing to think too much, but just be simple and appreciate all the wonderful things that were around her.

However, just when Kahoko was appreciating the tranquillity and beauty of nature, she noticed Kaji suddenly stopped talking as his body leaned into her own. Unsure if Kaji did it intentionally or not, Kahoko did not know how to react whether to move away or pretend she did not notice and just let it be.

To Kahoko's surprise, not sure what had gotten into Kaji as it appeared, instead of leaning closer to her, Kaji's body fell right on top of her as he pinned her down onto the couch.

"Ka, Ka, Ka, Ka, Ka, Kaji-kun?? What...what are you...? Wait, wait, Kaji-kun!!" In horror Kahoko startled feeling her heartbeat thumping so hard with Kaji's sudden outrageous action.

---

_Kahoko is not here in the lounge._

Yunoki noticed it a long time ago as a displeased frown came onto his perfect stunning face. It already bothered him that she had decided to spend an entire day snowboarding with Kaji, and yet, for some unknown reason, Kahoko and Kaji were both again missing from the lounge room.

"Amou-san," Calmly with a smile Yunoki approached Amou Nami. "Have you seen Hino-san?"

"Oh, I think she is on the veranda with Kaji." Tilting her head Amou replied. Then with a grin she added. "They have been out there for a while actually; maybe we should not disturb them?"

_Not disturb them_? Yunoki cursed within. He did not plan this ski trip so Kaji could make his move on Kahoko. However, still maintaining his beautiful smile of course, Yunoki replied. "I am just worried they both might catch a cold staying out there for so long."

Unfortunately Amou did not pick up on Yunoki's true intention as she joked. "I am sure they both were willing to catch a cold for it."

From the other side of the room, Tsukimori although kept his eyes on the book he was reading, Yunoki and Amou's conversation entered word by word into his head. Secretly moving his eyes onto the sliding door that he remembered seeing Kahoko opening a while ago, Tsukimori felt his heart ached recollecting the night when he saw Kaji confessed to Kahoko.

"I am sure they wouldn't mind catching a cold together," Making sure he was still smiling Yunoki chuckled with Amou's joke. "I will just go see if they want some more hot drink or some more blankets to keep warm."

"_**Wait, wait, what, what, what are you...Ka, Ka, Kaji-kun?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

As Yunoki turned to head for the sliding door, to everyone's surprise they heard Kahoko screamed at the same time. Knowing the tone of Kahoko's voice did not sound normal, everyone in the room exchanged a look as the same thought hit them—_did Kaji just attacked Kahoko_?

With the thought, even Tsukimori put down the book he was reading as all got up from where they were and ran straight for the veranda.

"Hino-chan??" Running onto the balcony Amou called quickly. "Are you okay?"

Instead of the Kaji attacking Kahoko image they had in their minds, when everyone arrived at the balcony, they saw Kahoko kneeling on the floor as her arms wrapped tightly around Kaji. Lifting her head, fear and panic were shown in her eyes as she sobbed. "Please, someone help, Kaji-kun is, Kaji-kun is..." Not able to put together a proper sentence Kahoko's eyes turned to look at the man in her arms again as terror took over.

Not sure what had happened, everyone's eyes landed on Kaji when they saw, Kaji had collapsed on the floor, his breathing heavy and rapid, his eyes opened but it did not appear he was seeing.

"Hello? Can you send an ambulance over immediately?" Yunoki was the first person to respond as he took out his phone and called for help immediately. Despite the fact he was cursing Kaji a while ago, Yunoki knew when it was time to do the right thing.

Kahoko watched in panic as the ambulance showed up, after some kind of emergency procedure, a helicopter arrived because according to the medical staff, Kaji's condition was critical and needed to be flown to a major hospital.

"Can, can you please tell me what is happening to him?" Shaking, Kahoko approached one of the medical staff. "Is he going to be okay...?"

"We are unsure of the cause yet, but there seems to be a failure in his peripheral nervous system." The staff replied giving Kahoko an answer that although did not make sense but indicated the severity of Kaji's condition.

"A what system?" Amou interrupted. "Can you please explain in a way we can understand?"

"It basically means due to the attack on his peripheral nervous system, his brain was unable to smoothly send signals to his nervous systems and therefore caused his whole body to be severely paralysed." Patiently the medical staff explained.

"Paralysed?" Kahoko took a deep breath with the word. All of a sudden, Kahoko recalled the incidents where Kaji accidentally dropped his tennis racquet, or how he was making odd mistakes in the middle of the orchestra practice.

"We have to leave now!" Before the medical staff could explain further, another staff called out from the front of the helicopter.

With a nod, the medical staff that was talking to Kahoko left quickly leaving her in fear and confusion as she watched the helicopter took off causing a wave on the snowfield that was once peaceful and beautiful.

---

It has been a week already; Kahoko had not seen Kaji after that night when she watched him collapse. Due to the startling incident, the ski trip was cut short as the group returned to Yokohama with heavy hearts. It was worse for Kahoko because she was with Kaji when it happened. Although it was a week ago, Kahoko could still vividly remember the detail, and the pain and discomfort that was going through Kaji as Kahoko held him in her arms.

She remembered wanting to help Kaji but there was nothing she could do. She knew he had wanted to say something but he was unable to express it. Returning from the ski trip, Kahoko learned that Kaji's family had taken over the situation and hospitalised him in the major hospital owned by the family.

To her horror, the moment she went to the hospital, the entire place was swamped with the media. Apparently as the only son to the famous Senator, Kaji Aoi's sickness was no longer a personal matter. Not wanting his son's personal life to be published all over the country, the Senator had placed a strict order that only hospital staff were allowed anywhere near his son's ward. As a 'nobody', Kahoko therefore had no chance of visitation, and as any news on Kaji Aoi's condition was closed, Kahoko felt she was left out in the cold.

"Some of you were already aware that due to illness, Mr Kaji Aoi will no longer be performing with us in the Yokohama Symphony Orchestra." With a saddened voice Maestro Schinkel said. Turning to another youth he added. "Mr Moriyama, you would be taking over the position of head of viola from now on."

With Maestro Schinklel's announcement, Kahoko felt her heart sank even deeper into despair. It was all her fault; she had already seen the symptoms but how come she never picked it up? Maybe if she had noticed earlier, Kaji's sickness might not have gotten to this stage!

"Are you going to the hospital again, Hino-san?" Ousaki asked when he saw Kahoko packing her things immediately at the end of the rehearsal.

"Yes, although they still might not let me see him today, but I will keep trying." Squeezing out a smile Kahoko replied.

Unfortunately when Kahoko arrived at the hospital, as expected, the security guards immediately sent her away. "Please, I am not some suspicious person, I am Kaji Aoi's friend and I really need to know whether he is okay!" In plead Kahoko gave another bow in sincerity.

"No, we cannot let you through." Unmoved the security guard said.

"Please, I really need to know..." Feeling tears forming in her eyes Kahoko sobbed. "I was there next to him when he collapsed, he was suffering terribly at the time, I just...I just wanted to know if he feels better now...please..."

"I am sorry, but we were given strict orders that only his family was allowed to visit him." A little softened the security guard gave a sigh.

"What's going on here?"

When at this time, a deep voice appeared from behind Kahoko. Turning to the voice, Kahoko saw a middle-aged gentleman with emerald green eyes, and there was this aura of power he carried.

"Kaji sensei!" The security guard bowed immediately in respect upon the appearance of the gentleman. "This girl insisted on visiting Aoi-sama...I am just sending her away."

With the security guard's reaction, Kahoko learned immediately the tall authoritative looking gentleman was Kaji's father. Hastily with a bow too Kahoko explained. "Sorry, sorry to cause such a fuss, my name is Hino Kahoko. I am a friend of Kaji-kun, I, I was with him when he collapsed so, I really would like to know if he is okay..."

"So you are Hino Kahoko..." To Kahoko's surprise, the man walked up to her as his eyes examined her.

"Yes…yes." In extreme nervousness Kahoko lowered her head and nodded.

"Very well, I will let you see him." Finally with a warm smile that resembles his son Aoi, the elder gentleman consented. "Follow me."

Upon the consent, Kahoko was overwhelmed with joy as with another bow, Kahoko followed quickly after Kaji's father. When they came before the ward, Kaji's father turned to Kahoko once again, this time there was a most serious look on his face.

"Before you enter, there is one thing you must know." Looking straight at the young girl before him, the elder said. "Men are strange creatures with stubborn pride. Before the girl they love, they have only wanted the best of them to be shown. Knowing Aoi at his prime time, would you still care for him after you see his current condition?"

"I," A little surprised with what Kaji's father said, Kahoko lowered her head and replied. "I know Kaji-kun is a very attractive person, but to me, he was more than that. I am not sure how to best put it, but I know he is my very special friend, and no matter what happens to him, I will never forget that."

"I am sure Aoi would love to hear that from you personally." Nodding, Kaji's father finally opened the door.

Entering the room, Kahoko was stunned with what she saw. Lying on the hospital bed was indeed Kaji, but it was nothing like how Kahoko had remembered of him. With a tube down his throat and many other instruments plugged into Kaji's body, that wonderful gentle smile Kahoko had remembered of Kaji was like a memory from a generation ago. Instead, there was a human body, merely kept alive by the advanced medical equipments.

Unable to handle the cruel scene before her, Kahoko covered her mouth as she whimpered in grief. "Kaji-kun…oh my god…"

"Due to the attack of his peripheral nerves system, his brain could no longer send signals to his body, paralysing all the muscles in his body including the heart and lungs. Without the machines you see here, Aoi would have died." In a bitter voice, Kaji's father explained.

"Is…is there no cure?" Kahoko asked.

"The surgery is scheduled this Saturday, although we are unsure how successful it would be, but it is our only hope." His eyes fixed on his beloved son in sadness, the elder replied.

"Can, can I be there when the operation is carried out? I know there isn't much I could do, but I just wanted to be there for Kaji-kun." Wanting to be Kaji's support one way or another, Kahoko requested.

"It would be a long surgery though, could be for several hours." Touched with Kahoko's sincerity, Kaji's father was starting to understand the reason why his son was so attracted to this girl.

"I don't mind." Almost immediately Kahoko responded. "I will be here!"

Turning to his son who lay silently on the bed, the old man whispered. "Did you hear that? With her support, it would be embarrassing now for you to lose this battle..."

---

There was one important thing Kahoko forgot though. After the rehearsal today, Maestro Schinkel reminded everyone that the first dress rehearsal would be on Saturday, the same day Kaji was to have the operation. In fear and trembling Kahoko approached Maestro Schinkel and told him of the situation and asked to be excused for the day.

"No." Was the Maestro's simple answer. "Need I remind you that although a dress rehearsal, the tickets have already been sold to schools for excursions? It is the same as a full house open performance. As the head of the second violinists, Miss Hino, you must not be absent."

"But, Maestro..."

"If you do not show on the day, Miss Hino, there will be no more need for you to show for the rest of the production." Still in his strict unyielding voice, the Maestro warned.

Not knowing what to do, Kahoko felt her heart in a mess. She had promised Kaji that she would be there for him, although he may not be aware, but she felt he needed her support.

"Kaho-chan," Hihara saw the whole situation from where he was, although he was not present when Kaji became ill, as a friend, he too had been worried about Kaji's wellbeing. "Maybe you could try talking to Yunoki about it. Although Maestro said no, but as the project manager, he should be able to grant you the time off."

Knowing what Hihara suggested was a good idea, Kahoko immediately approached Yunoki. To Kahoko's surprise, after she had explained the situation to Yunoki, instead of the empathy she was expecting, Yunoki frowned as he asked coldly. "Why do you think Maestro Schinkel declined your request in the first place? Do you think he did it just to be mean?"

"Eh?"

Seeing the puzzled look on Kahoko's face, Yunoki sighed. "Or let me ask you from another angle. Why do you need to be there for the operation? Are you a medical staff? Is your presence going to make a difference to the medical procedure?"

"I, I..." Unable to answer any of Yunoki's questions, Kahoko lowered her head in shame. "I know there isn't anything I could do, but, but I," biting her lower lip in sadness Kahoko said, her voice thin. "I just know that I need to be there..."

Yunoki kept silent as he observed Kahoko. She was always like this, always wanted to be helpful not knowing her kindness could at the same time be cruel. Although knowing he would regret it, but Yunoki knew like in the past years, he needed to point her to the right direction.

"You need to be there?" Lifting his eyebrow in mocking, Yunoki asked. "Why? Because he collapsed before you so you felt responsible?"

"No, it's not about the responsibility..." Kahoko shook her head quickly. "Kaji is a very special friend, I couldn't..."

"Friendship?" Yunoki smirked when he heard what Kahoko said. "You are not Kaji's only friend, so what makes you so special that you need to be there?"

Kahoko became speechless upon Yunoki's cruel statement knowing although sharp and harsh, he was right. As one of Kaji's many friends, what made her so special? She knew Kaji has feelings for her, but what about her? If what existed between her and Kaji was only friendship, shouldn't she visit him during normal visiting hours bearing flowers and gifts?

"I will have a word with Maestro Schinkel to work out an arrangement." Knowing what he said had an effect on Kahoko, Yunoki gave a sigh. "But I certainly hope this day off was worth it."

"Thank you so much, Yunoki senpai." Although she still does not know the true reason why being there for Kaji was so important to her, Kahoko gave Yunoki a bow and thanked him with all her heart.

---

Just as Kaji's father said, the surgery went on for several hours. Kahoko sat silently outside the operating room with the same questions repeating in her mind. The questions Yunoki raised, asking her why was it so important to her that she is there for Kaji while he battled his illness? What was the reason she sat there for many hours, her heart and mind filled with the thoughts of Kaji, eagerly anticipating and hoping that she could just hear him speak, to see his kind gentle smile that always brought her peace. Even though his flattering words always made her blush, it did not matter. Kahoko discovered that she would give and do anything to have him make her blush again.

It was not until the doctor approached Kaji's parents did Kahoko finally pull her wondering mind back to reality.

"How is Aoi? Is he going to be okay?" Kaji's mother asked the one question everyone present was dying to know.

"We are not sure of the answer yet." The doctor replied as he gave a sigh. "We are keeping him in ICU under close watch until his condition shows improvement. I recommend that you all return home and we will be in contact with you the moment anything happens."

"I understand." Kaji's father nodded and turned to Kahoko. "It has been a long day for you so you should go home before it gets too dark."

"But I," Kahoko felt she could not just leave not knowing the outcome.

"It's okay, once the doctor contacts us, we will keep you updated too." In a warm smile Kaji's father said. "Besides, I did not raise him to be a weakling. He is a strong boy, I am sure he will pull through."

Nodding, Kahoko gave Kaji's parents another bow. "Thank you for letting me be here."

"No, we should thank you." Kaji's mother replied. "It meant a lot to us that you are here for Aoi."

With another bow, Kahoko said goodbye to Kaji's parents. The entire way home, Kahoko felt an indescribable discomfort pressing against her chest. On the train, on the walk back home from the station, the whole time Kahoko's mind thought about Kaji. Everything Kaji used to say, everything he did swamped Kahoko's head and she did not like that. It was as if she knew she may not share any more memories with him, it was like good-bye…

---

Without receiving any news on Kaji's status for three days, before Kahoko die of anxiety, finally the call came through on the fourth night. "Aoi had just regained his consciousness," Kaji's father told Kahoko, obvious indescribable joy showed through his voice.

"Real…really?" Kahoko felt all the weight, all the miseries from the past weeks vanished in one phone call as she held onto her head not knowing what to say.

"Yes, he just opened his eyes a few minutes ago, and without the help of the medical instruments, he was breathing fine…" With great relief Kaji's father explained. "Would you like to come see him tomorrow?"

"Of, of course!" Kahoko held tightly onto her phone. "I will come over first thing in the morning!"

Hearing the happiness in Kahoko's voice, Kaji's father smiled. "Don't worry, just come over when you are free. As I can recall, tomorrow was supposed to be the first opening day for the Madama Butterfly opera right?"

Knowing Kaji's father was right, Kahoko gave a sigh. Unlike the dress rehearsal, there was no way Kahoko could take tomorrow off. Not to mention, for the next few months, she probably would be spending majority of her time at the production. "Yes, it's true. I will come over once the performance is finished."

After his conversation with Kahoko, Kaji's father turned to look at his son with a big smile. "Aoi, that was Hino-san on the phone."

"…Hino-san…?" As if it took all the strength in his body, Kaji repeated the name, the first word he had spoken since his recovery.

"Yes," Sitting down next to the hospital bed, Kaji's father said. "She was here with you the whole time when you were in surgery. Now you have finally regained consciousness, she will be here tomorrow."

"Father…" Whispering, his eyes looking at the ceiling Kaji said. "I have one request…"

---

The opening day of Madama Butterfly was a success. Thunderous applause, endless words of praises, but none of these mattered to Kahoko. Immediately packing her things, Kahoko left the theatre as fast as she could and head straight for the hospital.

"No, no one is allowed to visit Kaji Aoi-sama."

Kahoko thought her ears malfunctioned when the security guard stopped her at the door. Squeezing out a smile, Kahoko explained patiently. "My name is Hino Kahoko, I am a friend of Kaji Aoi. I was here just yesterday to visit him…"

"No, access is strictly limited to family members only." Like starting from scratch, the security guard told Kahoko the same sentence that she had heard a thousand times already.

"Please double check with Kaji sensei, he knows I am his son's friend." A little frustrated Kahoko said.

"I doubt it," Shaking his head the security guard said. "He had only just re-enforced the rule this morning. From the list of names he gave me, I am sure Hino Kahoko is not on it."

Like a bucket of cold water poured down on Kahoko, she felt her body turning colder. What had happened? She had only received the call last night to come and visit Kaji because he has finally regained consciousness, how come all of a sudden she was shut out?

Sensing her head spinning, Kahoko left the hospital feeling like the whole world had gone crazy. When at this time, a man approached her. Lifting her head, Kahoko recognised him to be the guard that she met on the day Kaji's father gave her permission into the hospital.

"Hino-san?" Taking a look around him to make sure no one was around, he whispered. "Aoi-sama is actually no longer in the hospital."

"Eh?" Not expecting that, Kahoko asked quickly. "What, what happened? Where is he?"

"He had been transferred to a rehabilitation clinic by the Yokohama Harbour," Kindly the guard explained. "But for some reason, when Kaji sensei gave us the restricted name list this morning, your name was not on it."

"Did, did he forget to put my name on it?" Kahoko asked although she sensed already something was going on.

"I am not sure, but I doubt it because Kaji sensei is not a careless person like that." Shaking his head the guard said. Noticing how Kahoko's face turned paler with the disappointing news, in sympathy the guard handed Kahoko a piece of paper. "This is the address of the rehabilitation clinic, maybe you could go and find out for yourself what had happened."

"Thank you so much!" In joy Kahoko gave the kind guard a bow.

Following the direction on the paper the guard gave her, Kahoko came to a beautiful, serene Victorian building that outlook into the ocean. Seeing the surroundings, Kahoko was glad that Kaji would be recovering here.

"I am sorry, but this rehabilitation centre is not opened to the public." Unfortunately Kahoko received the same treatment as she approached the entrance. "It is crucial for us to keep a tranquil and soothing atmosphere for our patients."

"No, I am not a suspicious person. I am not with the media or anything," in eagerness Kahoko explained. "My name is Hino Kahoko, I am a close friend of Kaji Aoi. I was advised that he has regained consciousness so I could come visit him. If you are unsure, please double check with Kaji sensei."

Shaking her head again, the nurse repeated. "I am sorry, but I cannot let you in. Kaji sensei has left for the day, I will check with him once he returns tomorrow."

"I see..." Not wanting to cause any trouble Kahoko finally gave in. "I am not sure what happened, but I will try again tomorrow. But please do double check with Kaji sensei for me."

---

"Aoi-sama, how are you feeling today?" Approaching the handsome youth who sat quietly by the window in a wheelchair, the nurse greeted with a warm smile. Gently placing a vase of fresh flowers on the table the nurse smiled. "A new bunch of flowers again today, your friend has really made this room into a flower garden."

However the youth did not respond as his clear emerald green eyes continued to look out the window through the small opening between the curtains, his eyes followed a girl who unknowingly of the gaze walked calmly out of the front gate. Observing the youth's reaction, the nurse secretly gave a sigh as she attempted once more. "Aoi-sama, should we try to stand up again today? You never know if you could do it unless you try."

Finally, when he no longer could see the girl, the youth closed the curtains as he said softly, "Please, I would prefer to be alone right now."

In understanding, the nurse nodded and left the room. As she returned to her station, another nurse asked when she saw the look on her face. "How is Aoi-sama today?"

"The usual," With a sigh the first nurse replied. "He would sit by the window and watch the girl leave, yet he refuses to meet her when she comes."

"I really feel for the two of them. That Hino Kahoko girl despite numerous rejections continued to visit with a bunch of new flowers everyday, and knowing she would be here, Aoi-sama would wait, and sit by the window and watch until she leaves." The second nurse sighed too in sympathy.

"It's so sad to see them like this," The first nurse groaned. "I don't understand. It is clear that Aoi-sama cares and misses the girl, but why wouldn't he meet her?"

"Maybe," The second nurse replied in pity. "Maybe Aoi-sama could not bear to let her see him in his current condition? What if she was disappointed? I mean, who would be willing to spend time with a paralysed man?"

---

Stretching forth his right arm, Kaji attempted to touch the vase of flowers with his fingertips. Frustrated with how much effort it was for him to accomplish something so simple, Kaji sank back into the wheelchair as he closed his eyes in despair.

It was a punishment.

Kaji knew he was chastised because he had desired something that was not his. The sin of covetousness was one of the top ten sins and he was guilty of it. Already clear of the moral behind the Greek myth of Icarus, the man who flew too close to the sun, Kaji did the same thing. Like Icarus, his wings melted and he had also resulted in the sea of death.

Although he no longer required the instruments to help him breath, or keep the heart pumping, Kaji's legs remained paralysed. The doctors advised that due to the prior failure of his peripheral nervous system, it must have affected the rest of his body. He could recover again, but he must endeavour to work hard on the rehabilitation, forcing his muscles to move again.

Unfortunately the progress had not been positive. Doctors were unable to help further because, if Kaji had lost the will to fight, he could never recover. No one knew the reason why Kaji had given up on hope except himself. He had accepted the result, and felt it was a punishment he deserved.

The next day, when Kahoko returned to the rehabilitation centre with another bunch of flowers, the nurse stopped her before she walked away. "Hino-san, today when you leave the premise, remember to look up to the left when you walk pass the main fountain."

Before Kahoko could ask further on what she meant, the nurse turned and walked into the building. Tilting her head, Kahoko repeated the sentence in her head, and as she walked pass the main fountain, as told, she lifted her head to the left.

It was then, Kahoko felt a huge thump when she saw the face of the special friend she had not seen for months. When her eyes met up with those magical green eyes through the window, Kahoko ran up in haste. "Kaji-kun!"

Unfortunately it was only for an instance as Kaji quickly closed the curtains. Seeing that, Kahoko knew she was not going to let this chance go so easily! Running back towards the front door, before anyone had a chance to stop her, Kahoko head straight for the door she knew connected to that window.

"Kaji-kun!" Knocking anxiously on the door Kahoko called. "Kaji-kun, please open the door!"

Kahoko felt despair, melancholy whirled up within when she realised no matter how she called and knocked, Kaji did not open the door for her. It was then, the question she had for the past weeks was finally answered. Kahoko learned that it was not Kaji's father who shut her out, but it was Kaji that refused her visitation.

When that idea hit her, Kahoko felt all the strength left her as she collapsed before the door weeping. "Why...? Why? Kaji-kun. Why won't you see me? Did I do something wrong? It was my fault right? I knew I was the one that did not help you when you were sick, I know you are angry at me, but please..." Sobbing bitterly Kahoko pleaded. "Please don't shut me out like this...please..."

On the other side of the door, Kaji felt his heart tore into pieces with what Kahoko said. How she wept so bitterly, how she blamed herself for the result of his sin. Placing his hand against the door Kaji closed his eyes as tears rolled down his face.

"...Hino-san..."

Kahoko's body jumped when she finally heard the tender voice that she thought she could never hear again.

"…Please do not blame yourself, it is not your fault." Kahoko heard Kaji said, his voice sounded so hurt. "If you still treat me as a friend, please do not come back to see me again..."

"Why? Why?" Shocked with Kaji's request Kahoko asked. "I want to see you, I want to know if you are okay..."

"Please just go..." Kaji pleaded again, there were sorrows he could not explain. "Please just remember me as before any of this happened. My only desire was to remain in your memory as who I was. That simple foolish admirer of yours..."

Yes, if there were one last wish Kaji had in this world, it would be that he could remain forever in Kahoko's memory in the best times she had known him. He would rather die than for her to see him so destroyed, so useless...

Kahoko became speechless upon Kaji's request. All of a sudden she was reminded of what Kaji's father said to her. It was a man's stubborn pride wanting the girl they love to only see the best of them.

"I understand, Kaji-kun..."Slowly rising onto her feet again, Kahoko calmly dried her tears. "But I just want you to know, no matter what happens, you are already wonderful in every way to me."

When Kaji heard what Kahoko said, all the morose, heartache took over as Kaji wept silently.

When she heard no more response from the other side of the door, Kahoko gave a bow as she turned and walked out of the building. The question Yunoki asked her returned once again to her mind. This time, Kahoko discovered, she might finally know the answer.

---

"Hino-san,"

After the performance, while Kahoko was quickly packing away her things again, a man approached her.

"Le...Tsukimori-kun?" Kahoko called in surprise when she saw the person. Ever since the ski trip, although they meet at the production everyday, Kahoko discovered that she actually had not conversed with him.

"Have you collected all the member survey from the second violinists?" Unlike her, calmly Tsukimori asked.

"Ah!" It was not until Tsukimori mentioned it did Kahoko realise that she had totally forgotten that as one of the duty of the head of each instrumental group, she was to collect member surveys for business purposes. As the violinists, Kahoko was supposed to work together with Tsukimori to come up with a combined report. Holding onto her head, Kahoko gave a sigh. "I am sorry, I have been caught up with Kaji-kun's situation in the past months, I have totally forgotten about it."

Observing the expressions on her face, Tsukimori finally asked. "How is he doing?"

Responding with a smile, Kahoko replied. "He is doing better now. After the surgery he can breathe and eat on his own now. I even managed to talk to him yesterday."

"Managed to talk to him?" A little surprised Tsukimori asked. "The past months where you visited him everyday, you have not been able to talk to him?"

"Well, as you know there were strict access to his visitation, but I finally got through yesterday and managed to speak a few words!" Trying to act as positive as possible, Kahoko explained not mentioning any of the sad, depressive truth behind her effort in the past months, because to her, being able to finally hear Kaji's voice again was really all that mattered.

Noticing the genuine happiness in Kahoko's voice, Tsukimori felt his heart ached with the discovery. "You will be able to remain beside him, for there is no way Kaji could turn away since he finally earned your love in return."

"Eh...?" Not expecting the statement from Tsukimori Kahoko felt her mind so clear. So, that was the reason why she spent the past months day and night, every moment thinking about Kaji.

"I will collect the surveys for you then." Without exploring further into the topic, Tsukimori said as he turned and walked away.

Kahoko's eyes followed Tsukimori's tall figure as a gentle smile came onto her face.

_Thank you Len and good-bye..._

---

_She is really gone and will not return._

Kaji sat in the room as the thought continued to eat him up inside. But, this was what he wanted her to do right? At the same time, the look on Kahoko's face when she saw him through the window, the ecstatic joy, the way how her already beautiful delicate face lightened up immediately when she called his name made Kaji think otherwise.

How could he be so foolish? He knew already that she does not belong to him and why wouldn't he stop longing after her? Without anything to offer her, what right does he have? Yet, none of these reminders and warnings could stop Kaji from hoping, from anticipating Kahoko's return. If he could hear her music again, he was willing to enter into hell again.

As if his sinful longings were answered, Kaji heard the sound of violin travelled in the air. Although Kaji may be paralysed, his perfect hearing remained. Every note played by the violinist created ripples of emotions inside him until they resulted in crashing waves that severed all the barriers within him.

"You are cunning, Hino-san. You knew there was no way I could resist the sound of your violin."

Kahoko stopped immediately when she heard the voice from behind her. Feeling her visions blurring because of the tears that formed rapidly in her eyes, Kahoko saw the handsome stunning youth there, a most tender smile on his face.

"Kaji-kun..." Kahoko sobbed and approached him cautiously, scared that he might disappear again.

With a self-mocking smile, Kaji said looking to his wheelchair. "Yes, I am still paralysed and I am far from worthy of you..."

"It's not true, Kaji-kun." Kahoko shook her head quickly as her arms came around Kaji, holding him tight. "It's not true..."

Upon the touch of Kahoko's embrace, Kaji finally gave in as he slowly closed his eyes and leaned his head against her shoulder. Whispering with a most sincere and tender voice, Kaji asked. "But as pitiful as I am, am I still allowed to love you?"

Feeling her heart so moved by Kaji's words, Kahoko held him even tighter as she said. "I remembered once you said, if I was Eurydice and you were Orpheus, you would be willing to follow me to Hades. But now," smiling, Kahoko gently placed her hands on Kaji's face as she whispered with all her heart. "I am going to be your Orpheus. This time, I will follow you to Hades."

Upon Kahoko's confession, Kaji felt the sunshine he had lost returned to him, and this time, it was here to stay. "Thank you..." Gently overlapping his hand over Kahoko's, Kaji gave her the warm charismatic smile she had missed for so long. "_Kaho-san_."

---

"I am going to miss you Kaho-san," With the soft sea breeze brushing pass both he and Kahoko's faces Kaji said wholeheartedly. "Every time I close my eyes I will think about you, nothing would be the same if you are not here with me."

Feeling her heart so warm and sweet with Kaji's loving words, Kahoko gently leaned her head against his shoulder and whispered in shyness. "I will think of you too, Aoi-san."

After Kahoko and Kaji had finally learned of each other's feelings, Kaji regained his strength to recover. Working closely with Kaji, Kahoko contributed greatly to Kaji's rehabilitation. After another month of hard work, Kaji can finally walk now with the assistance of a walking stick.

Unfortunately, as the Madama Butterfly Production is coming to an end, Kahoko will be spending the coming two months performing in another city, Kobe.

"But it is only two months!" Kahoko said quickly. "After two months I will be back here, so during my absence, you must not slack on your rehab."

With a long sigh, Kaji muttered in disappointment. "As your number one fan, I cannot believe I could not attend any of your performances and already the production is coming to an end."

Blushing, Kahoko justified. "It's not my performance. I am just a member of the orchestra. You won't even hear my part in the entire opera."

"Fufu...you underestimate my hearing ability, Kaho-san." Beaming Kaji chuckled.

Not sure if Kaji was exaggerating or not, Kahoko giggled too as she held onto his hand. "You can always call me while I am in Kobe, then once the production is over, I will be on the first flight back to Yokohama to see you."

Although Kahoko stressed that it was only two months, but it felt like the longest period ever to her. Counting down the days, finally, accompanied by thunderous applause, audiences standing from their seats in appreciation on their final performance, Kahoko was glad that in less than 24 hours, she would be able to see Kaji face to face again.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Before Kahoko could secretly sneak off hoping to not having to attend the celebration party, Yunoki caught her.

"Good evening Yunoki senpai," With a bow Kahoko greeted. "I was just going to go now since the production is over, and, I didn't think the celebration party was compulsory..."

"Did you not receive the message that the guest in VIP Box 21 wished to congratulate and complement the head of each music instrumental group?" Ignoring what Kahoko said, Yunoki asked instead.

"Do, do I have to go?" In disappointment Kahoko asked.

"Are you not the head of the second violinists?" Yunoki asked coldly. "Get over there now since everyone else already left ten minutes ago."

Totally unenthusiastic, Kahoko headed for VIP Box 21. Seeing that no one else was around, Kahoko realised like Yunoki said, she was really ten minutes late. Hoping she could sneak in without being noticed, Kahoko quietly opened the door.

To her surprise, after she opened the door, none of the other orchestra members were in there. Rather, there was only a gentleman dressed in a tuxedo standing right by the balcony of the VIP Box that looks right down at the entire theatre.

"Thank you for coming, Hino Kahoko-san." Calmly, the gentleman turned around as he greeted Kahoko with a warm smile. Noticing the stunned look on Kahoko's face, the gentleman walked up to her as he handed her the bouquet in his hands. "Would you accept the congratulation and admiration from your number one fan?"

Holding the bouquet in her hand Kahoko thought she was dreaming. In joy Kahoko ran up and held the gentleman tightly. "Aoi-san, Aoi-san!"

Responding, Kaji's arms came around Kahoko's tiny waist as he held her firmly and closely to him, sensing her presence right there in his arms. Too overwhelmed with joy, Kahoko still could not believe that Kaji was standing before her, here in Kobe, fully recovered and not only that, he made it to her performance.

"Are you really here, Aoi-san?" Kahoko whispered in disbelief although she could hear his heartbeat, sense the gentle touch of his fingers against her cheek.

"I am here," Kaji replied softly. Lovingly brushing his thumb over Kahoko's soft lips, Kaji knew he was beyond help. The more he was with Kahoko, the greedier he became. "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

Feeling her heart pumping crazily like a little girl in love, Kahoko blushed and nodded in shyness to Kaji's request.

When Kaji's hand lifted her chin, in nervousness Kahoko closed her eyes. The moment she sensed the gentle touch of Kaji's lips against her own, Kahoko thought she was going to pass out. As a reflex, her hands gripped onto Kaji's sleeve as she leaned back into his supporting arms allowing him to stoop deeper into the kiss.

Different to any of the kisses she experienced before, this kiss with Kaji was something deeper and more solid. A manifestation of what they have gone through together. It was not a puppy love, but something more assuring, something Kahoko and Kaji knew no matter what happens, they will be there to support each other forever.

---

"How come Yunoki senpai told me that the head of each music instrumental group need to be here?" Sitting on Kaji's laps, Kahoko asked in curiosity. From the looks of it, Yunoki senpai should have known that it was Kaji waiting in this room and not some random VIP guest.

"To be honest, I was quite surprised myself that Yunoki-san would actually really pass the message on…" Kaji said as he thought to himself. "Considering how he actually was…" Stopping, Kaji smiled in understanding as he concluded. "I guess his love was genuine after all."

"Huh?" Clueless to the secret battle between Kaji and Yunoki, Kahoko blinked.

"Nothing," Smiling, Kaji leaned in and gave Kahoko another kiss on her cheek causing her to blush again. "I had wanted to make it for your performance no matter what, so I worked extremely hard on the rehab while you were away in the last two months, and I contacted Yunoki-san for a ticket but he said that the only ticket left was the VIP one." Chuckling Kaji added. "It cost me a fortune for this room. Made me think whether Yunoki-san purposely tried to rip me off."

"But was it worth it?" Giggling too Kahoko asked. She could just picture Yunoki making Kaji pay for last minute tickets.

Fondling Kahoko's soft hair in love, Kaji smiled and leaned in to kiss Kahoko once more as he whispered. "It was worth every yen…"

Epilogue

"As the head of the Seiouka Hospital, I, Kaji Aoi sensei welcome you all on board, and I believe we will have a wonderful working relationship together."

It was just another year of new recruits in the Seiouka Hospital, as usual, whenever the head of the hospital makes the welcome speech, he would attract numerous admiring glances from ones who were too busy awing at his charm and handsomeness than to hear what he was saying.

"Is Kaji sensei married yet?"

The senior nurse sighed when she heard one of the new nurses asked. The question she would hear every year from new recruits.

"No, he is not married yet."

"Oh my god, that is so great! I wonder what type of girls does he like?"

Same response as well. But this time, the senior nurse knew she could finally give a different answer. Grinning, she turned around and said. "Don't event think about it. Kaji sensei is not married yet, but he would be this weekend."

"Eh?"

Seeing the stunned look on the new nurses, the senior nurse smiled. "Don't forget that all the hospital staff are chipping in to buy him a wedding gift, so I will come and collect the money later today."

---

"Hino-chan, you are so beautiful~" Amou felt she would be in tears soon seeing how stunning Kahoko looked in her wedding dress. Adding on to that, the blissful smile, and the genuine happiness that expressed from Kahoko made Amou truly happy for her.

"I knew you and Kaji would end up being together." Mio and Nao, Kahoko's two best friends since high school said too. "I remembered how the two of you sat next to each other in class, how he was always admiring you…"

"Mio…" Kahoko blushed even more reminded of the time when she first met Kaji. Never could she imagine that she would soon become his counterpart forever. Quickly changing the topic, Kahoko asked. "Has all the guests arrived?"

"Yes," Amou nodded while she helped Kahoko straightening her veil. "Tsuchiura-kun, Ousaki senpai, Kanazawa sensei, Shimzu-kun with Shoko-chan, Hihara senpai, Yunoki senpai and his new wife Miyako-san." Stopping Amou concluded. "Tsukimori-kun cannot make it but you know that already."

Nodding Kahoko felt her heart ached a little when Tsukimori's name was mentioned. After the completion of the Madama Butterfly Production, Tsukimori returned to Vienna with Maestro Schinkel, and since then he remained there. Now a world-class violin soloist, Tsukimori had been very busy with his concerts.

"Excuse me," While the girls were talking, the door knocked as one of the wedding event staff entered with a exquisite elegant bouquet. "This has just arrived for you, Hino-san. A gift from overseas."

"From overseas?" Receiving the bouquet Kahoko saw a card in it. Picking it up, she saw in refined handwriting a short and simple message.

_Wishing you all the happiness in the world,_

_Tsukimori._

"Kaho?" Noticing tears forming in Kahoko's eyes, Nao asked in concern.

"Ah, I am fine." Quickly replying with a smile Kahoko said as she took another look at the bouquet in her hands. "I want to use this bouquet as I walk down the aisle, is that okay?"

"Of course." Everyone nodded agreement.

With another knock, Kahoko's sister and mother entered. "It's time. Can't keep the groom waiting."

Nodding, Kahoko took a deep breath as she felt like the happiest person in the world. Especially when she walked down the aisle, when she saw how Kaji smiled at her, how he held onto her hand throughout the ceremony, Kahoko knew from deep within, although it was a long journey, but now she could say—_I do_.

Fin. Kaji Aoi side 


	12. Chapter 12

**Durch Leiden Freude Ending ~Yunoki Azuma Side~**

"Good afternoon Hatsuhi Corporations, Yunoki Azuma's office,"

Picking up the handset, a beautiful elegant office lady greeted. Professionally, the office lady continued after she heard the request from the other side of the call. "Unfortunately the Chairman is currently out of the office, can I take a message and have him call you back later this afternoon?"

Not long after, the state-of-the-art automatic glass office door opened as an attractive businessman entered. Upon his entrance, standing up immediately from her chair, the office lady gave a bow and greeted. "Welcome back, Yunoki-sama."

"Good afternoon, Minami," Responding with a stunning smile, Yunoki Azuma asked while walking towards his own office. "Any messages?"

"The CEO from Saitani Corporations called to confirm your attendance at the contract review tomorrow afternoon," Looking through her notes Minami Chiho, Yunoki Azuma's personal assistant replied. "And yes," Smiling, she turned and picked up a bunch of gorgeously and elegantly co-ordinated flowers. Handing them to Yunoki, she smiled. "The flowers you ordered for your wife has arrived."

"Thank you," Holding the flowers in his hands, Yunoki carefully adjusted the stems slightly.

Noticing her boss' action, Minami Chiho asked. "These flowers are so finely arranged, did you handpick them yourself?"

"Yes, although I look like a normal plain businessman, if there was anything I was good at, it was flowers." Calmly Yunoki replied with a smile, his eyes on the flowers, his long perfect fingers caressed the flowers in a daintily manner making Minami wished she too was a stem in the bunch. "This, for example, the purple lilac represents first emotion of love, and these white ones here represent youthful innocence..."

Minami Chiho gave a sigh of pleasure secretly within knowing she was totally mesmerised by her gorgeous boss every time. "Your wife," Hearing her own voice dry in envy, Minami asked. "Was she your first emotion of love from youth?"

"..." Upon Minami's seemingly harmless question, the stem of flower in Yunoki's hand shook a little. Instead of answering Minami, Yunoki calmly held the flowers in his hands as he smiled. "I won't be returning to the office for the rest of the day. For any urgent calls, just transfer them to my mobile phone."

"Yes, Yunoki-sama." With a bow, Minami said as she watched her boss leave the room again.

Alone in the office, Minami tilted her head in confusion to Yunoki's reaction. Unlike the rest of the employees in this gigantic corporation, she was new and had only joined the team for seven months. To be honest, she already heard many things regarding her mysterious charming boss, out of whom the topic regarding his wife puzzled her the most.

There were words Yunoki had already taken a wife; however, no one had seen her. Yunoki would appear at all the events alone, unaccompanied by anyone. Whenever someone asks Yunoki the question regarding his wife, he would always manage to avoid talking about the topic with a beautiful smile.

The more Minami thought about it, the more she wondered. Why would he act so mysterious about his marriage life? Was he not happy? Does he not love his wife? Or does he love his wife so much that he refused to share her to the public?

Minami would never know the answers unless she returned to the snowy winter five years ago where Yunoki invited his friends to the family ski resort. On the surface, it was purely Yunoki's kindness to cherish his friends to a wonderful holiday, deep below though, it was Yunoki's strategy, or say, a final attempt to have a go at what really was important in his life, whether his true love, Hino Kahoko would take his hand among the many suitors.

Not knowing Yunoki's true intention of course, Hino Kahoko took another look at the ski field map Amou handed to her. Finally with a nod, Kahoko moved her eyes away from the map and onto her friend Amou. "Well, Amou-chan, are you any good at skiing? Because I don't really know how to ski..."

"Great, I have no idea either. So ski school it is, I guess!" With Amou's decision, the two girls rented their ski gears and headed for the flatter ski field designed for super beginners like them. Although falling onto their bottoms a few times, but after a whole day at ski school, both Kahoko and Amou managed to learn how to break, how to turn, how to walk up the hills in their skis.

"I think we did well today," Amou said in pride. "Starting from tomorrow, we should be able to try real skiing."

"Are, are you sure?" Kahoko wasn't as confident though. "Although we know how to do the basics, but the tracks look kind of steep."

"Don't worry! Remember what the instructor said? We are not trying to ski straight down the slope, but travelling in horizontal motion against the slope in zigzag routes, so we will be able to control the speed." In a challenger spirit Amou encouraged. "If you are still worried, we will try out the beginner route first, even the instructor said right? We will be able to manage it on our own."

So, the first day of the ski trip was smooth for Kahoko. It was what she believed until later that night. While everyone gathered in the executive lounge room after dinner, relaxing before the fireplace, reading, playing chess, discussing over their experiences on the ski field, Kahoko noticed the organizer, Yunoki Azuma was not in the room.

Kahoko remembered Yunoki was also missing during dinner, and according to Ousaki, poor Yunoki remained all day in his suite working. Feeling guilty with the thought, Kahoko prepared some sandwiches and figured, she probably should go check whether Yunoki ended up skipping his meals too. Because after all, it was of this senpai all of them could enjoy such a comfortable holiday right?

"_Come in_,"

After Kahoko knocked on Yunoki's suite door, a voice came from within. Upon the approval, Kahoko entered the room and saw Yunoki standing before his bed studying a large piece of paper that looked like a blueprint of something. Instead of a bedroom, the suite looked more like an office with files and documents all over the place.

"Good evening, Yunoki senpai." Approaching Kahoko greeted. "I know you are busy working, but I thought in case you haven't eaten, here are some sandwiches..."

"Thanks," His eyes still on the blueprint, Yunoki said.

For some reason Kahoko felt a bit annoyed that Yunoki had not bothered to take a look at her, or even the sandwiches she made for him. But why would she be irritated? Why would she care if Yunoki thought her presence were not as important as his work? Despite how Kahoko attempted to logically ask herself these questions, she realised, there was no way to rid this lonesome feeling.

Gently placing the plate of sandwiches on the table, Kahoko secretly took a deep breath to remind her to act civil. When she looked over at Yunoki again, she noticed tiredness written all over him. Unlike how she had a fun day, in contrast, it appeared Yunoki had a horrible one.

Kahoko's heart softened immediately with the discovery, with a warm voice, she asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Just a few last minute changes," Yunoki replied as he sat down on the edge of his bed. "Because the tickets sold out faster than we had anticipated, someone proposed that we rebuild the seating to accommodate more people." Pointing to the blueprint next to him, Yunoki sighed. "But here comes the dilemma, if you build more seating, it takes away the classiness of the theatre and makes it more like a movie theatre. Yes, we will make more money by selling more tickets, but what about the standard? Are we going for quantity over quality now?"

Seeing the frustration expressed from Yunoki, there was a slight relief within Kahoko. She noticed although this wonderful perfect senior was always friendly and kind before others, she was the only person he ever showed these negative emotions to. To Kahoko, it made her feel special, and although she could not put her fingers to it, she was happy.

"Well, don't stress over it." Trying to be supportive, Kahoko approached Yunoki. "You have had a hectic day, you should take some rest, have a nice hot cup of tea or something." While Kahoko offered kindly, she did not see the files and thick documents beneath her feet, and the moment her foot tripped over the heavy files, with a scream Kahoko lost her balance and fell forward onto Yunoki. Upon the impact, both Yunoki and Kahoko fell over and luckily, instead of smashing onto the ground, not sure if it was coincidental or not, the two fell right onto the soft wide mattress Yunoki was sitting on.

"Ouch..." As a reflex Kahoko moaned when she could still feel the pain on her toes. "…I am so sorry, Yunoki senpai, are you..." Kahoko halted immediately when she finally discovered the position they were in. Underneath her, with their faces only a few centimetres apart, Kahoko saw Yunoki looking up at her.

At that moment, Kahoko literally felt the time had stopped. Although knowing Yunoki to be an extremely attractive man, within this distance, Kahoko could not help but admire the beauty of her senior's countenance. How was it possible for anyone to be this beautiful? He was like an artwork, an enchanted masterpiece that took away Kahoko's breath as she continued to admire him, forgetting all shame and dignity a lady should have.

Unfortunately, Kahoko did not have much of a time to study and devote the sexy senior further, when the familiar smirk returned onto his face as he sniggered. "Heh...Kahoko, I never knew you were this aggressive?"

"A...aggressive?" Before Kahoko had time to react, she noticed Yunoki's arm around her waist as with a pull, Yunoki rolled her over and his body came on top of her instead.

As if the perfect angelic face Kahoko was appreciating a while ago had suddenly been possessed by the devil, Yunoki gave Kahoko a smile, the sort that was mesmerising and sexy in a dark way. Adding to the effect, Yunoki's hand cupped Kahoko's tiny face as he smirked. "Unfortunately," Pausing, Yunoki leaned down as he whispered by Kahoko's ear. "I prefer to be on top..."

_That's it_! Kahoko was confirmed this man was the devil. For he had taken away all the strength in her body, her arms and legs felt like jelly and her brain no longer functioned and all she could hear was the hard thumping heartbeat in her ears.

"Kahoko..." Yunoki called softly as he purposely brushed his lips against Kahoko's soft cheek to make her body and heart burn. "You never learn do you? Didn't I tell you to not underestimate a man? You expect nothing to happen when you come to my room alone at this time of the night?" Chuckling softly to himself, Yunoki asked. "Or, you had secretly wanted this to happen...?"

As if she could no longer take the intensity, Kahoko closed her eyes and felt her body sank, deeper and deeper. Maybe Yunoki was right, she was secretly anticipating this, because every cell in her body was screaming for Yunoki, yearning for the same passion, the same indescribable sensation she experienced when Yunoki kissed her outside her house. How his touch was able to take away all logic and reasoning, how she needed not consider the consequences but purely enjoy the lustful physical pleasure she had never experienced from anyone before.

Noticing Kahoko's reaction, Yunoki frowned. Knowing how he wanted nothing more but to have the girl he loves in his arms tonight, another part of him warred within. It was because Yunoki truly treasure and care about this girl, he knew he could not take advantage of her. Yes, he teased her constantly, enjoying her reaction as he did so, but it was different. The desire Yunoki has within for Kahoko made it even more important to him, that he wanted her heart. Without her heart, Yunoki does not want anything else from her.

"Humph," In a mocking laughter, Yunoki detached his body from Kahoko a little as he asked. "Aren't you going to struggle?"

Upon Yunoki's reminder, Kahoko's eyes snapped open as with all her strength pushed Yunoki away. When all logic returned to Kahoko, extreme shame and humiliation set in. Without looking at Yunoki again, Kahoko ran straight out of the room.

What the hell was she thinking? What has gotten into her?? How could she be anticipating something to happen between Yunoki and her? Has she lost her mind? He is engaged! He would never take her seriously! Most of all, how could she be so close to someone that she does not love??

Or wait; can she say for sure that she does not love him...?

As Kahoko continued to run, hoping she could leave her shame behind, Kahoko ran straight into a person who just turned into the corridor.

"Kyah!" Upon the impact Kahoko screamed.

"Kahoko...?" The man that crashed with Kahoko called in surprise as he held onto her before she fell.

Lifting her head, Kahoko felt her heart skipped a beat when she saw the face of the violinist. "Len...?"

Noticing the funny look on Kahoko's face, Tsukimori asked. "What's wrong, why were you running?"

Upon Tsukimori's question, uncontrollably blood within Kahoko's body started to flow in reverse order as she quickly moved away from him and shook her head madly. "Nothing! Nothing, nothing's wrong...I just went to deliver Yunoki senpai some sandwiches, nothing, nothing happened..."

"Yunoki senpai...?" A frown immediately came on Tsukimori's face with the mentioning of the name. Somehow, he seemed to understand the reason of Kahoko's unnatural behaviour.

Knowing she had said too much to make the whole situation worse, Kahoko squeezed out a smile quickly. "I, I am going to bed now...it has been a long day."

Unable to face Tsukimori, Kahoko fled quickly back to her suite. The moment she closed the door behind her, Kahoko collapsed onto the floor as she leaned her head against the door and closed her eyes.

What was she doing? Why did she have to justify her reaction to Tsukimori? It was like covering up something bad she had done.

Opening her eyes, Kahoko felt her heart thumped hard with the thought. Something bad…? Why would she even think that? Was it because her heart, the loving feeling she thought she once had for Tsukimori had now fallen onto the evil senior? A man she knew she should not and could not love?

---

"Can we finally go and try out real skiing?" Amou gave a yawn as she asked.

The next day, as Kahoko was still unsure of her skiing skills, Amou accompanied her for another day at the ski school. By the time the class finished, half a day had already passed, and Amou could not wait but hop on the lifts to try out real skiing.

"Okay, I think I am ready." Nodding, Kahoko followed quickly after Amou as they head for the lifts. Unfortunately, Kahoko was not as ready as she thought; falling over while struggling to walk towards the lifts in her skis, by the time she got up again, Amou was long gone.

In panic, Kahoko walked faster and to her relief she saw a queue of people lining up for the lifts. Looking around, Kahoko could not spot Amou anywhere. Not sure if Amou had already gone to the top of the track, Kahoko hopped quickly onto the next available lift.

Everything seemed fine until Kahoko noticed the lifts kept climbing higher and higher. The more she looked at the track, the more she panicked. By about half way of the trip up, Kahoko began to realise that, the track beside her may not actually look that easy. Because, for example, what, what is that big rock and cliff, and what is with the bush?? Looking ahead, Kahoko panicked even more when she realised she could not even see the end of this lift ride.

After a time that seemed like eternity, Kahoko finally reached the top of the track. Standing before a sign, Kahoko rubbed her eyes quickly in case she read it wrong, but when she opened her eyes again, the sign still clearly stated.

**Ultimate Advance Course—Distance to destination 30km**

While Kahoko felt like an imaginary snowstorm had started around her, all the other skiers happily whoop and swoosh down the track in lightning speed and excitement.

At first Kahoko thought she should give up and just walk down, but the distance of 30km immediately destroyed her of the idea. There was no way she could walk down this mountain with her skis and the distance.

Knowing standing there and do nothing would never bring her down to the bottom either, Kahoko comforted herself. If she did as the instructor said, just ski slowly, and try to avoid vertical sliding down the track, she should be able to do it. With the thought, Kahoko placed the goggles back on and with a deep breath started skiing.

Unfortunately things did not go as well as planned. The track was not the smooth track she practiced on during the ski class, and despite how Kahoko wanted to ski horizontally against the slopes, she ended up skiing straight down the slope. As the skis picked up speed and became difficult to control, with a scream Kahoko fell over and slid down the hill until she crashed into a bush.

"Awwww....." Kahoko moaned feeling all the bones in her body cracked. Luckily as she tried to sit up, other than the muscle aches, it looked like she was still okay and have not broken any bones. Sitting there on the snow, Kahoko felt like crying. She was only less than two percent of the way down and already she had lost all courage to get up again and try.

While she was in a most miserable situation, a person skied up to her. "Hino-san, are you alright?"

When she heard someone called her name, in joy and hope Kahoko lifted her head. Unfortunately the smile froze on her face when she saw that it was the face of the sadist bully, Yunoki Azuma. Just when Kahoko thought her life couldn't get any worse, out of all the people on the ski field, why did it have to Yunoki that found her in this wretched state? He would only laugh at her miseries!

"Did you hurt yourself?" To Kahoko's surprise though, Yunoki reached out his hand as he helped her onto her feet. "This track is for experienced skiers, I am surprised you too could challenge this course."

"Thank, thank you, Yunoki senpai." With her head lowered, Kahoko thanked sheepishly knowing the real reason she ended up on this course was because she was stupid and went on the wrong lift.

"Well, you've always had a challenger spirit. So I wouldn't be surprised that you tried out the hardest course possible straight after a day at the ski school." With a beautiful smile Yunoki said.

"Well, I actually..." Blushing even more Kahoko muttered.

"You got on the wrong lift didn't you?" The beautiful smile disappeared from Yunoki's face as he smirked, finishing the sentence for Kahoko. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any dumber, you really hit it off the roof this time."

Extreme embarrassment and anger aroused in Kahoko upon Yunoki's mocking. She knew it! He came just to laugh at her! There was no way he would be kind and nice to her! Lifting her head, Kahoko glared at Yunoki in challenge. "No, I did NOT get on the wrong lift. Like you said, I am a challenger, I wanted to try the hardest and most technical route, and so here I am!" Picking up her ski poles Kahoko patted the snow off her. "It was nice to see you, Yunoki senpai. I certainly hope you will make it safely down too!"

Not wanting to spend even a second there with Yunoki, Kahoko turned and skied off towards the opposite direction. Seeing that, Yunoki called out immediately. "Wait, you can't go that way! It is off the ski course!"

Unfortunately Kahoko ignored Yunoki as she continued on. Although she was really scared and depressed being stuck on the ski course all alone, for some reason, when Yunoki actually appeared, Kahoko had rather hoped to be unaccompanied. Maybe it was because whatever happened the night before reminded Kahoko of a dangerous and forbidden feeling she developed towards Yunoki. Knowing the deeper she plunged into that lingering sentiment, it would only take her down the path of endless torment and agony.

"That idiot!" Cursing, Yunoki quickly followed after Kahoko knowing if he doesn't stop her soon, she would really get lost. As a child of the Yunoki family, he grew up spending holidays here on the ski field. Yet as an experienced skier, Yunoki knew better than anyone the dangers of this ski track.

Luckily Kahoko's speed was nothing compared to his as Yunoki soon caught up and skied up next to her. "I am serious, stop now and turn back! This area is out of limits at all times!"

"I will be fine, Yunoki senpai! Please stop following me..." Fleeing from Yunoki, Kahoko moved away when to her terror, her ski knocked over a hidden rock, and with a scream, she felt her body falling forward.

"Kahoko!!" Immediately reaching out his arm, Yunoki grabbed onto Kahoko. However the force was greater than Yunoki could handle as the both of them fell over together, and upon the momentum, both Kahoko and Yunoki continued to fall down the slope. When suddenly with a loud sound, the snow beneath them collapsed. Suddenly losing the support to hold them, both Kahoko and Yunoki's bodies sank together with the snow as they fell right into a crevasse together.

Opening his eyes, Yunoki was glad to find that he was still alive. Luckily the thick layer of snow below them became cushions when they fell. Quickly moving his eyes onto the person in his arms, he saw Kahoko trembling, although her eyes were open, fear and terror were written all over her face. Although glad both he and Kahoko were unhurt, that joy vanished soon when Yunoki discovered where they had fallen into.

Above him, the opening to the ground was way too high for the both of them to reach, not to mention the rocks were covered with ice, too slippery for anyone to even step on. With a frown Yunoki moved his eyes back onto Kahoko as he asked. "Are you alright?"

Unable to make out a word, Kahoko just nodded in silence. Knowing Kahoko had not recovered from shock, Yunoki helped Kahoko to rest against the rocky wall. "I will see if I can find a way out of here, because the sun will soon go down, by then we will be doomed."

Despair and anxiety soon set in when Yunoki discovered, despite walking around, there was no other way out except the opening they fell through. As the entire place was covered in snow, there was nothing Yunoki could use to climb.

"Damn it!" Yunoki cursed when he took out his phone. From the impact, the phone was destroyed so he could not call for help either. Knowing they have entered the area where no other skiers would enter, it was unlikely anyone could find them anytime soon.

"Are, are we going to be able to get out...?" Feeling extremely guilty Kahoko asked softly.

"I can't believe my bad luck..." Yunoki groaned as he sat down. "Every time I am with you, bad things happen."

Although Yunoki was perfect at everything he did, he was educated to be a businessman, not a survivor in the wild! There was one thing he had learned though, to remain calm at the worst circumstances. Despite they were in a most hopeless situation, Yunoki knew if he did not stay strong, both he and Kahoko would not make it.

Kahoko remained silent at Yunoki's words. Indeed, it was her fault they ended up in this horrible hole. Yunoki already warned her that she was heading for the wrong direction. It was not that she was trying to be stubborn. All Kahoko knew was, at the time, she needed to be as far away from Yunoki as possible. She was frightened; fearing a certain emotion she tried to suppress would come undone.

Noticing the abnormal silence from Kahoko, Yunoki took a look at her and found her sitting there like a punished child, her arms wrapped around her legs and her head lowered. Although she did not respond to what he said, Yunoki noticed Kahoko's shoulders shaking in coldness.

Sighing secretly within, Yunoki got up from where he was and took off his own scarf. Without saying a word, he wrapped it around her to make her warmer. Astonished with Yunoki's action, Kahoko quickly shook her head. "Yunoki senpai, it's okay, you don't need to do this for me..."

"I am not doing this for you." Coldly Yunoki cut her off. "I am only doing this because you are an important asset to the Madama Butterfly project. If anything happens to you, as a project manager I would have failed."

Upon Yunoki's merciless words, Kahoko felt her body jumped as if she was electrocuted. Although knowing she was no one special to Yunoki, Kahoko was shocked to find how hurtful it was to actually hear those words from his lips.

Not knowing the torment going through Kahoko's heart of course, Yunoki took a look at the sky above them. Frowning even more Yunoki discovered, as it was already later in the day, on the high mountain here in Hokkaido, the sun soon set and the temperature dropped drastically.

In panic, Yunoki made another attempt as he walked up towards the icy rocks to see if he could climb up. Although he was saying those mean and nasty words to Kahoko, there was nothing more a priority to Yunoki as to Kahoko's safety. If she were already shivering from the cold before, she would not be able to tolerate the coldness at night!

Unfortunately, Yunoki was only confirmed once again that there was nothing he could do to get them out of there except waiting to be rescued. Looking up at the sky once more, to his slight relief, it did not look like it was going to snow. If there were no new snow, maybe the rescuers will be able to find their tracks and thus lead them here.

"..._I am sorry_..."

As darkness started to overcome their surrounding, Yunoki heard Kahoko sobbed. Turning around he saw Kahoko's entire body shook uncontrollably while she wept. "I am sorry, I am sorry...it's all my fault...I am sorry..."

From Kahoko's reaction, Yunoki discovered the cold and darkness had gotten to her. Kahoko's mind had collapsed and she was showing signs of breakdown.

"You, you were right, Yu, Yunoki senpai. If, if it wasn't because of me, you wouldn't be, be here...I am so sorry..." Sobbing badly Kahoko said. "But it's dark and cold, and I am scared...I am really scared..." Unable to control her emotions, Kahoko found her mouth running away with her. It was strange, it felt like another person took over, and Kahoko was watching herself break and there was nothing she could do about it.

When at this time, Kahoko felt Yunoki's arm pulled her over. Resting her body in front of him Yunoki's arms came around her as he held her tightly from behind. Gently leaning his cheek against hers, he whispered in a warm tender voice that Kahoko had never heard before. "_It's alright...I am here. It's okay._.._Just try to breathe, take a deep breath_…"

Hearing such soothing tone, despite all the muscles in her body tightened up in spasm, Kahoko struggled hard to opened her mouth and breathe as Yunoki instructed. Seeing Kahoko's attempt, Yunoki gently rubbed her back as he encouraged. "That's right, you are doing good, just keep breathing…"

As if his voice gave her power, Kahoko stopped crying as she inhaled and exhaled repeatedly to try to calm down. Gradually, Kahoko gained control of her body as she panted, gently drying off her tears. Taking a few candies out from his pocket, Yunoki handed them to Kahoko. "You will also feel colder when you are on an empty stomach. Although this is not real food, the sugar will give you energy and keep your body temperature up."

Nodding, Kahoko opened the candy wrapping like a submissive child. Maybe because Kahoko was feeling vulnerable, maybe because she was really cold, or maybe because she thought this was the last night of her life, Kahoko no longer wanted to pretend as she responded to Yunoki's embrace and sink in deeper longing for more warmth and tenderness from him.

It was like magic.

All the fright, all the insecurities vanished when Kahoko lay in Yunoki's arms. Although nothing was spoken between the two, even when the air was icy, freezing enough to make it hard to breath, even in total darkness, Kahoko had never felt so safe.

Knowing Yunoki this whole time, Kahoko had always wanted to be as far away from him as possible, but right now, all she wanted was to feel his presence, to enjoy this moment where she knew he had become her strength.

"Yunoki senpai..." Gently rubbing her hand against Yunoki's arms, Kahoko whispered sincerely. "...I am glad I am not alone," Pausing, Kahoko added. "I am glad that is was you, Yunoki senpai, and no one else that's here with me..."

Not expecting those words to come from the girl he longed for many years, Yunoki felt his heart burnt. He knew although Kahoko only said this because she was feeling frail, or maybe because she was lonely, stooping, Yunoki's lips landed gently on Kahoko's cheek.

When she felt the soft tender touch, instead of moving away like she usually would, Kahoko turned her face and looked up at the beautiful face behind her. When their eyes met, even though it was hard to see anything underneath the dim moonlight, Kahoko was still mesmerised by those strikingly beautiful eyes of her senior.

Stooping once again, Yunoki placed another soft kiss on Kahoko's tender cheek. It was unlike him to display such gentle, sweet gesture on Kahoko, but that was what he felt like doing. The things she said, the way she looked at him, how she was just so cute, so wonderful, it even made Yunoki think that it was okay if they were never rescued.

Upon such touch, such pleasantness, a blissful smile came onto Kahoko's face as she unintentionally lifted her face and called in a soft yearning voice, "…Yunoki senpai…"

Hearing the way Kahoko called his name, Yunoki slowly closed his eyes and gently moved his lips from her cheek onto her ear as he responded deeply, sort of like a moan. "_Kahoko…"_

That was the end of it. There was no way Kahoko could resist anymore when she heard that call by her ear. Slowly closing her eyes as a sign of complete surrender, she sensed Yunoki leaned in closer as his lips caught onto her own. Not sure who was the person that started the fire spark, all Kahoko knew was, her mind no longer functioned the moment she sensed the touch of Yunoki's lips against her own.

As if it had taken Yunoki too long to give her the kiss she had longed for, Kahoko's lips unlocked and granted permission for Yunoki's tongue to search for her own. Although it was supposed to be freezing cold, Kahoko only felt her body turning hotter and hotter as she responded passionately to Yunoki's kisses.

Maybe it was an instinct of her body to seek more warmth, or the emotion Kahoko suppressed had come undone, she knew no more. All she knew was, her heart felt afloat when she discovered how Yunoki sought after her, how he panted her name while he kissed her. For the first time in her life, Kahoko dropped all shame and aggressively kissed Yunoki back. There was such passion, heat and craze between them. Kahoko no longer cared what consequences could come from this, what moral, what was right and wrong, all because…_Yunoki wants her_.

---

"Over here! Here is a ski pole!"

Upon the voice of the rescuer, Kaji ran up and called out pointing behind him. "There are some tracks over there too! "

Studying the tracks Kaji found, the rescuer nodded. "It looks like they had the accident around here, so they shouldn't be far!"

Due to the unexpected disappearance of Yunoki and Kahoko, a search party was immediately organised. It had taken an entire night until they finally found the first clue to where Yunoki and Kahoko may have disappeared. Kaji felt his heart filled with concern and anxiety, from this cold, he knew the two could be in great danger if they weren't found any time soon.

Actually, Kaji was not the only person worried of course. Tsuchiura also joined the search party, even Tsukimori. Taking a look at the tall delicate violinist, Kaji sighed secretly within. Although as usual Tsukimori remained wordless, but extreme worry and trouble showed clearly through his eyes.

"I found them! They have fallen into the crevasse!"

Upon the call, both Kaji and Tsukimori lifted their faces immediately. Running up towards the rescuer who made the call, Tsukimori, Kaji, Tsuchiura was relieved to find, just as described, two people beneath them inside the crevasse.

"Yunoki senpai, Hino, are you guys alright?!" Tsuchiura called out immediately.

Slowly lifting his head, Yunoki was the first person to react as his eyes narrowed while adjusting to the sudden lights shone on them. A smile of hope came onto his face as he turned to the girl in his arms, "The rescue team has arrived, we are going to be okay…"

---

"We are so glad we found you, Yunoki-sama!"

With the voices around him, Yunoki although tremendously exhausted, still remembered to maintain his professional polite smile as he nodded. "Thank you. Sorry we had caused such a trouble."

Returning to the resort after they were rescued, Yunoki took s sip of the hot soup handed to him. The moment the warmth ran down his throat, Yunoki could not believe a while ago, he was out there in the cold for an entire night and could have died.

Taking a look at the girl whom he spent an entire night with, Yunoki found her also wrapped up in thick blankets while they handed her the hot soup. Unnoticed, a heartfelt smile came onto his face when to his relief, Kahoko seemed okay too.

Although it had been a harsh night out there in the icy cold, Yunoki never felt so happy. The entire night, Kahoko lay submissively in his arms, it was because they were together, sensing each other's presence could they make it through the ruthless cold. The way she responded and longed for him when he kissed her, Yunoki for the first time believed, maybe wish do come true.

"Hino,"

Irritation aroused within Yunoki immediately when he saw Tsukimori approached Kahoko. Sitting before her the handsome youth asked. "How are you hands? Have you suffered any frost bites?"

"Ah, no, I don't think so." Looking at her hands Kahoko shook her head. "But my fingers are still numb from the cold."

"Here," Holding Kahoko's hands in his, Tsukimori gently messaged it as he said. "It may take a while to recover, this may help a little…"

"Thanks, thanks…" Not expecting the gentleness from Tsukimori, Kahoko lowered her head and blushed.

Seeing the romantic, warm and beautiful scene, an indescribable jealousy and anger filled Yunoki. Calmly standing from where he was, Yunoki placed the blankets down next to him.

"Ah, Yunoki-sama. Is there anything else you need?" Seeing this, one of the staff approached him immediately.

"No, I am fine." Smiling beautifully Yunoki replied. "I would like to return to my room and take some rest. I am rather exhausted actually."

"Of course, Yunoki-sama."

Noticing Yunoki leaving the room, Kahoko's eyes immediately followed him. Ever since they were rescued, she had not had a chance to go anywhere near Yunoki. Returning to reality, Kahoko was suddenly reminded of the heated moment she had with Yunoki in the snow. Shocked with what had happened, she did not know how to best approach Yunoki.

Kahoko remembered Yunoki telling her that he only treated her as an asset to the project he was managing, yet when he held her tightly in his arms the entire night, when he kissed her; Kahoko could not help but think otherwise.

However once they have returned, with everyone else around them, the barrier between them reappeared. He once again was the son of the superior Yunoki Group. He had a fiancée. His life and her life shared no connection.

As Kahoko lay in the bed of her suite resting and recovering, she realised despite being physically drained, her mind could find no rest. With her eyes closed, there was one thing that became very clear to her. Although she was in a soft, cosy bed, an absolute contrast to her experience last night, she felt no warmth because Yunoki was not beside her.

Letting out a long sigh, Kahoko placed her hands over her eyes. She finally discovered, no matter how much she avoided it from happening; she has fallen in love with Yunoki. _For how long though_? Kahoko smiled mockingly to herself with the thought. She actually had no idea. Bit by bit, Yunoki slowly saturated her soul, her whole being.

It was a different kind of love compared to what she had for Tsukimori. Three years ago when they were together, the world looked so wonderful in her eyes. Kahoko felt she could just listen to Tsukimori's soft gentle voice all day, it did not matter what the conversation was just as long as he talked. Every little thing he did for her could make Kahoko smile for a whole day uncontrollably.

Yet with Yunoki, it was something that rooted within her. Her heart would skip a beat whenever she hears his voice. Whatever he says and does would be able to control her mind and thoughts. He was like an addictive drug that got her hooked that she could no longer live without.

So she now knows her heart, but what about his?

Kahoko felt her heart twitched in pain the moment that question popped up in her mind. Last night when she was most frail and frightened, Yunoki protected her and did not let go of her. Despite how he always teased her, Yunoki actually gave her the strength she needed. When they lay in each other's arms throughout the night, although not a word was spoken, Kahoko felt so connected with him.

However, when he walked out of the room like that without saying a word to her, Kahoko suspected whether all the kindness Yunoki expressed last night was because, like he said, she was only an asset to his company.

Struggling in her bed with restless sleep, eventually Kahoko knew she could never rest again until she found out how Yunoki truly feel about her. Coming before Yunoki's suite, Kahoko saw the light on in his room. Knowing he was actually awake, Kahoko felt her heart thumping so hard with nervousness as she knocked on the door.

After a few seconds, the door opened as Yunoki looked at her without saying a word. Noticing the strange silence, Kahoko squeezed out a smile and said quickly. "Good, good evening Yunoki senpai…"

To her surprise, without responding, Yunoki turned and walked back into his room. Seeing how he had left the door opened for her, Kahoko took that as the permission to enter. The moment she closed the door behind her, Kahoko noticed a cold and distant expression on Yunoki's face. Attempting once more, Kahoko said quickly. "I, I just wanted to thank you for taking care of me when we were stuck on the mountain alone." Giving a bow of apology, she added. "I also need to apologise for causing all these trouble to even put you in danger."

"There is nothing to thank or apologise for, Hino-san."

Finally Yunoki opened his mouth and spoke, but when Kahoko heard the tone of his voice, and most of all the way he addressed her, in shock she lifted her head.

With a polite yet artificial smile, Yunoki continued. "Like I have said, I was purely doing what I needed to do to make sure nothing will ruin the major production I was asked to run."

"So, you're saying that I am only merchandise to you…?" Hearing her voice shaking Kahoko asked.

"Of course not," Standing up from his chair Yunoki approached Kahoko still maintaining the synthetic smile. "I am also your senior from Seiso Gakuin, I must do the best I can to land a helping hand right?"

"No, that is not true." Shaking her head Kahoko insisted. "If that was the case, why did you kiss me? Why did you hold me in your arms throughout the night??" Feeling her heart bleeding with the thought that Yunoki did not feel the same way for her, Kahoko looked up straight at Yunoki hoping to find the truth. "If I was only a product or a junior to you, why then did you play with my heart? Why do you make me think about you, trying to find a logical explanation to the endless heartaches?"

Not realising the look on Yunoki's face changed with what she said Kahoko continued like a dam flooded, "I know I should not have this feeling towards you, but I couldn't help it!! You are an important person of the Yunoki Clan, you have a fiancée already, in comparison, I am a nobody, I have nothing. While I try to forget, but still, why wouldn't you leave me alone? Why do you have to rescue me? Why do you have to make me feel so safe? Why do you…"

Before Kahoko could go on any further, Yunoki suddenly grabbed her arms as he pinned them against the door. Shocked with Yunoki's abrupt action, Kahoko lifted her face and found Yunoki looking down at her, the gleam in his eyes changed as he asked in a bitter painful tone. "Then are you more satisfied with this answer?"

Not allowing Kahoko a chance to speak, Yunoki pressed his lips onto hers as he kissed her so passionately that Kahoko no longer required words to understand Yunoki's heart. With the discovery, ecstatic joy overcame Kahoko. All strength left Kahoko as she allowed him to seize her some more, with his passionate, magical kiss.

"I have warned you several times already that you should not come to a man's room alone at night…" Finally leaving her lips Yunoki whispered as he lifted Kahoko up in his arms. Placing her down on his bed, Yunoki came on top of her. When Kahoko sensed the weight of Yunoki on top of her, her whole body started to burn knowing what was going to happen. Yet, her mind clearly knew, there would be no regrets.

Slowly, Yunoki started to undo the buttons on his shirt one by one as he enjoyed the reaction from Kahoko. With a mesmerising and dangerous smile Yunoki whispered.

"_This time I will not stop, even if you say no_…"

---

Slowly opening her eyes, Kahoko was surprised how long she had slept. Trying to sit up, Kahoko moaned when the pain in her lower body caught her unaware.

"You're awake, Kahoko?"

Turning to the voice, Kahoko saw Yunoki sitting by the window dressed in a bathrobe as he calmly sipped the cup of tea in his hand. Unlike Yunoki, Kahoko lay back down quickly in embarrassment as she grabbed the blanket over herself leaving only half of her face out.

Seeing her reaction, Yunoki smiled as he put down the teacup and approached the bed. Ignoring Kahoko's complaint, Yunoki pulled down the blanket as he landed a kiss on her naked shoulder. "I know you would still be tired, so I will bring your breakfast in bed." Stopping, Yunoki purposely whispered by her ear. "Because after all, we didn't stop until this morning…"

Immediately blood rushed to Kahoko's head with Yunoki's evil teasing words. In dead embarrassment, Kahoko turned her back at Yunoki and stuttered. "It's all, all Yu, Yunoki senpai's fault…"

Chuckling, Yunoki replied. "Yes, it was all my fault, but…" Turning Kahoko to face him, Yunoki smirked. "It is '_Azuma_', not '_Yunoki senpai'_." Purposely pulling the blanket off Kahoko, he threatened. "I thought I told you many times last night, or do I have to re-educate you?"

"No, no need!" In shock Kahoko grabbed the blanket back from Yunoki.

"Then?"

Blushing in dead embarrassment, Kahoko lowered her head as she whispered, her voice hardly audible. "Azu…Azuma-san."

"Good girl," Smiling in satisfaction, Yunoki leaned down and gave Kahoko a long lingering kiss. Before Kahoko fainted with his magical kiss again, Yunoki said. "As a reward, I have something for you."

Not sure what Yunoki had in mind, Kahoko's eyes widened when she saw he placed a little box in her hand. Opening it, Kahoko saw a necklace, the pendant in a shape of a key made with tiny diamonds with a pink crystal in the centre. "This is…?"

"This was the Christmas gift I have prepared for you three years ago."

Not expecting that, Kahoko looked up at Yunoki and found a most tender, gentle expression. "Apparently it took more than three years to give them to you."

With what Yunoki said, Kahoko learned immediately what he was referring to. With the discovery, tears came onto her eyes as she held it tightly before her. "Azuma-san, I never knew…"

Gently holding Kahoko in his arms, Yunoki whispered. "The moment I saw this necklace, I thought about you. Don't you think it's interesting that it was made in the shape of a key, yet there was no lock to open?" Gently stroking Kahoko's long silky hair, Yunoki smiled mockingly to himself. "I thought the key was like you, you were beyond all logical explanation and reasoning. Everything you did confused me, and when I thought I could figure you out, I had only found myself attracted to you…"

Blushing in happiness Kahoko whispered. "Azuma-san…"

"I once told you, I believe wish was only beautiful because it could never come true. Yet, if the wish was towards me, Kahoko, I mean it from the bottom of my heart." Leaning down Yunoki gave Kahoko a kiss on her forehead. "I am willing to sacrifice my whole being, my future, my everything to make sure it comes true…"

Feeling her heart moved with great compassion, Kahoko wrapped her arms around Yunoki's neck as she looked up at him with a beautiful smile. "You don't need to sacrifice anything for me, Azuma-san. As long as I know your heart, it is enough for me."

Although sensing his heart so fuzzy and warm with Kahoko's sweet confession, Yunoki gave a sexy charming smile as he teased instead. "Hehh…saying something so sweet, do you not plan to get out of bed today?"

"Kyah!" Kahoko screamed when unexpectedly Yunoki pressed her back onto the bed.

Stooping, Yunoki's tongue licked along Kahoko's earlobe playfully as he whispered, "Let's hope we manage to get out of bed before the breakfast buffet ends…"

---

Tsuchiura's eyes widened in astonishment when he saw Yunoki stacking piles of food onto his plate at the breakfast buffet. "Wow, Yunoki senpai, I didn't know you could eat so much."

Chuckling, Yunoki replied. "No, this is not all for me. I am packing some for Hino-san. She was drained from yesterday so I thought I would bring the food to her instead."

Hearing what Yunoki said, Amou shook her head. "Oh, don't worry about that. I just went to Hino-chan's room but she was not there. It looks like she has woken up already so she should be here any minute."

To everyone's surprise, a mysterious smile came onto Yunoki's perfect delicate face as he replied. "Hino-san is not in her room because that _was not_ where she slept last night…"

"Huh? Where was she then?" In surprise Amou asked.

_Cling clang!!_

Amou turned around when she heard the sounds of clashing metals from behind her. To her surprise, she saw both Tsukimori and Kaji dropped their cutleries as both their faces turned dead pale.

"Kaji-kun? Tsukimori-kun??"

"Ah, nothing!" Kaji quickly picked up the things he dropped as he squeezed out a smile.

Without saying a word, Tsukimori packed his plates and got up from where he was and left the dining room.

Clueless to Kaji and Tsukimori's reaction, Amou turned to look at Yunoki again. However, instead of giving her any explanation, Yunoki smiled. "Anyway, I shall see you guys when we check out later today."

"Ah, Yunoki senpai!"

Before Amou could ask further, she sensed a hand on her shoulder when she saw Tsuchiurai shook his head.

---

"Ah, Hino-chan…" When everyone gathered at the foyer to check out of the resort, Amou immediately approached Kahoko. "How are you feeling now?"

"Much better!" In a big happy smile Kahoko replied. "I am so glad that I made it back alive…"

Nodding Amou couldn't agree more. Taking a look around them, she noticed the strange expressions on Kaji and Tsukimori continued. In curiosity, Amou leaned in and whispered. "Hino-chan, just wondering, where were you sleeping last night?"

"Eh??" Kahoko's face turned bright red with Amou's question. Lowering her head, she knew it was about time she told her friend about the truth. "There is one thing…I need to tell you, Amou-chan."

"Whatttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt?????????" Amou thought her ears malfunctioned with Kahoko's confession. "You…you and Yunoki senpai…???"

"Sh…shh…" Kahoko hushed Amou quickly. "I know how this sounds…but, I, I finally discovered how I truly feel…"

With a sigh, Amou reminded in sympathy. "But, you do know that he has a fiancée already, where do you expect to go with this relationship? Even if he agrees to cancel the engagement, do you think his family would allow it??"

Feeling a prick in her heart, Kahoko shook her head. "I, I don't know…but I know that I do not regret for whatever has happened."

"Hino-chan…" With another sigh Amou shook her head. "I don't know what else to say, but I will respect your decision." Taking a look at Yunoki, Amou added. "I do hope he will be able to persuade his family to accept you. Either way, I sure expect him to be there to protect you if anything happens…"

---

"Yunoki…" Hihara Kazuki did not know what to say when he saw his best friend gave him a bow of apology. "You do not have to apologise to me, really."

Although Yunoki was a manipulative, calculating man, towards Hihara, he was always sincere and honest. Knowing he should not hide from Hihara regarding his relationship with Kahoko, Yunoki came to visit Hihara.

Giving his best friend a cheerful and bright smile, Hihara said quickly. "I should be the one to apologise anyway. You have always been in love with her too, yet without considering your feeling, I kept going on and on about her in front of you." Stopping, Hihara gave a sigh. "I am glad she chose you, Yunoki. I know although there would be many complications ahead, but I believe you would never hurt her right?"

Looking straight into Hiahra's eyes, Yunoki affirmed. "I promise."

---

Life returned to normal for Kahoko, as so she thought. After they returned to Yokohama from the ski trip, Kahoko had not been able to see Yunoki. He did call her a few times, but knowing he has a busy schedule, Kahoko did not expect more.

This day, Kahoko came to the orchestra rehearsal as usual when to her surprise Tsukimori approached her. "Hino, can I have a word with you?"

Feeling nervous, Kahoko nodded. Ever since the ski trip, Kahoko had not had a chance to properly sort things out with Tsukimori. Knowing how her heart felt for Yunoki, Kahoko was reminded of what Tsukimori once said to her. How he hoped if she was to fall in love again, it would not be Yunoki.

"Are you happy?"

Kahoko lifted her face when Tsukimori asked the question. Blushing, Kahoko laughed along. "Happy? Of course I am."

"Has he left you any promises?" Sharply Tsukimori asked again.

"Promise…?" Kahoko's eyes looked away unable to answer Tsukimori's question. "I, I don't need any promises from him, I know there are many complications, his family, his obligations…"

"If he could not promise you a future, how could he fight for you?" Tsukimori insisted. "If I had known this was going to be the path you choose, I would have never…" Immediately realising what he was saying, Tsukimori halted. Looking away, he apologised. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have said that…"

"No, it's alright…" Feeling her heart ached with what Tsukimori said, Kahoko replied. Yes, maybe things would have been different if Tsukimori never walked out of her life three years ago. But there was no way anyone could turn back time.

"Anyway, we should go back soon." Tsukimori said softly. Knowing there may not be happiness waiting for Kahoko ahead, but who was he to decide what makes her happy and what not? When he saw the gleam in Kahoko's eyes, he discovered that she was already happy. Even though it may not be the kind of happiness everyone would agree, but to Kahoko it was enough.

After they returned to the practice, Maestro Schinkel called everyone together to make an announcement. "Due to the management restructure, Mr Yunoki Azuma will no longer be the project manager of this major production."

Upon the shocking news, Kahoko felt her heart thumped hard. What, what had happened…?

"Therefore let me introduce to you the new project manager, Mr Yunoki Takumaii." Ignoring the fuss and confusion from the members, Maestro Schinkel gestured towards the businessman standing next to him.

"My name is Yunoki Takuma, from today onwards I will be your new project manager. I hope we would have a fine working relationship." With the Maestro's introduction, the businessman came forward and greeted. From the person's name and the way his face resembled the perfect handsomeness of Yunoki Azuma, Kahoko knew immediately this man was Yunoki's older brother.

Feeling her heart restless throughout the entire practice, Kahoko immediately approached the businessman at the end of the practice. "Excuse me, sorry, sorry to disturb you…"

Upon her voice, the man lifted his head and looked up at her. Kahoko felt her heart beating faster in nervousness when she noticed how he shared the same eyes with her beloved senior. "My, my name is Hino Kahoko, I was just wondering…is, is Yunoki Azuma-san alright?"

"Did you say your name is Hino Kahoko?" The man's eyebrow lifted a little in amusement when he heard Kahoko's self-introduction. "Hmm…so it is you that caused the whole fuss…"

"Sorry…?" Not expecting that from the man, Kahoko felt her heart beating even fast when she saw him examining her.

"Very well, I suppose you would like to know what you have done to my brother." In a cold voice the man corrected himself. "Actually, let me rephrase that, because Yunoki Azuma is no longer my brother."

Ignoring the stunned look on Kahoko's face, the businessman started to explain the major change that had occurred in their family in the past few weeks.

---

"What did you say, Azuma-san?"

Sitting before Yunoki, the elderly man called in surprise when Yunoki told him the reason he came over for the visit. Sitting up from his chair, the elderly called in anger. "You are cancelling the engagement with my daughter??"

Unintimidated by the man's anger, Yunoki kept his head low as he said calmly. "I understand your anger, Urahara-sama. As I believe I am no longer going to inherit any fortune, I am unworthy for your daughter."

"You got it all wrong! Azuma-san! Don't you know the real reason I had you engaged to Miyako in the first place?" In fury, the old man interrupted. "It was never about the money!"

Surprised with what the elderly said, Yunoki finally lifted his head. "What do you mean sir?"

"It's enough, daddy." Before the elderly replied, Miyako entered the room. Her eyes stilled on Yunoki, Miyako felt a great arousal of emotion within. When she saw the gleam in Yunoki's eyes, she discovered that he was no longer confused. He has finally found his path yet it was time for her to say goodbye.

"I am glad that you are no longer the loser I thought you to be," Against her true will Miyako remarked. "We will let the Yunoki Group know of the end of the engagement. Don't worry, unlike the engagement, our business relationship with Yunoki Group will continue."

"Miyako-san…"

"Do make her happy, Azuma-san…" Whispering, Miyako said before she left the room.

Returning to her room, Miyako felt tears rolled off her cheeks. Her secret love for Yunoki Azuma was finally over after three years. Or maybe longer than that, maybe from the day she first saw him at the piano school, she had fallen for him. Although she felt the tormenting pain in her heart for losing him, at the same time, she was happy for him. He looked so confident and proud, he knew what he wanted and it made him even more attractive.

Because, that was the Yunoki Azuma Miyako fell in love with...

---

Unfortunately, although with Miyako's help, the business relationship between the Urahara Corporation and Yunoki Group continued, the decision to cancel the engagement was considered an act of betrayal in the Yunoki family. The moment the Yunoki grandmother was informed of the news, her grandson Azuma was summoned.

"I do hope there is a logical explanation to your action, Azuma-san." Calmly the old woman asked, deep within, she knew this day would happen sooner or later. Out of all her grandchildren, she had long noticed a hidden rebellious nature within the third grandson. Although he smiled and agreed to all her decisions, there were times where he would make a decision before consulting her, and she did not like that.

Yet, she had allowed it because they were minor decisions and as long as Azuma kept to his role and supported the Yunoki family, she would allow him that little space. Unfortunately, this time, this was no longer a minor choice. Such an alternative displayed an open rebellion to her ruling, a declaration against the strict system she built and she will not tolerate it.

"There is none, grandmother." Calmly and without repentance, the third grandson replied. "I knew I could not marry Urahara Miyako and that was it."

"Because you do not love her?" A frown came onto the old woman's face. "I thought I have told you to drop those childish emotions? Marriage was never about love, it was an agreement, a contract to help expand the power and wealth of an organisation."

"I understand, grandmother." Still as calm as the deep waters, Yunoki Azuma replied. "But I still cannot marry her."

The old woman remained silent as she observed the youth before her. Knowing although his head was lowered before her, there was no submission. Yunoki Azuma had made up his mind, there was nothing and anything that could alter him.

"You do know the consequences of your decision right, Azuma-san?" Finally the old woman asked.

"I do, grandmother."

"Once you walk out this door, you would be cut off completely from the family. You will inherit nothing, and you are brought to nought." The old woman stated coldly, merciless to the youth she saw growing up in the past twenty-two years.

"I understand." With one last bow, Yunoki Azuma stood up from where he was as he took another look at the house he grew up in. Before he stepped out of the room, the old woman stopped him.

"Azuma-san. Is Hino Kahoko that important to you?"

Finally, turning back to his grandmother, Yunoki Azuma replied with a sincere and happy smile. "Yes, she is."

---

Kahoko covered her mouth in shock with what Yunoki Takuma said. For her, Yunoki Azuma really gave up his future, his everything. Something he said as a joke turned out to be a decision Yunoki made, a sacrifice he took for her.

Standing alongside Kahoko, both Kaji and Tsukimori heard the news too and were speechless. Whatever happened was obviously the promise Yunoki gave Kahoko. Knowing marrying into his family would only make Kahoko miserable, he took the step to leave the cage he grew up in.

"Yunoki-san is," Squeezing out a smile Kaji said. "He really did it…"

Tsukimori did not say anything as he took a look at Kahoko. The question he asked her before the practice was answered. When Kahoko made his wish come true, Yunoki earned the courage to finally be freed from the obligations he was born into.

Kahoko felt her heart in a big mess as she left the theatre. She was joyful Yunoki was no longer engaged, yet, she did not want him to sacrifice anything for her. All the times when everyone asked her if she had a future with him, whether he could provide happiness for her, Kahoko had no doubt. But, this was not what she wanted him to do.

"What is with the sour look? You look ten years older."

Kahoko lifted her head in shock when she heard the teasing, bullying tone of a familiar voice. Tears immediately formed in her eyes when she saw the beautiful stunning face of Yunoki Azuma standing before her. Different from how he usually was, Kahoko noticed an aura of freedom, happiness, and the weights he bore for many years were finally lifted from him. Most of all, like a new changed man, the long dark hair Yunoki had were cut off, as they sat stylishly against his beautiful countenance making him even more sexy, more manly and mature.

"Azuma-san…"

Seeing the tears in Kahoko's eyes, Yunoki smiled. "I guess you have heard already." Walking up to Kahoko, Yunoki asked. "Are you disappointed? I am worth nothing now."

"Don't say that!" Kahoko called immediately as she held onto him tightly. "You are worth everything to me, Azuma-san. You are my world, my everything!"

Gently wrapping his arms around Kahoko's tiny body Yunoki smiled from the bottom of his heart. "Don't worry, for me, this is only the beginning. Like how you could take your first step three years ago, for me, my first step starts now…"

---

The moment Yunoki was free to take his first step of liberty; the talents he possessed were expanded to the full proving why the Yunoki grandmother tried so hard to repress him. Due to his high academic records, a top graduate from one of the top universities in Japan, Yunoki was accepted as new recruits in all the companies he applied for.

Amongst them, Yunoki picked the top consulting firm of Japan--Nomura. Due to his extensive people skills and many years of experiences running the business for the Yunoki Group, he became one of the top elites of the firm, and with his perfect attractive countenance, a new Yunoki Azuma fan club started within the firm.

After Kahoko graduated from Seiso University, she moved in with Yunoki after he proposed to her underneath the sakura petal shower on her graduation. Although his proposal was kind of demanding, Kahoko took less than a second to say yes.

"Kahoko, if you don't hurry up and get out of the bathroom, you won't have time for makeup and hair!"

On her wedding day, all Kahoko's girl friends gathered at her house to help her prepare her big day. For some unknown reason, Kahoko hid herself in the bathroom for more than an hour, and everyone were starting to get worried.

"Maybe she is suffering from wedding blues, having second thoughts." Amou stated.

"Why would she? It's Yunoki senpai!" Nao squealed with the thought. Come on, it's THE Yunoki senpai from Seiso Gakuin!

"Kahoko, I am serious, if you don't come out soon, the makeup artist will leave!" Kahoko's mother called too.

Slowly opening the door, Kahoko finally stepped out of the bathroom. To all the girl's surprise, the look on her face didn't look too good.

"Kaho? Are you alright?" Mio asked in concern as she helped her sit down.

After Kahoko sat down on the sofa, her face immediately turned bright red as she covered her face.

"Seriously, Kahoko, what's going on?" Kahoko's older sister groaned.

"...I am pregnant."

Upon Kahoko's answer, the whole room fell dead silent.

"Seriously, say something people..." Still with her face covered Kahoko said.

"Oh my god!!" To her surprise, everyone huddled onto her and gave her a big hug. "Congratulations!"

"Yunoki senpai would be so happy!!"

"Wow, your babies will be so beautiful!"

Slowly removing the hands off her face, Kahoko looked up. "Really? You don't think Azuma-san would freak out instead?"

"Why would he freak out? It's his child!" Amou said quickly. "It's a new addition to a brand new family!"

Upon the word family, Kahoko immediately felt her heart so warm. Yes, ever since Yunoki was cut off from his family, he had been on his own. With the thought, a blissful smile came onto Kahoko's face as she placed her hand on her tummy. Would he be happy? Would he be glad to know that he would have new family members?

"Anyway, no time to waste! We still have hair, makeup, everything to do! The ceremony is in three hours!" Reminding everyone, Kahoko's mother said. Walking up to her daughter, Kahoko's mother smiled wholeheartedly. "Congratulations Kahoko, I couldn't be happier for you."

Feeling her heart so warm, Kahoko knew she would be happy because in a few hours time, she would become _Yunoki Kahoko_.

---

"Wow, the girls sure take a long time." Hihara remarked as he stood next to his best friend, Yunoki Azuma, the groom of today's wedding.

Two hours before the ceremony, the groom's side already gathered at the chapel. After making sure all the guests have arrived, the celebrant was picked up, the organist of the chapel knew what songs to play at the right time, there was only one more thing left—the arrival of the bride.

Although outwardly looking calm and peaceful as usual, inside Yunoki was not. His heart rejoiced and the smile on his face was genuine. He could not wait for the moment where Kahoko walks down the aisle towards him, where he can declare publicly she belongs to him.

"Ah, I think the bridal party has arrived!" Hihara said when he saw the cars pulling into the driveway of the chapel.

With Hihara's statement, Yunoki immediately sensed his heart beating faster. Secretly within, he knew he was never going to let Kahoko know that he was nervous. Making sure he looked composed and calm, Yunoki stood up from where he was and walked towards the altar where he was supposed to be when the bride walks in.

"Yunoki senpai!!"

To everyone's bafflement, instead of the elegant entrance of the bridal party, Amou ran straight up to Yunoki as look of terror were written all over her face. "Yunoki senpai, disaster happened, something bad, oh my god...!!"

"What's the matter?" Yunoki asked immediately when he saw Amou's petrified expressions. "Where is Kahoko?"

After Amou, Mio, Nao and the rest all rushed into the chapel terrified and shocked."Yunoki senpai, someone took Kahoko! Some people dragged her into a car and drove off!!"

"What?!" Hihara came up immediately too. "What do you mean?! Why would anyone do that?!"

"We don't know!" Sobbing Mio wept. "We thought the limousine came to pick the bride up, but some guys in black suits came out and grabbed Kahoko instead!"

"That's right!" Amou nodded. "We checked with the limousine company, and apparently the driver said he was still on the way!"

"Who then would do such a thing?" Kaji called in anger when suddenly with a certain realisation his eyes looked over at Yunoki and found, like him, Yunoki appeared to have thought of the same thing.

---

Sinking his head into his hands Yunoki never hated himself more. For the first time in his life he discovered how naive he was. How could he believe the Yunoki Group would let him go free just like that? The people who abducted Kahoko were no one else but people who worked for his family. He did not need any evidence because he knew better than anyone the way the Yunoki Group works.

It had been several hours since Kahoko was first taken, searching all over the city like crazy, Yunoki and friends could not find her anywhere. The moment he heard the news Kahoko had been kidnapped, Yunoki discovered his intelligent mind no longer functioned. All he could think of were terrible things they would do to Kahoko in order to punish him.

He could still remember the day he walked out of the house, his grandmother asked him, whether Kahoko was important to him. How could he be so foolish and answered yes? It only gave his grandmother the answer to what she could do to make him utterly miserable.

"Yunoki-san," Kaji approached him as he sat down next to him. "The only person that could point us to where we could find Hino-san is you. You would know the possible places they could have taken her, so you must keep a clear mind."

With what Kaji said, Yunoki felt his heart gave a huge thump. Lifting his head, Yunoki stood up from where he was, "Mitsutani Warehouse by Yokohama Harbour! They must have taken her there!"

With what Yunoki said, everyone immediately made their way to the Mitsutani Warehouse. When they found Kahoko's shoe dropped outside one of the storage garage, Yunoki felt his heart thumping harder and harder.

"Kahoko!" Running into the garage, Yunoki thought his heart stopped when he saw, a girl in a white wedding dress lay silently in the corner. Upon his voice, the girl slowly opened her eyes as she looked up at him.

However the moment she saw Yunoki, the girl screamed as she fled and crawled into the corner shivering and weeping. Shocked with her reaction, Yunoki attempted once more, "Kahoko, it's me. It's alright, everything is okay..."

Unfortunately Kahoko did not seem to recognise him as she continued to shake her head, her body shook in fear and terror. That was when, Yunoki noticed her supposedly white pearl wedding dress was drained half red in blood as the dark crimson liquid continued to flow out of Kahoko's lower body...

---

"Yunoki-san, can I talk to you alone in private?"

Yunoki slowly turned to the voice that called his name. With the remaining strength, Yunoki forced himself to stand as he entered a smaller room with the doctor.

"I am sorry, the victim is...?"

"...My wife." Feeling his heart in torment, Yunoki replied.

With Yunoki's answer, extreme sympathy came onto the doctor's face. Sympathy? Yunoki smiled mockingly to himself. Well, of course, who wouldn't sympathise with him? When he arrived at the emergency with Kahoko in his arms, a groom with a bride whose wedding dress was covered in blood, what sort of a vivid picture did it paint for people?

With a frown, the doctor told Yunoki the shocking news. "I am terribly sorry, but your wife was sexually assaulted by more than one man..."

Lifting his head in jolt, Yunoki stared at the doctor. Unfortunately that was not the end as the doctor continued, "...and because of that, your wife also suffered a miscarriage thus explaining the blood."

"...Miscarriage?" With the word Yunoki felt the world around him started spinning. As if the blood flow in his body stopped, Yunoki felt faint as he collapsed onto the seat behind him.

"Are you alright, Yunoki-san?" The doctor quickly approached Yunoki, seeing the look on Yunoki's face, with perceptiveness, the doctor concluded. "You didn't know right?"

Yunoki did not know what to say anymore. All he could think of was, if Yunoki Group wanted him to suffer, they really managed to do it. Right at this moment, Yunoki wished he were dead and was burning in hell. Only if that could trade with the torture Kahoko bore today, Yunoki was willing.

Quickly pouring Yunoki a glass of water, the doctor comforted. "Here, have a drink..."

Watching Yunoki drank the water, the doctor suggested. "We will report this to the police and track the criminals down for you."

To the doctor's surprise, calmly put down the cup in his hand, the once pale and shocked face returned to normal as calmness took over Yunoki. "It's alright, I won't report this to the police."

"Are you sure?" The doctor asked in surprise. "Whatever happened to your wife is a criminal act. Wouldn't you want to see the people punished?"

Smiling in response, Yunoki shook his head.

Deep within, Yunoki knew there was nothing the police could do. Yunoki Group were not stupid to leave traces behind, and most of all, their connection with powerful politicians would protect them from the judgement of law.

"Is it okay if I visit her now?" Turning to the doctor, Yunoki asked.

---

"_It appears your wife also suffers from Post Trauma Stress Disorder. She had lost all her memories, as this was the way her brain acted to protect her from remembering the traumatic experience she went through. There are no medications for it, the only way was through time, be with her, comfort her and as time goes on, her memories may return to her_."

Yunoki remembered what the doctor told him as he sat by Kahoko in the hospital ward where she slept silently. Gently holding her hand in his, Yunoki leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Kahoko, I am sorry for whatever has happened to you." Whispering gently, Yunoki ran his finger down her beautiful face. "But trust me, I will make them pay. I will take away from them the most important thing just like they have taken you away from me…"

---

"Why is this happening to us??"

Inside the boardroom, the executives of Yunoki Group gathered together for the biggest disaster that has ever happened to the corporation. In the past three years, they lost contract by contract to a new competitor, Hatsuhi Corporations. In addition, loyal clients have one by one churned over to Hatsuhi as well, and unable to make any profit, the Yunoki Group accumulated heavy debt, and as a result the banks have decided to pull out. Without financial support, Yunoki Group declared bankruptcy.

Ironically, Hatsuhi Corporations saw the opportunity and offered to buy the company. This saved the lives of thousands of employees but to the executives, this act was nothing but a humiliation. As this was the only way of survival, the leader of the Yunoki Group, agreed on the merger and here they were at the boardroom, waiting for the chairman of Hatsuhi Corporations to come for the official handover.

The moment the door of the boardroom opened, all the executives stood up from their seats to welcome their new boss, the chairman of Hatsuhi Coroperations.

"No need to be so stiff, please do sit down." Entering the boardroom, a young executive smiled when he saw the stunned looks on the people's faces.

"A...Azuma-san?? Why are you...??" The old grandmother of the Yunoki family startled when she recognised the face of the young man immediately.

"Do not address him so informally," The man standing next to Yunoki Azuma spoke up in authority. "He is the chairman of Hatsuhi Corporations, Yunoki Azuma."

"You, you are the chairman of Hatsuhi Corporations??" The old woman for the first time could not maintain her calmness. With the realisation, she felt cold sweat in her palms. "So, how long have you planned this? This is your revenge??"

Giving the old woman the smile she had always hated from her third grandson, the type she knew he was manipulating something, Yunoki Azuma replied calmly. "What revenge? I am sorry, I do not really understand."

Walking pass the elderly, Yunoki Azuma whispered. "You have made it very clear to me, grandmother. For Yunoki Group you are willing to do anything. Therefore I am taking it away from you, the thing you have worked so hard to build no matter the sacrifices and costs..."

Glaring up at her grandson, the old woman hissed. "So you have succeeded, are you happy now?"

_Happy_? Yunoki Azuma felt his heart twitched in pain with the word. His happiness had left him the day Kahoko stopped smiling. The day he found Kahoko drained in blood, and the day she no longer remembers him...

**Epilogue**

"Welcome home, Azuma-sama."

Upon his entrance into the grand mansion, the butler and maids bowed. With the bunch of purple and white lilac in his hands, Yunoki smiled as he asked. "How is Kahoko doing today?"

"Kahoko-sama has shown great improvement today." The maid reported politely. "She has managed to leave her room and took a walk in the garden this afternoon."

"Kahoko left her room today?" Yunoki stopped walking immediately. "How was she reacting when she stepped out of the room, did she seem okay?" Yunoki could hear his own voice shaking with the news.

Ever since the incident three years ago on their wedding day. Kahoko became withdrawn. Not able to remember anything, she locked herself inside the room and was frightened of everything. Seeing how fragile she was made Yunoki's heart bled, but patiently he would slowly comfort Kahoko, help her remember things little by little. Three years passed, Kahoko finally opened up to Yunoki and accepted his kindness. However to her, Yunoki was merely a kind gentleman.

"Yes, Kahoko-sama looked really calm and peaceful. I have never seen her like this before," Stopping the maid added. "It could be due to the visitor today!"

"Visitor?" Yunoki frowned immediately. "You know Kahoko cannot see people, it might scare her."

"Yes, I know." Seeing the frown on her master's face, the maid said quickly. "That was what I told the visitor as well. So he did not ask to see Kahoko-sama, he had only asked to play a piece on the violin for her outside her window."

"A violin piece?" Yunoki turned to the maid. "What is the visitor's name?"

Shaking her head the maid replied. "He did not say. He only mentioned himself as a friend that just returned from overseas…." Squeezing out a smile the maid added. "It was strange, after that, Kahoko-sama for the first time stepped out of the room on her own!"

Feeling his heart thumping hard, Yunoki immediately knew who the visitor was. In that case, was his visitation a positive thing on Kahoko or not?

Entering Kahoko's room, Yunoki saw her standing by the window as she looked out into the garden. Upon the sound of his entrance, Kahoko turned and look at him. A gentle smile came onto her beautiful face as she greeted. "Welcome home, Yunoki-san."

Noticing Kahoko's mood was calmer than normal, rather she seemed peaceful and happy, responding with a warm smile, Yunoki approached her and handed her the bunch of flowers he had prepared for her.

"They are so beautiful," Kahoko said softly while she looked up at him. "Why are you so kind to me, Yunoki-san?"

"Because you were kind to me, Kahoko." Replying softly, Yunoki felt his heart ached.

"Yunoki-san," Taking a black rectangular box out, Kahoko handed it to Yunoki. "I found this today, do you know who it belongs to?"

The moment Yunoki saw the box, he felt hard to breath. Still, with a warm smile, he replied. "It belongs to me. It is my flute."

"Flute?" Opening the box Kahoko found a beautiful golden flute. Taking it out she handed it over to Yunoki. "Is it okay if you play me a piece?"

Holding the flute in his hands, Yunoki did not know what to say. For the past three years he worked hard day and night to finally bring the Yunoki Group down, he had long forgotten the existence of this flute, something he so once loved when he first met Kahoko.

Placing the flute against his lips, Yunoki performed the piece he remembered playing on the rooftop of Seiso Gakuin. The song he played when Kahoko walked into him where he decided to show his true side to her.

She once told him the tune was beautiful but sad, it pressed heavily against her heart and she could sense his agony.

"Yunoki senpai!"

Suddenly Kahoko called as she placed her hand on his arm to stop his performance. In surprise Yunoki looked over at Kahoko and found, the tears rolling off her face. _Yunoki senpai_? Did she just call him Yunoki senpai instead of Yunoki-san?

"Kahoko…?" Quickly put down his flute, Yunoki comforted. "It's okay, I will put the flute away."

However, shaking her head Kahoko replied. "No, it's okay. I like the sound of your flute. It's just, I don't know why, I don't know why I feel so sad. I can't remember anything…"

Gently holding Kahoko in his arms, Yunoki whispered warmly. "Don't' worry, you don't need to try to remember anything, it's okay…" If bringing back her memories would mean bringing back the traumatic memories she had on the day too, Yunoki wished from the bottom of his heart, that he'd rather she lose her memory forever.

Nodding softly, Kahoko dried her tears as she looked up at Yunoki. "If it's okay, can you play the flute for me again tomorrow?"

"Of course," Swallowing the sorrows he could not speak, Yunoki gave Kahoko a promising smile instead. Gently holding Kahoko's hand in his, he invited. "I heard you took a walk in the garden today, do you want to go for another walk with me?"

After a second of hesitation, Kahoko finally nodded her head. Looking up at the beautiful man in front of her, Kahoko suddenly had a realisation.

_Maybe I did once love this man…_

Fin Yunoki Azuma side

* * *

**Yunoki Ending Part 2 (If you felt the ending left you sad)**

It has been five years. Five years since Tsukimori Len stepped onto the soil of his hometown, Yokohama Japan again. Although it has been five years, there was still only one name that came into his mind, _Kahoko_...

"Tsukimori-san," Coming from beside him, a man leaned in and whispered. "There is heavy media waiting at the arrival terminal, you might want to consider leaving through another exit, alone."

Five years it has been, Tsukimori Len returned to Japan now as a world-class violin soloist. With the news of his arrival, Tsukimori Len's first concert in Japan, the Japanese media swamped the airport hoping to catch a glimpse of him to hit their news headline tomorrow.

Tsukimori never liked unnecessary attention placed on him. With his manager's advice, Tsukimori nodded and turned the other way while his manager distracted the nosey media. Safely, Tsukimori left the building without being noticed. However, the moment he left the building, his phone started ringing.

"Tsukimori speaking," Silently walking away from the departure terminal, Tsukimori answered.

"Tsukimori-kun!! Welcome back to Japan!" From the other end, Tsukimori immediately frowned when he recognised the cheerful voice of Amou Nami. "Care to do an exclusive interview with me?"

"Amou-san," With a sigh Tsukimori replied unenthusiastically. "How did you know I am back?"

"Hehe, don't underestimate the power of the most intelligent reporter of Yokohama, Amou Nami!" Amou laughed enjoying the sound of irritation in Tsukimori's voice. Indeed, she felt she had always been chasing him around for interviews ever since they have known each other, but many times he had managed to escape. This time she won't let him go!

"Goodbye, Amou-san..." Uninterested, Tsukimori's thumb reached for the 'end call' button on his phone.

"Wait! Wait!" As if she could see what Tsukimori was doing, Amou called quickly. "Actually, I am calling to see if you want to join the group for dinner tonight! You know, since it has been five years, everyone would love to meet you."

With Amou's invitation, Tsukimori's heart burnt immediately when the soft beautiful face of an old friend appeared in his mind. Knowing he no longer has the right to hold the feeling towards her, Tsukimori hesitated. "I am going to be busy..."

"Come on, Tsukimori-kun! Are you brushing your old friends off now because you are a famous celebrity??" Using her persistency as weapon, Amou insisted. "I thought you were better than that!"

"Fine, where and when?" Finally with a sigh, Tsukimori replied. "But remember, I will not do any interviews."

---

Tsukimori felt his heartbeat racing and his whole body restless as he walked towards the restaurant Amou told him. _Kahoko_...Tsukimori whispered the name secretly within once again. Five years, has she changed? Is she happy? Tsukimori felt his heart ached with the question. Of course she is, she made her choice to be with Yunoki, and since then it has been five years.

"Welcome back, Tsukimori!"

The moment he stepped into the restaurant, he heard the cheerful greeting of his senior, Hihara Kazuki. With a quick scan around the room, Tsukimori felt his heart at loss and relief at the same time. At loss, because he did not see Kahoko in the room, relieved, because he did not know how to act if he saw her once again.

Although he refrained himself from having any contact with Kahoko, he received an invitation to Yunoki and Kahoko's wedding three years ago. He did not attend the wedding, his excuse was, the study in Vienna was at a most crucial time and he could not leave.

After that, he was never informed of the details of their married life. Maybe because of his past relationship with Kahoko, people felt best if he was kept from it.

"Wow, so you are a world-class celebrity now, Tsukimori." Kaji awed the moment Tsukimori seated down at his seat. "The news of your concert here in Japan already hit the news three months ago."

"I know!" Amou groaned crossing her arms. "I can't believe I am unable to get a ticket considering I have booked way ahead. Most of all, the ticket price, oh my goodness, Tsukimori, you sure are a rich man now!"

"Ah, then wouldn't it be easier if we ask Tsukimori for tickets directly?" Kaji smiled.

With Kaji's suggestion, all eyes landed on Tsukimori in plead except one person as Tsuchiura muttered. "I don't particularly want one..."

Seeing all the anticipating eyes, Tsukimori sighed. "How many tickets do you need?" Stopping, Tsukimori finally asked the one question he had wanted to ask but was afraid to hear the sound of it from his own lips. "Should I prepare tickets for Yunoki senpai and...Hino?"

To Tsukimori's surprise, with his question, the whole room fell dead silent. Even the usually chatty Amou showed extreme sadness as her eyes looked away.

"Tsukimori," Tsuchiura was the first to speak up, breaking the news to Tsukimori. "Something has happened..."

---

_Kahoko_...

Tsukimori realised he could not think of anything else while he continued to call the name over and over again. _Kahoko, Kahoko, Kahoko_...How did this happen? He thought she was happy? He thought it was enough for only one person to suffer, yet, how could this happen?

"_Hino can't remember anything after the incident. Now it has been three years, she still has not recovered. Yunoki senpai did not seek psychiatric help for her because he believed it was better for Hino if she never remembered the tragic events on the day_.

_I think the person suffering the most is Yunoki senpai. He made the choice of spending the rest of his life together with Hino even if she never remembers their love, their marriage__, or even who he was__. Yunoki senpai did it because he felt it was something he owed her__…"_

Tsukimori remembered the sorrows shown on everyone's faces when Tsuchiura explained the truth to him. Tsukimori knew if he were Yunoki, he would have done the same thing. If for Kahoko to regain her memory meant putting her through that disturbing experience again, he would rather it was him that suffered.

Unable to sleep or think, Tsukimori found himself outside of Yunoki and Kahoko's house the next day. Before everyone left the restaurant the night before, Hihara handed him the address. Although Hihara did not explain the reason why he did so, Tsukimori knew it was because everyone had somehow anticipated a change, a hope to this whole tragic situation.

Tsukimori did not know what he could do for Kahoko, all he knew was, he could not sleep nor rest until he helped Kahoko smile again. If Kahoko could not remember anything, it only meant she needed to start anew. However, was he the right person to help Kahoko? Would he have made any difference?

"Excuse me, can I help you, sir?" Noticing Tsukimori standing before the front gate, unable to decide whether he should enter, the butler approached him.

"Ah…I," Clearing his throat, Tsukimori did not know how to start. "I, I am a friend of Yunoki-san. I just returned from overseas so…"

"Yunoki-sama is still at the office," The butler explained. "It would probably be easier if you went to see him there."

"Ah no, actually, I came to see…" stopping, Tsukimori felt his throat drying up when he corrected himself. "I meant Yunoki Kahoko-san…"

"I am sorry," One of the maids overheard what Tsukimori said and came up too. "Azuma-sama had given strict orders that Kahoko-sama was not to have visitors without prior consent from him. This is because of the certain condition Kahoko-sama is in."

Tsukimori kept quiet to what the maid said. He could sense the severe constricting pain of his heart when he heard the confirmation of Kahoko's current situation. Yet, all he wanted was, happiness to return once again to Kahoko. The cheerfulness and enthusiasm she had when practicing so hard on her violin. How her eyes lightened up when she stood outside the practice room after she listened to his violin practice for the first time.

"_What was the name of the song you just played? I never knew violin sounded this beautiful_!"

When Tsukimori thought of the way she smiled, the way she looked at him when she said that, he knew from that moment on, his life had never been the same.

"I understand," Finally Tsukimori said as his eyes landed on the violin case in his hand. "I do not request to see her, but if it is okay, I would like to play a violin piece for her."

Surprised with Tsukimori's request, the butler and maid exchanged a look. Finally nodding, the butler agreed, for what harm could come from a violin performance?

---

Sitting before the dressing table, Kahoko continued to look at her own reflection in the mirror. Slowly lifting her hand, Kahoko ran her fingers down her cheek, hoping to know, to understand her existence. Losing all her memories, the only memory she had was three years ago, when she opened her eyes in the hospital. She woke up in fear, not knowing the reason why.

Although she was frightened, there was a kind and caring gentleman who comforted her. He introduced himself to her as Yunoki Azuma, he told her not to be scared and there was nothing she needed to worry about for he will take care of her.

The gentleman did as promised and it has been three years, everything she needed he provided. Because of such attention and care, Kahoko realised whenever Yunoki was by her side, she was no longer frightened. Don't know when and how, Kahoko started to look forward to Yunoki's return everyday. Although Kahoko did not want to leave the room, did not want to see anyone else, she did not mind when Yunoki knocked on her door to greet her with his smile.

However Kahoko noticed, despite Yunoki always gave her such encouraging smile, there was a hidden sadness within. Even with him telling her that it was okay if her memory never returned, Kahoko knew there was something very important, something that meant a lot to Yunoki, that once existed in her lost memories.

Slowly moving her eyes to the black rectangular box next to her, Kahoko held it carefully in her hands. A few hours ago, she overheard the maids talking about this box they found during cleaning. Not knowing the reason why, Kahoko had a feeling the box was something important. Approaching the maids, Kahoko kept it with her.

Amongst the chirping of birds outside her window, and gentle sound of the rattling of the leaves responding the soft breeze, Kahoko heard another sound. The sound of something so familiar, so beautiful that it penetrated deep into her soul.

For the first time in three years, Kahoko found herself stepped out of the room and courage she never knew she had caused her to become curious as her feet moved searching for the source of such an enchanted sound.

Stepping into the garden, Kahoko found a man standing there, and the captivating sound came from the instruments in his hands. Dumbfounded, Kahoko stood there as her eyes stilled on the man, something deep within started moving, causing her to forget all her fears.

"What is it that you are playing?"

Upon her question, the man's eyes snapped open as he turned to her in shock.

The moment his eyes met up with hers, Tsukimori felt everything became still around them.

"The music you just performed, it is so beautiful. What is that you have in your hand?"

Tsukimori felt indescribable sorrow crashing upon him when he saw the look in Kahoko's eyes. The way she looked at him as if she was looking at a stranger, the fact she could not even recognise the violin, the item that once brought them together.

"This is a violin," When Tsukimori could finally recollect himself, calmly he replied.

"A violin?" With Tsukimori's answer, Kahoko's eyes landed on the item in his hands as a most beautiful smile came onto her face. "I never knew the sound of violin is so beautiful..."

With the smile, the liveliness on Kahoko's beautiful face, the words she said, Tsukimori felt a strong thump against his heart. It was the same smile, the same enthusiasm Kahoko showed when she stood outside the practice room that day.

Noticing the man had gone quiet again, Kahoko immediately stepped back and lowered her head. "I, I am sorry, I am not usually like this. I, I don't just go up and talk to strangers, I don't know what had gotten into me, but the moment I heard the sound of your violin, something in me took over..." After a pause, Kahoko added. "All of a sudden, I am no longer scared..."

"It was because," Finally with a tender gentle voice, Tsukimori replied. "You were the one that taught me how wonderful music really was."

"You…knew me?" With Tsukimori's answer, Kahoko's eyes looked up at him in plead. "Please tell me, why have I forgotten everything?

Instead of answering Kahoko's question, Tsukimori pointed to the black rectangular box in Kahoko's hand. "The person who could give you the answer is not me, but the owner of this box." Seeing the puzzled look on Kahoko's face, Tsukimori gave Kahoko a warm smile. "Just remember, what matters is not in the past, but what is ahead of you. Instead of wanting to remember anything, isn't it better to start a new beginning?"

"...A new beginning?"

"It is so you could be happy again…" Knowing he had performed his role, Tsukimori picked up his violin case as he gave Kahoko one last smile before he left. "_Sayonara__, Kahoko_..."

---

Kahoko never felt so calm. Actually, for the first time, Kahoko felt so peaceful. She was not as troubled about not being able to remember anything. She no longer felt she lived in fear; the world was no longer just her room.

Upon the sound of approaching footsteps, Kahoko turned around and saw the beautiful face of the man she looked forward to see everyday. "Welcome come, Yunoki-san."

Approaching her, Yunoki handed her a bunch of elegantly arranged flowers. It was always so, Yunoki always gave her something nice, something to cheer up her lightless day. "These are beautiful," Kahoko said with her whole heart as she held the flowers tightly in her arms. "Why are you so kind to me, Yunoki-san?"

Kahoko noticed the hidden sadness reappearing in Yunoki's eyes as he replied. "Because you were kind to me, Kahoko."

Upon such words, Kahoko felt her heart moved greatly. If the memory she lost meant such great deal to Yunoki, she was willing to try to remember. Taking out the black box, the man in the garden today told her the owner of this box could give her the answer she wanted. "Yunoki-san, I found this today, do you know who it belongs to?"

"It belongs to me, it is my flute..."

"Flute?" Kahoko quickly opened the box and found a golden flute inside the box. Once again, what the man in the garden said to her echoed in her head. "_It was because, you were the one who taught me how wonderful music really was_..."

"Is it okay if you play me a piece?" Immediately Kahoko asked.

"Of course." Upon her request, Yunoki smiled as he placed the flute by his lips.

The moment the beautiful yet sad tune travelled through the air, Kahoko felt her heart thumped hard. Flashing images appeared before her eyes of someone standing by the veranda, his back was towards her. He looked so sad, so alone...

"_Don't you think wish was only beautiful because it cannot come true_?"

"_Yet, if that wish was towards me, I am willing to sacrifice my future, my all, my everything to make sure it comes true_..."

"_Just like a key without a door, you were beyond all logical explanation, yet, you were the one that showed me possibility_..."

With the voices of a familiar voice swamping her mind, someone so dear to her, someone so close, Kahoko felt he was at the same time far from her. "Yunoki senpai!" In shock, Kahoko called as a reflex when her hand reached forward and grabbed Yunoki's arm.

"Kahoko...?" Stunned with her reaction, Yunoki asked in concern when he saw tears rolled down Kahoko's face. Quickly putting away his flute, Yunoki said. "I will put the flute away, it's alright..."

"No, it's okay. I like the sound of your flute. It's just," Kahoko did not know how to respond when she sensed a pressing pain against her chest. "I don't know why, I just feel so sad, I cannot remember anything..."

"It's okay," Whispering, Yunoki held her tightly in his arms. "You do not need to remember anything."

_I do not need to remember anything_...? Kahoko opened her eyes with Yunoki's words. W_hat matters is not in the past, but what is ahead of you. Instead of wanting to remember anything, isn't it better to start a new beginning?_

Finally lifting her head, Kahoko gave Yunoki a smile as she asked. "If it's okay, can you play the flute for me again tomorrow?"

"Of course," With a smile of promise, Yunoki reached out his hand. "I heard you took a walk in the garden today, do you want to go for another walk with me?"

With Yunoki's question, Kahoko's eyes landed on his inviting hand. Yes, there was no need to hold onto the past. Kahoko realised from the bottom of her heart that she wanted a new beginning. Gently reaching out her hand, she held onto Yunoki's.

When she saw the tender expression in his eyes, the love and care Yunoki showed through his actions, Kahoko discovered, maybe the memory she had lost was the feeling of loving this man. Yet, Kahoko was clearer than ever.

This feeling may not have been lost, for she could love him once again. Together with Yunoki, she could see a brand new open door.

i This goes to show Tsuchiura knew about the love war all along! But is he a candidate too? XD

ii I am not sure what Yunoki's two older brothers names are so I made it up, if anyone knows, please let me know.


	13. Chapter 13

Durch Leiden Freude Ending ~Tsukimori Len Side~

There was no point skiing for Hino Kahoko if she did not try out the advance course. Walking alongside were her two friends, Amou Nami and Tsuchiura Ryotaro. Amou came along simply because she had a challenger spirit, Tsuchiura, because, what other course would he be on?

"I am impressed, Hino." Tsuchiura teased taking a look at his long time friend. "You are trying out the advance course on your first day? Aren't you worried this might be a little too rough for your violin fingers?"

"I throw that question right back at you, Tsuchiura-kun." Kahoko responded with a challenging smile. "Aren't you worried that the ghastly wind could make a cut on your precious piano fingers?"

"You know," With the two making fun of each other, Amou interrupted. "I am surprised how the both of you would speak in the way only Tsukimori-kun would."

"What??" Tsuchiura and Kahoko both nearly tripped over with Amou's statement.

Amou continued to grin seeing Tsuchiura and Kahoko's reaction. "Am I wrong?"

Tsuchiura and Kahoko exchanged a look and cleared their throats knowing Amou was indeed correct. "Anyway," Wanting to change the topic, Kahoko said quickly. "I have gone on ski trips a few times with Nao and Mio, so don't underestimate me."

"Alrighty then," Tsuchiura smiled. "In that case, shall we race to see who can reach the goal first?"

"Sure thing, Tsuchiura-kun." Taking up the challenge Kahoko crossed her arms. "The loser will have to buy everyone a drink."

With the bet on, Kahoko and Tsuchiura felt their jaws dropped when they saw the big sign right in front of the lifts of the advance course.

_Advance Course Closed This Morning for Maintenance_

"Well, I guess it can't be helped." Amou shrugged her shoulders. "Should we come back later? Apparently it will be reopened after lunch."

"I guess so," Tsuchiura said. "I will go on the normal course for the time being. What about you girls?"

"I will go check out the shops."

"Hmmm..." Taking a look at her watch, Kahoko replied. "Since it would be reopened after lunch, I guess I will return to the resort and do some violin practice."

"You actually brought your violin with you to this trip??" Amou asked in surprise. "Gees, you are really turning into a '_Tsukimori__'_."

Blushing, Kahoko justified quickly. "It's not like that! I have the violin exam coming up soon, and if I don't practice everyday, I might fail."

"Fine, fine, I believe you." Amou flapped her hands at Kahoko. "In that case I guess we will continue the race after lunch?"

With each of their plans decided, Kahoko returned to the resort to practice her violin. While she walked around looking for a room to practice in, Kahoko noticed as majority of the customers have gone to the ski field, the hotel have become extremely quiet. It was amongst this tranquillity, Kahoko heard a violin tune travelled in the air.

Kahoko's heart immediately skipped a beat recognising who the violinist was. As a reflex, Kahoko turned and walked away in the opposite direction until she no longer could hear the sound. Annoyed with her own response, Kahoko shook her head quickly and commanded herself to stay calm and clear for she has practice to do.

With the permission from the resort staff, Kahoko entered one of the spare offices. With her music stand set up, her violin tuned, Kahoko took a hand written manuscript out of the violin case. Placing the manuscript onto the stand, a beautiful tune followed when Kahoko carefully followed the notes written on the music score.

Half way through the piece, Kahoko's fingers stopped as she put the violin down. Reading through the notes, Kahoko frowned and tilted her head. This was indeed a beautiful piece, but for some reason, Kahoko noticed something was missing.

"Hino-san?"

While Kahoko pondered on, she heard a knock on the door. Moving her eyes to the voice, Kahoko saw Ousaki standing there with a gentle smile. "Good morning, Ousaki senpai."

"Good morning," Entering the room, Ousaki asked. "How come you are here practicing violin? I thought you went to ski with Amou-san and Tsuchiura-kun?"

"I did, but the advance course was closed until after lunch, so I thought I could do some violin practice." Nodding, Kahoko explained.

"Oh, have I interrupted your practice?" Ousaki asked quickly and gave a smile of apology. "It's just when I heard the tune, I couldn't help myself..."

"You know this tune?" Kahoko quickly took the manuscript off the stand and showed it to Ousaki. "This is actually a hand written music score that Shimizu-kun gave me before he returned to Vienna."

"Shimizu-kun?"

Nodding in response Kahoko smiled. "I know. I was surprised too considering Shimizu-kun is a cellist, but he composed a violin piece."

---

A month ago, after Shimizu's unexpected Christmas visit, the group sadly went to see him off at the airport before he flew back to Vienna again.

"Hino senpai," Although a tall grown youth now, the sleepy angelic expression remained on Shimizu's face as he said. "I want to go buy drinks for everyone, can you come with me?"

A little surprised out of the group she was picked, Kahoko nodded and replied. "Sure, let's go."

While they waited for the order, Shimizu suddenly spoke up. "Hino senpai, why did you break up with Tsukimori senpai?"

Upon Shimizu's abrupt question, Kahoko nearly dropped the drinks in her hand. No, actually, she did drop one, but luckily they were bottled drinks so none spilled. But still! Kahoko's eyes stared at Shimizu wondering what and why did he ask such a question.

His beautiful delicate face still at peace, Shimizu asked again. "I thought you were in love? But if you were, why did you have to break up?"

"Shi...Shimizu-kun??" Kahoko stuttered in shock, becoming a strong contrast to the calm peaceful boy before her. "What, what are you talking about??"

Instead of answering Kahoko, Shimizu continued on, of course, still composed and poise. "I was once in love with Hino senpai too. But knowing you actually loved Tsukimori senpai, so I gave up."

"You...what, what?" Before Kahoko could recover from the first shock, Shimizu dropped another bomb on her.

"I gave up because Hino senpai and Tsukimori senpai were so happy together, that is why I couldn't understand why you two have to break up."

Kahoko felt no words could come out of her mouth as she stared at Shimizu dead stunned. Unfortunately Shimizu did not plan to let Kahoko off as he continued to look back at her too with his beautiful clear blue eyes, demanding an answer.

"It's because," Finally turning her eyes away first, Kahoko replied, the tone of her voice morose. "Sometimes being in love doesn't mean happiness. The more you love a person, the more you realise such feeling would only become a burden on the other party..."

"I don't understand," Shimizu frowned. "But does breaking up make things happier for the both of you?" Stopping, Shimizu added. "I know it certainly did not make Tsukimori senpai happy."

"Eh?" Not expecting that, Kahoko lifted her head in shock.

"And now I see Hino senpai, I could tell that you were not happy too." Shimizu insisted and asked again. "In that case, why did you have to break up in the first place?"

"Shimizu-kun," Kahoko squeezed out a smile. "What are you talking about, I am happy. Tsukimori-kun is happy too, he could finally pursue music without me bothering him. Without me, that is why he is so successful now."

Just when Kahoko thought she had successfully convinced Shimizu into believing the same lie she had forced herself to believe too, without a word, Shimizu took a music manuscript out from his bag and gave it to her.

"This is?" Opening it, Kahoko saw a hand written violin score. "Did you compose this? But this is a violin piece?"

Before Shimizu replied, the waitress came with the rest of their order. Picking up the drinks, Shimizu said to Kahoko. "Hino senpai, if you have time, please try to practice this piece."

---

"Shimizu-kun is really talented," Kahoko smiled holding the score in her hands. "Although a cellist, I was surprised he could compose such a beautiful piece. But," Stopping, Kahoko placed the manuscript back onto the stand, "For some reason, it felt like something's missing..."

"It's missing because what you have here isn't the complete composition," Smiling Ousaki explained. "This piece was originally a violin duet."

"Duet?" Kahoko asked starting to understand why it felt strange when she practiced. Indeed, if this was a duet, it then would be a complete, beautiful composition! With the thought, Kahoko asked quickly in enthusiasm. "In that case, Ousaki senpai, do you have the other part? Can we try the duet? I wanted to know what it sounds like when put together!"

Kahoko felt her heart sank when she saw Ousaki shook his head. "Unfortunately I don't have the score for the other violin." Stopping, Ousaki smiled. "Ah, but I think I know where to find it." After his sentence, Ousaki headed back out of the room and said to Kahoko. "I will be back in a second."

Wondering where Ousaki intend to find the other composition, Kahoko took another look at the music score in her hands. After a few minutes, Kahoko heard Ousaki's voice reappearing in the corridor. "Sorry to interrupt your practice, but this should only take a minute if it is okay?"

"If it's a request from senpai, I guess it's alright..."

Kahoko felt her heart thumped hard the moment she recognised the other voice. The thumping continued within her when she saw, Ousaki returned with the tall blue haired violinist. Like her, Tsukimori's eyes widened in surprise when he saw Kahoko in the room.

Unable to read the sudden tensed air, Ousaki said. "Hino-san, I brought the person that would know the other violin part."

"Violin part?" Tsukimori turned to look at Ousaki not sure what he was referring to.

With a bright warm innocent smile, Ousaki said to Kahoko. "Hino-san, show Tsukimori-kun the manuscript."

Although uncomfortable with the fact Ousaki brought Tsukimori here, Kahoko did as told. The moment Tsukimori landed his eyes on the manuscript, suddenly and without any warning, he grabbed the pages from Kahoko's hand.

Taken back by Tsukimori's action, Kahoko asked in concern. "Tsu, Tsukimori-kun?"

"Where did you get this?" Avoiding her eyes, Tsukimori asked, although he had tried hard to suppress it, but the stiffness in his voice still showed.

Not sure why Tsukimori reacted so, Kahoko hesitated. "From, from Shimizu-kun...Since he attempted a violin composition, so I thought I could practice it...Did I do something wrong?"

Knowing his reaction was arousing questionings in Ousaki and Kahoko, Tsukimori recomposed himself and returned the manuscript to Kahoko. "No, nothing's wrong."

While Kahoko was still trying to understand the reasons to Tsukimori's abrupt response, Ousaki interrupted. "Tsukimori-kun, this violin duet is incomplete with only Hino-san's side; you should play the other part."

"Ah, it's okay." Kahoko said quickly feeling uncomfortable performing a duet with Tsukimori. "If you have a copy of the manuscript for the other violin, just leave it with me and I will practice it on my own."

"I don't have the manuscript for other part." Tsukimori replied, his voice was cold, his eyes still avoiding Kahoko.

"Oh..." Upon Tsukimori's answer, disappointment came up on Kahoko's soft face. Seeing such expression, Tsukimori fell silent for a moment before he finally added. "...but I know it off by heart."

Smiling, Ousaki explained. "That's why I suggested Tsukimori-kun to play the other part, because after all it was him..."

"Ousaki senpai," Tsukimori cut in before Ousaki could finish his sentence. "Because I still have to return to practice, so I will play it once through with Hino-san and that is all, right?"

"Of course." Nodding, Ousaki smiled in encouragement and seated himself down awaiting a beautiful performance.

Although noticing Tsukimori was acting strange, but the moment her violin part and Tsukimori's combined, Kahoko had forgotten all. The duet was so beautiful, so magical, not to mention against their own wills, Tsukimori's and Kahoko's violins responded and echoed with each other.

Ousaki was indeed right. This piece was incomplete with only Kahoko's side. With Tsukimori performing his side next to her, filling in and supporting anything that was lacking, Kahoko felt so complete and content.

Unfortunately, while both Kahoko and Ousaki were enjoying the wonderful duet, the sound from Tsukimori's violin stopped. Opening her eyes, Kahoko found a most sad and sorrowful look on the blue haired violinist's perfect face.

"Tsukimori-kun...?"

"I am sorry, I..." Calmly putting down his violin, Tsukimori apologised. An expression of unspoken bitterness showed through his eyes as he spoke softly, "I don't remember the rest."

"But I thought...?" Standing up from where he was Ousaki asked puzzled.

"I need to return to practice now." Leaving Kahoko and Ousaki that sentence, Tsukimori left the room not looking back again.

When it was only Ousaki and Kahoko left, squeezing out a smile, Kahoko laughed along. "I guess we really shouldn't force him. He is busy with practice too, and after all, we can't expect him to remember the whole piece since it was Shimizu-kun's composition."

"Hino-san," Turning to Kahoko, Ousaki corrected her. "This piece was not composed by Shimizu-kun. It was composed by Tsukimori-kun."

"Eh?" Not expecting that, Kahoko's eyes widened as she looked up at Ousaki.

"This violin duet was the composition Tsukimori-kun created while he was in his first year at Vienna. It was because of such a great work, he was selected by Maestro Schinkle to be his student."

"In that case," Kahoko took the information in and suddenly discovered an unnatural thing.

Like understanding what Kahoko was thinking, Ousaki nodded. "That's right, because Tsukimori-kun was the composer of this piece, there was no way he could have forgotten the piece."

Knowing if Ousaki was correct, why then did Tsukimori lie about forgetting the piece? While Kahoko wondered on, Ousaki added. "From what I could remember, Tsukimori gave this violin duet a very beautiful name too."

"Name?"

Nodding, Ousaki smiled and gave Kahoko the shocking answer. "_Durch Leiden Freude_."

"Durch...Leiden Freude...?" Kahoko repeated the name hearing her voice shaky and dry with the revelation as to why Tsukimori reacted so.

Not knowing of course, Ousaki continued to explain. "Durch leiden freude is a German term meaning..."

"Happiness that lies ahead of bitterness..."

To Ousaki's surprise, Kahoko finished the sentence for him. Scratching his head, Ousaki smiled. "I see that you already know what it means."

Responding with a soft nod, Kahoko knew what it meant because Tsukimori was the one who explained it to her three years ago.

_Durch Leiden Freude, happiness that lies ahead of bitterness._

_I know music might perhaps lead me to the path of bitterness ahead. _

_Yet I still believe if we were joined together by music in this fate, by continuing down this path together, one day we will be united again._

_Please do not forget, that no matter where and when, I am thinking of you_, _Kahoko_

"Hino-san...?"

It was not until she heard Ousaki calling her name in concern did Kahoko notice tears rolled down her face. Hastily Kahoko dried the tears on her face as she squeezed out a smile. "Ah, nothing, I was just still overwhelmed with the piece. The tune was just so touching so..."

Not sure whether Ousaki believed her lame lie, Kahoko took a look at her watch. "Ah, it is lunch time already. Should we head over to the restaurant? I can't wait to see what's for lunch today!"

---

_True happiness lies ahead of bitterness_?

Kahoko smiled bitterly to herself when she thought of the phrase. Ironically, Tsukimori was right because it _was_ music that brought them together again. Yet, why was there no happiness? After a long torturing period of three years, why had she not earned happiness after the bitterness?

Being reunited with Tsukimori had brought her even more sorrow, and whenever she thought about him, her heart ached and bled. Three years of sullenness did not make her forget or even develop a slight hatred toward Tsukimori. She had only discovered, she loves him deeper and stronger than ever.

Gently pulling the pendant out from underneath her woollen top, Kahoko remembered the tender, gentle expressions on Tsukimori's face when he gave this to her at Christmas. He told her that he knew she wanted it and therefore he wanted her to have it.

_If there was anything I have ever regretted doing, it was for leaving you three years ago_.

Kahoko's hand that was on the pendant tightened when she recalled the bitter regret Tsukimori confessed to her on Christmas night. Biting her lower lip in frustration Kahoko shook her head. She could not understand Tsukimori's words and actions. He spoke so gently to her, he kissed her and made her feel loved, yet he could easily walk away from her apologising for such an act.

Why? Why is he playing with her heart like that? Why wouldn't he just leave her alone and let her be? She was finally starting to get used to the life without him, why did he return to her world again? Why did he come and stir up that love she had buried long ago?

"Hino, the lifts are here."

Sensing someone pat her shoulder, Kahoko looked up and found the tall green haired pianist looking at her. Although Kahoko returned to ski after lunch as planned, her enthusiasm and challenger spirit vanished after that incident with Tsukimori before lunch.

Kahoko understood the reason why Shimizu gave the manuscript to her. Shimizu wanted her to know, after her break up with Tsukimori, Tsukimori thought of her everyday whilst in Vienna. The violin duet Tsukimori composed was created and written from his thoughts of her. Performing the piece together with Tsukimori, Kahoko understood immediately the emotions Tsukimori had when he composed the song.

In self hatred Kahoko discovered her plead to end the relationship with Tsukimori not only placed her in endless torment, but she forced Tsukimori to go through with it too. Three years ago, Kahoko thought Tsukimori did not love her enough, she thought she never really occupied his heart, yet she was forced to see how foolish she was.

It was all too late now. Three years had passed, how could Tsukimori ever forgive her for what she put him through? Unlike her, she had close friends and people who carried her through the time. Yet, alone in Vienna, who was there to comfort Tsukimori?

"Fufufu…don't forget, the loser has to buy everyone a round of drinks!" Amou reminded when the three of them stood at the top of the course.

"I am glad someone will be buying me free drinks." Tsuchiura grinned taking a look at Kahoko. The smile left his face though when he noticed Kahoko acting strangely quiet. "Oi, Hino. Are you alright? You have been acting weird since lunch, something happened?"

"Nothing happened!" Kahoko forced out a smile. "I was just worried whether poor Tsuchiura-kun brought enough money to buy everyone drinks."

"…ha, ha, ha." Narrowing his eyes upon Kahoko's words, Tsuchiura gave her a pat on the back. "Well, talk now, but prepare to cry later."

---

"It's not fair. I never agreed on the bet in the first place."

Tsuchiura and Kahoko grinned when Amou gave a long sigh looking through her poor wallet. "I thought the bet was only between the two of you?"

"Not ever since you said, '_remember whoever arrives last has to buy everyone a round of drinks_'." Tsuchiura laughed feeling sorry for Amou.

"Tsuchiura-kun! How can you live with yourself letting a lady buy you a drink?" Having nowhere to let out her frustration, Amou pointed her finger at Tschiura and decided that he should become the victim instead.

With Amou's accusing finger pointing to his face, Tsuchiura sighed. "Alright, fine. What drinks do you girls want?" Knowing despite the fact he could never lose this race, but he would always end up losing the bet, he could not believe he went along with it. Positively, considering he was getting paid quite well from his music contracts, he could afford to be the victim.

"Yes!!" Raising her arms in the air, Amou cheered. Turning to Kahoko she asked. "Tsuchiura-kun is going to buy us drinks, what are you going to order? The most expensive cocktail?"

Laughing, Kahoko said sympathising with Tsuchiura whilst her hand unintentionally reached for the pendant around her neck again, "Give the poor guy a break…" Stopping suddenly, Kahoko's face turned dead pale when she realised the accessory that she had around her neck at all times was missing.

"Hino? What's wrong?" Noticing the sudden paleness on Kahoko's face, Tsuchiura called in concern.

"Ah, I…" Kahoko discovered a strong wave of emotion rising and stirring within. The pendant that Tsukimori gave her as a Christmas present was gone! The gesture of his care, his thoughts, she lost it! The only remaining warmth from Tsukimori that remained with her was missing! What was she going to do? How could she??

"Hino-chan?" Amou noticed Kahoko's body started shivering uncontrollably, in shock she quickly rubbed Kahoko's back. "Are you cold? Are you feeling unwell?"

"I, I…" Unable to make out a proper sentence, Kahoko shook her head madly. "The necklace is gone, I lost it! It must have dropped off during the race, it must have!"

"Necklace?" Amou blinked. "Should we go check 'lost and found'? Maybe someone found it and returned it?"

"No, no, I need to go find it myself. It's a gift from someone very important to me!" Shaking her head again, Kahoko insisted. "I just need to go look for it and I will meet you guys back at the resort." Before Tsuchiura or Amou could stop her, Kahoko turned and ran back towards the ski field.

---

Along with the sound of the last note from his violin, Tsukimori slowly opened his eyes. Gently brushing his fingers through his hair, he let out a sigh.

He lied, yes he did.

He told Kahoko that he could not remember the rest of the piece, but it was mere pretence. It was his way of preventing Kahoko from finding out how deeply he was in love with her. _Durch Leiden Freude_, the piece he composed while he was in Vienna was a consummation of his entire emotions and love for the one girl that changed his life forever.

It was not a corny piece, like a love poem a suitor would produce for his object of affection. Rather, _Durch Leiden Freude_ contained all his feelings for Kahoko because that was all he could think of since the day he left her. Tsukimori was known to be a person who was cold, unaffectionate and withdrawn. Unfortunately, it was because of Kahoko, he discovered, that was not his genuine nature.

He thought he would do fine in a life without her, but he was wrong. He promised his mother that his relationship with Kahoko would not affect his study in Vienna but he was once again incorrect. His performance in Vienna received high appraisal and his music was recognised by the high and almighty Maestro Schinkel because, he thought of Kahoko when he performed.

"Your music could touch people's heart, Len."

Tsukimori remembered Maestro Schinkel told him once. But no, it was not his music. Before he knew Kahoko, his music was not like this. It was because he had opened his heart to her, he could achieve the level he was aiming for.

But what had he given her in return? Sitting down onto the sofa, Tsukimori leaned his head back and placed his hand over his eyes. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see Kahoko weeping, the tears rolling down her soft tender cheeks as she told him that she could no longer take it. She pleaded for him to not contact her anymore, asked for him to leave her life. Tsukimori granted Kahoko's wish but three years later, he managed to hurt her once again.

"_Please, do not be so kind to me anymore if you didn't mean it_."

When Kahoko said that to him, the look of despair and the tone of such hurt in her voice, Tsukimori hated himself for putting her through the miseries once more.

While Tsukimori sat silently in the room, not even noticing the sun had gone down and he was alone in darkness, there was a knock on the door. Pulling his wondering thoughts back, Tsukimori stood up from the sofa and opened the door. "Yes?"

"Ah, Tsukimori-kun," Standing outside was Ousaki still with his gentle polite smile. "Are you going to join us for dinner?"

Taking a look at his watch, Tsukimori realised that it was already half an hour into dinnertime. With a nod of apology, Tsukimori said. "Yes, I will be down in a few minutes."

After Ousaki left, Tsukimori calmly packed away his violin as he took another look out the window at the beautiful ski field. To be honest, it was rather odd that he came along to this trip considering he never planned to ski. Unfortunately, according to Yunoki, as it was his and Kahoko's name written on the draw, for document purposes, he was required to attend.

A few minutes later, Tsukimori entered the restaurant within the resort and spotted his group of friends already at the table. "Sorry, I am late." With an apology, Tsukimori seated down next to the empty seat next to Ousaki.

"Tsukimori, just wondering, have you seen Hino-san?" Coming from across the table, Kaji asked.

"Hino-san?" With Kaji's question, Tsukimori soon realised that there was a person missing. "No I haven't."

"That's odd." Amou frowned with Tsukimori's answer. "She told us that she would meet us here at dinner, but it is already more than half an hour into dinner time, she is still not here. I went to check her room but it looked like she hasn't returned to her room either."

"Where did she say she was going when you last saw her?" Yunoki asked as a look of concern immediately came onto his face.

Tsuchiura replied too with a frown. "We were at the advance course ski field about three hours ago, and then she suddenly mentioned something about a missing necklace that must have dropped off during the ski."

With the mention of necklace, Tsukimori felt his heartbeat speeded up but he kept quiet and listened on.

"A necklace?" Kaji interrupted. "You meant that Hino-san had gone to look for the missing necklace three hours ago and haven't returned?"

"Well, I think that is highly unlikely considering all she has to do is report it to lost and found." Amou shook her head at Kaji's statement. Then tilting her head, Amou crossed her arms and teased. "Unless she had decided on doing a thorough ground search combing through the ski field, but of course," Laughing Amou added. "I mean, as if she would do that. The ski field is massive, not to mention how cold it is out there…"

"But it could be possible." Tsuchiura suddenly said, a most concerned look on his face. "When she found out the necklace was missing, her reaction worries me. She turned paled immediately, and she was shivering. It was like all of a sudden the thought of losing the piece of jewellery was too unbearable."

"But would anyone go all the way out to find a piece of jewellery?" Amou disagreed immediately. "Seriously, it's just a necklace, and being out there in the cold for more than three hours just searching for a little necklace, it's too much effort and not to mention how bad it would be for your health…"

"Hino would do it." Tsuchiura insisted too. "Remember what she said? She said the necklace was from someone _very __important_ to her…"

_Clang!_

Tsuchiura stopped talking all of a sudden when he heard the loud sound coming from the other side of the table. Moving his eyes over to the sound, his eyes widened in amusement when he saw Tsukimori stood up from his chair and the expression on his face was one that Tsuchiura had never seen from the forever cold, uninterested violinist.

"Tsu, Tsukimori-kun?" Also surprised with Tsukimori's reaction, Ousaki called quickly. "Is everything alright?"

However, instead of giving Ousaki or the rest of the people an answer, Tsukimori grabbed his coat and left the restaurant without one second of delay.

_Kahoko….Kahoko!!!_

Out in the icy cold night on the soundless ski field, Tsukimori knew not what had gotten into him as he called the name over and over again within. He was no longer composed, he no longer cared what questions his absurd reaction at the restaurant would cause. All he could think of were Amou and Tsuchiura's words. How much danger Kahoko could be in out there in the cold for so long, all because, she was looking for an insignificant piece of jewellery that she received from someone very important to her.

He was a fool! How could he neglect her heart like this? But how could Tsukimori ever imagine that after three years, to Kahoko, he was still someone special in her heart??

_Kahoko, if anything ever happens to you…_

Tsukimori sensed an indescribable pain against his heart with the terrible thought. No, he would not and could never forgive himself!

---

"Len…" Kahoko whispered the name gently as she sat silently in despair.

She knew it would be cold out here on the ski field, but Kahoko never realised how much the temperature would have dropped after the sun had gone down. It had been four hours already, Kahoko searched like crazy but was still unable to find the necklace anywhere.

Slowly taking her hands out of the gloves, Kahoko attempted to blow hot air onto them for they have turned dark purple with the cold. Yes, she was wearing gloves, but because of the long hours of searching and digging in the snow, her gloves have become wet, and such iciness penetrated the thick fabric directly onto her fingers.

Although knowing so from the beginning, tears immediately formed in her eyes when Kahoko was forced to admit to the fact that she was never going to find the necklace Tsukimori bought for her. Yet, why couldn't she give up and return to the resort?

Resting her head against her folded legs, Kahoko wrapped her arms around it as she wept silently. She knew the reason she could not give up was because, it was the same as giving up on the love and memories she once had with Tsukimori. Something she was never able to let go for three years.

Maybe it was an insignificant act of kindness Tsukimori displayed. Maybe it never meant anything grand in Tsukimori's eyes, but receiving the present from him meant a great deal to Kahoko. It meant that even just for a single second, Tsukimori thought of her.

But it was about time she faced reality. It was over between them three years ago, and it was long over. Standing up from where she was, Kahoko patted the snow off as she dried her tears and headed down the ski field back to the resort.

"Kahoko!"

As Kahoko walked down the field, she heard a voice calling her. Looking up, she saw a tall man there, a most concerned and worried expression shown on his face as he came up hastily towards her. When their eyes met, Kahoko thought time had stopped when they continued to look at each other and not a word was spoken.

"Ah, I am sorry." Kahoko responded first as she looked away trying hard to force that smile back onto her face. "I, I seem to have lost the necklace that you gave me…so I was looking for it…but it's alright, I will find it!" Crouching down onto the snow, Kahoko quickly started digging through the snow with her bare hands as she muttered. "It could be here, I haven't looked here…"

When suddenly the man before her grabbed her arms to stop her from digging further as he quickly took off his scarf and wrapped her icy cold hands with it. Stunned with the man's action, Kahoko's eyes slowly looked up at the fine handsome face of the man she loves so deeply. "Len…?"

"It's alright, don't worry about it. It was _just_ a necklace." Tsukimori's voice was so gentle and tender that it made Kahoko's heart ached even more. Why was he speaking so warmly and kindly to her? Why was he giving her false hopes again?

Pulling her hands away, Kahoko shook her head. "It was not _just_ a necklace! Maybe to you it meant nothing but to me…!!" The rest of the sentence vanished when she felt Tsukimori pulled her into his arms as he held her tight, calming her shaking body.

"Len…please let go of me." Kahoko whispered in pain as she felt tears forming in her eyes again. _Please, no more kindness that would entice me into believing that there was still a hope between us!_

Screaming that within, Kahoko discovered instead of letting go as she had pleaded, Tsukimori held her even tighter as he gently leaned his cheek against her own. Like a warm sunshine that shone in her dark and miserable world, Tsukimori whispered. "You asked that I should stop being kind to you if I don't mean it…" Gently caressing and fondling Kahoko's hair with love, Tsukimori asked. "But if I say it was because I still love you, then am I allowed to be kind to you…?"

---

_If I say it was because I still love you, then am I allowed to be kind to you…?_

Kahoko felt her cheeks burning hot when the confession Tsukimori whispered by her ear repeated itself over and over again in her mind. Stepping out of the hot bath, Kahoko felt it was like a generation ago when she was out there in the icy cold, miserable and depressed. After drying her body with the towel, Kahoko slipped into the soft, comfortable bathrobe.

When her hand reached for the bathroom door handle, Kahoko hesitated a little before she finally opened the door. Not sure whether it was the fireplace, or she was still hot from the hot bath, Kahoko felt her cheeks flaming as she walked into the living area of the bedroom.

"How are you feeling now? A bit warmer…?" Upon her entrance, the youth that was in the room turned around and asked. However, he halted when he saw Kahoko's attire.

In embarrassment, Kahoko lowered her head quickly. "My clothes were all wet from the snow so…"

"Yes, of course." Looking away quickly, the youth handed her a mug. "I ordered some hot chocolate to help warm you up too."

Sitting down on the sofa with the warm mug in her hands, Kahoko felt so nervous that she could hear the thumping of her heartbeat by her ears. After Tsukimori's confession, Kahoko's mind no longer functioned properly as she quietly followed Tsukimori back to the resort. Wanting to warm her up immediately, Tsukimori brought her back to his room and set up a nice hot bath for her, and of course, kindly ordered a hot chocolate for her.

At the same time, because they both weren't thinking properly, Kahoko discovered how awkward it was because she had no change of clothes in Tsukimori's room! Not only so, now the awkward silence!! After that confession, what comes next? Kahoko discovered that they have only returned to the starting point. Tsukimori will eventually leave her and return to Vienna, he will once again walk out of her life.

"Kahoko…?" Tsukimori called in concern noticing the sadness returning to the beautiful girl's face.

"What could come from this…?" Lowering her head, tears rolled off Kahoko's beautiful eyes and made Tsukimori's heart twitched in pain. "You will still leave me and return to Vienna, you will walk out of my life again. I can't even bear the thought of seeing you leave, that you will not be beside me when I need you…"

"Kahoko…" Tsukimori did not know what to say as he held her soft hand in his.

Silently, Kahoko placed the mug onto the coffee table as she used both her hands to hold onto Tsukimri's hand. "Len, you once said the ones that go down the path of music will always be lonely. You knew there was path of bitterness waiting ahead of you, but do you really believe true happiness could come after all the suffering?"

"Yes I do." To Kahoko's surprise, Tsukimori replied firmly. "Maybe the bitterness could be for a long time, but I believe true happiness will always follow." Looking deep into Kahoko's eyes, Tsukimori continued. "All the years when I was in Vienna, there was not a day I stopped thinking about you. When I saw you again after three years, I was made to believe that it does not matter how long we will be apart from each other, my love for you could never go away."

Feeling her heart moved with great compassion, Kahoko lowered her head as she wept, this time the tears were of joy. Three years ago, she felt miserable because she thought her love for Tsukimori was stronger, and he did not feel the same for her. Three years later, Kahoko finally learned that she was a fool, and Tsukimori's love for her was unconditional, and despite being apart, their love had only deepened. Indeed, Kahoko finally realised, true happiness _will _follow after a path of bitterness.

"Kahoko…?" Not knowing why Kahoko started crying again, Tsukimori panicked.

Instead of answering, Kahoko wrapped her arms around Tsukimori's neck as she placed her lips on his as a reply. Although not expecting that, slowly closing his eyes, Tsukimori responded to Kahoko's kiss as his arms held her soft tiny body close to his.

The passion and craze that Tsukimori and Kahoko never experienced set in as the two usually shy sweet couple yearned and longed for each other. Maybe because it has been too long, maybe because they have matured and the desires for each other have become even stronger, their lips locked and unlocked, forgetting everything.

Finally before they lose total control, Tsukimori moved away first as he reminded, his voice dry with desire. "Kahoko, we need to stop. I do not want to take advantage of you…"

With Tsukimori's reminder, Kahoko felt the blood in her body rushed to her face in bashfulness. However, instead of moving away, Kahoko rested her head on his strong chest as she replied softly, her voice hardly audible due to shyness. "You won't be taking…advantage of me because…I," Stopping, Kahoko felt even her ears are on fire as she finally took courage and let it out. "I want to feel your love, Len. If you will not be by my side in the future, I want something to remember you of…"

Although Kahoko's voice was so tiny and soft, Tsukimori felt it was so strong that he noticed another side of him taking over. The affectionate, passionate side the he had spent many years suppressing. Gently lifting her chin to face him, Tsukimori asked. "Kahoko, are you sure…?"

Tsukimori felt his heart burnt when he saw Kahoko nodded as she lowered her head again, the joy on her face made her so beautiful, so gorgeous. Leaning in, Tsukimori whispered before he placed his lips on her once more.

"Kahoko, over and over, my heart will always fall for you…"

---

Sitting before the fireplace, wrapped in a large woollen blanket, Tsukimori stooped and gave the girl in his arms a soft kiss on her cheek. In response, the girl smiled in blissfulness as she leaned back into his arms.

"Will you regret?" Tsukimori asked although he himself regretted not one single bit of what had happened.

"Never." Kahoko replied as she wrapped his arms around her tiny body. With the warmth of his skin transmitting directly onto her own, Kahoko blushed even more when she remembered the passion and intimacy she just experienced with Tsukimori, the man who changed her life.

"Kahoko…" Tsukimori tightened his arms as he held the soft body closer to him. His voice sincere, Tsukimori continued. "I never said this three years ago because I thought I would be acting selfishly, but now," Gently running his finger through Kahoko's long silky hair, he concluded. "Although it may be many years, but would you be willing to wait for me?"

Giving Tsukimori a joyful smile that came from the heart, Kahoko nodded. "No matter how long it would be, Len, I would wait."

---

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

With the anxious banging against his door, Tsuchiura groaned and got up from the bed. With sleepy eyes, he opened the door to find a very energetic, or should he say, a rather restless Amou Nami.

"Hino-chan has not come back!!" The moment she saw Tsuchiura's face Amou yelped.

"…What?" Tsuchiura yawned. "But I thought Tsukimori found her? I saw him last night at the café ordering a hot chocolate."

"No! Hino-chan has not returned to her room since when we last saw her!" Amou shook her head hysterically.

"Alright," Seeing Amou's expression, he knew immediately that she wasn't exaggerating. "Let me put on a jacket first. Let's go ask Tsukimori whether he actually found Hino."

With that, the two headed straight for Tsukimori's room. After a few knocks, Tsuchiura and Amou frowned when they heard no response. Turning back to Amou who stood behind him, Tsuchiura groaned. "Tsk, he is always like this in the morning, unless he wakes up by himself, he won't hear a thing."

"Why? Low blood pressure?"

"Yeah, something along those lines."

Tilting her head, Amou suggested. "In that case, let's break into his room and drag him out of bed."

"Huh? Are you serious?" Tsuchiura knew Amou was sometimes crazy, but this was indeed nuts.

"Of course I am serious! Hino-chan's life is on the line!" Passing Tsuchiura a swipe card, Amou said. "Here, this is the mast key card I got from Yunoki senpai."

"How did you get this?" Tsuchiura asked starting to consider whether he should be careful about Amou using it to get into his room.

"Duh, how did you think I got into Kahoko's room in the first place?"

"Alright, fine." Taking the card from Amou, Tsuchiura opened the door and stepped in. "Oi, Tsukimori, did you see Hino…!!!!"

Just when Amou was going to follow Tsuchiura into the room, to her surprise Tsuchiura's tall broad body stopped all of a sudden and blocked her out. "Wait, Tsuchiura-kun, what are you…?"

Breaking into Tsukimori's room, Tsuchiura was expecting a dead asleep Tsukimori. He did indeed find a Tsukimori sleeping away in bed, but, it or so appeared, that he was not alone in bed. Slowly moving his eyes onto the other person next to Tsukimori, Tsuchiura recognised the face immediately, and as his focus moved down from her face Tsuchiura discovered that she was…naked.

"Seriously, Tsuchiura-kun, what the hell is going…??!!" Annoyed that she could not see a thing, Amou squeezed pass Tsuchiura and popped her head in when she also followed Tsuchiura with the jaw dropping.

Upon the voices, Kahoko finally opened her eyes and looked up. It took her a while to register until she finally discovered the situation.

"Sorry, wrong room!" Tsuchiura responded first as he quickly dragged Amou out of the room and closed the door behind them.

After all that, Kahoko covered her face in shame wishing she was dead. Sitting up from the bed Kahoko took a look at the man lying next to her who indeed, unbelievably continued to sleep peacefully.

---

Kahoko knew she was going to receive this sort of reaction after that incident this morning. It did not help when she arrived at the restaurant together with Tsukimori. Unlike her of course, Tsukimori knew nothing of the drama, naturally he helped Kahoko to pour a glass of apple juice, ordered a cup of coffee for her, yet, it was only Kahoko that was particularly aware of the strange atmosphere around the table.

Actually to be exact, only two people acted particularly strange and they were Tsuchiura and Amou. Tsuchiura was avoiding her eyes, well, what do you expect, he walked in on her in bed naked with Tsukimori. Amou on the other hand was strangely cheerful, even more talkative than usual. All these peculiarities did not escape Yunoki and Kaji's eyes.

"Hino-san," With a beautiful smile, Yunoki asked. "Amou-san was very worried this morning looking all over for you because you have not returned to your room. Is everything alright?"

"Ah, yes, everything is fine." Kahoko quickly responded with a polite smile.

"Amou-san asked for a master key to get into Tsukimori's room, they didn't find you in there did they?" As if he was making a joke, Yunoki asked again.

_PU!!_

Yunoki raised an eyebrow to the interesting reaction from Amou, Tsuchiura, Kahoko and…Tsukimori. From the way he and Kahoko exchanged a look quickly and turning bright red together like a cute sweet couple, Yunoki's hand on his napkin tightened.

Kaji saw it too and felt his heart ached. But he soon allowed that smile to genuinely come onto his face because, it has been a while since he saw Kahoko smile like this. She was finally happy again, just like she was three years ago…

---

Receiving the thunderous applause from the audiences who stood up one by one, moved by the magical and phenomenal final performances of the Madama Butterfly production, in contrast, Kahoko felt her heart sinking slowly. It was supposed to be a glorious and joyful moment, but her heart felt so sad when her eyes followed the tall handsome violinist who went forward together with Maestro Schinkel receiving the even louder cheer and applause so convincingly deserved as the concertmaster.

Kahoko was indeed proud and happy for Tsukimori, he led the entire orchestra together with Maestro Schinkel to come forth with such a performance. Yet, knowing having completed the final performance meant also to Kahoko that the date of Tsukimori's return to Vienna had drawn near.

"Kahoko, is everything alright?" Walking alongside Kahoko, Tsukimori asked softly noticing the girl had been awfully quiet during their walk towards the after party.

"I am fine, really." Not wanting her sadness to destroy such a beautiful night, Kahoko replied.

Observing the gleam in Kahoko's eyes, Tsukimori gently held her soft hand in his. "Kahoko, let's make a detour before we attend the party."

To her surprise, Tsukimori actually brought her to the beach close to the concert hall. As it was at night, there were no one else at the beach, and looking behind her, Kahoko felt her heart so lost when she could see both their footsteps being slowly washed off by the waves. It was like telling her, although she has him by her side now, soon, this would all disappear.

"Kahoko," Tsukimori stopped walking as his eyes looked out into the sea. "Do you remember the last time we were here?"

Upon Tsukimori's question, Kahoko nodded. She remembered receiving an invite to Hamai Misa's concert directly from Tsukimori, and before the concert she met him here. Seeing Kahoko nodded, Tsukimori continued. "That was the first time I have taken a detour from my ordinary daily schedule. It was then I realised, I could see things differently, have a turn in my life because I have met you."

"Len…"

Turning to face her, Tsukimori's perfect handsome face beamed with contentment as he gently held up her hand. Reaching inside his pocket, Tsukimori took out a small box and placed it in her hand. Upon such gesture, Kahoko found her heart pounding as she opened it to find an astonishing, elegant diamond ring.

"I know although I may not be by your side in the next few years, but still, I would ask if you would be willing to be there to welcome my return? And be there for me for the rest of our lives?"

Never expecting Tsukimori to propose, Kahoko felt tears of joy forming rapidly in her eyes. "Of course I will!" Leaping, Kahoko held onto Tsukimori tightly. How could she ever possibly say no? Overwhelmed by joy beyond explanation, Kahoko wept in joy like a little girl believing that there was no one else in the world as lucky as she was.

Responding to Kahoko's embrace, Tsukimori gently dried her tears with his fingers as he stooped and caught her soft lips with his. Softly moving his lips onto her ear, Tsukimori whispered. "Do you want to skip the party and come to my place instead?"

Blushing with Tsukimori's 'rebellious' statement, Kahoko giggled. "Maestro Schinkel will think I am a bad influence on you…"

Smiling, Tsukimori gave her another sweet loving kiss as he added. "Well, you did change me…"

---

Despite that conversation, Tsukimori and Kahoko still showed up at the party knowing how fearsome Maestro Schinkel's rage could be.

"Tsukimori and Hino-san," Their attempt to enter the venue secretly failed when Yunoki immediately approached them with an amiable smile. "You guys were late to the party."

"Ah, yes, I left something behind so we had to return to the concert hall to get it." Kahoko said quickly.

"I see," As an observant person, Yunoki immediately noticed the diamond ring on Kahoko's hand. Still maintaining the beautiful smile, Yunoki said. "Maestro Schinkel had been looking for the both of you."

"Both of us? Not just Len?" Kahoko asked a little surprised.

"No, I believe he actually was looking for you, and asked Tsukimori to join you."

With what Yunoki said, Kahoko felt cold sweat forming in her palms. Was she being summoned by Maestro for corrupting Tsukimori?

"Well, good luck." With that sentence, Yunoki nodded to leave. However as he walked pass Kahoko, he whispered. "_Congratulations on your engagement_."

Kahoko thought her ear malfunctioned as she turned to Yunoki is surprise. However giving her another smile, Yunoki walked off to greet other guests. Feeling her cheeks red in shyness and joy at the same time, Kahoko held onto Tsukimori's hand. "Let's go. Time to get grilled by Maestro Schinkel."

---

"Miss Hino, you are aware that Len and I will be returning to Vienna in a week's time?"

Upon Maestro Schinkel's question, Kahoko felt a twitching pain in the heart. In sadness she nodded. Maybe Tsukimori did spent a little too much time with her recently, but that does not give Maestro the right to remind her of it and make her miserable!

"Would you ever consider joining us in Vienna?"

"Eh?" Not sure what Maestro was asking, Kahoko looked up at the old man puzzled. However unlike her, an astonished joyful expression painted Tsukimori's face instead. "Maestro, you mean…?"

Nodding, the elderly smiled. "Yes, I would like to offer Miss Hino a scholarship, personally trained by myself."

"Eh? Ehhhhhhhhh??" Still was what Kahoko could say.

"From the past months, I have noticed extreme gift and talent from your performance. Despite the fact your experience was limited, I see a future in you and would like to offer to train you personally." Like receiving an early Christmas present, Maestro Schinkel told Kahoko the wonderful news.

"But, but I…" Overwhelmed with the news, Kahoko still could not recollect herself.

"Kahoko, there is no need to be stunned." Tsukimori smiled and held onto her hand in encouragement. "I have already told you numerous times that you inherit a talent and it would be a total waste if you do not become a professional musician. And to do that, you must come to Europe because it will so open your eyes."

"So would you like to take up the offer?" With a caring and kind smile, the old man asked again.

Epilogue

"I can't believe the world's two most famous violinists actually live in such a normal house like us." Amou stated before she pressed the doorbell.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, Amou, Kaji, Hihara, Tsuchiura, Ousaki, Yunoki, Shimizu, Fuyumi, Mio, Nao and the close friends and family were invited to Kahoko's home for a special celebration.

"I still cannot believe it even when I can see the sign 'Tsukimori Residence' on the door." Tsuchiura stated.

"It just goes to show the Tsukimori family is expanding." Kaji added.

"That was exactly my point!" Tsuchiura groaned. "I hope the stuck up, self-righteous personality doesn't expand…"

While they were talking, the front door opened as the beautiful face of their friend was there to greet them with a warm smile. "Good morning everyone, please come in!"

"Hello, Hino, err, no I mean, Tsukimori…arghh!" Tsuchiura groaned again.

Laughing, Kahoko said as she led the group into the house. "It's alright, I know it's hard to get use to."

"Wow, this is actually quite a nice house." Hihara stated as he looked around.

"Well, Len and I had only just returned to Japan to settle down. We didn't have much of a time to do research, but since we both like how this was a simple, clean, decent size house. Not to mention the rooms that actually has sound proof facilities for music practice…" Kahoko stopped when she noticed everyone staring at her. "What, what's wrong?"

"Wow, Kaho-chan. You really have become a happy housewife. I thought being a world class violinist will turn you into a different person…" Nao stated.

Blushing, Kahoko complained. "I am of course still me, I haven't changed one single bit."

"All the trophies up there tell a different story." Yunoki smiled as he pointed to the numerous awards and trophies on the shelf. "They don't all belong to your husband."

After Kahoko accepted the scholarship offered by Maestro Schinkel, although the training and study was hard, Maestro really was able to polish Kahoko up and make her shine. In a few years time, another world-class violinist was born, Hino Kahoko.

Despite both being extremely successful in their career, Kahoko and Tsukimori wedded after their graduation from Maestro's care. Completing a few rounds of concert and performances, the couple was finally able to return to Japan and settle down.

As Kahoko brought out the drinks and food for everyone, Amou finally asked the question. "So, where is he? Can we see him??"

Smiling beautifully in bliss, Kahoko nodded. "He is in the back room. Len had just finished giving him a bath."

"The almighty Tsukimori Len is giving someone a bath??" Tsukimori burst out laughing and stood up from his seat. "Oh my, this is a MUST see!"

All laughing and teasing, the amused group followed Kahoko to the back and the moment Kahoko opened the door, everyone thought their eyes malfunctioned when they saw the familiar face of their friend helping a baby put on a nappy.

"Kahoko, I think we need more baby powder….!!!" Turning around, Tsukimori's face froze when he saw the stunned faces of his evil friends.

"Oh my God!! This is priceless!!" Amou laughed and immediately took out a camera from her carry bag.

"Wow, you really have changed, Tsukimori. I remembered you didn't even used to know how to use a microwave." With a smile, Yunoki joined in.

"Tsukimori! You really are a genius at learning everything!" Hihara exclaimed too, but his praise was genuine.

"Wow, the baby has Tsukimori's eyes…" Kaji started to inspect the baby in Tsukimori's arms and then a look of admiration appeared when he added. "And Hino-san's nose and lips…."

"…Kahoko" Trying not to explode, Tsukimori lowered his voice.

Giggling, Kahoko came to the rescue as she picked up the baby in her arms. "Well, I think it was absolutely adorable for Len to help take care of the baby. I am so proud of him."

As the group finally returned to the living room, all eyes landed on the beautiful baby in awe as Kahoko held the tiny body sitting on her laps.

"You know, you should definitely give him a brother or sister." Mio said.

"Agree. Or else he will grow up to be an anti-social snob like his dad." Tsuchiura added.

"Who did you call anti-social snob?" Tsukimori asked annoyed.

"Well, weren't you the elite musical faculty student who was too good to be friends with anyone?" Tsuchiura responded with a crude smile.

As usual, the two glared at each other for a while and with a cold hum turned the other way. Seeing this, Kahoko could only laugh and shake her head. It appeared that both of them have not changed one bit.

---

After the group have left, Tsukimori gave a long sigh. Seeing this, Kahoko teased. "Already tired? It was only a three hour visit."

"It appears that none of them have changed, still the same." With another sigh Tsukimori said.

Kahoko wanted to say, _you haven't changed either_, but held it in. Instead, she came up to her handsome husband and wrapped her arms around him. "Well, I was telling the truth when I told them that I am absolutely proud of you. You make a wonderful dad."

Blushing, Tsukimori responded as his arms came around Kahoko's waist. "You know, I was thinking. Maybe they were right, it would not be good for Yuu to be a single child. He needs a brother or sister."

"Why? You are really worried that he will become anti-social?"

"You agree that I was anti-social?" Surprised by Kahoko's statement, Tsukimori asked.

"No, no, no…" Kahoko shook her head immediately.

"Well, even if Yuu becomes an anti-social like I was," A tender smile came onto Tsukimori's face as he fell looking at his beautiful wife. "I am sure there would be a girl that would come and rescue him from his monotonous world too…"

Fin Tsukimori Side


End file.
